


Into The Black - Part 1 (The Gathering)

by angelholme



Series: Into The Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 146,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. But what if everyone is wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (et al) belongs to JK Rowling, Pennywise belongs to Stephen King. The story belongs to me, and I would take it badly should you steal it or repost it without my permission.
> 
> While I have listed this as a crossover, you won't find any of The Losers or the other characters from "IT" making an appearance (aside from Pennywise, obviously). This is more of a "what if IT landed in Hogsmeade, rather than Derry" type of story. In addition, it won't be a direct retelling - there is no way to improve on Stephen King's original story, so I am not even going to try :)

Everyone knows the story of The Boy Who Lived.

Ask anyone, and they will tell you that on Halloween Night, 1981, Lord Voldemort – the most powerful and evil Dark Lord in history – learned where Lily and James Potter were hiding after being tipped off by arch traitor Sirius Black.

That he went to Godrics Hollow, broke down the front door and murdered James Potter in cold blood.

That he then went upstairs, and found Lily Potter standing protectively in front of her son.

That he killed her when she refused to get out of the way, murdering the same way he had murdered her husband minutes before.

And that he turned his wand on Harry James Potter, a mere baby of 18 months old, and cast The Killing Curse – a curse that no one before had ever survived.

And, as everyone will tell you, The Killing Curse rebounded and struck Lord Voldemort, killing him dead, and leaving only a tiny, lightening shaped scar on Harry James Potter’s forehead.

Everyone knows the story.

The problem is everyone is wrong.

They are wrong about Sirius Black betraying The Potters and about how Harry Potter got his scar.

But most of all - everyone is wrong about who killed James Potter, Lily Potter and Lord Voldemort.

And now, ten years later, the world will learn how wrong it is.


	2. Part 1 - The Gathering

**November, 1987 - Emily Brown**

"Hello, little girl" The girl looked round, then clapped her hands together as a clown capered up to her.

"Hello" She jumped to her feet, and watched as the clown did a cartwheel, then a series of back flips, finishing up on his knees in front of her, holding out a shiny pink balloon.

"Would you like a balloon, Emily?"

"Oh yes please" Emily reached out to take the balloon, but the clown pulled it back.

"Would you like to go to the circus?" The clown stood up, and took a step back "Would you like it, Emily?"

"Will there be elephants?" Emily started bouncing up and down on her heels "And ponies and tigers?"

"There are elephants, ponies, tigers and lions" The clown took another step back, and Emily took a step forward.

"Can I have popcorn and candy floss?" She asked, taking another step towards the clown.

"You can have all the popcorn and candy floss you want, little girl" The clown stopped backing away, and Emily took another step towards him.

"And balloons?" She looked up at the shiny pink balloon, bobbing around in his hand "Can I have a balloon?"

"Oh yes - you can have a balloon" He held the balloon out, and Emily took two more steps forward until she was stood right in front of him. She stared up at the bouncing balloon.

"It's pretty" She grinned as he handed the string to her "I like the way it floats"

"Yes - it floats" The clown stared down, and it smiled widely, revealing a mouth of razor-sharp teeth. Emily looked up, and screamed "They all float...."

xoxox

"Minnie - where's Emmy?" Clare Brown looked out in to the garden, then back at her daughter's best friend.

"She was out getting some flowers for the table" Hermione looked up from the drawing she was colouring in "She said that she wanted to make the table look special for Uncle Teddy"

"Could you go and fetch her?" Clare asked "It's time for your naps"

"Yes, Aunty Clare" Hermione jumped up and bounded out to the garden. She looked around, then saw a flash of purple near the fence.

"She's playing hide and seek" Hermione smiled to herself, then she started creeping over to the side of the garden and hid behind a bush. She giggled, them jumped out and held her hands up like a bear.

"Ready or not here I...." She yelled, then trailed off, staring down at the body. Emily's left leg was missing, and her right arm had been.... eaten up to the elbow. But what scared Hermione most was the look of complete and utter terror on her best friend's face.


	3. Year 1 - The Hogwarts Express

**Hermione**

"...and don't forget the two at the gate"

Woken by the laughter of the students passing her compartment, Hermione Granger blinked a couple of times, then stared out of the window, and sighed.

After the murder of the girl she'd loved as a sister, she hadn't slept for two months, and slept badly for six months after that.

But eventually the dreams had faded, as did the images of Emily's body lying in the grass. And while she didn't forget her friend, she stopped thinking about Emily's death, and instead remembered the fun they had had together.

She hadn't thought about the murder in over 3 years, and yet now she could not get it out of her mind.

xoxox

The night before she had barely been sleeping for an hour when she had woken up screaming. Her parents had come in to find her staring at a picture of her and Emily when they were four.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Her mother walked over to her slowly, then glanced at the photo "Bad dreams?" Hermione nodded slowly, then looked up at her mother.

"I was back there again" She said softly "As if it were yesterday"

"Oh sweetie" Her mother pulled her in to a hug, then looked down at her again "Do you want to come and sleep with us?" Hermione frowned up at her.

"I'm not a child any more, mother" Hermione said, then - after a pause "Give me five minutes?"

xoxox

Despite their offer, Hermione had lay awake most of the night. While some of her thoughts had been occupied by the memory of the horror of finding Emily's body, but she had also wondered why those memories had resurfaced after being buried so long.

She shook her head again, then looked up and down the platform. It was five minutes before The Express was due to leave, and most of the students had boarded the train already.

She saw what she could only describe as a gaggle of red-heads walking down the platform to the last carriage on the train, and tilted her head to one side. Something about the family - four boys, a young girl and the woman she assumed was their mother - was causing a light to flicker in her brain, but for the life of her she had no idea why.

The family vanished from sight for a moment, then she saw the mother and daughter walking back up the platform. This time, she noted, her brain didn't send up any kind of indication at all.

"So - does that mean it was one of the boys?" She thought to herself, then she gave a small laugh "Minnie - get a hold of yourself. It probably doesn't mean anything at all, and you are just letting nerves, and a lack of sleep, make you paranoid" She looked away from the window, and leaned back in her seat.

"If this magic world is so great" She said softly "Why can't they just magic us there, instead of making us take an eight hour train journey?"

"So we can make friends" Hermione let out a small eep noise, then turned to see a young boy, about her age, stood in the doorway to the compartment "Oh - sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione blushed a light pink.

"I was just watching the platform - guess I started daydreaming" She looked him up and down "First year?" He nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter" She tilted her head to one side, and he smiled sheepishly "Yes - that Harry Potter"

"Sorry" She blushed again "I read a lot, and after Professor McGonagall...." She paused "Would you like to sit down?" He nodded, and took the seat opposite her "Where was I?"

"Professor McGonagall" He said, then frowned "Who's Professor McGonagall?"

"She's the Deputy Headmistress" Hermione said, frowning as well "She said she was visiting every family to introduce them to magic. Didn't she come to visit you?"

"I got someone who looked like a giant, who nearly terrified the life out of my Aunt and Uncle" Harry sighed, then waved his hand "Anyway - you were saying?"

"After Professor McGonagall told me all about magic, my parents took me to Diagon Alley, and..."

"And you read a lot, so you bought a lot of books?" Harry grinned as she blushed again "And am I in them?"

"The Rise and Fall of Dark Lord, Recent Magical History and Harry Potter and The Fall Of You Know Who" Hermione nodded, then paused "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you want" Harry nodded. She paused, and bit her lip "Don't worry about offending me - after my public coming out in Diagon Alley, I don't think I have any privacy left" She laughed.

"If it was only you, your parents and Lord Voldemort in the house, and..."

"My parents died" Harry nodded.

"And your parents and Lord Voldemort died, how does everyone know the story?" She stared at him "I mean - did you tell anyone?"

"I've been completely isolated from the magical world since that night" Harry replied with a smile "Apart from Hagrid, you're pretty much the first magical person I've talked to"

"So.... how did people find out?" She asked again. Harry looked at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted, then smiled "They're wrong, you know"

"Who?" Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Everyone" He said with a grin "The story that you read in those books?" She nodded "It's not what happened"

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise "So... what did?"

 **Harry**

"I don't remember a lot of my early life - either at The Dursleys or at Godrics Hollow, but one of the things I do remember pretty well is the night that Voldemort came to my parents house" He paused "Are you sure you want to hear this?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then nodded "Well - if you're sitting comfortably..."

xoxox

Lord Voldemort blasted the door of Godrics Hollow of its hinges, stepped in to the home of the boy who was prophesied to kill him then stopped dead.

The body of James Potter was lying on the floor in front of him, eyes staring in to infinity. Voldemort had seen a lot of scary things in his time – he had been a cause of most of them – but the look of sheer terror on the dead man’s face was… unsettling.

He looked around, then heard crying from upstairs. Casting another look at the body of James Potter, he swept towards the stairs and strode up them, shunting the fear from his mind.

Waving his hand, he vanished the door to the nursery and, raising his wand, he walked in, only to find the body of Lily Potter lying on the floor, face paralysed with terror.

For the first time in a very long time, Voldemort began to feel some level of fear. Something had killed The Potters – something that wasn’t him.

He shook his head, then turned to stare at the young child. If he could deal with the brat, then he could leave the house, and whatever had killed the older Potters.

Raising his wand, he stared down at Harry, concentrating on the boy that Severus told him would be the cause of his downfall. It wasn’t until it was too late that he heard the noise behind him. Spinning, he had the brief impression of a….. a clown? Then the shadow of darkness overwhelmed him, and Lord Voldemort – the most feared and hated Dark Lord in history – knew no more.

xoxox

"A clown?" Hermione stared at him, looking bemused "The most feared Dark Lord in history was killed by a clown?" Harry gazed back at her, then shrugged.

"It's what I saw" He paused "But then again, I was fifteen months old and had woken up when my mother screamed"

"Oh my" Without thinking, Hermione stood up and sat down next to Harry, pulling him in to a hug "I didn't realise you'd seen her...." She felt him smile against her cheek.

"They tend to leave that part out - it would make it less of a happy ending" He leaned back "But, on the bright side, Voldemort is dead"

"Yay!" She raised her hands in the air, and they both laughed "So - you live with your aunt and uncle?" Harry's face fell slightly, but before he could reply, the compartment door slid open, and they turned to see a young boy with red hair stood at the entrance.

"Is it true what they're saying? That Harry Potter is in this compartment?"

 **Ron**

Harry glanced at Hermione and was slightly relieved to see her frowning slightly. He looked back at Ron, but then Hermione gave him a slight smirk.

"I'm Harry Potter" She said looking at Ron with a deadpan expression. Ron stared back at her looking confused. Hermione glanced quickly at Harry, then added "It's short for Harriet" Ron continued to stare at her, but before he could say anything, Harry burst out laughing, followed by Hermione a moment later.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said after they had calmed down.

"Oh" Ron blinked a couple of times, then gestured to a seat "Can I sit? The rest of the compartments are full" Hermione shrugged, and Harry nodded. Ron shuffled in and sat down "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way"

"Hello Ron" Hermione said, and Harry nodded "Was that your family on the platform?"

"Yeah" Ron sighed "I have five older brothers - Bill and Charlie left Hogwarts a few years ago, Percy is a prefect and Fred and George are in the third year"

"And your sister?"

"Oh - she's not coming till next year" Ron said dismissively "So is it true - are you really Harry Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

"With the scar and everything?" Hermione started to roll her eyes, then glanced at Harry, wondering about the scar that was just visible under his fringe.

"With the scar and everything" Harry nodded.

"Cool" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances "What house do you think you'll be in? All my family has been in Gryffindor, so I'll probably end up there"

"Houses?" Harry looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Hogwarts is split in to four houses" She explained, and Harry smirked as he heard her voice change in to what he would come to know as 'lecture mode' "Gryffindor is for the brave - those who want to prove themselves, Ravenclaw is for the smart - those who use their intelligence, Hufflepuff is for the loyal - those who help their friends and work hard towards a common goal, and finally Slytherin is for the ambitious - those who want to get a head in life"

"Those who are evil, more like" Ron chimed in, and Hermione turned him, eyebrows raised.

"Pardon me?"

"Everyone knows that Slytherins are evil" Ron repeated "There hasn't been a witch or wizard gone dark that wasn't in the house of snakes"

"What about Sirius Black?" Harry asked in a calm voice, staring at Ron "Was he in Slytherin?" Ron went slightly pink.

"My mum and dad said he should've been" He mumbled after a moment "The rest of his family was" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned back to Harry.

"I think I'd like Ravenclaw" She said "I told you I read a lot - maybe I can put that to good use"

"I don't really know" Harry responded "My Aunt and Uncle always told me I'd amount to nothing, so proving them wrong could be fun" He paused, then smiled at Hermione "But helping my friends.... that sounds like it could be fun too"

"Hufflepuff?" Ron let out a snort of derision "I think I'd rather be sent home than be put in Hufflepuff" Harry turned to gaze at him "You'd be much better off in Gryffindor - that's where I'm going to be, and we can be friends then"

"So if I don't end up in Gryffindor, we can't be friends?" Harry asked in a flat tone, then snapped his fingers "Oh well" He heard Hermione snort in amusement.

"What about me?" Harry looked over at her "If we don't end up in the same house, would you still be friends with me?"

"I can't imagine not being friends with you, Miss...." Harry started, then broke off, laughing to himself.

"What?" Ron looked between them, confused.

"I was just thinking how hard it'll be to be friends with someone when I don't know their name" Harry grinned at Hermione. She broke out laughing, then nodded.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger" She said "But my friends" She gave Ron a withering glance "Call me Minnie"

xoxox

Two hours later, when the snack trolley came by, Hermione was convinced of two things.

The first was that she was going to be very good friends with Harry Potter. She couldn't exactly explain how she knew this - she just felt a.... a connection with The Boy Who Lived.

The second thing she knew was that whatever connection she might have with Harry, the same could not be said for Ron. Everything the Weasley boy said seemed to either be aimed at antagonizing her, or sucking up to Harry.

She'd also noticed that Harry was looking as annoyed as she was at Ron's antics, which added to the feeling of friendship that was growing within her.

"Anything from the trolley, my dears?" The witch looked in to the compartment.

"Do you have any sugar free sweets?" Hermione asked, then rolled her eyes as Ron laughed.

"Sorry deary" The woman shook her head sympathetically "My sister was always telling me I should get some, but The Board won't pay for it because it's a muggle idea"

"Your sister's a muggle?" Harry asked with interest.

"Yes, Mr Potter" The trolley witch nodded, then glanced at Hermione "I'd suggest the liquorice whips, dear - they are the least sugary of the sweets I have"

"Then I'll take two packets" Hermione smiled.

"Same, please" Harry added. Ron glanced between them, then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Here you go" The witch held out four packets of liquorice whips, then suddenly let out a short yelp of surprise. The packets fell from her hand as she span round, then let out an embarrassed laugh "Sorry - it's just a toad" She waved her hand, and the offending animal flew in to her grasp "I don't suppose you know who this belongs to?"

"No" Ron said, and Harry shook his head.

"If you'd like to leave it, someone may come looking for it" Hermione suggested, holding her hands out. The trolley witch smiled, and handed over the toad. Hermione looked around, then looked at Harry "Could you take my scarf? I can wrap the toad up in it"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then pulled the woollen scarf from around her neck, and folded it in to a small nest. Hermione smiled, and placed the toad in the middle of it, then turned back to the witch "Thank you"

"You're welcome deary" The witch smiled, then pushed the trolley further down the compartment. Hermione pushed the door closed, then looked back at the toad.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" She asked.

"Could be anyone" Harry replied "But I guess they'll be looking four it, so if we wait here then...." He trailed off as the doors opened. Without looking round, he called out "Have you by any chance lost a toad?"

"A toad? What would I want with a toad?" All three of them turned to see a boy with white hair staring at them in a superior manner "I'd heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment, and just thought I would introduce myself"

 **Draco**

"Go away Malfoy" Ron said before Harry or Hermione could respond.

"I'm not talking to you, Weasel" Malfoy responded "So keep your mouth shut and your nose out of my business - there's a good little Weasel" He turned back to Harry "So is it true? Are you Harry Potter?"

"I am" Harry nodded "Who are you?"

"Malfoy" Draco held out his hand "Draco Malfoy" Harry grinned as Hermione snorted in amusement "You find something funny in my name?" Draco asked, glancing over at her.

"No - sorry" Hermione started, then let out another laugh "Do you take your pumpkin juice shaken or stirred?" She asked, then went off in to another gale of laughter. Draco stared at her in confusion, then looked over at Harry, who was smiling at Hermione fondly.

"It's a muggle thing" Harry said, then frowned as a slight sneer of disgust crept across Draco's face "So - you wanted to meet me?"

"Yes" Draco's face became friendly again "Since you've been away from the wizarding world for so long, I thought I could reintroduce you to it" He paused, then looked over Ron and Hermione "There are classes of witches and wizards, Potter, and someone of your standing can do a lot better than..." He trailed off, gesturing at the other two dismissively. Harry followed his wave, then turned back to Draco.

"I think I can make up my own mind about who my friends are, Draco, and which class I want to belong to" He paused, then smiled politely "But thank you for your offer"

"Careful, Potter - you wouldn't want to end up like your parents" Draco sneered. Harry stared at him, then shrugged and turned towards Hermione.

"Do you think we should go and look for the owner of the toad? They could be worried he's missing"

"If you want" Hermione stood up, scooping the scarf up in to her arms. She turned to Draco "Could you move out the way? We can't get out"

"I wasn't finished..."

"Then stay here and talk to Ronald" Harry smirked as the two boys turned to glare at each other "We'll be back later"

xoxox

"So - how are we going to find who this little ball of fluff belongs to?" Hermione said as they walked from compartment to compartment.

"Just look for the most flustered and anxious person on the train" Harry suggested, then they both looked up the length of the carriage as a door burst open and a boy their age tripped over his own robes "Like him, for example" Hermione smiled, and they walked up the carriage together.

 **Neville**

Neville Longbottom stared up at the carriage ceiling, and wondered - not for the first time - what he was doing there.

Then he shook his head. He knew what he was doing there - ever since his parents had been... incapacitated by an unknown attacker, his grandmother had been very insistent that he live up to his father's memory, even when it was patently clear to everybody that he was - in terms of magic at least - not his father's son.

It was his grandmother who had convinced him he would do great things, and his grandmother that had insisted he go to Hogwarts and fulfil what she thought was his destiny, and he thought was a case of her being unable to let go of her Auror son.

So he had boarded The Express, and spent every single minute of the trip regretting he had ever been born.

He'd lost his pet toad, he'd been mocked, ridiculed and teased, and now he was lying on his back, staring at the off-white ceiling of a carriage and on the verge of crying.

"Excuse me.... are you okay?" Neville blinked a few times, then rolled over and pushed himself up until he was leaning against the side of the door.

"I'm fine" He replied, then tilted his head to one side "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's me" Harry nodded "And this is my friend Hermione Granger" Neville glanced at her and nodded, then looked back at Harry.

"You don't remember me" He said blankly "Sorry - I suppose it was a long time ago" He looked over at Hermione, then smiled "You found Trevor"

"Trevor?" Hermione replied, then glanced down at the toad "Oh - yes. He attacked the trolley witch, and I said I'd take him for safekeeping" She looked him up and down "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine" Neville got slowly to his feet "Just..." He looked down at his robes "My grandmother insisted I wear my father's first year robes. They are a little long"

"Couldn't you shorten them?" Hermione asked, then - glancing up and down the corridor - she withdrew her wand and bit her lip "Travelus Contuous" Neville looked down, and smiled.

"Wow" He looked up at her again "Thank you Miss..."

"Minnie" Hermione replied with a slight smile "My friends call me Minnie" She paused "What do they call you?"

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom" He said, glancing at Harry "You don't remember, but we used to play together as children" Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry - I don't remember much of my early life" He glanced across at Hermione, who looked thoughtful, then nodded once "Would you like to come back with us?" Neville looked between them, then nodded, blushing wildly. Hermione smiled, and the three of them turned, and started walking back down the carriage.

xoxox

When Harry pulled the door to their compartment open, they found Ron sitting alone.

"Malfoy didn't stay to chat?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"He stormed off after you left" Ron nodded, then glanced at Neville "Who's this?"

"This is Neville" Harry said after glancing at Hermione "Trevor is his toad, and since the little fellow is currently sleeping in Minnie's scarf, we thought we should all come back together"

"Oh - okay" Harry and Hermione exchanged another glance, then sat down next to each other, leaving Neville to sit down next to Ron.

"Do you want me to take him?" Neville asked, glancing down at the scarf-ensconced toad. Hermione nodded, and held out the scarf "Oh - you want to..."

"He seems nice and warm" Hermione nodded "You can return it to me once you get settled in" Neville nodded, and took the scarf, resting it on his knees.

"We used to play together?" Harry said after a moment.

"Yeah" Neville nodded "My parents were good friends with yours, so they used to visit a lot" He paused "Sorry about what happened to them"

"Thanks" Harry said softly "I'm sorry about what happened to yours as well" He paused "Is that why you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes" Neville nodded "I mean - they're not dead, but...." He trailed off, and Hermione leaned forward.

"We were talking about the various Houses before Malfoy made his presence known" She said quickly, and received grateful looks from both Harry and Neville "I think I'll either end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and Harry thinks Slytherin or Gryffindor"

"I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff" Neville said morosely.

"I guess you can't be friends with him then, hey Ron" Hermione said with a smirk, causing Ron to glare at her. Neville looked up at her in confusion "Ron was just explaining how he couldn't be friends with anyone from another House" She explained. Neville glanced at Ron, then turned back to Hermione.

"What about you two?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Dudley saw to it that I've never had a lot of friends, but if I have them now, I don't intend to lose them" Harry smiled.

"And I haven't had a good friend since Emily...." Hermione started, then trailed off "So I don't intend to lose them either" Neville smiled gratefully at them, while Ron frowned a little.

xoxox

Five hours later, as The Express pulled in to Hogsmeade, Neville excused himself to collect his stuff, Harry and Hermione waited until Ron left the compartment, then turned to each other.

"If you didn't get hit by the killing curse, what caused your scar?" Hermione asked, causing him to stare at her in surprise.

"What brought that on?" He said after moment.

"Ron mentioned it, and it got me thinking" She paused "But I didn't want to ask while he was here - it didn't seem.... suitable" She looked over at him "So.... how did you get it?"

"It was...." He started, then frowned "It was...." He paused, then shook his head "I don't know" He gazed her "I know it was that night, but..." He paused again, then shrugged "I don't know"

"Oh" She shrugged, and grinned back at him "It'll probably come back to you" She glanced out of the window as the train came to a halt "So - friends?" Harry smiled back at her, and nodded.

"Friends"


	4. Year 1 - The Sorting

"...because you are not a monk"

Neville stared at Hermione and Harry, frowning.

"I don't get it" He said after a moment, causing them to laugh "What was causing the noise?"

"That's the joke" Hermione said, still smiling "You never get to find out, because you are not a monk" She gazed at him for a moment longer, then shook her head "Maybe if I tell it again....."

"First years, if I may have your attention?" An older witch in a dark green robe stood in front of a set of huge double doors "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Deputy Headmistress" She looked around "In a moment, you will be sorted in to your houses. This house will form your family while you are here at Hogwarts, so once you are sorted you should get to know your house-mates" Harry glanced across at Neville and Hermione, then turned his attention back to the Deputy Headmistress.

"Please line up in an orderly fashion, and follow me" McGonagall turned, and lead them in to The Great Hall. The three friends looked around, then watched as Professor Flitwick carried an old, battered hat across The Hall, and placed it down on a three-legged stool.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, place The Sorting Hat on your head, an it will decide where you belong" Hermione turned as Ron snorted in disgust. A moment later, they all turned to stare towards the hat in complete surprise, because it had started singing.

  
For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies

For time beyond time, the dark has dwelt  
All round its influence felt  
But comes now the hour to see it fall  
To see the light shine, once and for all

Lovers, family, but above all friends  
Will fight the battle unto its end  
Four will meet, then two, then one  
And when seven join, their will be done  


"I'm going to kill Fred and George - they told me I had to wrestle a troll!" Ron said in an annoyed tone. Glancing at Harry and Neville, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"HANNAH ABBOT" McGonagall's voice rang out through The Hall, and a blonde girl with hair down her back took a hesitant step forward. She glanced over a girl with auburn pig-tails, then walked slowly down the main aisle of The Hall.

xoxox

Dumbledore looked over the first years, frowning slightly at what he saw.

Harry Potter was there, as he expected, but instead of standing with the youngest Weasley boy, he was standing with the Longbottom heir and a girl he didn't recognise.

Ever since Frank and Alice had been attacked, Augusta Longbottom had been very cool towards him. He knew she still blamed him, and had proved unwilling to work with him to prepare for Voldemort's eventual return.

Arthur and Molly, however, had been slightly more pliable, and had agreed to arrange for Harry to make his first proper magical friend on his first trip to Hogwarts.

"So how" He thought to himself "Did Harry end up being friends with the Longbottom boy and the Granger girl?"

xoxox

"HERMIONE GRANGER"

Hermione looked at Neville and Harry, smiled briefly, then turned and walked resolutely up to the front of the hall. She sat on the stool, then closed her eyes as McGonagall lowered the hat on to her head.

 **So what do we have here.... oh my.**

 _What?_

 **Oh - it's probably nothing. So, Miss Granger, I can see the potential for wisdom, courage and loyalty. And of these, I am not certain which is the one that defines you most**

 _You don't think I have ambition?_

 **I know you want to prove you are just as good as the pure-bloods, but, in the current climate, that requires more courage than ambition.**

 _Oh._

 **And I believe that that courage will dictate your future more than anything else. Your future especially.**

 _Why my future especially?_

 **Oh - no reason. So, Miss Granger, you are going to go to...**

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione pulled the hat off her head, then, with another glance down The Hall, she walked over to the right hand table, and sat down.

xoxox

Dumbledore followed Hermione's progress to The Gryffindor table, then turned back to watch the rest of The Sorting. He was fairly confident that young Ronald would end up in Gryffindor, and - from what he knew of the youngest Weasley - he would easily offset Granger's influence over Harry.

xoxox

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM"

 **Master Longbottom. May I offer my condolences for your parents?**

 _You know they are not dead, right?_

 **I do - but you have my condolences none the less.**

 _Thank you._

 **Would it help you to know that you are your father's son? And that, some day, the world will know it?**

 _...._

 **Never mind - you will understand one day. But until then, I am afraid that people are going to underestimate you and misjudge you.**

 _Tell me something I don't know._

 **That I'm going to put you in Slytherin.**

 _PARDON ME?_

 **Just kidding. You are going to**

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Neville pulled the hat off his head, looked over to where Hermione was applauding - the only Gryffindor to do so - then, with a slight tilt of his head, walked across to The Hufflepuff table.

"DRACO MALFOY"

Neville couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes as Draco swaggered up to the front of The Hall and sat down on the stool.

A moment later, he was up again - the hat having barely touched his head - and was continuing his swagger to the Slytherin table.

xoxox

Hermione rested her head on her hands, and stifled a yawn.

While she understood why The Sorting was necessary, she wasn't quite so clear on why it had to be so long and boring. It had been going twenty minutes, and they were only just starting the "P"s. At this rate, they would not get to bed before midnight.

She watched as Parvati Patil walked over and sat down two seats up from her, then she felt a slight shiver run down her back as the name "SALLY-ANNE PERKS" was called out.

She watched as a girl with curly blonde hair and glasses bounded up the main aisle, put on the hat, and - less than a minute later - was sorted in to Hufflepuff.

After the newest Hufflepuff had taken her seat, Hermione realised that the feeling she had just had was the same one she had had when she had first seen The Weasley family.

Glancing down the hall to where Ron stood, she bit her lip thoughtfully, then turned when Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

xoxox

 **Mr Potter.**

 _Mr Hat._

 **A sense of humour. Not something I was expecting.**

 _I can also juggle, sing show tunes and do a mean impression of Sally Simpson._

 **Impressive.**

 _You know who Sally Simpson is, do you?_

 **She's the girl who lived down the road from you, who always talked down to you because Dudley gave her the impression you were slow.**

 _Do you know everything in my head?_

 **More or less.**

 _So you know that Voldemort is dead?_

 **I do. And I also know that, from a certain point of view, Voldemort was the least of the challenges facing you.**

 _Swell._

 **Have faith, Mr Potter - you are strong, you are wise and, most importantly, you are not alone.**

 _I'm not?_

 **No, and not just because you are going to**

"GRYFFINDOR" Harry pulled the hat from his head, and stood up. The Gryffindor table was on its feet and - Harry noticed with a slight smile - so was Neville, along with the girl who'd been sorted before him.

He strode across to his new house table, then sat down in the space Hermione had made.

"So two out of three isn't bad" He said softly, causing her to smile.

"ZACHARIAS SMITH"

"You think we're not going to be friends with Neville just because he's ended up in Hufflepuff?" She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"I think Neville has made a new friend as well" Harry nodded across The Hall, and Hermione glanced at Neville and Sally-Anne Perks, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Wow" She looked back at him "Can I ask you something strange?" He nodded "Did you notice anything about Sally-Anne?" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then looked over at the two Hufflepuffs again.

"Anything in particular?" He asked. Hermione paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"I don't know. There's just..." Before she could finish, Ron's name was called out. They both turned to the front of The Hall as Ron sauntered up the aisle.

"So - what do you think? Any chance that we can avoid spending the next seen years with him?" McGonagall lowered the hat, but before it had spent more than a second on his head, she had raised it again and Ron was walking over towards them.

"Should we move?" Harry shook his head ever so slightly. Ron walked up to the table, looked over at them, then - after a moment - sat down on the other side.

"Does this mean you and Neville aren't going to be friends then?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Ron glared at her for a moment, then all three of them turned as Professor McGonagall called out the final name.

xoxox

"BLAISE ZABINI"

 **Master Zabini.**

 _Master Hat._

 **Well that's unexpected.**

 _What is?_

 **Oh - it's probably nothing. You know where you're going, don't you?**

 _Given how I've been raised, I have a fair idea._

 **May I give you a warning?**

 _Do I have a choice?_

 **You have a choice in everything you do, Master Zabini. Which, co-incidentally, is the topic of my warning.**

 _Oh. Thank you._

 **You're welcome, my young**

"SLYTHERIN"

xoxox

"To our new first years - welcome. And to everyone else - welcome back" Dumbledore smiled benevolently as he looked round at all the students "I have a few announcements, but I believe they can wait until after the feast is finished. So - eat up" He clapped his hands together, smiling as the food appeared.

He sat down, then turned to McGonagall.

"Young Mr Potter seems to be making friends" He said conversationally.

"Indeed" She nodded "I think that Miss Granger will be good for him. Help him ease in to the wizarding world"

"You don't think a pure-blood mage would be better for that?"

"The Weasley boy?" She let the doubt creep in to her voice "I think the Longbottom heir would be a better choice, but as he didn't come to Gryffindor, I suppose Weasley is the only alternative" She glanced across to where Neville was apparently deep in conversation with the Perks girl "I really thought he would be in Gryffindor" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but decided not to respond to her speculation.

xoxox

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students, Hogsmeade visits are permitted for third years and above, and the third floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who doesn't want to die a horrible, painful death" Dumbledore paused, then smiled to himself "And with that, I'm done" He paused again as a few students laughed "First Years - the prefects will show you to your common rooms, and no doubt will give you a few more instructions before bed" He sat down again as the prefects from each house burst in to action, then frowned as he saw the Granger girl stand up, and walk over to the Hufflepuff table.

xoxox

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Hermione asked, and Neville nodded, then glanced sideways at the girl stood next to him.

"Min, I would like you to meet Sally-Anne Perks, a fellow Hufflepuff" Neville smiled "Sally - Hermione Jane Granger, known to her friends as Minnie" Hermione smiled, and Sally tilted her head to one side.

"It's nice to meet you, Minnie" She said after a moment, then glanced at Neville "We should go - don't want to get lost"

"See you tomorrow, Min" Neville smiled at Hermione, then he and Sally walked out of The Hall. Hermione watched then go for a moment, then turned back and walked over to where Harry was watching.

"Another new friend?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Three in one day" She smirked "Who knew?"


	5. Year 1 - The Study Group

"....an unmarried woman who liveth in the thity" Harry burst out laughing, then - after looking at the bemused expression on Ron's face - fell off the sofa in the common room. Hermione smiled fondly at him, then looked down at her book.

"This isn't working" She sighed. Harry's laughter tapered off, and he looked up at her from the floor.

"What isn't working?" He asked, rolling on to his side.

"This studying thing" Harry and Ron both stared at her in confusion.

"You don't like studying?" Harry looked around, suddenly panicked "What's the third sign again?" He smirked as Hermione threw a cushion at him "Sorry - what's the problem with the studying thing?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I think we need to expand our little circle" She replied "Just the two of us..." She paused, glanced at Ron, then added "The three of us is okay, but I think we're missing something"

"Such as?" Ron asked.

"None of us know anything about Herbology, and we are not exactly geniuses at potions" Hermione admitted.

"So who else do you want to study with?" Harry looked over at the far side of the common room where Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sat, heads together, glancing at some of the older boys "Because I'm not sure they'd be any better"

"I was thinking Nev and Sal" Hermione replied, causing Ron to laugh out loud.

"They're in Hufflepuff - why would you want to..." He started, then trailed off as he realised both Harry and Hermione were staring at him. Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, then turned back to Harry.

"I was thinking of asking Professor McGonagall or possibly Professor Sprout if we could stay in The Great Hall after few hours dinner each night, so that any students who want to study can to it together" She paused "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Harry grinned, then paused "What if Draco and his little friends want to get involved?"

"If they can behave?" Hermione shrugged "The more the merrier" She glanced at Ron, who was staring at them with a confused look on his face "What?"

"You really want to study with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins?" He asked. Hermione stared back at him, then turned back to Harry.

"So - should we talk to McGonagall tomorrow?" Harry nodded "Cool" She glanced down at her book "Who the hell was Xylthplythlyx The First?"

xoxox

Next morning as they walked down to Herbology, Hermione explained her plan to Neville and Sally.

"Don't talk to Professor McGonagall" Sally replied almost at once.

"Why?" Sally looked around, then leaned forward slightly.

"According to my parents, she's not a big fan of inter-house.... relations" Sally paused "She believes in House Unity, but not so much in people making friends between Houses"

"Why?" Harry asked "I mean - we're all going to be in the school for the next seven years. Why wouldn't we make friends?"

"Your House will be your friends" Neville intoned solemnly, causing the three of them to laugh.

"How about Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked a few moments later.

"I think she'd be all for it" Sally grinned "Would you like us to ask her after class?"

"The four of us will" Hermione nodded "But - you like the idea?"

"Yes" Neville replied almost at once, while Sally smirked. Hermione gazed at each of them in turn.

"Something I'm missing?" She asked with a slightly bemused look. Neville glared across at Sally, then turned back to Hermione.

"We've discovered that neither of us are all that good at transfiguration" He admitted "We were hoping to trade for help with herbology"

"How about potions?" Harry asked hopefully, then sighed as both their face's fell "Oh darn"

"Well - if this catches on, maybe we'll get someone in to our little group who does know about potions, then we'll all live happily ever after" Sally grinned.

xoxox

"Professor Sprout - could we have a word with you?" Pomona Sprout turned to find two of her Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors stood in front of her, all looking at her hopefully.

"Yes, Neville? What can I do you for today?" Neville went slightly red, and glanced at Sally.

"Professor, we - the four of us - would like to start a study group" She said calmly, while Neville continued to blush.

"A study group?" Sprout tilted her head to one side.

"Yes" Sally nodded "We thought if we spent a few hours after the evening meal in The Great Hall, we could study together and help each other out"

"You can't do that in your common rooms?" Sprout asked, then almost at once shook her head "No, because you're not allowed in each other's common rooms" She sighed, then nodded "We're having a staff meeting tonight, so I will bring it up there, but I can't see any reason why not"

"Could we do it tonight, as a trial?" Hermione asked bouncing up and down on her heels. Sprout looked at her and smiled back.

"Yes, Miss Granger, you can try it tonight" Hermione clapped her hands together, then went bright red as the other three smiled at her fondly.

"Thank you!"

xoxox

Ron stood up and walked away from the table, then stopped and looked round.

"Harry?" He watched as Harry and Hermione picked up their bags and walked over to sit at the Hufflepuff table. He stared at them for a moment, then slowly walked over until he was stood behind them "Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Aren't you coming back to the common room?"

"Not right now, no" Hermione shook her head "Would you like to join us?"

"To study?" Ron smirked, then realised no one was smiling back.

"Yes, to study" Hermione replied. Ron stared at them for a moment longer, then shook his head and turned and walked over to the double doors.

"Ron didn't want to join?" Sally asked with a smirk.

"Join what, Miss Perks?" The four students looked up to find Dumbledore stood over them.

"Our study group, Headmaster" Hermione replied with bright smile "We've decided that we can probably get along better if we combine our talents" Dumbledore stared down at her, then looked across at Neville and Sally.

"And Professor McGonagall gave you permission?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"We asked Professor Sprout, sir" Neville replied "She said there was a staff meeting tonight?"

"There is" Dumbledore nodded "Well - no doubt I will talk to Professor Sprout tonight" He glanced at Harry, then turned and swept out of The Hall. The four students watched him go, then turned back to look at each other.

"Well..... that went well" Harry said with a grin.

xoxox

"I understand, Pomona, that you gave permission for some students to use The Great Hall after the evening meal?" Dumbledore asked later that night.

"Miss Granger and her friends asked if they could form a study group" She shrugged "I didn't see any reason why they shouldn't"

"Don't you think they should be making friends in their own house?" McGonagall asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Do you think they should limit their friendships to only people in their house?" Sprout replied, arching her eyebrow. McGonagall stared back at her for a moment, then turned to Dumbledore.

"I'm just concerned that they might get cause problems" She said calmly "Students that young left unsupervised for hours at a time? They could do anything"

"I'll supervise them" Sprout replied quickly.

"So will I" Flitwick added, gaining an appreciative smile from Sprout.

"Filius?" Dumbledore glanced over at The Head of Ravenclaw House "You think this is a good idea too?"

"Sometimes I think the House system is a little too insular. It would probably do my first years good to spend some of their free time with the other Houses" He glanced over at Snape, who had been silent for the discussion "You've been rather quiet, Severus"

"Given who is leading the group, I can't imagine any of my first years would want to be involved" Snape replied with a slight sneer "The wonderful Saint Potter...."

"It's Miss Granger who seems to be the driving force" Sprout interjected.

"The muggle-born?" Snape laughed "The children of the pure-blood elite learning from a know-it-all muggle-born witch?" He shook his head "No - I don't think any of my first years will be taking part"

"So you think we shouldn't permit it?" McGonagall asked.

"I could not care less whether it takes place or not - just leave me out of it" He replied, then turned to The Headmaster "Well, Albus - it looks like three votes for and two against" Dumbledore gazed back at him, then leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"Very well, Pomona - if you and Filius agree to supervise the group, I have no objection to it" He paused "Has Miss Granger given any indication about who she plans to invite to join this group?"

"I admit I don't know Miss Granger very well, but she seems like a very fair minded person" Sprout replied "So I think that she will let anyone join who wants to, as long as they behave as fairly as she does" She glanced across at Snape "I think she'd even be happy to welcome your Slytherins, Severus, should they deign to lower themselves to mix with the common rabble, of course" McGonagall and Flitwick gave a slight laugh.

"Would you like me to make an announcement?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it would be better if we let this spread by word of mouth" Filius replied before Sprout could say anything "Plus it will put less pressure on Miss Granger to begin with" Sprout nodded in agreement.

"Very well - since you seem set on this idea, I suppose we will see how it turns out"

xoxox

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up from her feather.

"Yes Professor?"

"See me after class" Flitwick said. Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Hermione's in trouble" Ron whispered from behind them. She rolled her eyes and then glanced at Harry.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She asked quietly, causing Harry to laugh fondly.

"No - you're not in trouble" He shook his head "Professor Flitwick probably just wants to tell you how good you are" She swatted at his arm.

"Be serious" She hissed.

"It's probably nothing, Min" Harry smiled fondly at her, then looked down at his feather "But if you could tell me my feather isn't a chopstick yet, I'll love you forever"

xoxox

At the end of the lesson, Harry picked up his and Hermione's bags while she walked up to Flitwick's desk.

"Professor?" She asked nervously, then Flitwick looked up with a smile.

"Miss Granger...." He paused "Why do you look so worried?"

"You asked to see me" She bit her lip "I thought...."

"Oh - I'm so sorry" Flitwick beamed at her "You haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted to let you know that the staff discussed your idea of the study group last night, and the staff were generally in favour of it"

"Really?" Her face lit up and she started bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Yes, really" Flitwick nodded "It's been agreed that you'll be supervised by a member of staff each night, and that it will be up to you to let people know about it" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, Professor" She grinned at him again, then span on her heel and bounded over to where Harry was standing. Taking her bag, she filled him in on what Flitwick had said.

"Supervised?" Harry frowned as they walked down the corridor "Do they think we're going to go on a rampage of have all night parties?" Hermione shrugged.

"Who cares?" She smiled "So - should we tell everyone?"

"Nah" He shook his head "Anyone who's interested will see what we're doing, and come over and ask" He paused "Do you want to tell the others?"

"Tell them what?" Both of them turned to find Sally and Neville stood behind them.

"Hermione got called to stay behind in class" Harry said with a slight smile "Turns out she's been cheating, and is actually using special effects to pull off all her spells and now she has to retake the first year again"

"I knew it" Sally shook her head sadly, while Neville laughed.

"Professor Flitwick said we can continue the study group" Hermione said, then paused "One second" She turned and whacked Harry on the shoulder, then turned back to Neville and Sally "Where was I? Oh - yes. We can continue the group tonight"

"Yay!" Sally pulled her in to a hug, while Neville looked across at Harry.

"We don't hug?"

"I think we're too manly" Harry replied with a smirk, causing the other three to burst out laughing "So - we'll see you after dinner?" They both nodded "Excellent" He paused "So - what's next?"


	6. Year 1 - The Troll, The Girl And The Clown

".....he would if he came here" Sally looked at the other members of the study group, then rolled her eyes "Philistines! No sense of humour"

"We have a sense of humour, Sal" Zach said with a grin "But we only use it on funny jokes" Sally waved her quill at him, then turned to Hermione.

"Do you think we can cover the shrinking solution tomorrow night?" She asked "We've got a big test on Friday, and ever since Harry made it on to the team, Snape has had his wand jammed firmly up his..." She paused and glanced over to where Professor Sprout "....English Channel"

"Nicely put, Miss Perks" Sprout's voice drifted over, causing Sally to blush and everyone else to laugh.

"So what do you think?" She continued when the laughter had died down. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"We're not holding the study group tomorrow" She replied "Remember? Halloween? Big feast? Lots of pumpkins?" Sally blushed again, shaking her head.

"Derp!"

"But we can do it on Thursday if you want?" Hermione suggested, and Sally nodded.

xoxox

An hour later, as the group was breaking up, Sally pulled Harry to one side.

"How you doing?" She asked quietly. Harry gazed at her for a moment, then smiled softly.

"You're the only one to remember" He said, then looked at her in confusion as she shook her head "You didn't remember?"

"No - I remembered" She paused "But Nev and Minnie remembered too"

"Then..."

"Hermione thought you might not want us to bring it up" Sally continued "And Neville doesn't like to talk about his parents at all" She paused "Given your.... home life, I thought you might not have had a chance to talk to anyone, and that this might be a good time" He gazed at her for a few moments, then smiled.

"I think what.... annoys me most is that everyone will be celebrating Voldemort's death" He said after a moment, glancing over to where the group was walking out of The Hall "And if they think of me, they will think of The Boy Who Lived, not The Boy Who Lost His Parents" Sally looked at him sympathetically, and pulled him in to a hug.

"Do you miss them?" She asked. He leaned back, then shrugged.

"I was fifteen months old" He paused "I suppose I miss the idea of them, but - to be honest - I barely remember them" He sighed "Anyway - we should probably be going" He looked up The Hall to where Professor Sprout was gathering up her parchments and putting them in to a folder.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

xoxox

"It's wingaurdiam leviosa" Harry looked over to see Ron glaring at Hermione, but before he could hear Ron's response, he turned back to see Seamus' feather explode in a puff of black smoke.

xoxox

"Fun lesson?" Harry smiled as he and Hermione walked down the corridor.

"A river of joy" She rolled her eyes.

"She's a nightmare" Ron's voice came from behind them "A total nightmare. It's no wonder no one likes her!" Harry watched Hermione's face twist up in anger, then, before he could stop her, she ran off down the corridor. Harry turned to cast one angry glare at Ron, then ran after her.

xoxox

"I couldn't find her" Harry flumped down in to the seat between Neville and Sally "She didn't go back to the common room, and...." He waved at The Gryffindor table "She's not here"

"She probably just wanted to be alone" Sally said with a sigh "I mean - she puts on a brave face, but she was teased a lot at her last school and..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"And?" Neville asked, pulling over a plate of potatoes. Sally took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"She sometimes thinks we are just putting up with her, or using her for her brains" She said after a moment "Neville is the son of two of the most famous Aurors in Britain. You are The Boy Who Lived. I am the daughter of Daniel Perks, one time winner of The Quidditch World Cup"

"And she is just a muggle-born girl who's parents are entirely unknown" Harry sighed "And I suppose Ron's little performance didn't help with that?" Sally nodded.

"Should we go and look for her?" Neville asked "I mean - if she's somewhere, thinking we don't like her...."

"I think we might have to wait until after the feast" Harry replied, glancing up at the staff table. McGonagall was watching them, a slight look of disapproval on her face "I don't think McGonagall is just going to let us sneak out of The Hall"

"Then after the feast we go and find her, and we start working on convincing her we are her friends - even if that means we don't ever ask her for help with our homework again" Sally smiled. Harry and Neville both looked at her "Well - hardly ever" Neville laughed, then all three turned as the doors to The Great Hall were flung open and Professor Quirrell rushed in.

He bolted half way to the staff table, then skidded to a halt.

"There's a troll. In the dungeon" He paused "I thought you might want to know" He smiled politely, then collapsed in a dead faint.

xoxox

Hermione blew her nose, then pushed the door to the toilet stall open.

She knew she shouldn't him get to her, but Ron's teasing had taken her right back to her first few weeks at junior school and all the teasing and tormenting she'd been subjected to.

She walked over to the sink, turned on the tap, then stopped when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"They're just using you you know" Hermione span round, and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Penelope?" She said, staring in disbelief at the young girl in front of her.

xoxox

"We have to find Hermione" Harry said as Percy started to lead the rest of The Gryffindors out of The Great Hall.

"Okay" Sally replied, and Neville nodded.

"Any idea what toilet she might have gone to cry in?" Harry asked. Sally tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"There's one on the second floor that no one uses" She said after a moment "If I wanted to be alone, that's where I'd go"

"Okay then" Neville stood up, then looked up at the staff table "Harry - follow Percy out, then wait for us by the statue of Rowena" Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"We'll find her" Sally reassured him, and, smiling back at her, he turned and caught up with the rest of The Gryffindors as they filed out of The Hall.

"Do you think she's okay?" Neville asked Sally as they turned to follow The Hufflepuffs.

"The smartest girl in the year against a simple troll?" Sally shook her head "She'll have it eating out of the palm of her hand"

xoxox

"They're not really your friends" Penelope smiled at her.

"You're not real" Hermione stared at her "You can't be real"

"You dream of Emily every night, Min" Penelope's smile didn't falter "You think that whoever killed her will come back and kill you" She paused "And you're right"

"How..." Hermione started, then shook her head again "No - it's just a trick. You can't be real"

"When you were younger, you didn't believe magic was real" Penelope waved her hand around, gesturing to the rest of the school "Yet now you're a witch" Hermione continued to stare at her "The man that killed Emily is going to find you in a year"

"You can't...."

"He will find you, then Harry, then Neville, then Sally" Penelope continued "I've seen it all, and I know how it will occur" She stared at Hermione "You know who I am - what I can do. And you know I'm never wrong"

xoxox

"You ready?" Sally glanced at Neville and Harry.

"No"

"No"

"Excellent! Lets go!"

xoxox

"When...." Hermione started to ask, then turned as the door to the girls' bathroom burst open, and her three friends came in.

xoxox

Harry skidded to a halt, staring at the large man in the black cape and Guy Fawkes mask towering over Hermione.

xoxox

Neville skidded to a halt, staring at the large, slavering dog that was towering over Hermione.

xoxox

Sally skidded to a halt, staring at the large, black, chitinous creature towering over Hermione.

xoxox

"Oh my god - a hell-hound!" Neville let out a yell.

xoxox

Hermione blinked, and Penelope was replaced by a large, slavering dog.

xoxox

Sally blinked, and the alien creature was replaced by a large, slavering dog.

xoxox

Harry blinked, and the man in the black cape was replaced by a large, slavering dog.

xoxox

All four of them stared at the hell-hound for a moment, then Sally pulled out her wand.

"Depulso!" She yelled, sending a stinging hex at the hell-hound. The dog jumped, span round and let out a growl at Sally.

"Don't move" Hermione said softly "If you run, it will chase you" She narrowed her eyes "What are you?" The dog turned around slowly until it was facing her again "You're not Penelope Bailey, and you're not a hell-hound"

"Are you sure?" Harry gasped as the beast spoke "I could be everything you fear - everything you think isn't real" In the blink of an eye, it changed in to Penelope, then the man in the black cape, the alien creature, the dog and then - to the utter amazement of all four kids - a clown in a silver suit with large orange buttons. It looked at each of them in turn, finishing on Hermione.

"Emily says hello, Minnie J" It beamed at her "She says sorry she couldn't stay for tea, but she'll see you real soon" It looked around "She'll see you all really, really soon!"

"THIS WAY!" Dumbledore's voice sounded from outside, and the clown shook its head sadly.

"Our time grows short, my little friends" It did a quick backflip, then vanished in to one of the cubicles. Hermione rushed over and kicked the door open, then turned round.

"It's gone" She said, staring at the other three.

"What was it?" Sally asked "I mean... a clown? A...."

"Dummy up" Hermione interrupted before she could finish "We didn't see anything" The other three nodded just as the door to the toilet burst open, and Dumbledore, McGonall, Flitwick and Quirrell game bursting in.

xoxox

Dumbledore stared down at the four students, then looked over to where McGonagall and Sprout were stood.

"Minerva, Pomona - do you have any reason not to take them at their word?"

"No, Headmaster" McGonagall shook her head.

I believe not, Headmaster" Sprout did the same.

"Very well" Dumbledore turned back to the students "As you all say you didn't see the troll, and were in no real danger, I will let you off with a warning this time" He paused "But I would prevail upon you to refrain from seeking out danger in the future. I do not believe it will always end as well as it did this time"

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione replied, and the other three nodded.

"Then you are dismissed" He stood up "Professors Sprout and McGonagall will return you to your common rooms - we have not yet found the troll, and I would not want you wandering about unescorted"

"Professor?" Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom?"

"Do you think you will find the troll?"

"Yes, Mr Longbottom" Dumbledore smiled kindly "A creature as large as that will not remain hidden for long"

xoxox

Ron looked up as the portrait hole opened, and McGonagall lead Harry and Hermione through it.

"I do not want to hear about you leaving the common room tonight" The Professor said "Just because the troll didn't find you earlier, doesn't mean it won't if you go out again"

"Yes, Professor" Harry and Hermione nodded in unison.

"Good" McGonagall swept out of the room, and Harry and Hermione both turned and headed towards the stairs to the boys' dorms. Ron jumped to his feet and hurried over.

"You fought a troll? Cool!" He said, then stopped as both of them turned to face him.

"Is that all you have to say, Ronald?" Harry said in a calm voice.

"Huh?" Ron glanced between the two of them "Did you fight the troll or not?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Harry glared at Ron for a moment, then turned and followed her up the stairs.

"What?" Ron said, then he turned on his heel, muttering to himself "Wonderful Harry Potter - thinks he's so much better than everyone else" He stalked off back to the seat by the fireplace.

xoxox

"What was it?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Hermione on his bed "I mean... it wasn't a hell-hound at first"

"No" Hermione shook her head "What did you see?"

"V" Harry said, shivering slightly.

"The letter?" Hermione frowned, and Harry laughed weakly.

"No - a man who appeared in a comic book. Dudley brought it home one day, but Aunt Petunia took it off him almost at once" Harry shivered again "It was about a man - one who wore a black cloak and a Guy Fawkes mask. He came to punish those who didn't follow the rules" He paused "He came to hurt freaks and little boys who didn't behave"

"Oh" Hermione reached out and took his hand.

"They used him to scare me in to behaving" He closed his eyes "Every nightmare I have had that wasn't about the thing that killed my parents was about V" He paused "What did you see?"

"Penelope Bailey" Hermione replied in a flat voice. Harry watched her for a moment, then - when she didn't reply - tapped the back of her hand. She looked up at him, then blushed "Sorry. She's from a book I read about two years ago. She can see the future"

"A seer?" Harry frowned "Like Trelawney"? Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Penelope could see every possible future, and how they came about" She continued "If she told you you would get a cold, you would get a cold. If she told you you would die in four days time..." She trailed off, quivering in fear. Harry moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders.

"She scares you as much as V scares me?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"Seeing her there..." She trailed off "She told me that you were just using me to do your homework" She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You know that isn't true" Harry replied "I mean - we like that you help us, but if you want, we'll never ask you for help again" He paused "Of course, we'd probably all get kicked out for failing all our classes, but even if we never see you again, we'd still be your friends" Hermione let out a weak laugh.

"I know that you aren't just using me for my brains" She said softly "But after what Ron said...." She paused, then shook her head "Maybe that's what it does - the clown I mean. It finds what scares you most, and uses it against you" She sighed "It told me that the man who killed Emily would be coming after me"

"Who's Emily?"

xoxox

Dumbledore walked in to the staffroom, and sat down, facing the rest of the staff.

"It appears that the troll has left the school" He said after a moment "There is now only one within the wards - the one that is currently guarding The Philosopher's Stone"

"Are you sure it wasn't that one you saw?" McGonagall asked Quirrell. Quirrell tilted his head to one side, then slowly shook it.

"No, Minerva" He said firmly "I am certain that it was another one" He paused "Besides - if that one had been able to get free from the third floor, I think there would be far more damage"

"Then how did it get in?" Snape looked over at Dumbledore "Trolls are not known for their ability to use doors, let alone door handles" Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, then leaned back in his chair.

"I believe that this is the work of Lord Voldemort, or one of those that follow him" He said quietly, ignoring the startled gasps "I will ensure that the wards will not permit this to happen again, but apart from that, I would ask you not to speak of this too much"

"Do you not think we should warn people?" Professor Sprout asked curiously.

"At the moment it is just a belief - a feeling" Dumbledore shrugged "Until I have more to go on, I wouldn't wish to alarm the general population"

xoxox

"I've barely dreamed of her since then, but recently it has been almost every night" Hermione finished her story, and looked up at Harry "Do you think it was.... that thing?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then nodded.

"I think.... I think that it also killed my parents, and Voldemort" He paused "It's changed, but the clown..." She watched as his eyes lost focus, as if staring at something behind her. A minute or so later, he shook his head "The clown looks a little different, but I was a baby when I saw it last" They looked at each other for a moment, then both turned as the door opened and Ron came in.

xoxox

Later that night, when Harry was pulling back the covers on his bed, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it, Ron?"

"I'm sorry I teased Hermione" Ron said, looking contrite "I was just annoyed at myself, and I took it out on her" Harry stared at him for a few moments, then turned back and continued pulling his covers back. Ron frowned "What? You're too good to listen to my apology?"

"It's not me you should be apologising to, Ronald" Harry said flatly, then he climbed in to bed, and pulled the curtains closed.


	7. Year 1 - Christmas

"....here's the sick squid I owe you" Hagrid laughed, causing Sally to grin.

"Sick Squid" He shook his head in amusement, then looked around "Have you lot decided what you're doing for Christmas?"

"Going home" Neville said "The family is getting together, and my gran wants me there"

"Mum and Dad are taking me to see relatives in Australia" Sally added.

"I'm just going home for a quiet, family Christmas with the Browns" Hermione smiled "It's been a tradition since..." She trailed off, then glanced at Harry, who was looking sad "And Harry is coming with me"

"He is?" Sally asked in surprise.

"I am?" Harry asked in equally surprised tone.

"Yes, you are" Hermione nodded with a slight smile "Mum talked to your Aunt a few days ago, and she had no problem with you coming to my house for Christmas"

"But...." Harry looked at her curiously "Why?"

"I knew that Nev and Sal weren't going to be here, and I didn't want to leave you alone" She paused "Partly because you'd have to put up with Ron and Malfoy for the whole holiday, but also...."

"Because of.... it" He asked, and she nodded. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled gratefully "Thank you"

"I live to serve" She grinned back at him.

xoxox

"Mr Potter - why is your name not down on the list of those who are staying for Christmas?" McGonagall had asked him to stay behind following the Transfiguration class.

"Minnie has very kindly invited me to stay with her this Christmas, Professor" Harry grinned, glancing over to where Hermione was lurking by the door.

"Oh" McGonagall tilted her head to one side "Very well then - I was just worried you'd just forgotten"

"No worries, Professor" Harry smiled, then turned and, scooping his bag of the desk, bounded over to join Hermione as they walked out of the room.

xoxox

"I'm afraid that isn't acceptable, Minerva" Dumbledore frowned at his deputy "Mr Potter must stay in the castle during the holidays. It will help him reconnect with the wizarding world - something he can't do at Miss Granger's home"

"Headmaster, you know that we can't dictate what students do during their holidays. I'm afraid I can't see how we can prevent him leaving on the last day of term"

"His guardians would never permit..."

"He already has their permission" McGonagall resisted the urge to smirk "It seems that, as Mr and Mrs Granger are pillars of the muggle community, Harry's Aunt and Uncle have no problem with him visiting them, even if they do have a witch for a daughter"

"Then I will speak to him, and convince him that it is in his best interest to remain here" Dumbledore said confidently "Would you ask him to see me after the evening meal tomorrow?"

"Of course, Headmaster" McGonagall nodded, then turned and walked out of his office, thinking to herself that the coming meeting would probably quite a lot of fun to watch.

xoxox

"I have already said I'd go, Headmaster" Harry stared across the desk at Dumbledore "The Dursleys might not have taught me much, but they did teach me good manners"

"Harry, you have been out of the wizarding world for a long time. Don't you think you should use the holidays to reconnect with your heritage?" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side.

"I have the rest of the year to do that, sir" Harry replied calmly "The Grangers invited me to stay, Headmaster, and I accepted"

"I'm afraid that to leave school, you require the permission of your family" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, but before he could continue, Harry held out an envelope.

"Mrs Granger spoke to my aunt a week ago, and convinced her to send this" Dumbledore looked at the envelope, then slowly reached out and took it "So, if that's all?" Dumbledore let out a slow sigh.

"Harry - I have been trying to shield you from this, but it is my firm belief that Lord Voldemort didn't die the night he attacked you" Dumbledore leaned forward, looking intense "There are signs that he is going to return, and I fear that if you are outside the protections afforded by Hogwarts or your family's house, he will take the opportunity to strike and finish what he started"

"Voldemort is dead, sir - he is not coming back" Harry paused, contemplating whether to tell him the truth. After a moment, he decided against it, and simply smiled "Aunt Petunia has no problem in letting me go, and Mrs and Mr Granger have invited me" He let Dumbledore think this over, then stood up "If that's all, sir?"

"Very well - you may go if you wish" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, then turned and walked out of the office. A few moments later he found Hermione stood at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"What did the Headmaster want?" She asked. Harry glanced back up the stairs.

"To stop me spending Christmas with you" Harry shrugged "He said I should reconnect with the wizarding world, that my Aunt wouldn't let me and that if I stay one night at your house, Voldemort will come in and rip my head off"

"He thinks Voldemort is still alive?" Hermione smiled as they walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Apparently"

"You didn't tell him what happened?" She looked at him curiously.

"I told him that Voldemort is dead, but not that... the clown killed him" He paused "I didn't think he'd believe me, and...." He trailed off, frowning.

"And it's not something we're sharing yet" Hermione nodded understandingly. She paused "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, this is my real hair" She smacked him on the arm "What did you want to ask me?"

"About... the clown" She paused "Well - about us, actually" She looked around, then turned to face him "I think there should be more of us?" He looked at her intently for a few seconds, then nodded "And the reason we're not making friends with Ron is as easily as we are with Nev and Sally is that he isn't...."

"One of us?" Harry asked, and she nodded "Can I ask you a question?"

"No, this is not my real hair" She said in a deadpan voice, causing Harry to burst in to laughter "Sorry - you were going to ask?"

"The clown knew we are your friends before we came to save you" He said "And now we both have the feeling there are more of us out there" He paused "Does it worry you at all that we are in over our heads?"

xoxox

"Doctor Granger" Harry shook hands with Hermione's father, then turned to her mother "Doct..."

"You can't spend the holidays calling us Doctor and Doctor" Jennifer Granger said with a slight smile that reminded Harry a lot of her daughter "How about Mr and Mrs?"

"Okay, Mr Granger" Harry nodded politely at her, then ducked as Hermione swiped at his arm "Sorry, Mrs Granger" Jennifer looked down at him for a moment, then turned to her husband.

"Okay - he can stay" She grinned, causing all three of them to laugh "The car is just over here.... honey? What's wrong?" Harry turned to see Hermione staring off to the side of the platform. When she didn't respond to her mother's voice, Harry reached out and gently shook her.

"Min?" He said softly, and she turned round to look at him "You were staring in to space"

"Sorry - I just got distracted by something...." She looked at him, then at her parents, then back to him "It's probably nothing"

"You sure, hon?" Sidney Granger looked at his daughter, but she nodded and smiled back at him.

"Just glad to be going home" She said with another smile.

xoxox

"This will be your room, Harry" Jennifer pointed to a room opposite a door with "Min's Room" written on it "If you need any extra blankets let us know" She glanced at her daughter "Tea will be about 8ish, so if you want you can show Harry around the house"

"Yes mum" Hermione nodded, then followed Harry in to the guest room, and closed the door behind her.

"Wow" Harry looked around with a slight look of amazement on his face "Are you sure this room's for me?" He asked.

"I know it's not that big, but..." Hermione stopped as Harry put a finger on her lips.

"It's about twice the size of my room at the Dursleys, and compared to the cupboard I grew up in...."

"Cupboard?" She stared at him, a frown appearing on her face. He blushed slightly.

"Can you forget I said that?" He said pleadingly "You can ask me when we get back to school, but I just want to enjoy the holiday without thinking about... them" Hermione stared at him a moment longer, then nodded slowly.

"Okay" She smiled "So - you like the room?"

"It's wonderful" He said, looking around again. One wall was lined with bookshelves, while the other had a long desk and a tv stand on it. The double bed took up most of the room, and was covered in a red and blue quilt.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, this was my room" She said "But after I got my letter, and Professor McGonagall explained I would be away for ten months of the year, I moved in to the smaller room across the landing" She paused "Would you like to see my room?"

"Okay" He nodded, but before she could open the door, he pulled on her hand "But first tell me what was going on on the platform" Hermione bit her lip.

"Are you sure? You said you wanted to enjoy the holiday...."

"Is it related to.... to it?" He asked, and she nodded. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Okay - tell me" Hermione walked over and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Harry moved round and sat opposite her on the bed.

"Just before we met on The Express, I saw the Weasleys walking down the platform" She said as her mind's eye rewatched the events of the first day of school "When I first saw them, I got a.... a feeling. As if a light had gone on in my brain"

"Okay"

"And later on, when I saw Sally being sorted in to Hufflepuff, I got the same feeling" She continued "It was as if someone - or something - was trying to get me to pay attention to what was going on"

"And this happened again today?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"I was watching some of the other students walking through the portal to the muggle world, and suddenly I got the same feeling a third time - as if I was supposed to be paying attention"

"Did you see..." She shook her head almost at once.

"There was a large group leaving at once" She sighed, but Harry took hold of her hand and grinned "What?"

"You felt it with Sally, and now we're friends" He said, still smiling "Maybe this is another one of us, just waiting for us to find him?" He paused "Or her?" She tilted her head to one side, then grinned back at him "Okay - I think that's enough talk about it. You still want to show me your room?"

xoxox

Two hundred miles away, in the town of Ottery St Catchpole, a ten year old girl was knelt in front of a small gravestone in her garden.

"It's been a year, Mummy" Luna said softly "This time next year I'll be at school, and you'll still be here" She looked up at the moon "I miss you Mummy - we both miss you"

"And I miss you too, pumpkin" Luna's eyes widened as her mother appeared from behind an apple tree.

"Mummy?" Luna tilted her head to one side, then shook it slowly "You can't be my Mummy - she's dead"

"Yes, pumpkin, I am dead" Cassandra Lovegood stared down at her daughter "Because you killed me, sweetie" Luna fell over on her back, then started shuffling away on her bum.

"No Mummy.... I didn't...."

"You killed me, pumpkin, and now I'm going to be with you every day" Cassandra smiled "Won't that be nice?"

"No....." Luna got to her feet, and continued backing away until she reached the kitchen door, then she darted inside the house, and locked the door.

Breathing deeply, she peered out of the window, the let out a soft moan as she saw her mother standing peacefully in the garden, staring in to the kitchen.

xoxox

"Harry" Jennifer glanced at her daughter, then turned back to their house guest "Do you.... did the Dursleys ever take you to church?"

"No" He shook his head "They didn't think that freaks like me belonged in a church"

"Freak?"

"Their term for me" He sighed "My Aunt and Uncle don't like magic all that much, Mrs Granger, and they definitely don't like me" He paused, then shrugged "They thought taking me to church would be an affront to all the 'decent' people there" Smirking, he added "They only go at Christmas and Easter anyway - just to keep up appearances" Jennifer and Hermione stared at him sympathetically.

"Why do you have to stay with them?" Jennifer asked "If they're that...."

"Mean? Nasty?" Hermione suggested, making Harry smile.

"Professor Dumbledore said something about protections around their house" Harry replied "But - no, they've never taken me to church" He looked up at Jennifer "Why?"

"Sidney and I go to the midnight mass service on Christmas Eve" She replied "I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Min? Are you going with them?"

"I was going to, but if you don't want to go, I will stay here" She said softly. Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, realising what she meant. She didn't want him to be alone - not when he couldn't use magic if anything were to happen.

"I'll come" He said, then looked at Jennifer slightly nervously "I might get some things wrong"

"Don't worry about it, Harry" Jennifer smiled "We're not going to throw you to the wolves if you say the wrong words" Harry smiled back at her.

"I just don't want to embarrass you" He said quietly. Jennifer felt her smile fade slightly, then shook her head.

"You'll be fine"

xoxox

"We have to do something, love" Later that night, after Harry and Hermione had gone to bed, her parents were sat up talking.

"About?"

"About Harry" Jennifer folded her hands together, then looked over at her husband "About his home life"

"Are you sure?" He asked "I mean - I know he isn't happy, but is that...."

"I was walking past his room earlier, and I think I heard him say that his family kept in him a cupboard when he was a child" She waved her hand towards the hall "The one under the stairs" Sidney stared at her in disbelief "And when I invited him to church with us tomorrow, he said that his Aunt and Uncle think he is a freak" She paused, then added "And he seemed terrified of possibly offending us" She looked at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Do you think...." Sidney started "Do you think they hit him?" Jennifer looked at him thoughtfully, then, reluctantly nodded "I noticed his clothes - they all seem oversized. As if they are hand-me-downs"

"I looked up his uncle" Jennifer said quietly "He works for Grunnings Drills, and from what I can gather - he's pretty well off. If they're keeping him dressed like that, it's not because they can't afford to dress him properly" They both stared at the fireplace for a few moments, then Sidney stood up and moved over to sit next to his wife.

"I know we've talked about having another child" He said, smiling slightly "And even if we originally considered a baby, rather than a teenager, I think we can easily afford it" He paused "What do you think Hermione would say?"

"I don't know" Jennifer shrugged "She likes him - and they are going to spend ten months of the year together anyway"

"You don't think..." Sidney started, but trailed off.

"That it might turn in to something more?" Jennifer looked at him in amusement "They're children, love. We won't have to worry about it for at least a few years" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "But you're very sweet to worry"

"So - if we're going to do this, what do we do?" Sidney asked.

xoxox

"Good morning, Mrs Granger" Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry" Jennifer smiled back "Sidney and Hermione have gone out early to do a last bit of Christmas shopping" Harry looked up, suddenly nervous "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I don't have any presents" He said, still looking nervous "For you, Mr Granger or Hermione"

"Well - this trip was a bit of a surprise" Jennifer smiled kindly "How about, after breakfast, we go in to London? It's only about twenty minutes drive, and we can use the trip to talk" Harry smiled up at her.

"Okay"

xoxox

"Min, what do you know about Harry's home life?" She and her Dad were walking around a toy store a few miles away from home. Hermione looked up from the collection of board games she'd been browsing, and frowned.

"Why?"

"Your mother and I have been talking, and there are things that are.... worrying" Sidney looked around, then turned back to face her "Do you fancy a milkshake, sweetie?" Hermione blinked at the non sequitur, then nodded.

xoxox

"Harry - I know this might be hard for you, but can you tell me about your aunt and uncle?" Jennifer turned the car on to the motorway, then cast a quick glance at Harry. He was staring straight ahead. When he didn't reply, she opened her mouth to ask him again, but before she could, he started talking.

"My Aunt and Uncle hate me, Mrs Granger" He said flatly "I was put in to their care after my parents died in a car...." He paused "They told me I was put in to their care after my parents died in a car crash. They've made it perfectly clear I am nothing but a burden to them - something to be endured as opposed to welcomed" He took a deep breath "After Hagrid came to see us, nothing really changed, except that I learned a different fiction about how my parents died" Jennifer wondered what he meant, but didn't interrupt him.

"Harry - do they..." She started, wondering how to broach the subject.

"Only when they thought I deserved it" He said softly "Of course, a freak like me deserves it for simply breathing, talking or walking" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a faded bruise "I don't know why I ended up with two people who hate me so much, Mrs Granger, but they are the only family I have"

xoxox

"I know his Aunt and Uncle don't like him all that much" Hermione toyed with the straw in her milkshake "I think they made him live in a cupboard when he was younger, and that they treat him as a virtual slave" She paused "I know he isn't happy" Sidney looked at her sympathetically.

"That's what we thought" He nodded, then paused "Do you know why he's living there?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I mean - from what Professor Dumbledore said, we think it's connected to what happened the night Voldemort die" She paused "Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort is still alive, and that Harry will only be safe living with his Aunt and Uncle"

"Even if they hit him?" Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Dad.... you think that...."

"We think it's possible, yes" Sidney nodded, and Hermione closed her eyes "Honey - your mother and I have an idea, but we wanted to ask you before we talked to Harry" Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"What?"

xoxox

Jennifer guided the car in to a parking space, then turned to face the boy sat next to her.

"Before we go, I have a small present for you" She reached over in to the back of the car and brought a bag in to the front seat "Here" Harry looked at her, then opened the bag.

"A woolly hat?" He frowned "A pair of contact lenses?"

"More or less" Jennifer smiled "If you put the hat on, and pull it down over your forehead, no one will be able to see your scar" She let out a short laugh as he smiled widely at her "And if you put the lenses in, they will change your eye colour from the beautiful green that it is to a murky brown"

"A disguise?" His smile brightened even further as he pulled the hat on, then took his glasses off and slowly put a lens in each eye. A moment later, he put his glasses back on, and looked up at her "How do I look?"

"See for yourself" She turned the rear view mirror around so Harry could see his reflection.

"Wow" He looked back at her "Thank you"

xoxox

Two hours later, Harry - his arms full of bags - and Jennifer walked back in to the Granger house to find Hermione and Sidney waiting for them.

"Who...." Hermione jumped to her feet, then stopped, her mouth falling open in surprise "Harry?"

"The one and only" Harry grinned back, then pulled the hat off his head "Your mother thought that, since we were going round Diagon Alley, I might want to not look like myself" Hermione looked him up and down, and grinned.

"You don't look like yourself at all" She glanced at her mother and smiled "But you look cute with brown eyes as well" She smirked as Harry blushed, then turned back to her father "Can I?"

xoxox

"I'm sorry we can't get this done by tomorrow - I know it would make a perfect Christmas present - but the entire UK legal system is on a three day holiday, so...."

"Don't worry, Mrs Granger. If it takes the rest of the holidays - even the rest of the year - it's still the best news I have ever had"

"We should have it done before you return to school, Harry. You won't have to go back there again"

xoxox

Harry, sat between Jennifer and Sidney, stared in awe and wonder as Hermione stood at the front of the church, singing a solo.

"She's amazing" He said softly, causing both of Hermione's parents to grin.

"She and Emily used to sing in the choir together" Jennifer said quietly "This is the first time she has come to church since Emmy died"

xoxox

"You were amazing" Harry smiled as Hermione came bounding towards him "You never told me you could sing"

"You never asked" She grinned back at him, then she looked back to where two adults were walking towards them, and her smile faded slightly "I haven't really sung since..."

"Since Emily died" Harry nodded. Hermione returned the nod, then turned to face the two adults. A moment later, Harry saw her being pulled in to a warm hug.

"Hermione - you sounded wonderful" Clare Brown smiled down at her late daughter's best friend "I haven't heard you sing in so long"

"I know, Aunt Clare" Hermione smiled back at her, then smiled at the man stood next to her "Uncle Teddy"

"Mindy" Edward Brown leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek, then looked over at Harry "And who is this smart young man?"

"Oh - this is Harry Potter" Hermione turned to Harry "Harry, this is Aunty Clare and Uncle Edward Brown" She paused "Emily's parents" Harry nodded politely.

"We are going to visit her grave on Boxing Day at 9am, if you would like to come with us" Edward continued. Hermione glanced at Harry, who paused, then leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you go alone - without me - do you think the clown might come after you?" He asked quietly.

"It's possible" She whispered back "But how can I explain to them that I want to bring someone they don't know, someone who never met their daughter, to visit her grave?"

"I've been thinking about that" He replied "If your parents get their way, I think we should tell them everything" He paused "And tell Emily's parents as well"

"Are we allowed?" She frowned, then - realising that Clare and Edward were staring at them with slightly amused looks, she blushed "Sorry Aunt Clare, Uncle Teddy" She paused "Can I let you know tomorrow, after lunch?"

"Of course, love" Edward smiled "Your parents are expecting us at 11am, and we'll try not to be late" He took his wife's hand "And Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Harry and Hermione replied in unison, then turned as Jennifer and Sidney walked up.

"Was that Clare and Teddy?"

"Yes, mum" Hermione nodded "They said they'd be here at 11" She paused "They also asked me if I would accompany them to Emmy's grave on Boxing Day"

"That will be okay, if you want to go" Sidney nodded, but Hermione frowned "Hon?"

"There's something we need to talk about, Daddy" She said softly "Something important" She glanced at Harry, who nodded "Can we go home?"

xoxox

"Everyone knows my story" Harry stood in front of the fireplace, facing Jennifer, Sidney and Hermione "They know that Voldemort came to my house on Halloween 1981 to kill me" He paused "But everyone is wrong"


	8. Year 1 - Happy New Year

"....Because he had no body to go with" Harry smirked at the groans around the table, and put down the joke "Who's next?

"Why do mushrooms throw the best parties?" Sidney asked.

xoxox

"No....." Ginny Weasley stared at the figure at the end of her bed, shaking her head in horror "You're not real - you're just a character in a muggle story"

"But where do stories come from?" The shadowy figure stared back at her, her lips turned slightly upwards "Why do you think muggles make up stories in the first place?"

"Why...."

"Why do they make up stories?" The figure moved round, walking slowly "They make up stories to neutralize their fears. Scared of spiders? Make up a story where they are easily defeated. Scared of vampires? Make up a story with a heroic slayer" She paused, and her smile widened "Scared of the wicked witch? Turn her in to a comic figure, who can be defeated by a bucket of water" Ginny cringed as the green figure in witch's clothes walked out of the shadows "Sleep well, Ginevra. Sleep lightly" Ginny closed her eyes at a bright flash of white light, and when she opened them again, The Wicked Witch of The West was gone, leaving only a tall, black hat behind her.

xoxox

"That was a very nice dinner, Jennifer - thank you" Clare grinned as she pushed back her chair.

"I'd like to take all the credit, but Harry helped me with it" Jennifer smirked as Harry blushed "But, if you'd like to go to the lounge, Sidney and I will sort out the washing up, and then I think my daughter has something she'd like to tell you"

xoxox

"Merry Christmas Minerva" Dumbledore smiled as his deputy came in to The Great Hall "Did you have a nice visit?"

"Yes, thank you Albus" McGonagall smiled back at him, then looked over the rest of The Hall "Any problems?"

"No" He shook his head "I've also kept an eye on the various ward managers - so far Mr Potter appears safe and unharmed"

"So far?" She raised her eyebrows curiously "You really think there is a danger of an attack?"

"I think that Mr Potter holds a special place in our society, and that it ill befits someone of that position to act so foolishly" Dumbledore replied, frowning slightly "I am sure that he will come to understand that in time" McGonagall gazed at him for a moment, and decided not to argue with him.

"Perhaps after he returns from his holiday, you will have a chance to explain it to him" She said with a smile.

xoxox

Hermione stood in the same place that Harry had the previous night, only this time Harry was stood on her right hand side.

"Aunt Clare, Uncle Teddy - I have a story to tell you, and it is kind of complicated" She said calmly "It involves where I go to school and why I didn't go to St Michael's, and it involves Emily and the reason that a simple question about tomorrow turned in to a huge debate" She saw Harry smile slightly "We told my parents about this when we got home last night, and we - Harry and I - felt that we should tell you as well" She paused and took a deep breath "Before I start, you should know that this is a secret you can't tell anyone. You can discuss it with Mum and Dad, and with Harry and me, but no one else" She watched as Clare and Edward nodded "Okay then" She took another deep breath, then let it out slowly "How much do you know about magic?"

xoxox

"Eric, Luna" Molly Weasley smiled as their nearest neighbours came in to the kitchen at The Burrow "Happy Christmas"

"Same to you, Molly" Eric leaned over and kissed her cheek "The rest of the family?"

"Percy, Ron and The Twins are all at Hogwarts, and Bill couldn't get time off work" She sighed "Apparently they are in the middle of a particularly complex tomb, and if they break off for a holiday, it could take them weeks to get back to where they were" She paused "But Arthur, Charlie and Ginny are in the lounge, if you'd like to go through?"

"Thank you" Eric looked down at his daughter "Lu?" Luna blinked a few times, then nodded and walked off in to the lounge. Molly watched her go, then turned back to Eric.

"Is Luna alright? She seemed a little..."

"She didn't sleep well last night, or the night before" Eric said sadly "I had hoped she was getting better, but always around Christmas...." He sat down at the kitchen table "She misses her mother"

"Understandable" Molly sat down next to him, resting an arm on his shoulder "How are you doing?"

xoxox

"That's why we were worried about Min coming with you tomorrow" Harry finished telling their story "The only time we have been attacked by it is when we were alone - when we weren't with each other" He looked at Clare and Edward "I didn't want to let her go alone, but I didn't want to invite myself in to a family moment" Clare and Teddy stared back at the two children, then Edward turned to Jennifer and Sidney.

"There's no chance this is a prank?"

"The part about the magic school is true" Sidney replied "Harry and Hermione are both magical" He paused "The part about the clown...." He looked over at his daughter "I have to admit, I haven't seen it, but if Hermione and Harry say it's true, then I believe them"

"I believe them too" Jennifer nodded. Emily's parents looked back at Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know what to say" Clare leaned back on the sofa. She stayed silent for a moment, then leaned forward again "You think this... this clown is the thing that killed my Emily?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded "But I don't think it's a clown. At least, not a human clown" She paused "It.... it is a monster. A creature of some type"

"You're going to kill it?" Teddy asked. Hermione glanced at Harry, then turned back.

"We're going to try"

xoxox

"Luna? What's wrong?" Ginny was watching her best friend with a worried look. Luna blinked, then turned to face her.

"What?"

"You've been staring at the wall for five minutes" Ginny said with a soft smile "I realise that I've had it repainted recently, but it can't be that interesting" Luna stared at her for a moment, then slowly shook her head with a sigh.

"Two nights ago, I saw my mother" She said flatly "I was putting flowers on her grave, and she came out from behind a tree" Ginny stared at her "She told me it was my fault - that I killed her" Luna looked at her imploringly "I didn't, did I?"

"No" Ginny shook her head "No - you didn't kill her, Lu"

"Good" Luna smiled "I didn't think I did, but she seemed so sincere" She paused "Don't tell Daddy - I don't think he'd want to know"

"Okay" Ginny nodded "If we are keeping secrets, then I have something to tell you too" Luna looked at her, the young girl's face becoming serious "It's about something I saw earlier today"

xoxox

"So - Harry...." Clare started, then smiled "Would you like to accompany Hermione, Edward and me to visit Emily's grave tomorrow?"

"I'd be honoured" Harry smiled back, then turned to Hermione "If you don't mind?" Hermione returned the smile, then looked over at her parents.

"Are you going to go tomorrow?"

"Yes" Sidney replied "We thought it might be easier to talk to them on their own - at least at first" He looked over at Harry "You'll have to get involved eventually, Harry - they're going to want to know you are doing this voluntarily, that we're not forcing you" Harry nodded "But - for now... Newmarket!"

xoxox

The next morning, Jennifer and Sidney pulled up in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Here we go" Sidney said with a smile, and Jennifer leaned over and kissed his cheek.

xoxox

Vernon Dursley looked up at the knock on the door.

"You expecting anyone, Pet?" He asked.

"No, love" Petunia replied from the kitchen. Vernon sighed, then pushed himself up out of his chair and ambled towards the front door. When he reached it, he pulled it open, then stared in surprise at the two people in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr Dursley" Sidney said with a polite smile "My name is Sidney Granger, and this is my wife, Jennifer" Jennifer nodded.

"You're the two who took the boy in for Christmas" Vernon said, and Sidney nodded.

"Yes, we invited Harry to stay" He replied, putting a slightly emphasis on Harry's name "We have something we'd like to discuss with you - may we come in?" Vernon looked them up and down, then stood to one side and let the Grangers walk in to the hall.

"The lounge is just through there" Vernon pointed down the hall, then, closing the front door, he turned and walked in to the kitchen.

"Who is it, love?" Petunia peered in to the lounge.

"The Grangers - the ones who took the freak in for the holiday" Vernon replied "They said they had something to discuss with us"

"Oh" Petunia looked at them again, then wiped her hands on the tea-towel she was holding and - pulling off her pinafore - she followed her husband in to the lounge.

"Mr and Mrs Granger - my wife, Petunia" The two visitors nodded "My son is out with his friends - day after Christmas and all - you understand"

"Harry and Hermione are the same" Jennifer smiled warmly.

"You said you had something to discuss with us?" Vernon said after he and Petunia had sat down.

"Yes" Sidney nodded, then he took a deep breath "We've come here to talk about us adopting Harry" Vernon and Petunia stared at them, looking slightly confused "We know that you were made his guardians when his parents were murdered, and that you didn't officially adopt him"

"You want to adopt that little...." Petunia started, then paused "Boy?"

"Yes, we do" Jennifer nodded "We think he is a wonderful child, and would be proud to make him a part of our family"

"You're willing to take him?" Vernon asked, still looking confused "And you don't want paying?"

"Why would we want paying?" Jennifer stared at him in surprise "We would consider it an honour to bring him in to our family"

"Really?" Petunia snorted in amusement "Do you have a lawyer?"

"We do" Sidney nodded "Will you need one, or are you happy to use ours?"

"We'll use yours" Vernon leaded forward "You're happy to pay all the costs?"

"Of course" Jennifer resisted the urge to roll her eyes "Are you available tomorrow morning? We have made an appointment for 10am to sign the papers and then a judge will see us tomorrow afternoon to sign off on the adoption"

"And he'll be out of out hair for good?" Petunia glanced at her husband, a smile forming on her face.

"You will never have to see him again if you don't want to" Jennifer's urge to roll her eyes had faded, and she now had to resist the urge to stand up and smack Harry's aunt across the head.

"Then we will see you there" Vernon stood up and held out his hand. For half a second, Sidney considered not shaking it, but deciding that he didn't want to do anything to antagonise Harry's relatives, he gave Vernon's hand a quick shake, then he followed Petunia and Jennifer out in to the garden.

xoxox

Harry walked next to Hermione, following Edward and Clare as they made their way through the cemetery.

"I haven't been here in a while" Hermione said softly "The last time was the first anniversary of her death" She paused "I meant to go this year, but with Hogwarts and the clown...." Harry slipped his hand in to hers, and she smiled softly "I think you would have liked her"

"If she was like you, I'm sure I would" He smiled back at her, then stopped as she pulled on his hand.

"We're here" She nodded to where Clare and Edward were walking towards a marble grave-stone a few yards away "Let them..." She started, but Harry nodded, and took a step back.

xoxox

Jennifer drove the car in to their garage, switched the engine off and turned to her husband.

"How has Harry grown up so nice and kind coming from people like them?" She said. Sidney stared at her for a moment, then let out a laugh.

"How long have you been holding that in, pookie?" He asked. She laughed.

"Pretty much since we first walked in to the wretched place" She shook her head "I thought he was amazing before, but seeing...." She paused, then trailed off "Never mind. After tomorrow, we won't have to see any of them again"

"Exactly" Sidney nodded, then he glanced at his watch "They won't be back from the cemetery for about an hour or so. If you want to nip out to the shops, we can get some stuff to make Harry's room more... Harryish" Jennifer grinned back at him.

"I knew there was a reason I married you" She turned the engine back on, and backed out of the garage.

xoxox

"Hey Emmy" Hermione knelt down in front of the grave stone "Guess what?" She paused, then smiled "I knew you wouldn't get it" She glanced at Harry, who was looking at her as if she was slightly crazy "Sorry - it was a game we used to play"

"Oh - okay" Harry nodded, but she noticed he still had the same look on his face.

"It turns out that all those strange things that happened - like when I turned Miss Boulton's hair blue - weren't just strange things" She smiled "I, Miss Emily, am a real life witch" She paused "I know - it was a bit of a surprise to me as well. But it's why I have been away for a while. Instead of going to St Michael's with the others, I spend ten months of the year at a magic school somewhere in Scotland" She paused "It's pretty nice - and I think the nicest thing about it is the new friends I've made" She glanced over at Harry "Emily - this is Harry James Potter, my friend and - if all goes well - my future brother"

"Hello Emily" Harry said with a slight smile. Hermione grinned back at him.

"I've also made friends with a boy named Neville, and a girl named Sally-Anne. I will try to introduce you to them some day, but for now you'll just have to take my word" She paused, then reached out and laid her hand on top of the stone.

"We've also found the thing that killed you, Emmy. The police were wrong - it's not a man. It's a monster. A creature dressed up in a clown suit that can appear as anything it wants" She paused, then wiped her eyes "I wish you were here, little sis. I wish I could share all this with you" She sighed, then glanced across at Harry.

"We're going to find the clown, Emily - we're going to find it and make sure it won't hurt anyone else again" She glanced over at Harry who nodded "It might take a little while, but I promise - the clown will die" She paused, then looked over at Harry "You've been kind of quiet, little brother" She smirked as his eyebrows nearly vanished in to his fringe "Sorry - couldn't resist"

"I've just met Emily - and you know how shy I am around new people" He paused, then added "Big sister" He grinned as a smile lit up her face.

"As you can see, my new little brother is a bit of a charmer" She turned back to look at the stone "I'll try to come back before we go back to school, but I don't know when after that" She rolled her eyes "Yes - I'm at a boarding school, and no it is NOTHING like St Claire's so don't even start with that" She smiled, then stood up, then she kissed her hand and pressed it to the top of the grave stone "See you soon, little sis" She turned to face Clare and Teddy "Okay - I'm ready"

xoxox

"What about Dumbledore, Pet?" Petunia looked over at her husband, then down at the parchment in her hands. She turned it over a few times, then looked up again.

"We leave" She said firmly "Once we leave the court, we go off to your uncle's villa in France" She looked around the house "We don't come back here - not for a while. That should throw him off our trail, at least for a little while" Vernon thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll tell Dudley to pack" He stood up "We'll be free, Pet - free at last"

xoxox

"Thank you" Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed Clare and Edward's cheeks in turn "I promise I won't leave it so long next time"

"I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind" Edward smiled back at her, then turned to Harry "Good luck with tomorrow - I hope we'll see you soon?"

"Me too, sir" Harry started, but Clare and Edward laughed.

"If you are going to become Mindy's little brother, call us Aunt Clare and Uncle Teddy" Clare smiled. Harry nodded, then waved as they got back in the car and drove off. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Why..."

"It was Emily's name for me" Hermione replied, watching as the car drove down the road "When she was younger, she couldn't pronounce Hermione, so she started calling me Mindy" She paused, then pretend to glare at him "Before you ask, only she and Uncle Teddy are permitted to call me that"

"It never even crossed my mind" He smirked back at her, then held out his hand "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

xoxox

"Did you think it would be that easy, darling?" Luna rolled over in her bed to find her mother sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room.

"Hello mummy" She pushed herself up on to her elbows and smiled "I thought you had gone away"

"No, my child, I will always be here" Cassandra smiled kindly "You will never be without me again"

"Oh - good" Luna smiled softly, then her smile widened as Cassandra frowned "I have missed you, mummy - I'm glad you're here again"

"Idiot child!" Cassandra growled at her "Don't you understand I'm angry with you? That I blame you for killing me?" Luna stared up at her, then shrugged.

"I know you do, mummy, but Ginny said it wasn't my fault, and I think she's right" Luna lay back on her bed, then rolled on to her side "If you don't want to stay - if you still blame me - I won't mind if you leave. But I would like you stay - I've missed you a lot" Cassandra glared at her for a moment longer, then let a wry smile cross her face.

"So - you think you've figured me out, little girl?" Her mother started pacing back and forth, then slowly transformed in to a large man with a painted white face, a silver clown suit and large orange feet "You have no idea what you're dealing with, you poor, deluded child" He stalked over to the bed, and lowered his head until it was level with hers "Sleep well, pumpkin" He growled at her again, then turned on the spot and vanished. Luna stared at the place where it had been, then slowly closed her eyes.

"Mummy...." She said softly, not realising she was crying.

xoxox

Harry stood on the steps of the lawyers office, and looked up at the tall building.

"Last chance to change your mind" Hermione said from behind him. He turned round to see her smiling at him.

"You just don't want to share the bathroom will a little brother, do you?" He asked, causing her and her parents to laugh.

"Now that you come to mention it...." Hermione smiled, then bounded up the steps until she was stood next to him. She looked back at her parents, then leaned over and whispered in his ear "I think this is how it is meant to be, Harry. And I wouldn't have it any other way" He smiled back at her, then turned to Jennifer and Sidney.

"I'm ready"

xoxox

The lawyer looked down at his notes, then up at the various people assembled in the room.

"Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley - do you have any reason to believe that the Grangers would not be suitable parents for Harry?"

"No, sir" Vernon shook his head.

"Harry - I understand that you have a considerable fortune that you will inherit later in your life" Hermione turned to stare at Harry in surprise "Do you have any reason to believe that Mr and Mrs Granger are taking you in merely so they can get at your money?"

"No, I don't" Harry looked directly at the lawyer "As far as I am aware, they didn't know about it until just now, and they haven't mentioned any financial concerns during the entire time we have been discussing this" The lawyer smiled, then looked over at Jennifer and Sidney.

"Mr and Mrs Granger - this will put an additional burden on you, and will disrupt your life somewhat" He glanced at Hermione "And the life of your daughter. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, sir" Jennifer nodded "For the next few years, Harry will be away at school from September to July, so initially it won't actually be that much of a disruption. And we have already begun to make the appropriate arrangements in our house to make Harry feel welcome and comfortable"

"We are also relatively well-off" Sidney continued "We own our own dental practice, and have had very few expenses in the last five years" He smiled at Harry "We won't have any problem supporting Harry, and we have no intention of touching the fortune that - as he said - we have only heard about at this meeting" The lawyer made a few more notes, then smiled.

"The judge will see us in half an hour, and, personally, I have no hesitation in recommending that Jennifer and Sidney Granger be allowed to adopt Harry James Potter" He smiled at the wide grin on Harry's face "Which seems to be something you want, Harry?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded, still grinning.

"Then I will see what I can do" He paused "If I may give you a few pieces of advice. We are being seen by Judge Summers. He is fairly relaxed as judges go, but he takes his job very seriously. I would advise being polite at all times, and answering any questions concisely and as briefly as possible" He paused, then looked at Harry and Hermione "I know that you are both in your first year at senior school, and while I have been impressed so far, may I suggest that you remember this is a serious business"

"Yes, sir" Hermione replied, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" He clapped his hands together, then glanced at his watch "I will see you back here in quarter of an hour then?"

xoxox

"I will be in my office for the next hour if you need me, Minerva"

"Yes, Albus" McGonagall nodded, then looked down at the parchment she was marking.

xoxox

"Mrs Dursley" Judge Francis Summers looked over at Petunia "You understand that by signing these documents and agreeing to the adoption you are giving up all parental rights to your nephew?"

"Yes, your honour" Petunia nodded.

"May I ask why you are doing this?"

"Of course, your honour" Petunia nodded again "Harry originally came to us after my sister died ten years ago" She glanced over at Harry "We felt it was our duty to take him in, and to look after him, but if I am honest, we only ever planned to have one child, and raising two has been difficult" She looked back at the judge "We were not going to just abandon him - he is our family - but now that Mr and Mrs Granger have agreed to take him in, we believe that it will be the best for all concerned - for us, and for Harry" The Judge gazed at her for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter - in general the overriding concern in decisions like this is the welfare of the child in question. While we do take other circumstances in to account, I want to know your opinion" The Judge leaned forward "Do you want to be adopted?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, then blushed and added "Your Honour - sorry" The Judge waved for him to continue "While I appreciate what my Aunt and Uncle have done for me, I think they are right that - in doing their duty to my mother - they have put quite a strain on their own family" He paused "At the same time, Mr and Mrs Granger have shown me nothing but kindness, and I believe they are truly sincere with their desire to take me in" He paused again, then shrugged "That's all I have to say, your Honour" The Judge smiled, then leaned back in his chair. He stayed silent for a moment, then leaned forward again.

"While I admit this is an unusual request, I believe that both parties are sincere in their desire to see that Mr Potter is well looked after" He looked over at Petunia and Vernon "Mr and Mrs Dursley - I am grateful for you honesty in what, I admit, was potentially an embarrassing topic" He looked round to Jennifer and Sidney "Mr and Mrs Granger - I am equally grateful for your sincerity, and for the obvious affection you have for Mr Potter" Finally he turned to Harry "And Mr Potter - you have made it clear what you want, and I am very pleased and happy to say I have no hesitation in granting this adoption" He pulled the document round in front of him "Mrs Dursley, Mrs Granger - if you could come forward and sign the certificate?" He watched as the two women did so, then affixed his signature at the bottom.

"Harry James Potter, may I be the first to introduce you to your adoptive parents, Mr Sidney and Mrs Jennifer Granger" Harry turned and smiled at them, then glanced back at the judge.

"Your honour, I have one more request"

xoxox

Dumbledore was reading another request for help from Minister Fudge when he heard the alarm sound.

At first he thought he was imagining it - it was almost impossible that that alarm was going off. For the ward-alarm to be making that horrible shrieking sound, every single ward around Privet Drive would have had to have collapsed at once.

But a moment later - after he had confirmed that the war-alarm was the source of the sound - he jumped to his feet and ran out of the office.

xoxox

Five minutes later, he appeared in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, accompanied by McGonagall, Hagrid and Remus Lupin. Drawing his wand, Dumbledore scanned the house, then, as the results appeared, let out a curse word that McGonagall was surprised he knew.

"The wards have all gone" He said "Every single protective ward, monitoring ward and alarm ward has vanished" He turned to stare at the other adults.

"I thought that wasn't supposed to be possible" Remus said, glancing at the house with a worried expression.

"It shouldn't be" Dumbledore replied, still looking perplexed "The only way it can happen is if they aren't necessary any more...." He trailed off, a look of horror spreading across his face.

"Albus?" McGonagall stared at him, starting to worry herself.

"The wards would only fail under two conditions" Dumbledore continued in a whisper "When Harry turns seventeen, and no longer needs a guardian, or...."

"Or if he dies" Remus finished the sentence, looking appalled at the words he was speaking.

"He is supposed to be staying with the Granger girl" McGonagall said quickly "We should go...."

xoxox

Harry was lying on his bed when he heard someone banging on the front door. He jumped to his feet, then looked round as the door opened.

"Dad's answering the door" Hermione said, walking in to the room "He suggested we stay here until he finds out who it is"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then, with nothing else to do, he sat back down on the bed. Hermione sat down next to him a moment later.

"So...." She said "What do you think they'll make of it back at school?"

"Nev and Sal will be happy, I think Ron will be confused and Dumbledore will probably be a little upset with me" Harry smirked, then looked around again "Do you want your room back?"

"What?" She blinked in surprise a few times, then shook her head "Oh - no. You can keep it"

"Cool" Harry smiled, then they both looked up as the bedroom door opened again and Jennifer came in.

"Harry, Hermione - some teachers from your school are here" She smirked "They seemed quite perturbed, and are demanding to speak to you, since they are under the impression you are dead"

"Dead?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Dumbledore said he would explain it when he sees you" Jennifer shrugged "Anyway - if you will allow me a little dramatic flair - I'd like you to come down with me, so I can introduce you to them properly" Hermione looked over at her new brother, then back at her mother.

"They don't know?" She asked in amusement.

"Apparently not" Jennifer grinned back at her daughter, then looked at her son "So - you game?"

xoxox

"Mr Granger..." Dumbledore leaned forward "How long is your wife going to be? We have to make..." He stopped when the door to the lounge opened and Jennifer walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I believe you know my daughter" She nodded as Hermione walked in, beaming at her teachers "But I would like to introduce you to my son" The room fell silent as Harry walked in and leaned against the wall "May I introduce you to Harry James Potter-Granger"


	9. Year 1 - Back To School

"....because they are such fungis to be with" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Told you it wasn't funny, little brother" She grinned as Harry swatted at her arm.

"You're only three days older than me!" He glared at her "Enough of the little brother!"

"Erm.... Min?" They both turned to face the other four students in the carriage, who were all staring back with the same bemused look on their faces.

"Little brother?" Sally asked, glancing between the two of them. Harry and Hermione both went slightly pink, then Hermione grinned.

"If I may present my little brother, Harry James Potter-Granger" She said, gesturing to Harry. Sally, Neville, Ron and Zach all turned and looked at him, then back at Hermione.

"Congratulations?" Ron said tentatively.

"Thank you" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"When did this happen?" Neville asked, glancing between the two of them. Hermione looked over at Ron and Zach, then looked back at him.

"Over the holidays" She said, and a moment later, he nodded.

"Congratulations, Mr Potter-Granger" He smiled, then tilted his head to one side "Potter-Granger?"

"Jennifer. Sidney and my big sister have changed my life completely" Harry said softly "I thought if they are going to take me in, I should show my appreciation properly" He glanced over at Hermione, who smiled back.

"Well - either way, I'm sure you'll be very happy" Sally leaned over and gave him a hug, then turned and hugged Hermione "And I'm sure having two Grangers in Gryffindor will make life ever so much more entertaining!"

xoxox

A few hours later, as they walked in to The Entrance Hall, Hermione pulled Harry aside.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" She asked, nodding towards Neville and Sally. Harry raised his eyebrows curiously, causing her to bite her lip "I know you don't like talking about the time you spent with your Aunt, and I thought I could spare...." She trailed off as he shook his head.

"Thank you, Min, but no" He said with a firm tone "I'm done hiding what they were like" He reached over and took her hand "Mum and Dad are right - it wasn't my fault, and I don't have to be ashamed about it any more" She returned his smile, but before they could walk in to The Great Hall, they heard a voice behind them.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter" Snape sneered at them "If you're going to try to get a girlfriend, do it on your own time"

"She is not my girlfriend, Professor" Harry said with a bright smile "She's my sister" He paused "And my name is Potter-Granger now, sir"

"Ten points for lying, Potter" Snape snapped.

"He's not lying, Professor" Hermione replied "Is he, Professor McGonagall?" Snape turned as McGonagall walked up to them.

"No, Miss Granger - young Mister Potter-Granger is telling the truth" She turned to face Snape "The Headmaster was going to let the staff know during the first staff meeting, but Miss Granger's parents adopted Harry during the holidays" Snape glanced back at Harry with a disbelieving look.

"The Ministry permitted Potter to be adopted by muggles?" He said, shaking his head.

"The Ministry were not consulted" McGonagall's lips tightened to a thin line "Mr and Mrs Granger carried out the process through the muggle courts, making it legally binding throughout the United Kingdom" She turned back to Harry and Hermione "The points are returned. Run along now" Harry nodded, and they both turned and walked in to the Great Hall. Snape watched them, then turned back to McGonagall.

"I presume Albus was.... unhappy about this turn of affairs?" He asked, a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"To say the least" McGonagall nodded "But by the time he found out, there was very little he could do about it"

"He isn't going to get The Ministry to overturn this?" Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise. McGonagall glanced around, then shook her head.

"He believes that while such an attempt might be successful, it would alienate Mr Potter-Granger to a such a degree that the boy would never agree to work with Albus to fulfil his destiny" Snape nodded thoughtfully.

"What of the boy's family?" He asked after a moment "From what I understand, the reason he was staying with them was to not only protect him, but them as well?"

"They are missing" McGonagall sighed "It appears that after the custody hearing, they went straight to the airport and left the country"

"So Albus could not convince them to change their minds?" Snape almost smiled at the thought that the Granger girl's parents had apparently outfoxed the greatest wizard of his generation.

"Even if he could find them, I don't believe it would do much good" McGonagall sighed again "The way the adoption papers were signed, Petunia Dursley gave away all claim on Harry's future. Even if she changed her mind, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it" She smiled slightly at the now obvious look of amusement on Snape's face "Severus?"

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Miss Granger was a Slytherin at heart" He shook his head, still smiling "Or at least that her parents - if they were here - would have been" Noting the look of confusion on her face, he continued "When they arranged this, they obviously considered the possibility that someone from our world might not like this decision, and might use magical means to reverse it" McGonagall started nodding slowly.

"So they ensured that even if Petunia was.... convinced to change her mind, it would be impossible" She glanced in to The Hall where Harry and Hermione were sat at the end of The Gryffindor table "And since that is the case, it more or less ensures that no one would have a reason to go after Petunia and her family" She shook her head in amazement "Never mind a Slytherin - how is Miss Granger not in Ravenclaw?"

xoxox

As the feast was winding down, Hermione stood up and walked to the staff table to stand in front of McGonagall.

"Professor? May I make a quick announcement?" She asked. McGonagall nodded, then stood up.

"If I may have you attention please?" She called out, silencing The Hall "Thank you" She turned to Hermione and nodded again. Hermione smiled back.

"I just wanted to say that The Study Group will start again on Monday, unless anyone has an urgent desire to do homework before the weekend" She paused, then, with a quick glance down The Gryffindor Table, she continued "I know it has only been first years who have come so far, but my brother and I would like to make it clear that anyone from any year is welcome" She resisted the urge to grin at the huge burst of chatter that suddenly filled the room, and instead simply walked back down the length of the table to sit next to Harry again.

xoxox

Dumbledore watched Hermione return to her seat, then leaned over to talk to McGonagall.

"What would Severus think if I told him that it is my considered opinion Miss Granger does not truly belong in Gryffindor?" He asked, his voice tinged with slight anger.

"We were discussing that very topic before we came in" McGonagall replied "His summary of her actions in regards to Harry's Aunt was actually quite complimentary" She paused "You believe this is another part of that same plan?"

"She has just effectively announced the adoption to the entire school" Dumbledore sighed "Which means that it is now almost impossible to return the previous situation" He looked around as the general discussion over Hermione's 'brother' continued "I believe that, as far as his adoption is concerned, this is checkmate"

"Quite" McGonagall nodded, then looked around "Are you going to explain her comments?"

"It is not my job to deal with the various affairs of the students" Dumbledore shook his head, then gestured to where a number of first year Gryffindors were clustered around Hermione "And besides, I believe Miss Granger will be quite happy to spread the news far and wide" He watched the kerfuffle for a few moments, then got to his feet.

xoxox

"Unless anyone else has a dramatic announcement they would like to make, I believe it is time you were returning to your common rooms" Dumbledore's voice echoed through The Hall "Once again - welcome back, and I look forward to a long and productive term" Sally turned to Neville as Dumbledore retook his seat.

"I think we can probably see them after Herbology tomorrow" She said, glancing over to where Harry and Hermione were still surrounded by a group of other students "I'm not sure we could wade through that lot, even if we tried"

"And whatever they wanted to tell us, I don't think they wanted anyone else to hear it" Neville nodded, then glanced up the table to where Zach was talking to Ernie MacMillan "You didn't say - how did your holiday go?" Sally followed his gaze, then turned back to look at him.

"It was alright" She shrugged "But...."

"But something's changed?" He asked, and she nodded "Mention it to Minnie tomorrow - but I don't think she'll be surprised" He pointed to where Ron was sat - not in the group of students surrounding Harry and Hermione, but at the other end of the table - occasionally glancing down to the gaggle.

"Maybe not" Sally smiled, then stood up "Shall we?"

xoxox

Relaxing back in his chair, Dumbledore looked around the staff room.

"Headmaster? Is what Miss Granger said true?" Professor Sprout asked. Dumbledore sighed, then sat up straight.

"Yes, Pomona" He nodded "During the holidays, Harry Potter was formally adopted by Mr and Mrs Granger, and has even had his last name legally changed to 'Potter-Granger'"

"Why?" Professor Flitwick asked. Dumbledore paused to consider the question, then shrugged.

"I am not entirely certain of the reason" He replied calmly "However, I took the liberty of checking the enrolment lists when I returned, and it appears that while the adoption process was carried out entirely in the muggle world, it has been applied in the magical world as well" He gestured to the large parchment on the far side of the staff room "Mr Potter-Granger is now listed as such, and I would ask that you all refer to him by that name as it is now how he should be addressed" He glanced at Snape, but the potions professor didn't seem to be ready to argue with him.

"And this study group of theirs?" McGonagall asked, but before Dumbledore could speak, Sprout interrupted.

"I think it should continue" She said simply "Over the last two months or so of last term, there was a noticeable increase in the marks of the students who are a part of this group"

"It's true" Flitwick nodded "Mr Longbottom and Mr Smith, for example, have both got a good deal more confident in their classwork, and their homework has improved a great deal"

"And you are sure they're not cheating?" Snape asked curiously "I mean - are they copying each other's homework?"

"Not as far as I can tell, no" Flitwick shook his head, and Sprout nodded in agreement "Miss Granger and Miss Perks explain the concepts, but they leave Mr Longbottom and the others to do their own work" He turned to face Dumbledore "If I may be honest, I hope that Miss Granger's announcement will encourage other students to join - even those from other years"

"Very well - I will permit it to continue for the moment" Dumbledore nodded "Perhaps we can review it at the end of term?" The other staff nodded "Excellent. If there's nothing else?"

xoxox

At the same time as the staff meeting was breaking up, Harry climbed the stairs up to the dorms, and walked over to sit on his bed. He rummaged in the backpack he had had on the train, and pulled out a small picture frame. Smiling fondly at it, he put it on the bedside cabinet.

"So - you were really adopted by muggles?" He turned to find Ron stood next to him.

"Yes, Ron" He nodded, glancing at the photo that showed all four of them stood in front of a snowman they'd built just before the holidays ended.

"Why?" Ron looked down at the picture, then back at Harry "Why not stay with your family?"

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, looking at him flatly.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Harry stood up, forcing Ron to take a step back "Wouldn't a friend have sent me a letter over the holidays?" He reached his hand in to his bag, anticipating Ron's next answer.

"How could I? I didn't know Hermione's address" He paused "Besides, I bet Longbottom and Perks didn't write to you...." He stopped as Harry pulled two rolls of parchment out of his bag.

"They did" Harry smiled "One letter each. Which isn't a lot, but then again it was only a two week holiday" He put the parchment back in his bag, then looked up at Ron "You say you want to be my friend, but that doesn't come with an engraved invitation. Sally and Neville made an effort to be my friends, and I made an effort to be their friend" He picked up his bag and put it in to the cabinet "Think about it, Ron" He turned and walked out of the dorm, leaving Ron looking at the photograph.

xoxox

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter-Granger - could you remain behind?" Professor Sprout called out over the heads of the students. Harry and Hermione looked around, then turned to Neville and Sally.

"Can you wait for us?" Hermione asked, and they both nodded "Thanks" She turned and followed Harry over to where the teacher was stood.

"How can we help you, Professor?" Harry asked as Hermione walked up beside him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your new family" She smiled as they both went slightly pink "I realise it's not my place to say, but I think you'll be good for each other"

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said, still blushing.

"And on a similar topic, I thought I'd let you know about the grades for last term" Sprout continued "While most new students get better as they become more comfortable with the school and the lessons, I noticed a marked improvement amongst the students you've had in your group - and I am not the only one to make this connection" She paused as they both grinned widely "I'm very impressed with what you've done so far, and I wanted to say keep it up"

"Thank you, Professor, but it isn't just us" Harry said, still smiling "Everyone helps each other - we just try to keep things organized and not let them get too out of hand"

"Well - you can tell the rest of your group if you want" Sprout nodded "Every one of them has improved in at least one subject - most of them in two or more"

"We'll let them know" Hermione nodded, then glanced towards the door "Is that all, Professor? Sal and Nev are waiting for us"

"Just one more thing" Sprout looked over their heads, then lowered her voice "During our first staff meeting last night, there was another discussion about banning this group. Professor Flitwick and I convinced them that it was worth it, but I thought I would let you know" She paused "The grades are only one benefit of this - and, if I am honest, the leaps and bounds you are making in breaking down the house divisions are of far greater value than getting better grades in school" She smiled at the surprised look on Hermione's face "Not that grades aren't important, Miss Granger" The young girl blushed as she realised what she'd done.

"We'll keep that in mind, Professor" Harry nodded "And we'll ensure the others know not to do anything that might cause the Headmaster to change his point of view" Sprout nodded at his understanding of the situation.

"I'm glad you understand" She smiled "Now, I believe Mr Longbottom and Miss Perks are in danger of storming in here to rescue you if I keep you much longer, so - you may go"

"Thanks, Professor" Hermione said with a grin, then they both turned and bounded towards the door.

xoxox

"So what did Professor Sprout want?" Sally asked. Hermione looked around, then turned and walked out towards the whomping willow. Harry glanced at Neville and Sally, then followed her. Neville shrugged, and walked after them, with Sally bringing up the rear.

A few yards from the tree, Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Sorry - but I know it's unlikely we'll be overheard out here" She looked around, then shrugged and sat down on the ground, spreading her jacket out under her and waited as the other three followed suit "I know that you have questions, but Harry and I thought about this over the holidays, and we've come to a few conclusions" She looked at Harry, then turned as Sally spoke.

"Ron and Zach aren't one of us" She paused "Two of us?" She shrugged "Either way, you didn't want to tell us the thrilling story about how Harry became your little brother in front of them, because you don't think they are our friends?" Harry and Hermione stared at them, mouths open in surprise, causing Neville to laugh.

"You know?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"I think so, yes" Neville nodded "I mean - I haven't really noticed anything, because I didn't have a lot of friends before I started here, but even I can tell the difference between the way I look at you and the way I look at Ron" He paused "You think this is to do with the clown?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "The clown - or whatever it really is - has come after us four, and as far as I know, not anyone else" He glanced at Hermione "We think that there's a reason for that"

"Which is?" Sally asked.

"Not a clue" Hermione admitted with a slight laugh "If we knew that, we might be able to do something to stop it" Sally smiled back, then glanced at Harry.

"Does this have to do with your new name?"

"Sort of, but not really, no" Harry shook his head. He quickly went through what had happened, and some of his early life with The Dursleys "So - the idea of having a new family that actually seems to care for me was somewhat appealing" He reached out and took Hermione's hand "But I think that the clown - or the.... the other force also played a part"

"Other force?"

"Whatever it is that is bringing us together" Hermione replied "And that makes me think we're not all together yet"

"Oh - that" Neville nodded.

"Well - I think that that 'that' had some influence in Hermione's parents taking to me so quickly" Harry continued "I don't mean they were forced in to it, but that whatever this 'other' is, it let them see I wasn't dangerous, or a deranged lunatic" He smirked as Hermione snorted in amusement "Well - not too deranged" The other two laughed.

"So - what do we do about the clown?" Sally asked when they'd calmed down.

"For now - I can't see there's a lot we can do" Hermione admitted "Whatever it is, it's far more powerful than us - at least for the moment" She shrugged "For now, we find out more about it, wait for the others to join us" She grinned "You know - kid's stuff"


	10. Year 1 - Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

"....never cross when the green man is flashing" Neville finished the joke, then frowned "I don't get it" Fred and George Weasley laughed.

"We'll explain later" They said in unison, then Fred turned round to look at Harry.

"So, Mr PG, are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked with a grin.

"Tomorrow?" Harry looked up from the parchment he was correcting "Oh - tomorrow" He shrugged "I suppose" Fred rolled his eyes, then looked a little further down the table "You don't think you'd have.... divided loyalties?" Harry followed his gaze, then turned back to Fred, looking confused.

"What?"

"What my twin is saying" George smiled "Is that you have been spending more than a little time with young Miss Perks" He nodded to where Sally and Neville were reading over a parchment together "Are you going to let this new found.... relationship affect your game?"

"Relationship?" Harry frowned again, then his eyes widened slightly "You think that...." He looked down the table "I've been spending a lot of time with Neville too. Do you think that's going to affect me?" Fred and George grinned at each other.

"Hey - whatever makes you happy, PG" Fred grinned, causing Harry to blush.

"That's not what I meant" He paused "I promise that my friendship with Sally and Neville won't interfere with my game"

"Good" Fred nodded, then looked down at the parchment on his desk "I don't suppose you know who Grathnor the Ninth was?"

"The last goblin to play Professional Quidditch" Harry replied "He played for ten years, but then the seventy first rebellion started, and he was conscripted in to the army. He died during an ill-fated attack on The Ministry" Fred and George stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Not really"

xoxox

"Welcome to the third game of the year" Lee Jordan's voice rang around the Quidditch pitch "The Lions of Gryffindor, fresh from their victory over the Slytherins, take on the Badgers of Hufflepuff, looking for their first win after the narrow defeat to Ravenclaw" He waited for the various cheers and boos to die down.

"The Hufflepuff team remain unchanged - a brave decision from their captain Cedric Diggory - while Gryffindor of course make one change to their team"

"Jordan!" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Sorry, Professor" Lee grinned "Of course, the only change to The Gryffindor team is that Harry Potter is no longer playing seeker, having been replaced by Harry Potter-Granger!" He grinned as the Gryffindor stands cheered loudly "And so, as Professor Hooch blows the whistle, the game begins!"

xoxox

"And Potter-Granger swoops down, skimming the top of the grass as he searches for the snitch" As Lee's voice boomed around the Quidditch pitch, Sally looked over to the Gryffindor stands.

"Minnie seems to be enjoying herself" She said to Neville, pointing to where Hermione was jumping up and down, waving her scarf.

"She wants to support her little brother" Neville grinned back, then pointed to someone else in the far stands "Weasley doesn't seem to be having fun though" She followed his finger, then smirked.

"You'd think he'd be jumping up and down like the others" She shrugged "Unless it's the fact Harry is doing so well?" Neville sighed, the nodded.

"If he'd had things his way, he'd be best friends of The Boy Who Lived, Quidditch star and all around good guy" Neville leaned back on the bench "Instead, he is just another Weasley - last born son of the family that wanted a daughter" He sighed again "Maybe we should make some effort to be friends with him?"

"Do you really want to?" Sally raised her eyebrows curiously "I mean.... I know it's kind of sad, but..." She shrugged "He's not really the most likeable of boys, is he?"

"Diggory looks like he has seen the snitch!" The two Hufflepuffs turned back to watch the game for a few minutes, then Neville looked back over to where Ron was pushing past a few of his fellow Gryffindors.

"You'd think he'd at least want to celebrate Harry catching his second snitch" Sally remarked, then looked round at the sound of a disgusted snort behind her "Something to say, Zach?"

"You aren't exactly showing a lot of House loyalty, are you Sal?" Her friend sneered down at her "You think Potter's going to catch it? Why not Diggory?"

"Because Cedric is not as good as Harry" Sally said simply, pointing to the two seekers on the pitch "Look at them" Zach turned to watch the game for a few minutes, then turned back to Sally.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" He asked, sarcasm tingeing his tone.

"Diggory flies as if he is playing as a seeker" Sally said, pointing to the Hufflepuff player "He's flying around, looking for the snitch"

"He IS the seeker" Zach snapped "What do you want him to do? Grab the quaffle and throw it at Wood?"

"It wouldn't hurt" Neville said under his breath, causing Sally to smirk.

"Now watch Harry" Sally continued, pointing up to her friend. Neville and Zach turned, and watched Harry fly towards the Hufflepuff goal, sending one of the chasers flying out of the way. A moment later, Katie Bell shot past and scored. The far end of the stands went wild, and Sally - with a slight grin on her face - turned back to the two boys.

"What?" Zach said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry is playing in a way that disrupts the other team" Neville smiled "He's looking for the snitch, but he's also blocking the chasers, and providing a decoy for the beaters - so they don't focus on the Gryffindor chasers" He looked at Sally, who nodded approvingly.

"And that makes him a better player?" Zach shook his head "It just means he doesn't know how to play proper....."

"AND GRYFFINDOR GETS THE SNITCH!" Lee shouted excitedly "HARRY POTTER-GRANGER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!!!"

"....ly" Zach finished, then shook his head in disgust.

"You were saying?" Sally said with a grin. Zach stared at her, then turned to talk to the boy sitting next to him. Sally smiled fondly, then turned to Neville.

"Shall we go great the conquering hero?" She asked with a grin.

"I think we shall" Neville nodded, and they stood up and started pushing their way through the rest of the crowd.

xoxox

"He is laughing at you, you know" Ron turned at the sound of the voice, then frowned.

"Who's there?" He called out, looking round. He turned around again, then looked back at the castle "Ha ha - very funny" He stormed off towards the school.

xoxox

"Congratulations, Harry" Sally smiled warmly as Harry sat down opposite her "Two catches in two matches - very impressive"

"Thanks" Harry grinned back at her, then looked up the table "How is the rest of your house taking it?"

"We don't hang around with the fourth year much, but Cedric is apparently very impressed" Neville said, sitting down beside Sally "He said he'd never seen anyone play like that" He paused, then glanced at his fellow Hufflepuff "Not since your father was in school, according to some reports" Sally tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Dad was the best of his time" She admitted "Most of what I noticed about Harry's game today I learned from watching Dad during his career"

"Your dad played professionally?" Harry asked in surprise, and Sally nodded.

"Got recruited for The Falcons right out of Hogwarts. Played until I was about seven, then he was injured in a game and gave it up"

"Injured?"

"Mistimed a Wonky Faint and smacked in to the Village Side stand" She sighed "But he's been working with the team ever since, and The Falcons' seekers are some of the best in the business" She grinned "Anyway - I wouldn't be surprised if Diggory asked you for a few tips before the next game" She smirked as Harry blushed.

"A few tips about what?" Hermione sat down next to her brother "Are you aiding and abetting the enemy again, dear?"

"Maybe" Harry shrugged "Depends if they ask or not" He looked down at his book "And why do we need to know so much about goblin rebellions, exactly? I mean - has nothing else happened in the last 100 years?"

"Well - there was this one boy who single handedly vanquished the most feared dark lord of all time..." Hermione started, then laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.

"So - goblin rebellions it is" He said emphatically, causing the two Hufflepuffs to laugh with Hermione.

xoxox

As the study group broke up, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, then his eyes widened slightly.

"Sally said you might come to talk to me, but I didn't entirely believe her" Cedric blushed slightly, then held out his hand.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on today's game" The older boy said "You played very well"

"It was mostly luck" Harry smiled self deprecatingly "I was trying to get.... thingy" He tilted his head to one side "The Castle Side beater to take a swing at me so Angelina could blast down the wing, and I just saw the snitch floating in front of me"

"Still - that makes two catches in a row"

"One catch, one.... swallow" Harry replied, blushing again.

"The first two games you've played" Cedric persisted, then grinned "Professor Sprout was right about you"

"Profes..." Harry trailed off, staring up The Hall to where Professor Sprout was packing her papers in to a bag "You talked to Professor Sprout about me?"

"After your performance in the game, I wanted to know more about you" He paused "I mean - everyone knows about Halloween 1981, but I was curious about what you've been doing at school and so on" He looked Harry up and down "You don't look like a prodigy"

"I don't?" Harry looked down at himself, then back up at Cedric "What does a prodigy look like?" Cedric stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"Sorry - I suppose I am being a little excitable" He blushed "I just haven't met such a natural before" He paused "You haven't had any training, have you?"

"I lived with muggles for ten years" Harry shrugged "When would I have had a chance to train?" Cedric nodded, then looked round as Professor Sprout walked down The Hall towards them.

"Anyway - I just wanted to say hi, and to congratulate you on your performance" He smiled, then turned and bounded out of The Hall. Harry watched him, then turned when he heard Professor Sprout walk up beside him.

"He's been asking everyone about you, Mr Potter-Granger" She said with a slight smile "You have a new fan, I think"

"Swell" Harry rolled his eyes "Just what I need - another person wanting to make friends with The Boy Who Lived" Sprout walked round in front of him and looked at him oddly.

"Harry?" He turned to face her "Are you alright?"

"What?" He blinked a few times "Oh - sorry" He shook his head "I've just had it with fan-boys and people who are only interested in my parents and Voldemort" He paused as she gave an involuntary shiver "Professor Sprout, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Voldemort" He paused again as she shivered "Has been dead for over ten years. Isn't it about time people stopped being scared of him?"

"Mr Potter..... Harry" Sprout gestured to the bench, and Harry sat down "You have to understand that, during his first rise, the fear of You Know Who was universal. Coming home and seeing a Dark Mark floating over your house.... knowing that someone inside was dead, but not knowing who....." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Did you...." Harry started, but she shook her head again.

"Not me personally - my parents died before the war started, and I am an only child" She sighed "But a few of my friends lost their parents or siblings to You Know Who and his Death Eaters" She looked over at him "Towards the end of the war, when it seemed like He was everywhere, there were a lot of people who believed that simply speaking his name would bring down his Death Eaters upon you - that if you dared to break the taboo that had built up around it, you would be punished" She paused, then smiled weakly "Fear that strong is hard to break, even if it is irrational"

"Yes, it is" Harry said to himself, making Sprout look at him with a slightly sceptical look.

"You've known fear that strong?" She asked "When?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Flying towards the ground earlier today" He replied eventually, making her laugh "Thank you for explaining, Professor - I never thought about it that way" He stood up "I should go - Minnie will be expecting me" Sprout glanced down at her watch, then looked up.

"It's not that late, Mr Potter-Granger" She tilted her head to one side "Does she worry that much?"

"She's my sister" He grinned back at her "Isn't that her job?"

xoxox

"So the wonderful Harry Potter has managed to add to his entourage?" Zach stared across the common room as Cedric sat down in front of the fire.

"What?" Ernie looked round, then saw where Zach was staring "Oh - Diggory" He shrugged "Well - Potter-Granger was pretty impressive this afternoon"

"Not you as well" Zach rolled his eyes "Can't Saint Potter do anything without getting more followers for his cult?"

"Followers?" Ernie turned to stare at his room mate "I'm not following anyone. I just think he's a good seeker" He looked over to where Diggory was talking to the other members of the team "I'm not the only one - Cedric was pretty impressed as well"

"Well whoop-de-do" Zach got to his feet "If Potter is so impressive, maybe you can all go join his house" He turned and stormed up the stairs, leaving Ernie staring after him. A moment later, Sally and Neville sat down on either side of him.

"Zach got his knickers in a twist?" Neville asked with a grin.

"He thinks we are all worshipping at the temple of Potter" Ernie snickered "Seems Zach isn't a big fan"

"Harry did cost us the game today" Sally said reprovingly "And with it, our chance of winning The Cup has probably gone as well"

"So you're going to stop being friends with him?" Neville raised his eyebrows curiously "Because that seems a little shallow, Miss Perks"

"Oh shush you" Sally whacked him on the arm, then turned back to Ernie "Was he really upset?" Ernie shrugged.

"I don't know him as well as you, but.... yeah. He seemed pretty upset" Sally sighed.

"Oh dear" She glanced at Neville, then back at Ernie "Could you do me a favour?" Ernie nodded, frowning slightly "Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything.... drastic"

"Drastic?" Ernie laughed slightly "What do you think he'd do?"

"I don't know" She bit her lip, looking worried "But before we came here, we were best friends" She looked over to the stairs, then turned back to them "Best friends since we were born. Our parents met here - in Hogwarts - so Zach and I grew up together"

"Just friends?" Neville asked, and Sally tilted her head to one side thoughtfully.

"I always thought that" She said after a moment "But I can't speak for Zach. We never talked about anything else, but...." She trailed off, then shrugged "It would explain why he is getting so.... annoyed that I am...."

"Flirting with The Boy Who Lived?" Ernie said with a smirk, causing Neville to laugh and Sally to blush.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that, but yeah" She nodded "So - you'll keep an eye on him?"

"I'll try" Ernie replied, and Neville nodded.

"Thanks guys" She grinned, then glanced at her watch and yawned "So - bed?"

"All three of us?" Neville burst out laughing "If you think flirting with Harry is causing problems, I can't imagin... blergh!" He pushed Sally's hand away from his mouth "That was.... blergh!"

"Then don't say that again!" Sally laughed as she stood up "See you tomorrow" She gave them a little wave, then turned and bounded off up the steps. Ernie watched her go for a moment, then turned to Neville.

"Do you really think Zach could be a problem?" He asked. Neville looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly nodded. Ernie sighed "I hope you two are wrong, but I'll keep an eye on him, just in case"


	11. Year 1 - The Easter Holiday

".....you don't see many of them round here" Hermione said, lips tight together. Harry rolled his eyes, while Sally and Neville laughed "Yes! A joke that everyone gets!"

"There has to be a first time for everything" Harry smirked, then looked up in surprise as Hedwig flew over him, then circled round and landed on the table in front of him.

"Hedwig?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her brother, who shrugged in return. Hermione leaned forward and untied the package attached to the bird's leg and pulled it towards her.

"So what does Mum have to say?" Harry asked as Hermione read through the letter. A moment later, she looked up and smiled.

"They went in to London, and managed to find some sugar-free Easter Eggs" She held up the bag "And in Diagon Alley they found a...."

"The technical name is a weightless compression bag" Sally said, looking at the bag in her hand "But mostly people call it an owl bag"

"....a way of sending it to us" Hermione finished. She pulled the bag open, and took out four cardboard boxes "Neville, Sally - Happy Easter" She handed them each an Easter Egg, then handed the third to Harry.

"Thank you" Neville smiled, looking at the box, then back up at Harry "Easter Egg?"

xoxox

"Harry and Hermione say thank you for the eggs" Jennifer looked up from the letter her son had written "Seems that the magical world doesn't know a lot about Easter - or about religion as a whole - so they had to explain the whole thing to their friends" She smiled at her husband "But they were both very appreciative of the eggs"

"We'll get sugar-free sweets in to the magical world yet, my love" Sidney smiled back "Does Min have anything else to say?"

"She and Harry are doing well in their classes, and their study group is going from strength to strength" Jen grinned again "They've got a few kids from other years coming now, and most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are involved"

"None from.... I want to say Crownook?" Sideny frowned "No I don't"

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Jennifer smirked "And sort of - there are a few first years, but not many others from Ravenclaw, and - and here you will note my lack of surprise - no one from the house of snakes" Sidney raised his eyebrows in amusement, causing her to blush slightly "Sorry. I know they are just kids, and probably have learned it from their parents, but...."

"But they hate our daughter because of us?" Sidney asked, and Jennifer nodded "It annoys me too" He paused, then smiled "But maybe she can bring them round" His wife leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"If anyone can, I'm sure they can" She smiled.

xoxox

"Mum says hi" Harry looked up from the letter that Hedwig had just delivered "And that if we want to become the sole suppliers for sugar-free chocolate, she'd be quite happy to be our muggle connection" Hermione laughed, then they both looked up as another owl flew down beside them.

"Did mum get an owl?" Hermione asked, reaching out to take the letter.

"She didn't mention it" Harry waved the parchment he was holding as Hermione pulled open the new letter.

"Oh - it's from Hagrid" She read through it quickly, then looked up again "He's invited the four of us for tea this evening" She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and stood up "Back in a sec"

"Have fun" Harry said to himself as she skipped over to the other table.

"Talking to yourself, Harry?" He looked up to find Parvati smirking down at him.

"Best way to get an intelligent conversation" He smiled back, making her laugh.

"I wanted to ask you about the potions homework...." She started, then stopped as he shook his head in amusement.

"You've seen how I do in Snape's class, Parvati - why would you ask me?"

"Because your big sister just walked away?" She grinned as Harry smiled "And because your homework is a lot better than your practical stuff"

"It couldn't be any worse" Harry replied, then gestured to the bench "What can I do for you?"

xoxox

"So you'll come?" Hermione asked, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Yes - yes, we'll come" Sally rolled her eyes "Did you really think we'd not?" Hermione looked down the table to where Zach and Ernie were looking at a parchment in front of them. Sally caught her look, then sighed.

"Sorry" Hermione said softly "But everyone's talking about your.... disagreement"

"Oh good grief" Sally smacked her hand on the desk "Zach thinks that I am being too friendly with you and Harry, and I think he can go f..."

"SALLY-ANNE PERKS!" Neville slapped his hand over her mouth "You kiss your mother with that.... ewwww!" He whipped his hand away, staring at it in disgust "You licked my hand!"

"Well duh!" Sally smirked at him as he wiped it on his trousers "As I was going to say, Zach and go far away over the hills if he thinks I'm going to dump my friends because of him" She stared down the table for a moment, then looked back at Hermione "We'll meet you at four?"

"Okay" Hermione nodded.

"Do you think we can find a way not to eat his rock cakes?" Neville asked hopefully "I think my teeth are still recovering from the last time"

"I'll see what I can do" Hermione grinned, then noticed Sally staring past her "Sal?" She turned to follow her friend's gaze, and noticed Harry and Parvati talking intently. She bit her lip, and looked back at Sally.

"They're probably just talking about homework" Sally said after a moment, then, blinking twice, she looked at Neville and Hermione "Not that I care of course"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, smiling slightly "So - what are your plans for the rest of today?"

xoxox

"....which is why you don't use ashwinder eggs" Harry said in an explanatory tone, then looked up to see Parvati staring back at him "Makes sense?"

"What?" Parvati blushed slightly "Oh - yes" She stood up and gathered the parchments together "Thank you - it makes a lot more sense"

"I live to serve" Harry replied, then laughed "That's not true. I live to go to eat chocolate and play Quidditch and..."

"....and come for a walk with me" Hermione said, walking up beside the table.

"...and go for walks with my sister" Harry finished, giving Parvati a warm smile "I'll see you later?"

"Okay" Parvati nodded, then turned and walked back up the table. Harry picked up his bag as Hermione did the same, then they walked out of The Hall together.

"So - why are we going for a walk?" He asked.

"I had an idea" Hermione replied as they walked out in to the sunshine of the quad "But since it has to do with.... you know who, I didn't want to talk about it in the common room"

"You know who?" Harry smirked "You know that will only cause confusion"

"Well - the clown then" Hermione rolled her eyes then looked around "How about down by the lake?"

"Okay" Harry shrugged, and they walked off towards the hill that lead down to the shore.

xoxox

"What do you want to talk to Cedric about?" Neville followed Sally along the corridor towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"All the talk about Harry and Quidditch gave me an idea" Sally replied with a mysterious smile. Neville waited for her to continue, then let out a long sigh.

"I hate it when you do this. Did you know that?"

"I actually did know that" She nodded with a smirk, then came to a halt in front of the portrait "Snuffleupagus"

xoxox

"So - what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, leaning back against a tree. He and Hermione were watching the giant squid shooting back and forth on the surface of the lake.

"I've been thinking more about the clown, and this.... other as we called it" She was pacing in front of him, but stopped, and turned to face him "We really have to find a more sensible name for it" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned.

"The anti-clown?" He suggested.

"No - that makes it sound like it's related to mum and dad" Hermione said with a smile "Well - we can think about the name later" She paused "Where was I?"

"Thinking about the clown and the other"

"Oh - yes" She snapped her fingers "Well - while we're waiting for the rest of our group to show themselves, I've been thinking we should possibly start practising the practical side of what we're learning as well"

"Why?" Harry leaned forward, resting his head on his hands "I mean - I know it would help with the exams, but that's probably not the reason you're thinking of, is it?"

"No - but anything that helps with school can't be bad" She grinned back at him "But this clown.... this creature is obviously magical, and if we are the ones that are going to fight it...."

"Then we'd probably need magic to fight it" Harry nodded, then leaned back against the tree again "Do you think Professor Sprout will let us turn it in to a practical group?"

"And is The Great Hall really suited to spells flying everywhere?" Hermione replied.

xoxox

"A reserve?" Cedric stared at Sally in confusion "What do you mean?" Sally looked at Neville, who smiled encouragingly.

"Imagine you get attacked by a rampaging merman during your next Magical Creatures lesson" She said with a serious expression "And that it breaks your arm, or hurts your hand badly. What would happen?" Cedric stared at her, still looking confused.

"Why would I be attacked by a merman?" He asked.

"I think she was talking hypothetically, sweetie" Cedric's girlfriend, Lucy, sat down next to him "Like what if you were to fall down the main stairs? Or blow up your cauldron in potions?"

"Or what if Slytherin think that they stand a better chance of wining the cup with you out of the way?" Neville suggested.

"Oh...." Cedric nodded "Well - I guess we'd have to forfeit the game. We can't play without a seeker"

"Which is where a reserve comes in" Sally said with a smile "You let someone train with you - take your place in some of the practices - so that if you are attacked by a merman...."

"Or a Slytherin" Neville added.

"Or a ferocious set of stairs" Lucy said with a smirk.

"...then they could take your place, and the game could go on" Sally finished.

"And that someone would be you?" Lucy asked with a wry grin.

"Not necessarily" Sally shrugged "But I learned a lot from my Dad, and I would have a leg up on everyone else - so to speak"

"And since Ced is going to leave in three years, you'd be in the perfect position to take over" Lucy smiled again as Sally blushed.

"It would be better for the team to have someone in place when you go" Neville replied before Sally could say anything "Rather than having people faffing around to find a replacement"

"And you never know when the ferocious stairs are going to strike" Sally said, smiling at Lucy. The older girl smiled back, then turned to her boyfriend.

"I think you should give her a chance" She said softly "She obviously has initiative - no one else has suggested this idea of reserve players....." She paused, then looked at Sally "Would this work for the other positions?"

"I don't see why not" Sally shrugged "You could build up an entire reserve team, just in case" Lucy nodded, then looked back at Cedric.

"I think you should suggest it to Caprica" She said to Cedric "And take Miss Perks along with you - she is good at arguing her corner, if nothing else" Cedric smiled at his girlfriend, then turned to Sally.

"The next practice is tomorrow night. If you come along then, we'll see what happens"

"Okay" Sally grinned, jumping to her feet and bounding out of the room. Neville stood up slightly slower.

"Never stops moving" He said in a fond tone "I think you're in for a lot of fun, Mr Diggory"

xoxox

"So what we need is a room in which we can hold the study group, that Professors Sprout and Flitwick would approve of, but that won't get too damaged with random spells flying about" Hermione had sat down next to Harry and was staring up in to the sun "Any ideas?"

"The Slytherin common room?" Harry suggested "I can't imagine Sprout or Flitwick caring if we rip that place up" Hermione laughed, then glanced at her watch.

"Wow - we've been out here a while. It's nearly time to meet Sally and Neville" She stood up and dusted off her skirt "You coming?"

"Yup" He stood up and patted down his trousers "Are you going to mention this to the others?"

"Not at Hagrid's, no" She shook her head.

"You don't trust him?"

"Not exactly" She admitted "He is very loyal to Dumbledore, and if we let him in on the subject of the clown, it would be like telling Dumbledore himself"

"And you think that if we do that, it would end badly" Harry nodded in agreement "Well - there's always time later" He looked around "Shall we?"

"We shall!" She nodded, and they both turned and walked off towards the hill.

xoxox

"Is it just me, or does Sally look unusually happy?" Hermione looked up as Sally and Neville walked towards them, then turned back to her brother.

"Harry...." She started, then trailed off as Sally and Neville came up to them.

"Min?" Harry asked, but she shook her head, then turned to the newly arrived couple.

"Harry was just commenting that you seem somewhat... peppy" She asked Sally "What's going on?"

"Oh - nothing much" Sally grinned. Neville snorted in amusement.

"Nev?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Something to say?"

"Me? Oh - I'm saying nothing. Not one word. Nothing at all" Neville smirked, then winced as Sally whacked him on the arm "Okay - shutting up now" Harry and Hermione watched them for a moment, then looked at each other.

"It's the sugar-free chocolate" Harry said in a deadpan voice "It's sending them loopy"

"Then we should feed the more - see what happens" Hermione gave them an evil grin and rubbed her hands together, making Harry laugh.

"So - Hagrid's?" Sally asked after a minute.

"Hagrid's" Neville nodded, and - slipping his arm in to hers, they walked off, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after them.

"Why do people never take me seriously when I try to be evil?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

xoxox

Five minutes later, the four friends walked up to Hagrid's hut, only to find the windows dark, and no smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Are we early?" Harry glanced at his watch "No - it's just past four"

"Maybe he got called in to the school?" Neville suggested, looking at the castle.

"Or had to go visit his family?" Sally added.

"Or is dealing with a.... oh my" The other three turned to see Hermione pointing towards The Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was walking out of it, carrying something in his arms.

"A dead unicorn?" Sally exclaimed in a whisper "Who would kill a unicorn?"

"No one" Hagrid walked over to the hut, and placed the body reverently on the ground. He stared at it for a moment, then turned to face them "Not even the acromantula clan would commit such a terrible act" He closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening them again, he glanced at the body "I'm sorry, but tea is going to have to wait. I have to report this to The Headmaster"

"Because whoever killed it might still be around?" Neville asked, and Hagrid nodded.

"Anyone willing to kill a unicorn....." He trailed off and shook his head "I have to tell Professor Dumbledore right away" He turned and strode towards the castle, leaving the four students staring after him.

"You're all thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Hermione said as they watched the gamekeeper vanish in to the distance.

"The clown" Sally replied, and Hermione nodded.

"Maybe it's hungry, and it eats unicorns" She said, gesturing to the body "Or maybe it just wants to add a bit of fear in to the castle for some reason"

"You don't think...." Sally started, then frowned "According to my mum, the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you're on the edge of death" She looked at the others hopefully "Maybe it's dying?"

"I'm not dying" The four of the span round to see Penelope Bailey walking out of the forest towards them "I am eternal, now and forever" Hermione took a step back, while Harry and Neville both stepped sideways, placing themselves between the girls and the oncoming figure.

"Then why?" Hermione asked in a quavering voice.

"For fun!" The blonde girl laughed "Why else?" She walked over and stroked the body of the unicorn "Such a pure, sweet, innocent creature" She looked up at them and laughed "Watching it suffer - watching it die..... you can't imagine the rush of pleasure you get from that"

"Leave" Hermione took a step forward "Leave now, or...."

"Or what?" Penelope turned to stare at her "You'll make me?" She threw her head back and laughed again "You four aren't even worth the effort of killing"

"Then why bother with us?" Sally asked.

"Because I'm bored, and you are proving a fun diversion" The figure morphed in to a man in a black cloak with a Guy Fawkes mask, making Harry flinch "I will play with you until you bore me, then I will kill you" Before they could respond, he turned on his heel, and strode away in to the forest. The four students watched him go, then Hermione let out a small sob. Harry turned and pulled her in to a hug.

"It's okay, sis" He said softly "It's gone"

"We're never going to get away from it" She said, wiping her eyes "It can find us anywhere - get to us anywhere...."

"It's come to us twice now, Min" Harry continued "And both times it's walked away" He looked up at Neville and Sally, who both nodded encouragingly "If we were as insignificant as it claimed, it would have killed us by now" Hermione looked up at him, then nodded slowly.

"Sorry" She said, resting her head on his shoulder "Penny....."

"I know" He kissed her forehead "V terrifies me" He lifted her face up until their eyes met "But if we let it get to us, then we might as well give up, because it's already won" He paused, then smiled slyly "And I don't see you letting anyone beat you without a fight" She stared at him for a moment, then laughed weakly.

"Appealing to my competitive nature?" She raised her eyebrows, then smiled "You know me too well" She stood up straight and wiped her eyes again, then turned to Sally and Neville "I have a proposal for you two - one that I want to take to Professor Sprout tonight" They both stared back at her, then Sally nodded.

"Tell us"


	12. Year 1 - The Philosopher's Stone

"....because one egg is un oeuf" Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Magical Academy, stared out of the fireplace at Albus Dumbledore, who had just finished telling a joke.

"Yes - very amusing, Albus" She said flatly "If that's all, I have some business to attend to?"

"Of course, Olympe - I believe our discussions are over" He smiled as the French Headmistress vanished from the flames, then leaned back in his chair, mind wandering far from the topics they had just been discussing.

The Philosopher's Stone had been at his school for nearly nine months, and so far there were no signs that Lord Voldemort was going for the bait.

In fact, there had been very little activity of any kind during the year. The troll attack in October had come to nothing - he didn't know what Professor Quirrell had seen, but Dumbledore was fairly certain that it wasn't a troll.

But the death of a unicorn - that was interesting. None of the creatures in the forest could be responsible - there wasn't a single magical creature that would dare to attack a unicorn. Even werewolves steered clear of them, though that was more of self-preservation than any sense of ethics or morals.

And if it wasn't a creature in the forest, that only left a witch or wizard.

Dumbledore was well aware that he didn't know all the students in the school as well as he should, be he thought he was more or less on firm ground in thinking that it probably wasn't one of them. The level of darkness and evil required to take the life of a unicorn wasn't usually found in under-age mages.

Which left a member of staff, or an interloper. But even that begged the question - why attack a unicorn? There were few other acts that would draw the same level of attention, so whoever did it must be so desperate that they didn't have any choice.

"Such as a man without a body" Dumbledore mused "Someone who needed to prolong their life just a little longer, so they could get to something that would be more.... permanent" He leaned back in the chair.

"So if Tom is finally making his move, he will have to go after The Stone soon" He continued, folding his hands together "Something that would be a lot easier if I were not here" He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, then stopped, frowned, and walked back behind his desk and sat down again.

"But why isn't Harry investigating?" He closed his eyes, thinking back to Hagrid's recent visit. The gamekeeper had invited the boy, and his three friends, to his hut - ostensibly for tea, but the real plan had been to 'accidentally' mention Fluffy - the dog guarding the trap door on the third floor.

This would, they hoped, lead Harry to investigate what was behind the trap door, and to an eventual stand-off with Voldemort - in whatever form he might be.

If he was honest, Dumbledore was a little surprised that Harry hadn't done any investigating of his own yet. He'd thought that the troll might have prompted the boy to some level of action, but instead he had spent most of the year hanging around with his..... friends.

If Harry had made friends with the Weasley boy as Dumbledore had originally planned, the Headmaster knew that the two of them would be tearing through the school, not letting anything get in their way in their quest to find out the truth that Dumbledore was leading them to.

But no - for some reason best known only to him, Harry had decided to make friends with a know-it-all muggle-born, the daughter of a Quidditch star and the other boy to whom the prophecy could apply.

And between them, they had shown no interest in doing anything other than school work and playing games.

"How can I get him to The Stone, without making it look like I am getting him to The Stone?" Dumbledore said to himself "I could easily push young Ronald to it - but somehow I don't think Harry will be all that willing to listen to Ronald any more" He stood up again, and walked round to the front of his desk and looked at the portraits hanging on the walls "Anyone have any suggestions?"

"You still have his father's cloak" The picture of Armando Dippit said "Perhaps if you give him that back, he will feel compelled to try it out"

"And if you could get Hagrid to link the death of the unicorn to the third floor, it prompt The Study Group to look in to it" Former Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black said with a slight smile.

"The Study Group?" Dumbledore turned to stare at the Slytherin portrait "May I ask where that name came from?"

"Haven't you heard it, Albus?" Phineas gave a slight sneer "It's been going around the school for the past six months or so - ever since the Granger girl convinced Pomona Sprout to let her form that little group of hers"

"And you are using it just to refer to Harry and his three.... friends?" Dumbledore asked, then blinked in surprise as almost all the portraits nodded "Not to the group itself?"

"Perks, Longbottom and the Grangers are shaping up to be this generations Marauders" Dippit said with a fond smile "Although without the cruel sense of humour and urge to terrorize their fellow students"

"Something we can all be grateful for" Phineas added "I'm not sure the school could take another seven years of that" Dumbledore alternated his gaze between the two portraits, then frowned.

"You are referring to the heir of one of the most important pureblood families as a Granger now?" He asked in surprise.

"I realise that, technically, the boy is a Potter" Dippit said calmly "But ever since they took him in to their home, young Harry has shown nothing but familial love for his adopted parents and sister" He paused "I honestly believe that he would be quite happy to drop the Potter from his name, if it would not cause more problems than he is ready to deal with" Dumbledore stared at him in disbelief.

"You think he would abandon his family name?"

"I'm just saying that you should stop thinking of the boy as merely a Potter, Albus. Unless you see him for who he is now - and not who you think he should be - you are never going to be able to connect with him" Dippit stared down at him seriously "You took him out of the magical world, Headmaster, and now he is rejoining it on his own terms - not on yours" Dumbledore continued to stare at the portrait, then turned away and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Albus?"

"To get something from my quarters, and to talk to my gamekeeper" Dumbledore replied without looking round "I believe that was your advice, was it not?"

xoxox

"Another invitation from Hagrid" Harry held up the parchment "Seems that - since he had to cancel our last invite - he would like to see us this evening" He looked at Sally and Neville, then turned to his sister, who shrugged.

"I don't see why not" She said, then leaned forward and lowered her voice "Did you tell them?"

"Not yet" Harry replied, mimicking her actions "I don't know who gave it to me, but I have a feeling I am supposed to keep it a secret" He looked around "I'll tell you about it on the way to Hagrid's"

xoxox

"An invisibility cloak?" Neville stared at Harry in disbelief "They're really rare - I've never heard of anyone owning one" Harry reached in to his backpack and pulled it out, throwing it over Hermione, who vanished.

"Wow" Sally exclaimed, then she vanished a moment later, making Harry and Neville laugh.

"So where did it come from?" Neville asked as the two girls reappeared.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged, taking the cloak back from Hermione and putting it back in his bag "I came back just before lunch, and found it at the end of my bed, wrapped up in brown packing paper"

"Wow" Sally said again "I could see you while I was inside it, but through a...."

"Film" Hermione finished, and Sally nodded.

"Who would want to give you an invisibility cloak?" Neville asked "Like I said - they are really rare, and incredibly expensive"

"I don't know" Harry said again "No note - no letter. Nothing - just the cloak"

"But if it was in the common room...." Neville started, then stopped as they walked up to Hagrid's hut.

"Looks like he's in" Hermione smiled, pointing to the smoke "Do you want me to knock?"

"No need" Sally nodded to the opening door.

"You came" Hagrid smiled "I thought after the last time...."

"That wasn't your fault, Hagrid" Hermione said comfortingly as they went past him in to the hut. Hagrid closed the door, then walked over to the stove.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked, looking round. All four kids nodded and Hagrid moved the giant black kettle on to the stove "It'll just be a few minutes" He turned back and sat down at the table "So - how've you all been doing?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione put down her large mug, and looked at Hagrid.

"Hagrid - did you ever find out what killed the unicorn?" She asked carefully. The gamekeeper turned to face her.

"Can't say as I did" He said after a moment "I talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he didn't have a clear idea either" Hagrid paused, then seemed to come to a decision "But he doesn't think it was another animal"

"You mentioned the acro...." Sally started, then frowned "I want to say acromentalists?"

"Acromantulas" Hagrid said with a grin "There's a colony living in the deepest part of the forest. But it wasn't them - no magical creature would kill a unicorn, and no muggle creature would be able to"

"So a mage?" Neville said thoughtfully.

"If a magical creature wouldn't kill a unicorn, why would a witch or wizard?" Hermione asked.

"As I told Harry once, not all wizards are good" Hagrid said darkly "Unicorn blood is a powerful thing, but taking it is a dark, dark act" He shook his head regretfully "Dumbledore's strengthened the wards around the castle, and added a bit more protection round the...." He stopped, then shook his head again "Never mind"

"Round the what?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing" Hagrid replied firmly "I shouldn't have said anything - and it's nothing you have to worry about" He turned to Sally "What's this I hear about you playing with the Hufflepuff team?"

"Hagrid - if there's something in the school that's dangerous, don't you think the students should know?" Hermione pressed.

"The.... you know what isn't dangerous" Hagrid said insistently "Nicholas Flamel wouldn't have given it to Dumbledore for safekeeping if it was dangerous, would he?" Harry opened his mouth, but then noticed Hermione shaking her head. He raised one eyebrow, but she tilted her head slightly towards Sally. He nodded almost imperceptibly, then looked over at Sally.

"You're playing with the Hufflepuff team?" He asked "When did this start?"

xoxox

"I did it, Headmaster" Hagrid stood in front of Dumbledore's desk "I've planted the idea of looking for The Stone in Harry's head"

"So you believe he will come to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort is going after it? And will feel compelled to stop him?"

"I think so, yes" Hagrid nodded, then frowned "He won't be in any danger, will he, Headmaster?"

"Of course not" Dumbledore shook his head "While I will give the appearance of being away from the school on the night of the eventual confrontation, have no worries - I, along with the rest of the staff, will be present" He smiled kindly at his gamekeeper "I promise you, Hagrid, I will allow no harm to come to James and Lily's son"

"Thank you, Professor"

xoxox

"The Philosopher's Stone" Hermione slammed the book down on the table, making Harry and Sally jump.

"Pardon me?" Harry looked at the book "A bit of bedtime reading?"

"What?" Hermione looked down at the book "No - I just checked this out to see if I could find Nicholas Flamel" She looked up again "Remember you told us that Hagrid brought something to Hogwarts? The day he took you to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes - a tiny package, wrapped in grey cloth" Harry nodded.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Sally guessed.

"I think that's what's on the third floor - in the corridor Dumbledore mentioned in the welcoming feast" Hermione continued "According to the book, The Philosopher's Stone has the power to prolong life, and - in certain circumstances - it can bring someone back to life if they're...." She paused "Well - the term it used was beyond the flesh, but it wasn't too clear about what that meant"

"So it can make people live forever?" Harry asked.

"From what I can tell, yes" Hermione nodded.

"Voldemort" Sally said suddenly.

"Bless you" Harry said with a smile. Sally rolled her eyes, then turned to Hermione.

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is still alive, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded "But since his body was incinerated on the night he died, it would be safe to say that - if he wasn't dead, he would be beyond the flesh" Hermione nodded again, looking thoughtful.

"You think that they think that Voldemort killed the unicorn?" She asked and Sally nodded.

"It makes sense, from a certain point of view" Sally glanced at Harry "If Voldemort had somehow survived on Halloween night, it would make sense that he would want to get a new body"

"And The Philosopher's Stone, which we think is in the school, would help him with that" Harry replied.

"So - if we didn't know that he had been killed by a magical shape-shifting clown - it would make sense to think he was trying to break in to the school, having killed a unicorn to prolong his non-life a little longer" Hermione looked at the other two for a few minutes, then shrugged "But I can't imagine the clown is trying to get it"

"Me neither" Sally admitted "It doesn't seem like it needs any help to do anything at all"

"So should we go looking for this stone?" Harry asked, then realised both girls were staring at him with similar expressions "That would be a no then"

"Why would we want to look for the stone?" Hermione asked in disbelief "Especially if Dumbledore has... how did Hagrid put it?"

"Added more protection" Sally supplied.

"Added more protection around it?" She stared at her brother "Were you serious?"

"I thought it might be fun" Harry suggested weakly, then sighed "Sorry - I don't know what I was thinking" He looked over at Sally "You agree with Min?"

"That we leave the stone where it is?" Sally nodded "Dumbledore obviously wants us to go after it...." She paused, then her mouth fell open in surprise "No - surely he couldn't...."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is coming after the stone, and now Hagrid give us just enough information to get us interested in it to" Sally said slowly "He's using the stone as bait - not just for Voldemort, but for us as well" She stared at her two friends, seeing if they could follow her train of thought. When it became apparent they weren't going to, she smiled "It is kind of unbelievable - but I think that Dumbledore wants you" She looked at Harry "In a confrontation with Voldemort" Harry and Hermione stared at her, twin looks of shock on their faces.

"Hey guys" Neville walked over to the table and sat down. He looked at the shocked expressions on their faces "What did I miss?"

xoxox

"Alright then" Neville said ten minutes later "If we're not going to follow Dumbledore's plan for our future - what are we going to do?"

"Go to class" Harry smiled.

"Take our exams" Sally added.

"Watch Harry spank the Ravenclaws good and proper" Hermione grinned at her brother.

"You know - kids' stuff" Harry finished. Neville looked at the three of them, then grinned.

"Sounds fun!"


	13. Year 1 - Exams, and Other Tests

"....and the man said...." Sally started, then stopped as Lee Jordan's voice cut across her.

"And Potter-Granger catches the snitch, bringing this miserable game to an end" She and Neville looked round to see Harry flying slowly to the ground, a golden ball in his left hand "Because despite the best efforts of the Gryffindor Team, Ravenclaw win the match by twenty points, and take The Quidditch Cup for this year" The middle of the stands exploded with cheers and shrieks of joy, while the Gryffindor section looked more dejected than she had ever seen them.

"Oh dear" Sally sighed as they watched Harry trudge off the pitch "He's not going to be happy"

"He's the only seeker to catch all three snitches this year" Neville said "First time that's been done in.... what? Ten years?"

"Six I think" Sally tilted her head to one side "Charlie Weasley was the last seeker to do it" She smiled "Another Gryffindor"

"Maybe only Gryffindors can do it" Neville smiled back, then looked over to where Hermione was walking down the side of the stands towards the pitch "Should we...." He gestured to the way down from the seats.

"Yup" She stood up, and they were headed towards the steps down when they heard a voice from behind them.

"That's right - run to your little friend" They turned to see Zach sneering down at them "Wouldn't want him to be upset, would we?"

"What is your problem, Zach?" Sally snapped "That I made a friend who isn't you? Or that I made one who isn't a Hufflepuff?" She stared at him for a few seconds, then turned and stalked down the steps to the pitch. Neville gazed at him a moment later, then followed Sally down the steps.

xoxox

He caught up with her a few moments later, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I told you..." She started, then stopped "Oh... sorry. I thought you were Zach"

"I'll try not to take that as an insult" Neville grinned "I thought you'd agreed not to let him get to you" Sally smiled weakly, then sighed.

"I know" She leaned her head on his shoulder "But he's been my friend since I was born, and when he's standing there being.... like he is...." She shrugged "He just annoys me"

"No? Really?" They both laughed "Well - now that we've dealt with the wonderful Mr Smith, shall we go and deal with the apparently less than wonderful Mr Potter-Granger?"

xoxox

"Sorry Harry" Sally leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "After the game against Hufflepuff, I thought you deserved to win"

"Thanks" Harry smiled back at her "But even Oliver admits that The Ravenclaw Front Row are the best in school at the moment" He pointed over to where The Gryffindor Captain was talking to the three chasers "Katie, Angelina and Alicia are good, but they really didn't have a chance. Neither did Oliver"

"But on the bright side" Hermione added "Two of them are leaving next year"

"Plus you are the first seeker in six years to catch all three snitches" Sally grinned at him "And even Charlie Weasley didn't manage it in his first year" She realised he wasn't smiling back "Which I guess is no comfort right now?" He looked up at her, and smiled.

"Sorry - I know you're trying to make me feel better, but...." He waved to where the majority of Ravenclaw House was walking back to the castle, singing and cheering.

"Don't worry about it" Sally patted his shoulder "We'll let you mope in peace" She turned to Neville "Want to go for a walk round the lake?"

"By all means" Neville offered her his arm, which she took. Harry and Hermione watched them walk out of the Quidditch pitch.

"I know what that look means, sis" Harry said, staring straight ahead.

"What look?" Hermione replied innocently. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"You think I was being rude. That Sally was just trying to cheer me up, and I was sulking because I didn't win The Cup" She continued to stare at him with an innocent expression on her face "And I know - I had no reason to expect to win in my first year, and I'm acting like a spoilt brat even though I did my best...." He trailed off as a slight smile crossed her face "Okay, okay. I will go an apologise to her. Is that what you want?" She turned, still with that slight smile playing on her lips.

"What makes you think I want anything?" She asked in the same innocent voice.

"Remind me why I put up with you?" He said, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction Neville and Sally had gone.

"Because I'm sweet and adorable" She replied with a smirk, then ran along with him towards the lake.

xoxox

"I'm just being silly" Sally stared out over the surface of the lake "I mean - he's a boy"

"Yes" Neville nodded.

"Not even a teenager" She continued.

"Also true"

"And boy's aren't the most observant or aware of people" Sally glanced at Neville, who was blushing slightly.

"We really are a tad thick sometimes" Neville grinned.

"So it's not his fault that...."

"Harry" Neville said suddenly.

"Of course Harry" Sally snapped at him "Who else would I be talking about?"

"No - Harry" He turned her head so she could see Harry and Hermione coming towards them.

"Oh...." She blushed slightly and looked at Neville "You won't...."

"No, I won't" He watched Harry and Hermione get closer "Hufflepuff to the end, remember?" She smiled at him, then they both turned as their friends bounded down the lawn towards them.

"Miss Perks...." Harry started, then paused until Hermione nudged him in the ribs "Yes - thank you sis"

"Don't mention it, little brother" She smirked.

"Miss Perks - I wanted to apologise for my behaviour a few minutes ago" Harry said, bowing deeply "As has been pointed out to me, I was taking out my annoyance on you, when you most certainly did not deserve it" Sally and Neville stared at him, then Sally started laughing.

"Stand up, you daft apeth" She shook her head in amusement as Harry straightened up.

"I am sorry, Sal" He said seriously "I really was mean to you, simply because I was upset with myself for losing The Cup"

"But you said it was nothing to do with you" Sally reached out and took his hand.

"If I'd caught the snitch quicker, The Ravenclaw chasers wouldn't have been able to bump the score up" Harry replied, causing the other three to all snort with laughter "What?"

"Typical Gryffindor" Sally said, still grinning.

"If what my Gran tells me about his parents, typical Potter" Neville said fondly.

"If I said typical Granger, would I sound like I was copying everyone else?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I assume there's a point to all this mocking?" Harry looked at them with a slightly wounded expression.

"You did the best you could, sweetie" Sally patted him on the arm again "I didn't see the snitch until you did, and I don't think anyone could have caught it as well as you"

"The fact that the chasers overwhelmed Wood so completely was hardly your fault" Neville said with a sympathetic smile "That's down to the fact they were so good, and the rest of your team wasn't ready for it"

"I bet if you ask them, they'll say that of all the people on the team, you are the least to blame for not winning the cup" Hermione continued "You did your part - you got the snitch" Harry looked at them, then nodded.

"Okay - I give in" He said, holding his hands up "It wasn't my fault Gryffindor lost"

"And you are sorry for snapping at Sally" Hermione added.

"And I am sorry for snapping at you Sally" Harry nodded.

"And you'll do all my chores for the whole of the summer holidays"

"And you'll do all my chores for the whole of the summer holidays" Harry said with a grin "I might not be a Ravenclaw, Min, but I am paying attention"

"Darn" Hermione snapped her fingers, then turned to Sally and Neville "Do you want to continue your walk alone, or can we join you?"

xoxox

Later that night as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry turned to look at his sister.

"Min - can I ask you something?"

"If you want"

"This afternoon with Sally" He paused "Was there something I was missing?" Hermione looked over at him.

"Like what?"

"I don't know - that's why I'm asking" They walked up to the portrait and stopped "Was Sally upset at me for some other reason?"

"What other reason could there be?" Hermione asked with a soft smile. Harry looked at her for a moment.

"I don't know" He shrugged "Maybe I'm imagining it"

"It's possible - you have had a busy day" She grinned, then turned to The Fat Lady "Devil's Snare"

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there" The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, then swung forward. Harry and Hermione climbed through and in to The Common Room.

"Wooo!" They both stopped in their tracks at the wall of noise that hit them.

"What the heck?" Harry asked, staring at the room full of people.

"HARRY!" Fred Weasley called out as he and George bounded over to him "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk with Sally, Neville and Minnie" He said, still looking confused "Why?"

"A little bird tell us"

"That you were feeling bad about not winning The Cup"

"But since you weren't about we didn't get"

"The chance to congratulate you on your"

"Amazing, stupendous, fant...."

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled, causing Fred and George to take a step back "Would it be possible for just one of you to explain this?" The twins stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

"Absolutely" They said in unison, making her roll her eyes in despair.

"Sorry" Fred continued "But sometimes it's just too hard to resist" He turned to Harry "We know that Gryffindor didn't win The Cup, and that for some reason you are blaming yourself for that"

"If you are going to tell me that it wasn't my fault, Sally, Neville and my dear sister beat you to it" Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

"Well - we were going to tell you that" George admitted "But, even though we didn't win The Cup, we do have something to celebrate" He handed Harry a small box "Not only are you the youngest seeker in a hundred years, but you are only the eighth seeker in that time to catch all three snitches in a single year" Harry looked down and opened the box to reveal three, small golden balls.

"And while you won't be the youngest seeker to win The Quidditch Cup, nor will you join the elevated ranks of those who have won it at their first attempt, you are the youngest seeker to complete the hat-trick" Fred added, beaming at Harry.

"Which is why we thought we would have a party in your honour, young Mr Potter-Granger" Oliver called from behind them "That is - if you don't mind?" Harry glanced at his sister.

"It's your party" She said with a grin.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful"

"I live to serve" She grinned again as Harry rolled his eyes. Turning back to the rest of the common room, he grinned.

"Party away" As the room burst in to another round of cheers and whistles, no one noticed Ron stalking up the stairs to the dormitories.

xoxox

"The great Harry Potter" Ron ranted to himself as he paced around the dormitory "So full of himself he has to be talked in to attending a party to honour him!" He span on his heel "Catches three lousy snitches and suddenly everyone is falling all over him" He span again "If I had a broom from a teacher, and was allowed to break the rules left, right and centre, I could have caught them - probably a lot quicker too" He stopped, then grinned "Ron Weasley - youngest winner of The Quidditch Cup"

"I could make that happen" Ron stopped at the sound of the voice and looked around.

"Hello?"

"If you trust me, I can make all your dreams come true" The voice spoke quietly but firmly.

"Who are you?" Ron span round, staring in to each of the corners.

"All your dreams....." The voice faded as it spoke, leaving Ron standing in the silence. The red-head looked around a few more times.

"Hello?"

"Hello" Ron jumped, then turned to see Dean stood at the door to the room "Woah - are you alright?"

"What?" Ron frowned "Oh - yes. Sorry" He looked round the room again, then turned back to Dean "Could you hear anything when you were coming up the stairs?" Dean shrugged.

"I heard you say 'Hello' and 'Who are you?'" He replied "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh - no one" Ron shrugged "Is the party over?"

"More or less - the fifth and seventh years start their exams next week, so the prefects are breaking things up" He grinned "You missed quite a show - the team sang We Are The Champions and we even got to see Harry dance" He paused when he heard Ron snort in derision, then continued "I know we lost, but if losing is this much fun, I don't know if I want to win"

"Well, I'm sure Saint Potter can make that happen, if you want" Ron gave a dry laugh "Did the wonder boy do anything else?" Dean stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"No" he shook his head, then turned and walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him. Ron walked over to his bed and fell back on it, staring up at the top of the bed. Closing his eyes, he heard the voice run through his head again.

"I can make all your dreams come true"

xoxox

The next few weeks went by in a rush of studying for exams, revision for exams and finally the exams themselves.

"Are they supposed to be this hard?" Harry moaned after they came out of Quirrell's Defence Against The Dark Arts exam.

"I thought it was kind of fun" Hermione smiled as they headed back to the common room.

"Figures a swot like you would find this fun" Malfoy sneered at her as he pushed past. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Don't" She said quietly as Malfoy strode away "It's not worth it" She pointed further down the corridor, to where Professor Snape was walking towards them. Harry looked, then nodded.

"So what's next?" He asked instead.

"Potions, tomorrow afternoon" Hermione replied without looking at her notes "Then that's it. We get our results next week, and go home on Friday"

"Home" Harry smiled "Sounds nice" Hermione returned his smile.

"Do you think he's going to try to do something?" She asked "Dumbledore I mean"

"Try something?" Harry looked at her curiously.

"To get you somewhere safer than our house" Hermione continued "He seemed unhappy that you'd left the protection of your relatives home"

"Then let him be unhappy" Harry shrugged "Voldemort is dead - he isn't going to be leaping out from behind the trees any time soon" He smiled "And from what I saw of my vault, and what I learned over Christmas, I think I can probably afford to pay someone to put extra protections around my house if we need to...." He trailed off, then smiled "Minnie?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about goblin magic?"

xoxox

 _Dear Sir,_

 _As you may be aware, I have been adopted by a non-magical family, and am no longer living with my aunt and uncle._

 _Following the adoption, Professor Dumbledore has suggested that I could be putting my new family in danger by my presence in their house. I am not certain where he gets this idea from, but in order to placate him, I was wondering if I can use some of the money in my vault to pay for better protections around my parents' house?_

 _In addition, my sister and I have been researching Goblin magic (we both grew up with non-magical parents, and so we don't know a lot about the magical world) and have learned that Goblin wards are stronger and better than most mage cast wards, and if the protection is an issue, then I would prefer to have the best._

 _Would it be possible for me to pay for one of your employees to ward my parents' house?_

 _Respectfully,_   
_Harry James Potter-Granger._

Harry handed the parchment to Hermione, who read it over.

"That seems fine" She said after a moment "Why non-magical?

"I don't like the word 'muggle'" Harry said with a shrug "It just sounds.... insulting somehow"

"Okay" She nodded then handed the parchment back "Are you going to send that off now?"

"Study Group is not for an hour or so" Harry stood up, rolling the parchment in to a tight tube "Do you want to come with me?"

"Okay" She bounded to her feet "Just let me get my jacket"

xoxox

The next morning while they were eating breakfast, Hedwig flew down and landed next to Harry's plate. He reached out and took the letter off the owl's leg.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked, spearing a piece of bacon with her fork.

"Gringotts" Harry said absently, glancing through the parchment "They are happy to work with us - and say that if I send a letter to Mum and Dad, authorising them to access my account, they can start the work before the end of term so it will be done by the time we get home"

"Cool" Hermione smiled "I mean - it would be kind of fun to watch them put the wards up, but I suppose getting it done sooner rather than later is probably wise"

"I'll write to Dad now - hopefully they can start by tomorrow morning" Harry stood up "Unless you want to do some last minute potion revision?"

"Nah" Hermione shook her head "I'm as good as I'll get, and I'd rather read more about Goblin magic - it's pretty interesting you know"

"Okay" He nodded "See you at lunch"

xoxox

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Before I came to stay with you over the holidays, Professor Dumbledore suggested that I might be putting myself, and your family, in danger by spending Christmas with you. His reasoning behind this was that Voldemort was not dead, and was going to try to finish the job he started with my parents._

 _Obviously, we know this isn't going to happen. Voldemort is dead, and is not coming back._

 _However due to a few comments and such at school, I have become aware that Voldemort had some *very* loyal followers - followers who might be willing to take revenge if properly motivated._

 _Given that I don't want to put you, Mum or Minnie in danger, I would like your permission to hire some Goblins to ward (a magical term meaning set up magical protections) our house and your offices. These wards will not interfere with your business, or life at home, but will ensure that the house and offices are safe._

 _If you agree, take the enclosed letter to Gringotts, and a member of their warding department will discuss the arrangements._

 _Love,_   
_Harry._

xoxox

Jennifer read through the letter, then looked up at her husband.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I don't see why not" She shrugged "I've been reading a few of Hermione's books, and some of these...." She waved her hands "Oh what's the term?"

"Death Eaters?"

"Thank you! Some of these Death Eaters are not very nice people. They don't like Hermione because we are her parents, and they really don't like Harry for obvious reasons" She glanced down at the letter again "Protecting the house might not be a bad idea - just in case" Sidney nodded, then gestured to the letter.

"Even if Harry is going to pay?"

"Even so" Jennifer smiled "He just wants to protect his family, love - I think we should let him" Sidney smiled back at her.

"So - shall we go this afternoon?"

xoxox

 _Dear Harry & Hermione,_

 _Following out visit to Gringotts this afternoon, we have arranged for a team of three Goblins to ward both the house and the offices. They are going to start work tomorrow, and should be done in two days._

 _I must admit, I am looking forward to seeing them work - the underage rules that Professor McGonagall told us about means we won't get to see you two doing any magic for six years._

 _Harry - the Goblins made it clear that this would all be paid for out of your family vault. Your mother and I are very grateful for this gift, but next time you decide to spend this much money at once, we would prefer for you to ask us :)_

 _We will pick you up from Platform 9 3/4 in a weeks time - we can't wait to see you._

 _Love,_   
_Dad._

xoxox

"Well - that was swell" Harry said as he and Hermione walked out of Snape's classroom.

"But now the swelling's gone down" Hermione added, making him smile "How do you think you did?"

"About as well as always" Harry shrugged "Snape is going to fail me whether I pass or not, so I figure why bother trying?"

"Professor Snape" They turned to see Dumbledore walking up the corridor behind them.

"When I am talking to my friends, I will refer to people however I chose, Headmaster" Harry said coldly.

"I suppose that that is your prerogative, Harry" Dumbledore replied amiably "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

"If you want" Harry shrugged, then when Dumbledore glanced at Hermione, he added "Even if you talk to me in private, I will tell my sister everything you tell me" Hermione smirked.

"Very well" Dumbledore shrugged "I am worried about your protection during the holidays...." Before he could continue, Harry held up his hand and interrupted him.

"Then you will no doubt be pleased to know that my parents have taken steps to ensure that I will be safe" Harry beamed at him "At this very moment, a team that they hired from Gringotts is putting up wards around their office and our house. By the time my sister and I get home, we will be as snug as a bug in a rug" He paused "Why are bugs in rugs so snug?"

"It's the warmth" Hermione replied with a smile "Plus if you imagine being wrapped up in a rug...."

"Harry...."

"Isn't that how mobsters get rid of bodies?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Mr Potter...."

"Sometimes" Hermione admitted "But usually just so they can move them and dump them somewhere else"

"MR POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled, then he took a deep breath "Harry - may I ask why you hired goblins to protect your guardians' home?"

"I didn't hire them, sir - my parents did" Harry replied with a smile "But to answer your next question, ever since Minnie learned she was a witch, she has been reading a lot about recent magical history, and ever since Mum and Dad took me in, my sister has been looking in to the time surrounding Voldemort's death"

"I learned that - after he died - a number of people in The Ministry were arrested for being his followers" Hermione continued "And that even a friend of The Potters was arrested and put in jail for betraying them"

"When we discussed this with our parents, they decided to investigate other options" Harry grinned "Gringotts was happy to provide a team at a very reasonable price"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Dumbledore asked with a frown "I would have been happy to provide some trustworthy warding teams"

"We didn't want to impose on you, sir" Hermione replied quickly "And our parents thought it would be wise to keep our home life separate from our school life" Dumbledore gazed at her steadily, then looked at Harry.

"Would you permit me to check the security of these wards?" He asked calmly "I would feel better about your safety if I know you are somewhere safe"

"Are you suggesting the Goblins are going to do shoddy work, Headmaster?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Not at all, Miss Granger - I have nothing but the greatest respect for the employees of Gringotts"

"Then it won't be necessary to check their work" Hermione replied "If that is all? We arranged to meet Neville and Sally before dinner" Dumbledore stared at them for a moment, then nodded "Thank you, sir" She took Harry's hand and pulled him away down the corridor.

Dumbledore watched them go, then turned and stalked down the corridor in the other direction.

xoxox

Sally and Neville listened to Hermione's story, then turned to look at Harry.

"Why is Dumbledore so interested in you?" Sally asked.

"I don't really know" Harry shrugged "I know he thinks that Voldemort is still after me - maybe he just does want to protect me?"

"But why just you?" Neville frowned "Doesn't the rest of the wizarding world need protection?" He paused "If Voldemort was alive, that is"

"It's a mystery" Hermione sighed, then she grinned "So - how did your charms exam go?"


	14. Year 1 - Homeward Bound

"...and don't forget the two at the gate" Hermione smiled as her friends laughed. They were sat in a compartment on The Express, waiting for it to start the journey back to London.

"So - you'll come and stay over the summer?" Harry asked, and Sally and Neville both nodded.

"We generally go on holiday for a few weeks" Sally said "But I'll let you know after that"

"And my Gran is always wanting me to make new friends" Neville added "I'm sure she'll be happy for me to come for a little while"

"Good" Harry nodded "Depending on the wards that the Goblins set up, we might have to ask them to key you in to them"

"We wouldn't want you to be banished to Outer Mongolia just for walking up the garden path, after all" Hermione smirked.

"Are you sure? I've always wanted to travel" Sally smirked back as the train jerked in to motion. She looked out of the window as the platform started to pull away, then she stiffened "Min?" Hermione turned, and Sally nodded towards the window. The three of them followed her gaze, and Harry let out a quiet curse.

The clown was stood on the embankment, waving at them as the train pulled away.

xoxox

As the train vanished in to the distance, the clown turned and vanished in to the forest, thinking about a night ten years before.

 _The creature shivered with pleasure as he devoured the dark one. In the centuries he had been on Earth, he had never felt such power in a single being. The hate and loathing… it was exhilarating._

 _A whimpering cry came from behind him, and the creature turned to see a toddler, standing up in his crib, staring at him in mute fascination. The creature tilted his head to one side, then reached out a hand towards the child’s forehead. A second later, there was a flash of light, and the creature was thrown backwards and crashed in to the wall._

 _“So” He thought “You have returned, and chosen your champions” He glanced down at the body of Voldemort, and smiled “Keep them, you old fool. I have enough to last, and when they are older – when they no longer believe – then they will be mine, and you and your whole meddling kind will be wiped from the cosmos, at last” With a last look at the child, the creature vanished, leaving behind a crying child with a small, lightening shaped scar on his forehead_

Ever since that night, he had been searching for the remaining champions of "the other" - the ones who would, eventually, come for him.

And now - now he had found them.

Now the fun would begin.


	15. Hogwarts : An Unofficial History, Part 1

First, I should apologise for the title of these notes. Using the name of Minnie's favourite book is somewhat of a conceit, but - as you will find out as you read through everything I have discovered - the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is directly tied up with the history of The Clown.

The other reason I can use the title with impunity is that these notes will never see the light of day. While I might share them amongst The Outcasts, and a few other trusted individuals, the idea I could ever show them to the general public, much less the authorities, is laughable.

We don't know exactly how long ago The Clown arrived, but it has been exerting its influence over Hogwarts and the surrounding area since long before the school existed. Since before the area was settled by the first mages.

And because The Clown - or rather the creature that masquerades as The Clown - has been a part of wizarding society for so long, there is no one in the wizarding world who would believe it exists.

Even now, ten years after we killed it, it is impossible to find anyone who would listen to this story.

It has become a part of their conciousness - their very being. To accept the truth about The Clown would destroy their beliefs, destroy their world, and there are very few people who are willing to take that step.

Except for the seven of us. For reasons I am not certain about, The Outcasts appeared to be immune to The Clown's influence. Whether it was "The Other" - the force we thought was bringing us together - or simply lucky chance, the seven of us found each other, and found that together we were able to resist the power The Clown had and that we were - ultimately - able to kill it.

But if I were to write and publish a book that had a potential marker of only seven people, my wife would tell me I am even more loony than she is.

So instead I will simply keep these notes safe - to ensure The Clown is not forgotten, and to ensure that - should another creature like that appear - there will be some record of what it can do, and how to defeat it.

Because should another creature like The Clown exist, then I think future generations will need all the help they can get.

 **Cycles of Terror**

The history of magical Britain can be measured by the rise and fall of the numerous Dark Lords that have plagued this country.

It seems that every thirty to forty years, a new Dark Lord will rise, hell bent on bringing his (or her - in this modern, PC world, the term Dark Lord is now used as a generic term to refer to anyone who fits the bill) vision of utopia to the magical world. And this is a cycle that is entirely unique to the UK.

Don't get me wrong - the rest of the world has its problems with Dark Lords. But they are generally few and far between, and do not appear anywhere near as regularly as they do in Britain.

And I believe that the reason for this cycles of terror is The Clown.

Most of the time, it hibernated in the system of caves below Hogsmeade and, while it slept, its malign influence spread throughout the region, infecting everyone who spent more than a few days there - including every student that attended Hogwarts.

Which is how it stayed hidden for so long - by the time you are old enough to realise something is wrong, you no longer think of it as wrong.

However The Clown did not stay in hibernation all the time. Like all living creatures - magical and mundane - it required food to sustain its existence.

So every thirty or forty years it would wake and it would feed - killing ten or fifteen people a year, until its appetite was sated and it would return to hibernation once again.

But how does this relate to the large number of Dark Lords that Britain - that Hogwarts - has produced?

Because The Clown is directly responsible for creating these Dark Lords.

In order to hide the slaughter of nearly a 100 people in its five year feeding frenzy, it started each frenzy by turning a single, susceptible witch or wizard dark.

From our own experiences, back through Tom Riddle in the 1960s, Grindelwald in the 1930s, Alyssaria at the turn of the last century and so on and so on, all the way back to Salazar Slytherin himself during the time of the Founders.

The Clown creates The Dark Lord, The Dark Lord creates fear and terror, and The Clown uses the cloak of that fear and terror to feed with impunity.

It is so simple, and yet for time immemorial, The Clown used this plan to hunt, to feed and to kill.

For those who believe, no further explanation is necessary.

For those who don't - read on, and you will.


	16. Year 2 - Coming Home

"Hey kids - time to wake up" Hermione blinked sleepily and opened her eyes.

"Are we home?" She asked, sitting up from leaning against her mother.

"Yup" Her father nodded from the front seat of the taxi "Safe and sound"

"Woo" Harry said from the other side of their mother. Hermione looked over at her brother and smiled fondly.

"You two get your bags and take them inside" Sidney said, paying the driver "Once you've done that, you can go sleep for a few more hours"

"Thank goodness" Hermione said, opening the door and climbing out. She walked round the back to where her mother was unloading the various bags, and took the small suitcase she'd used during their holiday in America.

"We'll wake you up at five o'clock" Jennifer said as Harry picked up his suitcase "You need to get back to your normal sleeping patterns as soon as possible"

"M'kay" The kids said in unison, then they both made their way in to the house. Jennifer watched the front door close, then turned to her husband.

"Do you think we should have told them?" She asked.

"Do you think they would be willing to sleep if they knew?" He replied with a smirk.

xoxox

Four hours later, Jennifer knocked on Harry's door, then pushed it open and looked inside.

Her adoptive son, now a grown up twelve years old, was sleeping on his side, curled up nearly in to a ball despite the size of his bed.

"Damn them" She whispered under her breath. Even though he hadn't lived with The Dursleys for nearly a year, the scars they had inflicted on him still ran deep. It was at times like this she wished they hadn't let the misbegotten excuses for human beings off so lightly - that they had made them suffer for what they did.

But then, as always, she remembered that it was letting them off so lightly that had got them to co-operate in giving Harry up so easily. And looking down on her son - who was sleeping peacefully despite his curled up nature - made her, once again, realise it was all worth while in the end.

She walked over to the bed, and knelt down beside it.

"Harry, love - time to wake up" She said quietly, shaking him gently. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned over to look at her.

"Mum?" He smiled "Is it tea time?"

"Yes, my darling" She leaned over and kissed his forehead "So get up, have a wash and come downstairs"

"Yes Mum" He rolled over, but she pulled the blankets back.

"And don't go back to sleep, young man, or I will send your sister in here with a bucket of water" Harry sat up and flung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Aren't there rules against cruel and unusual punishments?" He asked mopily.

"Only for governments, sweetheart" Jennifer said with a grin as she left the room "Not for parents"

xoxox

Ten minutes later, Harry walked downstairs to find Hermione, Jennifer and Sidney sat round the dinner table.

"Finally!" Hermione threw her hands up "Come on - sit down" Harry stared at her for a moment, looking confused "Mum and Dad have something to tell us, and they said they would only tell us both together"

"Oh" Harry bounded over to the free chair and sat down "Mum didn't mention that"

"Oops" Jennifer grinned, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"So - what did you want to tell us?" Hermione asked eagerly. Jennifer glanced at her husband, who nodded.

"When The Goblins did the wards, they offered to add an extra one, free of charge" She said with a smile "The initial set of wards were made up of two groups - stopping magical people from entering without permission, and preventing things like fire, flood or other types of attack from the outside"

"So no one can get in to kill us, or kill us from outside" Hermione nodded "What else did they add?"

"The Goblin that was leading the team mentioned that they could put up an extra ward - one that would prevent any type of remote magical monitoring" Sidney continued from where his wife had left off "It would prevent any Death Eaters, or other magical people, from spying on us" Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances, wondering why their father had such a gleeful look on his face.

"That's nice, but...."

"But you are wondering why we are telling you this?" Sidney asked, and both children nodded.

"Well - along with preventing anyone spying on us, it also prevents anyone using magic in this house from being detected by anyone else" Jennifer smiled as grins spread across the faces of both children.

"Including...." Hermione started, and her mother nodded.

"Including The Ministry and Professor Dumbledore" Hermione turned to Harry, who was already grinning back at her.

"We can use magic during the holidays?" She asked in a whisper.

"Seems so" Harry nodded back, then suddenly frowned and turned back to their parents "What about Sally and Neville?"

"They can probably do magic as well" Sidney replied with a frown, but Harry shook his head.

"We mentioned we might invite them over for a visit" He said, glancing at his sister "If they can't get through the wards...."

"Oh - no, that won't be a problem" Sidney shook his head "Gragnak - the lead Goblin - explained how to key people in, since neither of us are magic" He pointed to the end of the dining room, to where a blue crystal was sat in a golden stand "The wards are keyed to that crystal. If you want to bring someone in, you can hold their hand. That will give them temporary access. Then, once they are inside, they touch their wands to the crystal and say their name, and that will give them permanent access"

"What if want to revoke it?" Hermione asked "I mean - I don't think we'll want to stop Sally or Neville, but...."

"You simply tell the crystal the name you wish to revoke" Sidney replied "Gragnak made it pretty easy to use, since we aren't magical and you two are under-age"

"There is one other thing you can do" Jennifer added "After Gragnak explained how everything worked, I asked him about the possibility of one of us being forced to bring someone inside the wards"

"If someone puts a wand to our head" Hermione nodded.

"Exactly" Jennifer smiled "If you are forced to bring someone inside, then - once you cross the ward boundaries, say the words 'Code Black Confirm' and it will stun anyone inside the wards who isn't keyed in, then banish them back outside the boundaries"

"But don't mess around with this - the stunning and the banishing is, by all accounts, pretty painful" Sidney said seriously, and the two children nodded "So - with all that in mind, why don't you two show us some of what you have learned this past year?"

xoxox

Four days later, Neville smiled as a snowy-white owl swooped in through the dining room window.

"Hello Hedwig" He said as the owl landed on the dining room table "Do you have something for me today?" A moment later, he blushed as the owl looked up at him with an expression that suggested he had just asked a very stupid question "I guess you do, or you wouldn't be here" The owl bobbed her head and held out her leg. Neville looked at the two parchments, then took the one with his name on.

"Are you supposed to wait for a response?" He asked, but Hedwig merely shook her head, then took off and flew out of the window again. Neville shrugged "I guess not" He unrolled the parchment and started reading.

 _Dear Neville,_

 _Harry and I are back from our holidays - which we enjoyed very much - and, as promised, are extending an invitation for you to visit._

 _Since Hedwig is the most capable post owl I have ever seen, she has probably already set off to deliver the other note to Sally. I know that your Grandmother has an owl, and I am hoping you can reply using that, but just in case you can't, I asked Hedwig to wait for Sally to respond, and to fly back via your house to pick up your response if necessary._

 _If your Grandmother is agreeable, we'd like you to stay for a few days - three or four at most._

 _At the moment, our only plan is to visit Diagon Alley on the 28th, and we are pretty much free any time before then._

 _We also have a surprise for both of you, but I will tell you more about that when you arrive :)_

 _Hope to see you soon,_   
_Minnie_

Neville smiled, then stood up and went to find his Grandmother.

xoxox

"I can go?" Sally asked, alternating her glance between her parents. Susan Perks looked at her husband Daniel, then nodded.

"If you want" Susan nodded "How about you go this Friday, and stay over the weekend?"

"Thank you!" Sally jumped up and pulled her mother in to a hug, then turned and did the same for her father. When she released him, she turned back to Hedwig.

"Stay right there, and I will write a response!" She bounded out of the room, leaving her parents smiling behind her.

xoxox

"Hello again" Neville nodded as Hedwig flew through the window a day after she'd dropped his letter off. The owl landed on the table, then turned to face him.

"I have a letter, if you'd like to take it?" He said with a smile, and then grinned as the bird nodded and held out her leg "Okay - I'll just tie it on next to Sally's - assuming that's Sally's letter of course" He finished attaching the letter, then sat back "Thank you" Hedwig tilted her head to one side, then took off and vanished out of the window.

"Who were you talking to, Neville?" He turned as his Grandmother walked in.

"Harry and Hermione's owl" Neville replied, blushing slightly "I know this will sound strange, but it is almost as if she could understand everything I was saying"

"It is possible" Augusta Longbottom replied "Some post owls with bond with their owners, and become familiars" She smiled "Young Mr Potter must be a very powerful wizard"

"Mr Potter-Granger, Gran" Neville said without thinking, then bit his lip as his Grandmother frowned at him.

"Pardon me?"

"Over Christmas, Hermione's parents adopted Harry, and to show his appreciation and gratitude, he took their last name as his own" He explained "So now he is called Harry Potter-Granger" Augusta sat down opposite him, looking serious.

"Why would Mr Potter need to be adopted by muggles?" She asked. Neville looked at her thoughtfully, then - much to her surprise - shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Gran, but that is not my story to tell" He said quietly "It's Harry's, and maybe Hermione's" He paused "I will ask if they'll let me tell you more details, but until then...." He trailed off, looking apologetic. Augusta stared at him for a moment, then nodded understandingly.

"Very well - I will wait for an explanation" She paused, then smiled fondly "I have to admit, when I learned you were sorted in to Hufflepuff, I was disappointed at first - I thought that you were destined to follow in your father's footsteps" She watched as his smile faded slightly "But you have the same loyalty he, and your mother, had to their friends" She reached over and took his hand "I haven't been as good a Grandmother as I should - I know that, but I promise I will do better"

"Oh Gran..." Neville started, but she shook her head.

"I know I haven't said this, but I'm proud of you" She patted his hand "You have a lot of potential, Neville, and I look forward to seeing what you become" Before he could respond, she stood up and walked out of the dining room, leaving Neville staring in to space, a look of wonder on his face.

xoxox

"Come in?" Hermione called out at the soft knock on her door. A moment later, it opened and her dad stuck his head round it.

"Hedwig's back - she's got two letters for you" He said.

"Cool!" Bounding to her feet, she ran over to the door and followed her father back downstairs "Where's Harry?"

"He and your mother went out to get a few things" Sidney said as they walked in to the kitchen to find Hedwig sitting on her perch "They'll be back in an hour or so"

"Oh - okay" She nodded, then turned her attention to the owl "So, you have two letters for me, Hedwig?" The owl bobbed her head enthusiastically and held out her leg "Thank you!" Hermione grinned as she pulled the letters off, then looked over to her father "Dad? Can you get me some owl treats? They should be in the cupboard above the fridge" Sidney nodded, and brought them over to her. She took them, and dropped five in to the bowl "There you go - a job well done, as always" The owl preened, then ducked her head to eat the treats.

"So - what do Neville and Sally have to say?" Her dad asked. Hermione unrolled the two parchments, skimmed through them, then looked back up at her father.

"They both say they are free to come down to stay this weekend, if that is acceptable?" She raised her eyebrows, and her father nodded in return "Thanks"

"Any idea what you're going to do?" He asked "I mean - are you going to spend the whole weekend just playing with magic? Or actually go out and do something fun?"

"Playing with magic is fun" Hermione smirked "But yes - we were going to go out to the pictures, maybe take them for a proper muggle meal"

"Sounds like fun"

"And, if you and mum don't mind, maybe a few games?" Sidney looked at her questioningly.

"Any particular reason for this muggle-fest?" Hermione nodded.

"While they are not in the supremacists camp, they are both purebloods through and through, and know very little about the non-magical world" She paused "Harry and I thought we could use this weekend to show them a little of what they're missing, since once we get back to school, we won't really get the chance" She realised her father was staring at her "What?"

"I didn't realise my daughter was such a revolutionary!" He said with a smile "Are you by any chance hoping that, once they see the muggle world is such fun, they'll tell others as well?"

"Maybe" Hermione blushed "But my main goal is to share our world with our friends, since they have helped us so much in theirs" Sidney walked over and kissed her on the forehead "Dad?"

"Just realising, yet again, what a wonderful daughter I've raised" He said.

"What about mum?" She asked with a smirk "Didn't she help?"

"Oh you should know by now - you are only your mother's daughter when you do something wrong"

xoxox

 _Dear Sally/Neville,_

 _You are warmly invited to stay at The Granger Residence from Friday until the following Tuesday._

 _We plan to take you out in to the non-magical world during this time, so if you have clothes suitable for this, we would suggest you bring them._

 _If you don't, don't worry about it - my brother and I can probably find some clothes that will fit you and will make sure you don't stand out too much. (Obviously I will be lending Sally my clothes, while Harry lends Neville his - if it was the other way round, you would probably stand out far more than either of you want!)._

 _After discussing it with our parents, and in regard to the warding we had done just before school finished, we think it best we meet in The Leaky Cauldron, and from there it is only about half an hour drive back to our house. If this will be a problem, we can probably pick both of you up, but from what I understand, flooing to Diagon Alley shouldn't be a problem? (If your parents/Grandmother want to accompany you, please feel free to invite them)._

 _We look forward to having you both over, and can't wait to see you!!_

 _Love'n'hugs,_   
_Hermione & Harry._


	17. Year 2 - Visits

"There they are!" Hermione bounded to her feet as she saw Neville and his Grandmother enter the pub. She dodged round a few tables, then skidded to a halt in front of the Longbottoms.

"Hello Hermione" Neville said with a warm smile. Hermione grinned back, then turned to his grandmother.

"Madam Longbottom, my name is Hermione Jane Granger - I am please to meet you" Augusta looked down at the girl for a moment, then broke in to a smile.

"A pleasure, Miss Granger" She held out her hand, and Hermione shook it "I understand from Neville that it is you I have to thank for his good grades?"

"Gran!" Neville exclaimed, blushing bright red. Hermione smiled.

"Actually, Madam Longbottom, Neville helped me - and the others in The Study Group - a lot with Herbology - I am not sure I would have done as well without him" Neville blushed again, but this time his face was filled with pride.

"Indeed?" Augusta looked at her Grandson, who was still blushing, then smiled "I think I would like to hear more about this Study group of yours"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then turned "If you'd like to join us, we were just having a light snack while we waited"

"Please, lead the way" Hermione walked back through the pub at a slightly more sedate pace, guiding Neville and Augusta to the table where Harry and her parents were sat.

"Mum, Dad, Harry - may I introduce Madam Longbottom, and our friend Neville" She said. The other three nodded "Madam Longbottom, Neville - my parents Jennifer and Sidney, and my brother, Harry Potter-Granger"

"Madam Longbottom, Neville - will you join us?"

"Thank you" Augusta sat down next to Neville, who had taken the seat beside Harry "And thank you for inviting my Neville to stay - I am afraid to say that, since our house is out in the country, there aren't a lot of other mages his age around"

"It's our pleasure, Madam Longbottom" Jennifer smiled, but Augusta held up her hand.

"Please, call me Augusta, Mrs Granger"

"Augusta, then. And our children have been talking about nothing else ever since we came back from America" She smirked as both Harry and Hermione went pink "And we are Jennifer and Sidney" Augusta tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Miss Granger...."

"Hermione, and Harry"

"....Hermione - could you tell me more about this Study Group? Neville has mentioned it, and said it was your idea?" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, but then nodded.

"Well, Madam Longbottom, I originally had the idea because neither Harry nor I were very good at Herbology, or potions, and there didn't seem to be anyone in our year in Gryffindor who was" She said "But it was obvious from the classes we shared with the Hufflepuffs that Neville was pretty good"

"I wouldn't say I was...."

"Oh hush you" Harry said with a smile, making Neville laugh.

"And I thought that, since we were having problems, other students might be in the same boat" Hermione continued as if neither of the boys had spoken "So I thought if we all got together, maybe we could help each other out"

"At first it was just us four" Harry added "That is, Minnie, Neville, Sally and me, but when the rest of the school saw what we were doing, a few more first years joined us, and - after Hermione's announcement on the first day back after Christmas - a number of students from the other years came as well" He glanced at Hermione "I think there's what? About thirty of us?"

"More or less" She nodded "We meet after dinner during the week, and sometimes on the weekend as well"

"How does it work?" Augusta asked "You don't do each other's homework, I take it?"

"No" Neville shook his head before either of the others could respond "But, for example, when I was having problem transforming a matchstick in to a needle, Hermione explained how she did it, and by following that, I was able to understand the process better"

"And when I couldn't get my head round the different types of magical herbs you can use for curing hiccups, Neville took me through the properties of the main ones, and let me work out the rest for myself" Harry added. Augusta gazed at the three children, then smiled.

"I have to admit, I was a bit concerned at first - there were a few students in my time who would have just used it as an excuse to cheat - but from what you've said, this does sound like a very good idea"

"Perhaps you could tell that to McGonagall" Harry said under his breath, then - when the table fell silent - he blushed "You heard that then?"

"Yes, sweetheart" Jennifer grinned as her son continued to blush "Maybe you should just think it, next time?" Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione smirked.

"What did you mean, Harry?" Augusta asked. Harry turned to face her.

"When Minnie came up with this idea, Sally - that's Sally-Anne Perks - suggested that we ask Professor Sprout, rather than Professor McGonagall" He said quietly "She seemed to think that our Head of House wouldn't be as receptive to the idea as hers was"

"And both Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick suggested that neither Professor McGonagall nor the Headmaster like the fact our group exists" Hermione said with a frown "And that they were looking for reasons to stop us holding it"

"What about Severus?" Augusta asked "From what I remember, I don't think that he would be supportive of it?"

"From what we can gather, he doesn't seem to oppose it, even if he doesn't support it" Neville admitted. His Grandmother stayed silent for a moment, looking thoughtful, then nodded.

"Perhaps I will pay a visit to my old friend, and see what I can do" She smiled "But now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment later this afternoon I need to prepare for" She stood up, then looked at Neville "I will see you at lunch time on Tuesday?"

"Yes, Gran" Neville nodded. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then straightened up.

"Have fun, and remember to take care" She said with a smile, then turned to the others "It was nice to meet you all, and no doubt I will see you on Tuesday as well" She gave a final glance at her Grandson, then nodded to the rest and turned and walked towards the exit. Neville watched her go, then turned back to the rest.

"I realise she seemed a little formal, but it is the way she was brought up, and how she deals with.... difficult situations" He said hesitantly, then smiled with as Hermione's parents nodded with understanding.

"We try to do the same, but with Harry and Hermione bouncing about like hoolalias on speed...." Sidney grinned as his children turned twin glares on him, then turned at a new voice.

"Why are you glaring Minnie? That's the nicest description I've heard of you all year"

"I love you too Sally" Hermione replied with a grin, then stood up as Sally and her parents walked up beside her "May I introduce my parents, Jennifer and Sidney...."

"Why do you always introduce Mum first?" Harry asked.

"Musical hall tradition" Hermione smirked "The straight man always goes first" Her parents laughed, while Harry smirked.

"I would say you two aren't always like this, but I know better" Neville interjected, causing everyone else to laugh.

"As I was saying, Mr and Mrs Perks, my parents, my brother Harry and our good friend Neville Longbottom" Hermione finished with a smile.

"Susan and Daniel" Sally's father said, gesturing to his wife, then he snapped his fingers "Sorry - Daniel and Susan" His wife swatted him on the arm, then turned back to the table.

"Ignore Mr Comedy - it's a pleasure to meet you all, though the way Sally has been talking about you, I feel like we're already good friends" She smirked as her daughter went red.

"Mum!" Sally moaned as she took the seat next to Neville. A moment later, her parents sat down in the free chairs.

"Sorry, darling" Susan smirked again, then looked over to Hermione "So, you are the young lady who actually managed to get my daughter to study?" Sally rolled her eyes and laid her head on the table.

"Just kill me" She said quietly, making the others laugh.

"It wasn't just me, Mrs Perks" Hermione replied though her giggles "My brother and Neville helped as well, and Sally has helped all three of us get a lot better at charms" Susan turned to look at her daughter - who still had her head on the table - and smiled.

"You didn't mention that part, Sally" Daniel said with a proud smile. Sally sat up, looking slightly abashed.

"I didn't want to blow my own trumpet"

"We didn't even know you had one to blow" Daniel smiled again, to which Sally simply shrugged. Her father smiled, then turned to Harry "Harry - Sally tells me that you are the new Quidditch sensation at Hogwarts?" Harry glanced at Sally who, Hermione noticed, didn't blush, then looked back to her father.

"I wouldn't say I was a sensation, Mr Perks" He replied shyly, making both Neville and Sally snort in derision while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What my brother, in his own, modest way, is trying to say is that he caught all three snitches, helping Gryffindor win two out of their three games" Hermione grinned "But no doubt he will tell you that, because Gryffindor didn't win the cup, he is not all he is cracked up to be" Sally and Susan both started laughing, while Daniel smiled fondly. Hermione looked at them in confusion.

"Forgive my wife and daughter, Hermione" Daniel said, still smiling "It's just that they heard that sort of speech from me more than a few times during my career" He looked at his family "It wasn't that funny"

"Yes, dear" Susan smirked, then turned to Harry "You caught all three?" Harry nodded "Impressive. Even my beloved didn't manage that during his time at school"

"See" Hermione nudged him, and Harry nodded.

"She is helping me overcome my.... reluctance to talk about myself" He explained to Sally's parents "The family I was with before had another son, and they didn't like it when I outshone him" He shrugged "I just got used to keeping quiet"

"Oh my" Susan said quietly, but Harry shook his head.

"I've moved on, Mrs Perks" He said confidently, looking at Hermione, Jennifer and Sidney "Now that I'm with a proper family - one that loves me - I can learn to boast, brag and generally be as annoying as possible"

"And trust me - he can be REALLY annoying when he tries" Hermione added, making the rest of the table laugh.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Susan and Daniel stood up.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we should be going" Susan looked down at her daughter "Walk us to the door, darling?" Sally nodded, and followed her parents towards the Diagon Alley side of the pub.

"Neville - do you need anything from the alley?" Sidney asked after they had left.

"No thank you, Mr Granger" Neville shook his head "I have all the stuff I need"

"Okay" Sidney nodded "If Sally is as organised as you, we can leave when she comes back"

"Organised as who?" Sally walked back to the table again and sat down.

"Mr Granger was just asking if we needed anything from the alley" Neville replied, and Sally shook her head.

"Then - if you are all finished - we can go" Sidney stood up "We're parked about five minutes away, and it's about half an hour drive home after that" The two mages nodded, and everyone stood up.

xoxox

As they left the pub, Hermione slowed down to talk to Sally.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you seem to be more.... confident around Harry? Less blushy?" She said, and Sally, glancing ahead to see Neville and Harry deep in conversation, nodded "What's going on?" This time, Sally did blush slightly.

"Since you didn't grow up in the magical world, you probably won't fully realise how.... how pervasive Harry's story is" She replied as they rounded the corner "Every.... mage-born child in our year would have heard it - heck, every mage-born child will have heard it" She looked ahead again "I think that for most of the year, I was seeing the story book version of him"

"The story book..." Hermione asked, sounding confused. Sally shrugged.

"I can't think of a better way to explain it" She said "My parents were friends with James and Lily, so they knew Harry when he was a baby" Hermione nodded "But after Halloween, they didn't see him again until today. So when they told me about how he beat Voldemort, they based Harry on what they knew of him as a baby"

"Which wasn't much" Hermione nodded, starting to understand.

"I admit, I had a bit of a crush on him for most of the year, but as I've got to know him better, the crush has faded, and now...." She waved her hands "Spending some time away has made it more or less vanish altogether" She looked ahead as Jennifer lead them in to the car park "He's still my friend - one of my best friends, but...."

"You're no longer doodling your name as Sally-Anne Potter-Granger?" Hermione said with a smirk, then laughed as Sally went bright red "That was a joke, but you...." She shook her head, still laughing.

"If you tell anyone...."

"My lips are sealed" Hermione whispered as they walked up to the car.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked, looking at the two girls.

"Oh - girl stuff" Sally said quickly, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oh.... okay" Neville shrugged and looked at Harry as if to say 'Girls!'

"Sally, Neville - if you want to bring your bags round..." Jennifer opened the boot, and helped the two kids with their bags "Okay - get in, and Hermione will help you with the seatbelts if you need it" She slammed the boot closed and walked round and got in behind the wheel "And.... wagons roll!"

xoxox

While The Grangers were driving out of London, Ginny Weasley was, not for the first time that summer, walking to Luna Lovegood's house. Partly because she wanted to see how her friend was doing, but mostly because her brother was driving her mental.

Ever since he had returned from his first year at Hogwarts, Ron had only really talked about two things - how Gryffindor hadn't won The Quidditch Cup, and how Harry Potter was a prat. And sometimes, he talked about both at the same time.

Her other brothers didn't seem to mind Harry all that much.

The twins were quite impressed with The Boy Who Lived's Quidditch skills, and while Percy thought that Harry and....

She paused, racking her brains for the name of the girl Ron had mentioned once or twice, then shrugged.

Percy's biggest problem was the fact Harry and the Girl-Whose-Name-She-Could-Not-Remember had formed some kind of social group that was ignoring all the conventions on House behaviour - he didn't actually think Harry was a bad person, just misguided.

All three of them did seem to agree that Ron's problem with Harry seemed to stem from Harry not wanting to be Ron's best friend. Which, based on Ron's attitude over the holidays, didn't really surprise Ginny all that much.

She pushed the Lovegoods' gate open, and - catching sight of her friend - turned to the plum patch where Luna was walking.

xoxox

Luna heard the gate open and close, but didn't take her eyes off the figure in the distance.

She had come out to the plum patch half an hour before, trying to clear her mind.

The night before had been filled with dreams - some good, some bad, but all with a common theme.

Change was coming. When she went to Hogwarts, a lot of things would change, and her life would never be the same again.

When she had been little, helping her mother string up the plums had been one of her favourite activities, and she'd hoped that - if she could recapture that feeling, then maybe she would be able to face the future with some measure of calm, instead of the worry that was churning inside her.

But the moment she had arrived at the patch, she had seen the clown in the distance, and all hopes of finding inner peace vanished in a mushroom cloud of terror.

"Hello Ginny" She said softly "Are you avoiding Ronald again?" Ginny stopped, wondering how her friend managed to do that every time.

"He spent most of the morning and all of lunch time telling me and Mum that Harry Potter isn't a real Gryffindor, and that I should steer clear of him if I wanted to do well at school" She rolled her eyes.

"Did your mother agree?" Luna asked without turning round.

"I don't know" Ginny admitted "I stopped listening about five minutes in" She realised Luna wasn't paying attention, but instead was staring towards the village. Ginny looked up to follow her gaze, then froze.

"You see him too" Luna said, a hint of relief tingeing her voice "You see the clown"

"No...." Ginny started, then gasped "Yes - I see the clown now" Luna turned to look at her.

"What did you see?"

"The Wicked Witch of The West" Ginny watched as the clown started to do cartwheels, a huge grin on his face "I saw her, then - when you mentioned the clown - she changed in to him" She shook her head "How...."

"I don't know" Luna replied, and Ginny realised that her friend was smiling slightly "But I would like to find out" She reached out and took Ginny's hand "You're not alone, Ginny. Not any more" Ginny gazed at her friend for a moment, then, for reasons she couldn't entire explain, she felt tears on her cheeks.

xoxox

"He was at my house" Sally said. The other three kids turned to look at her.

"The clown?" Hermione asked. Sally looked at the adults in the front of the car with a questioning glance. Hermione saw her look, and nodded "Mum and Dad know about the clown, and what happened over the last year"

"Oh - okay" Sally nodded "Four nights ago, I woke up to find that.... creature I saw on Halloween climbing up a tree in my back garden" She shivered at the memory "It turned and stared at me, then jumped down and started slithering along the ground towards my window" She stopped and closed her eyes. Harry reached out a hand to touch hers.

"You're not alone, Sally - you're safe with us" She opened her eyes and looked at him, then smiled.

"I know" She nodded, then, after a deep breath, continued her story "When it reached the back of my house, it bounded on to the porch roof...." She paused "Its mouth opened, and some sort of inner teeth came out...."

"An Alien?" Sideny asked, turning round in his seat "Black? Smooth? Skeleton on the outside?"

"Yes" Sally nodded "I know I've seen it somewhere, but..."

"It's a creature from a movie" Sidney explained "It's supposed to be a monster from another world" He paused "I can't think where you would have seen it though...."

"My parents have a few friends in the muggle world" Sally closed her eyes, trying to remember "Maybe.... maybe I saw it once....." Her eyes flicked open "Oh!" She stared at the windscreen in silence.

"Sal?" Neville gently touched her shoulder.

"Sorry - I remembered" She said softly "We went to visit the Williams. I fell asleep, and they put me in the back room. I must have woken up at one point, and peeked through the door, because I remember seeing this... this thing coming at me" She paused "Maybe it was a film, but I was two or three, and...."

"And you thought it was real" Harry smiled sympathetically at her.

"I remember dreaming of it when I was little, but then the dreams faded" Sally sighed "But I guess you never forget"

"Penelope"

"V"

"The hell-hound" Neville looked around "When I was five, my Grandmother took me on a trip to Athens. We visited a magical zoo and I remember being scared out of my life by the hell-hound enclosure" He smiled weakly "I've been afraid of them ever since"

"Our worst fears" Hermione leaned back in her seat, then turned to Sally "What happened? After it got on to the porch?"

"It snapped at me for a few moments, then transformed in to the clown" She paused, a look of fear coming to her face "He told me that I should enjoy my holiday, because when we go back to school...." She trailed off.

"He'll kill us all" Neville finished. Sally looked at him "Five days ago, hell-hound in the grounds of The Manor, bounding, slavering, barking, transformed in to the clown and.... well - you know the rest" He gave the entire speech without reacting, but shivered at the end "Either of you?"

"No" Hermione replied with a slight smile "Either because it couldn't find us, which I admit isn't likely, or because of the new wards that the Goblins put up"

"They prevent any magical being from crossing the boundaries, unless we give them permission" Jennifer said from the front of the car "Including, it appears, shaping changing clown-monsters" She paused "We really should thank the Goblins for that, shouldn't we"

"We can do it when we go to The Alley" Sidney smiled "Because now - now we have to stop the car" He gestured out the window "The drive is part of the warded area, and since Mr Longbottom and Miss Perks aren't keyed in yet, I really don't think we should drive up it" Jennifer laughed, and brought the car to a halt.

xoxox

"Sally, touch your wand to the crystal" Hermione said confidently. Sally pulled out her wand, and touched the tip of it against the blue crystal in the golden stand "Add this signature against Sally-Anne Perks" The crystal pulsed once "Okay - Neville" Neville walked forward and rested his wand on the crystal "Add this signature against Neville Frank Longbottom" The crystal pulsed again.

"That should be it" Harry said with a smile, then looked at his parents "How do we test this, exactly?"

"Code Pink Confirm" Jennifer said suddenly, then - when nothing happened - she grinned "Okay - that worked"

"Code Pink?" Hermione asked with a serious look.

"Gives anyone who isn't keyed in a mild shock" Jennifer glanced at Sally and Neville "Not enough to hurt, but you would notice it. And since neither of you jumped, I think we can say it's worked"

"Excellent" Hermione rubbed her hands together "Sally, Neville - there's something we think you should know.

xoxox

"You're not real...." He stared at the creature, transfixed in horror.

"Aren't I, my precious?" The squat figure crept forward, rubbing its hands together "Is Smegol not real?" He backed away, groping for his wand, but the figure bounded forward until it was an inch away from his face.

"Naughty wizard wants to punish poor Smegol, but Smegol doesn't want it" The creature did a back flip to the other side of the room, transforming in mid-air in to a clown in a silver suit with big orange buttons.

"Be seeing you soon" The clown waved at him, then vanished, leaving him staring at thin air, still shaking in terror.

xoxox

"....but you can't tell anyone" Hermione finished explaining the extra wards the Goblins had added. Sally glanced at Neville, then shrugged.

"Even if we did, I don't think anyone would do anything about it" She said.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked from the doorway.

"Well - firstly, it would mean advertising the fact that Goblins can create wards to cloak under-age magic users" Neville said with a grin "Which would mean that every muggle born student would be able to do magic at home"

"And secondly it would draw attention to the major flaw in the under-age magic laws" Sally added.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Ministry can only detect where the magic is done - not who performed it" Sally paused to see if they understood, but - when they didn't - she continued "My house has three mages in - me, my mother and my father. So The Ministry relies on my parents to ensure I don't do magic out of school"

"It's a trick?" Harry and Jennifer covered their ears as Hermione shouted in surprise. She blushed, and lowered her voice "Sorry" She paused "So any mage-born child can practice magic willy-nilly? And no muggle-born can?" Sally and Neville nodded in unison "And no one knows this?"

"My guess is that the children of the Death Eaters do" Neville replied "And probably the other Slytherins" He paused "Most parents don't want to deal with their children performing magic during the summer, so they don't tell them"

"But still...." Hermione said "It's pretty unfair to the muggle-born"

"The fact that the magical world is biased against muggle-borns is a surprise to you?" Sally smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes, then shrugged.

"Such is life" She paused "So - who wants to do a little magic?"


	18. Year 2 - Letters, Lockhart and Lucius

"Harry, Hermione - your letters are here" Sidney watched as the post owl took off and out of the window, leaving twin envelopes of parchment behind. When Gragnak had mentioned that the wards would have to account for owls, Sidney had asked him why.

The Goblin's response - that, since owls were the most common form of communication, and tampering with the ability to do their duty was against Ministry law - had at first surprised him, but then, thinking about the post office, he realised it wasn't really that different.

His next question had been about the security of post owls - whether or not anyone could attack Harry or Hermione via a parchment or letter. He had explained the concept of parcel bombs, and how they could hurt people who weren't careful.

But Gragnak had put his mind at rest on that - the wards would check for any spells cast on the letters, or the contents of any parcels. If there was anything untoward - the Goblin had mentioned portkeys and compulsion charms in particular - then the wards would deactivate it, leaving it safe.

"The letters came?" Sidney looked round as his daughter came in to the kitchen.

"One each, as expected" He nodded and gestured to the table "Back to school day is the day after tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh" Hermione replied as she picked up the letter and opened it up. She read through it, then frowned slightly.

"What's wrong, sis?" Harry asked, bounding in to the kitchen beside her.

"Nearly every book on the Defence reading list is by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart" She paused "I'm sure I've heard that name, but I can't remember where" She shrugged "Why would Quirrell suddenly be going gaga over this guy?"

"Who knows?" Harry replied, reading through his own letter "Wow - that's a lot of books" He turned to their father "Dad...."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I know that you don't want me spending my..... well - my inheritance on my schooling, but..."

"But you think that...." He glanced over his son's shoulder, and - reading down the list, let out a low whistle "Seven books might be a tad expensive?"

"The Standard Book of Spells last year was seven galleons" Hermione commented, still reading through the letter.

"That makes a hundred galleons between you for that one subject" Sidney shook his head.

"We could probably share" Harry suggested.

"Still.... with all the other books and supplies...." He trailed off, then sighed "Harry - I don't want to make a habit of this, but I think that, in this case..."

"You can ask me, Dad" Harry smirked "It was my suggestion"

"I promise we will pay you back - when I said we won't want to touch your fortune, I meant it, and I'm going to make sure that we pay you back during the year" Harry tilted his head to one side, then, after glancing at Hermione, he nodded.

"Okay - it's a deal"

xoxox

Arthur Weasley looked at his daughter's letter, then up at his wife.

"Five sets of books" He put his head in his hands "I think we'd be lucky to find one or two sets in the second hand shops, let alone five"

"We can share, father" The adults turned to find Fred, George and Ginny stood at the door to the kitchen. Ginny walked up to the table "We won't have classes at the same time, and we can do our homework at different times" Arthur gazed at her for a moment, then beyond her to where the twins were nodding.

"Thank you" Arthur smiled.

"What about Percy and Ron?" Molly asked.

"Don't worry about them" Fred smirked.

"We'll talk them round" George added.

"We can be most convincing" Ginny grinned. Molly looked at each of them in turn, then shook her head.

"I don't want to know" She said, smiling.

"Oh - don't worry" Ginny said airily "We won't hurt them" She turned and skipped out of the kitchen, but paused at the door and turned round again "Well - not all that much" She smirked, then vanished in to the lounge. Fred and George stared at each other, then walked out of the kitchen after her. Their parents looked at them, then Molly turned to her husband.

"Do you think we should warn Minerva what she's getting in to?" Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head, a sly smile playing across his lips.

xoxox

Dumbledore dropped Ginny Weasley's letter on the pile, and sighed.

Quirrell had resigned - out of the blue - less than two weeks before the letters for the coming year were sent out. He had found a replacement, but one of Lockhart's conditions for taking the job at such a late stage was permission to set his own book list.

He glanced at the youngest Weasley's letter again. With Ginevra's arrival, it meant Molly and Arthur had five children at the school, and five sets of books, robes and equipment to pay for.

He'd considered offering them some help, but he knew that Arthur was too proud to accept his help. Instead, he had decided to put aside some of the budget to pay for a dozen copies of the book list to be bought for the library. He planned to mention it to Arthur later, and hopefully save him a little bit of money.

However - aside from unleashing Gilderoy Lockhart on the school - Dumbledore had another, much larger problem on his mind.

Despite his careful planning, Voldemort had not attempted to steal The Philosopher's Stone at the end of the previous year.

After the troll had attacked the school, and the unicorn had died, Dumbledore had been certain that Voldemort would make his move, and that Harry Potter would attempt to stop him.

Yet neither had come to pass. Dumbledore had had The Forbidden Forest searched from end to end, but hadn't found any indication of anyone hiding there, let alone the most feared Dark Lord in recent history.

And despite Hagrid's suggestions and pointers, Harry and his little play group had not tried to get to The Stone first - they hadn't even investigated the locked door at the end of the third floor corridor!

He looked down at the last envelope again, then tilted his head to one side thoughtfully.

"If Harry didn't make friends with one Weasley, maybe he will make friends with another" He said to himself. A moment later, he stood up and strode out of the office.

xoxox

Two days later, Harry, Hermione and their parents walked through The Leaky Cauldron and out in to Diagon Alley.

"I think we should split up" Jennifer said, looking at the crowds "I'll take Harry to Gringotts and Madam Malkins, while you go to the apothecary. Then we meet up at the bookshop?"

"Okay" Sidney nodded "Lead the way, darling" Hermione grinned, then skipped off down The Alley. Sidney smiled fondly, then followed her at a more sedate pace.

"Ready to go?" Jennifer asked, and Harry nodded.

xoxox

"Stick together - it's busy" Molly called to her children, then sighed as Fred and George bolted off in one direction, while Ron headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. She looked at her other two children.

"Percy - can you pick up the potions supplies for everyone? I need to take Ginny to Madam Malkins"

"Yes, mother" Percy nodded as Molly handed him a small money bag.

"Thank you" She smiled fondly as Percy walked away, then she turned to her daughter "Are you ready, Ginny?"

"Yes, mother"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger" The Goblin teller nodded politely "You are here to take some money out?"

"Yes sir" Harry nodded, then, with a quick glance at his mother, added "Would it also be possible to make some changes to my vault?"

"Harry?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows, but Harry continued to look at the Goblin.

"That depends on the changes, Mr Potter-Granger" The Goblin smiled "While we will do what we can to accommodate your wishes, there are certain..... conditions to which we have to adhere"

"What are they?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"James and Lily Potter, before their death, set up a trust vault for their son. His Hogwarts' tuition is taken out of this, and he is permitted to spend one hundred and fifty galleons on school supplies, and withdraw ten galleons a month during term time, and fifteen in the holidays" He looked down at the scroll on his desk "There is also The Potter Family vault, which - excepting the various properties - holds the rest of the estate" He paused "Unfortunately, you are not permitted to access this vault until you come of age at seventeen"

"Why?"

"Most of the Old Family Estates, of which The Potter's is one, are very large and complex" The Goblin replied "A child, however bright or skilled they might be, would not be equipped to deal with it"

"So who is taking care of it now?" Jennifer glanced at Harry.

"James and Lily asked Gringotts to manage it" The Goblin smiled "And, as our fee is an annual percentage of the value of the estate, it has been in our best interests to make sure it has grown these past eleven years" Jennifer nodded.

"That makes sense" She looked at Harry "What changes did you want to make?"

"As you seem to be aware, sir, I have been adopted in to a new family" Harry said carefully "Sidney and Jennifer Granger are now my parents, and have legal authority over me" He paused "While I don't want to take control of my estate, is there any reason that they can't?" The Goblin looked at him thoughtfully.

"That is an interesting question, Mr Potter-Granger" He said after a moment "I am afraid I can't give you an answer right now - the laws pertaining to Old Family Estates are as complex as the estates themselves, and I will have to consult with other members of staff"

"Okay" Harry shrugged "It was just an idea. What I originally wanted to ask was if I could set up two more vaults, and pay some of the money in my trust vault in to them automatically"

"Harry....." Jennifer started, but Harry continued talking.

"The two new vaults would be in my name and my sister's name, and control of the trust vault would go to my parents"

"Harry...."

"Each of the new vaults would get pocket money, for want of a better phrase, while my parents would be able to withdrawn money for our school supplies and other expenses that might crop up"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-GRANGER!" Jennifer snapped, then went slightly pink as she realised a few people had turned to look at her "What do you think you're doing?" Harry looked up at her, then smiled weakly.

"I know that, when you adopted me, you didn't want any of my money. But the thing with Lockhart's books, along with the extra expense of me needing two different types of new clothes, made me think that maybe I should be helping a little" She stared down at him for a moment, then looked up at the Goblin teller again.

"Clearly we have things to discuss, sir" She said calmly "Is it possible for Harry to make changes by owl?"

"Providing that he either imbues the paper with his magical signature, or uses a contract quill to sign it" The teller replied "However, if I may, I would suggest using the first method, as contract quills are unpleasant instruments at the best of times, and not really suitable for children"

"Thank you" Jennifer replied warmly "And now, if we could withdraw the money for school supplies, we'll be on our way"

"Of course, Mrs Granger" The Goblin nodded.

xoxox

"I'm sorry" Harry said as they left the bank five minutes later "I should have asked you first, and not surprised you with it"

"Yes, you should" Jennifer nodded, then, looking down at him, she smiled fondly at him "I'm not angry with you, Harry - I know that you were doing it because you wanted to help"

"Yes, Mum" he nodded.

"The four of us will discuss it when we get home" She held her hand up before he could reply "I mean a proper discussion - we will listen to your arguments, then make up our mind" He nodded again, and she leaned down and kissed the top of his head "Now - lets go get your robes, then catch up with your sister before she buys the entire bookshop out" Hand in hand, they laughed as they walked down the street to the robe shop.

xoxox

"I suppose we should go to Flourish and Blotts next" Molly said, looking down at Ginny's letter again.

"If you want...." Ginny stopped, staring at the two people walking down the street towards them.

xoxox

"Do you know those two?" Jennifer asked as she and Harry walked towards Madam Malkins. Harry looked at the two witches coming out of the robe shop and shrugged.

"I don't recognise them" He said quietly "But that shade of red does remind me of Ron Weasley"

"The boy who..."

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Younger sister and mother, maybe?"

"I guess we're about to find out" His mother replied as the two witches came towards them.

xoxox

"Minnie!" Neville sprinted away from his Grandmother and up to the apothecary. Hermione turned, and smiled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Neville" She said as he pulled away looking slightly abashed.

"I saw Him again last night" He said quietly "I was worried He'd come for you two as well"

"We haven't seen Him all summer" She replied, glancing at her father "What about Sally?" Neville smiled, the relief evident on his face.

"She's in QQS" He said with a grin "She convinced her parents to buy a broom now that she is on the Hufflepuff Reserve Squad"

"Go Sally!" Minnie grinned "I was going to pick up our potions supplies. Are you coming in?"

"Since I can't drop potions, I suppose so" Neville gave a theatrical sigh.

"I understand that Severus can be.... trying at times" His Grandmother said from behind him "But your marks are getting better, are they not?"

"Yes, Gran" Neville nodded "I just don't like Snape all that much...."

"Yes - he was a loathsome boy when your parents were at school, and I can't imagine he has got any nicer" Augusta shook her head "Miss Granger - may we join you?"

"Of course, Madam Longbottom" Hermione nodded politely "We are going to Flourish and Blotts after this - Harry is meeting us there"

"Very well" August nodded "After you"

xoxox

"Harry Potter" Molly took a step forward as Harry and Jennifer walked up to the robe shop "Is it really you?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Harry Potter doesn't exist any more, so I can't be him" Jennifer laughed as Molly and Ginny looked at him in confusion "However, if you are looking for Harry Potter-Granger, you have found him"

"Ron mentioned that you had been adopted" Ginny said shyly, then - looking at Jennifer "Mrs Granger, I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my mother Molly"

"It's very nice to meet you" Jennifer nodded "My daughter is getting potion ingredients, and I was just taking my son to get fitted for new robes"

"I seem to be the very model of a growing boy" Harry said with a smile. Ginny laughed.

"Ron is just the same" She said "Mind you, the amount he eats, it isn't that surprising" Harry laughed out loud, while Molly frowned at her daughter.

"Ginny - we should hurry up. I told Percy we would meet him at the book shop" Molly said "Mr Potter - it was nice to meet you"

"Potter-Granger, Mrs Weasley" Harry said quietly. If Molly heard him, she didn't react as she and her daughter strode off down the street. He watched them for a moment, then turned to his mother "That was strange, right?"

"Yes" Jennifer nodded "That was strange" She paused "Daughter seemed nice though" Harry smiled.

"Nicer than Ron, at least" He smirked "But being nicer than Ron isn't all that hard" As his mother started laughing, Harry held the door to the robe shop open for her.

xoxox

Hermione, Neville, Sidney and Augusta walked out of the apothecary and turned towards the book shop, then stopped.

"I can't help but notice the people" Hermione said, staring at the queue outside the book shop.

"Is it usually this busy?" Sidney asked.

"I've never seen it so" Augusta replied, then, looking further down the road, she sighed "However I believe I know why there are so many people" She raised her hand and pointed to a sign.

 _GILDEROY LOCKHART IS SIGNING HIS BOOKS TODAY_

"Madam Longbottom - who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Sidney asked "I mean - why is he famous? What has he done?" Augusta gazed at him for a moment, then smiled.

"That depends on your point of view, Sidney" She replied "However, that is a discussion for another time" She took a deep breath "I suppose that we must brave the crowds" She looked at Sidney "Would you care to escort me, Mr Granger?"

"I'd be honoured, Madam Longbottom" He offered her his arm, and she took it. Hermione and Neville glanced at each other, then he held out his arm as well. Hermione grinned, then took it as well, and they followed Sidney and Augusta down the street.

xoxox

"Ooof!" Harry exclaimed as a blonde haired girl crashed in to him, pulling him in to a hug "Leave a few ribs intact, Sal - I might need them" Sally pulled away and blushed as her parents walked up to the group.

"Sorry, but I was worried" She said, then lowered her voice "He visited again last night - threatened me again" She looked around "I saw Neville before..."

"We're both fine" Harry replied in the same quiet tones "Dad took Minnie to the apothecary, and we're going to meet them at the book shop" Sally snorted in amusement "What?"

"You'll see" Sally grinned.

xoxox

"What the....." Harry stared at the large queue outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books" Sally said with a smirk "Turns out he has a lot of fans"

"Who is he?" Jennifer asked "What does he do?"

"Apparently it depends on your point of view" The five of them turned to see Sidney and August walking towards the, with Hermione and Neville a few steps behind.

"Pardon me?"

"I was explaining to your husband that the reasons for Mr Lockhart's fame could be considered dubious" August replied, unlinking her arm from Sidney's "And I would be happy to discuss them at a late date - when we are not faced with a large mob of his most rabid fans"

"Okay" Harry shrugged, then stared at the queue "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

xoxox

Half an hour later, they were stood together near the back of the shop, talking quietly.

"You met Ginny?" Sally asked with a smile "What did you think?"

"She seems nice enough" Jennifer replied "A little shy?"

"Shy?" Neville said in surprise "Ginevra Molly Weasley? Red-head about...." He held his hand out "This tall?" Harry nodded "The girl her brother Charlie once referred to as The Mouth On Legs?"

"Maybe it was the company" Hermione smirked, glancing at her brother. Harry stuck his tongue out at her, then turned as Lockhart's voice rang out across the shop.

"Merlin's Beard! Is that Harry Potter?" They all looked round to find the entire shop staring back at them.

"Does no one in this world remember my name?" Harry asked, then gasped as a hand grabbed him on the shoulder and pulled him backwards. A second later, he heard a cry of "MERLIN'S PANTS!" and the hand released him. He saw Hermione looking proud of herself, then a man, holding a camera, lying on the floor in a near foetal position, both hands between his legs. He looked down at the man, then up at Hermione.

"What...." He stared at her in confusion, which only increased when Hermione suddenly put on a contrite look and bent down to kneel beside the prone man.

"I'm so sorry" She said in an apologetic voice "But when I was in junior school we were told not to talk to strangers and that if a stranger touched us or grabbed us we were allowed to use any means we wanted to get them to let go and when you grabbed my brother I thought that you might hurt him so I did what I was taught and I am sorry because I realise you were not going to hurt him" Harry, Sally and Neville stared at her in surprise as she said this in one breath.

"That's...." The man climbed gingerly to his feet "That's quite alright, young lady. I probably shouldn't have just grabbed at Mr Potter's arm like that without at least introducing myself first" He winced as he bent over to pick up his camera "I'm from The Daily Prophet, and I was wondering if Mr Potter...."

"Mr Potter-Granger" Jennifer said "He took our family name when we adopted him"

"If Mr Potter-Granger would like his picture taken with Gilderoy Lockhart"

"No, thank you" Harry shook his head. The photographer looked at him for a moment, a slightly confused expression on his face, then nodded.

"Very well - I am sorry to have bothered you" He turned, and walked away - limping slightly - while Harry turned back to the others.

"Mum? Can you get my books?" He asked, and Jennifer nodded.

"You kids go - we'll sort it out" Daniel added. The four kids nodded, and made their way towards the door.

Before they reached it, they were intercepted by two red-heads.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Ron sneered at him "Can't even walk in to a bookshop without getting your picture taken!"

"Good morning Ronald" Hermione nodded politely, then turned to look at Ginny "You must be Ginny" She held her hand out, and Ginny took it, glancing shyly at Harry "I'm Hermione, and these are our friends Sally and Neville"

"Hello" Ginny said with a slight blush.

"You are coming to school this year?" Sally asked, and Ginny nodded mutely "Well - we'll see you on The Express" She started to walk away, but stopped when another student crossed their path.

"So Potter - still scraping the bottom of the barrel for friends, I see?" Malfoy drawled with a superior sneer.

"Very clever, Draco" Neville said with a smile "Did you think that up yourself, or did Mummy help you?"

"At least I have a mother, Longbottom" Draco smirked. Neville took a step forward, but stopped when someone walked in to the shop behind the Slytherin student.

"Now, now Draco - there is no need to be mean. What happened to Mr Longbottom's parents was tragic" Lucius Malfoy turned to Neville "I apologise for my son, Mr Longbottom - he is young, and sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks" Neville stared intently at Lucius for a moment, then nodded.

"Apology accept, Mr Malfoy" He said calmly "It is hardly your fault that Draco is so immature" Hermione coughed to hide the laugh that was threatening to engulf her.

"Quite" Lucius sniffed, then let his gaze wander over the other children "Red hair, shabby clothes" He reached in to Ginny's cauldron and pulled out her books "Second hand books.... you must be Arthur's children" He let a touch of sarcasm enter his voice "Very.... inventive" He dropped the books back, shaking his head sadly "I ask you - what is the point of being a disgrace to wizard kind if it doesn't even pay well?"

"Perhaps we have a different definition of what disgraces wizard kind, Lucius" The elder Malfoy looked round as Augusta, Daniel, Susan, Jennifer and Sidney walked up, hands laden with books.

"Madam Longbottom" Lucius tilted his head "A pleasure as always" He turned to the others "I don't believe I have had the.... pleasure"

"Daniel, Susan and Sally-Anne Perks" Jennifer replied, then, walking up behind Harry and resting her hands on his shoulders, added "Jennifer and Sidney Granger, and our children, Hermione and Harry" Lucius looked at Harry, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I was under the impression that you were Harry Potter" He said in an interested tone "Am I mistaken?"

"My name, Mr Malfoy, is Harry Potter-Granger" He turned to smile at Jennifer and Sidney "The Grangers were kind enough to adopt me after my previous living arrangements came to an end"

"Really?" Malfoy looked at him with an expression of amusement "How... interesting" He paused for a moment, then span on the spot, cloak flaring "Come, Draco" Together, the two Malfoys walked out of the bookshop, leaving the collect group staring after them.

"That was fun" Hermione said with a smirk, then looked at her parents "Are we done? We seem to be attracting a crowd" She gestured over her mother's shoulder to where the remaining members of the queue were staring in their direction.

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave" Augusta nodded "Would you care to join Neville and me for lunch?"

"Unfortunately, we have to return home. We have a few arrangements to make before school starts" Sidney glanced at his wife as she said this, but seeing the exchange of looks between Jennifer and Harry, kept quiet.

"We'd be happy to join you" Daniel smiled, then turned to The Grangers "We will see you on the first?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then looked at Sally and Neville "Can I talk to you?" The two students nodded, and Hermione lead them, and Harry, off to a private corner of the book shop.

"I think you should tell your families about the clown" She said quietly. When Neville and Sally protested, she held her hand up "I've been thinking about the under-age magic laws. If you tell them about the clown, then they might be more willing to protect you if you have to use magic to defend yourself" She looked over to where the adults were stood "If you want me to explain it to them, I'd be happy to"

"We'll think about it" Sally replied, lowering her voice "And I promise we'll be careful" Hermione paused, then nodded.

"See you on The Express" She said, then the four of them walked back to join their families.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she was sat next to her brother at their dining table, with their parents on the opposite side.

"So, Harry" Sidney looked over at his son "Jenny says you have something to ask us?" Harry looked at Jennifer, who nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Okay - it's like this"


	19. Year 2 - The Hogwarts Express

"Sis? Are you okay?" Hermione looked round from staring out of the window of The Express, searching the platform.

"Do you remember what I told you last year?" She asked, but Harry shrugged "When I first saw the Weasleys, I had a feeling I should pay attention"

"You got the same feeling when Sally was sorted" Harry nodded.

"And again when we were leaving the platform in July" She looked out of the window again "I was hoping that, if I could see everyone arrive, I might find who I am looking for"

"Any ideas who it is?" Harry asked, coming to sit next to her, looking at the passing students. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've been thinking about that since we came back from The Alley" She said with a slight smile "The first time this.... light bulb went on, it was when the twins, Percy, Ron, Ginny and their mother were coming down the platform. But it didn't flash when I saw Ginny and Mrs Weasley walking back"

"So you thought it was one of the boys?" Harry said. Hermione nodded, so he continued "But we spent a year with them, and - aside from Ron turning out to be very annoying - we haven't clicked" He paused "So to speak"

"Which means that it's either a coincidence, or it is Ginny or Molly" Hermione looked out of the window again "And I'm going to take a stab at it not being Mrs Weasley" Harry leaned back and sighed.

"She has a crush on me, doesn't she?" Hermione blinked in surprise.

"You noticed?" She asked in amusement "I didn't think teenage boys understood girls like that"

"I have my moments" Harry smirked "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I think so, yes" Hermione nodded "If she is one of us, will it be a problem?" Harry closed his eyes, then let out a long, slow breath.

"I don't know" He admitted. He opened his eyes "How about we take it one step at a time?"

xoxox

Ginny watched as George pushed her trunk up on to the luggage rack.

"There you go, Gin-Gin" Her brother grinned at her "The House-Elves will take care of it at Hogsmeade, so just sit back and enjoy the ride"

"Thank you George" Ginny smiled.

"I noticed that Mr Potter-Granger was two compartments down" George grinned slyly "If you wanted to say hello, that is" Ginny glared at him, making him hold his hands up and back out of the compartment. Ginny slammed the doors behind him, then turned and sat down, staring across at Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning Ginny" Luna said with a faint smile, then paused as The Express whistle blew loudly "You made it then?"

"With five minutes to spare" Ginny smirked "Last year we got here pretty early - Mum wanted to make sure of it"

"And this year?" Luna's expression was dreamy.

"Normal service resumed" Ginny laughed "What with lost socks, misplaced brooms and my diary, I'm surprised we made it in to London by 11am, let alone here"

"And your brother thinks you should look in on Harry Potter-Granger?" Luna's gaze became slightly less dreamy, making Ginny feel slightly uncomfortable "You're friends?"

"We met in Diagon Alley" Ginny said hesitantly, then sighed "And my mother thought that, with all my older brothers going in to Gryffindor, I should make some other friends in the House"

"What do you think?" Luna leaned forward "Do you think you can make friends with Harry Potter-Granger? Or will you be making friends with The Boy Who Lived?" Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Luna smiled fondly.

"You've been told the story of The Boy Who Lived your whole life, and I know that - sometimes - you've imagined a life where you're married to him" Ginny blushed bright red "But Harry Potter-Granger isn't The Boy Who Lived, Ginny. He was brought up in a pretty crappy house by people who didn't like him - he didn't even know he was magical until he came here"

"And you think if I try to make friends with The Boy Who Lived...." Ginny trailed off, thinking about what Luna had said. After a few moments, she nodded "I suppose you're right" She paused "What about The Clown? Do you think he might be able to help us with.... with it?"

"I don't know" Luna admitted "Your brothers said he is about average? For a first year I mean?"

"Well - Ron said he was a prat who uses his fame to get good marks, Percy said that he has no sense of propriety and doesn't act like a real Gryffindor, but Fred and George seemed quite impressed" She paused, then laughed "But that could be more Quidditch related than anything to do with lessons" Luna smiled back.

"I think we need to find out more about this Clown before we talk to anyone else" She said after a moment "We know that your parents, and my father, can't see it, so what if we're the only ones?"

"Percy said that The Hogwarts Library is one of the best in the country" Ginny nodded "If we are going to find out about it anywhere, it will probably be there"

"Then we'll find out what we can, then maybe approach someone else" Luna said, and Ginny nodded again "Until then.... I suppose we'll just have to be careful"

xoxox

Sally slammed the door to the compartment behind her, making the glass rattle alarmingly. Harry, Neville and Hermione stared at her as she threw herself in to the seat next to Neville. She sat, arms folded, staring at the floor for a moment, then looked up to find her three best friends staring at her.

"Oh - hi" She waved, making the others laugh "How's it going?"

"Well - our best friend seems to want to rip the train apart plank by plank, but aside from that, we're fine" Hermione said with a smirk.

"My parents insisted on travelling down with Zach and his parents" Sally rolled her eyes "The conversation topics were House Unity, what it was like when Zach and I were children and how young wizards these days don't know how to respect their families" She paused, then glanced at Harry "And yes, that last one did feature you a great deal"

"I thought your parents liked me?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"They don't dislike you" Sally smiled "But Zach and his parents are very proud of their lineage, and think that all the members of the Old Families should be equally proud"

"And by saying he is a part of another family, Harry could be said to not be showing suitable pride" Neville added, making Harry and Hermione nod.

"That's the second time I've heard the term Old Family" Hermione leaned forward "What does it mean, exactly?"

"It depends on who you talk to" Neville replied, mirroring Hermione's actions "An Old Family is one that can trace its history back to a given point in history - such as The Founding of Hogwarts, or of The Ministry, or The Fall of Atlantis..."

"Atlantis was real?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes" Sally and Neville nodded, then Sally continued "But I can give you a history book that explains all that - it would take too long now"

"Cool" Hermione grinned, then turned back to Neville "Sorry - you were saying?"

"The thing is, depending on which faction of the magical world you talk to, the point at which a family becomes an Old Family varies" Neville sighed "The more conservative pureblood families - such as The Malfoys, Blacks, Dumbledores and Marchbanks - believe it should be from The Founding of Hogwarts, where as some of the more liberal families - including mine, Sally's and yours - think it should be those that were around when The Ministry was formed"

"Hogwarts was founded about eleven hundred years ago, and The Ministry about five hundred" Sally supplied, seeing the confusion on her friends' faces "In the case of my family, it could be argued that it is self promotion, as we fall in to the six hundred years in between, but the Longbottoms and Potters have both existed for over fifteen hundred"

"What's the difference?" Harry asked "I mean - does it matter that The Potters have been around longer than the Perks?"

"Again - it depends on who you ask" Sally grinned, and Harry sighed.

"Harry, you will find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view" Hermione said in a solemn voice, making them both burst out laughing. Sally and Neville looked at them politely for a moment, then Harry waved his hand.

"I'll explain later" He said, still laughing.

"Okay" Sally shrugged "But basically - no, it doesn't really matter, except to those that it matters to" She paused "Take The Malfoys"

"Do I have to?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"They put great store in the idea of an Old Family, so they treat other Old Families with more respect and favour them greatly" Sally ignored him "Where as The Potters didn't give a stuff, and treated everyone equally" She paused, considering her words "At least in regard to family age. They did judge families by other criteria - like whether they were Death Eaters or not - but that's a whole different pile of dung"

"So where to The Goblins stand?" Hermione asked "They class The Potters as an Old Family Estate - is that because of the age?"

"Ah - no" Neville shook his head "The Goblins have a different way of looking at things. Their definition of an Old Family Estate is based on the size, not the age" He looked at Harry "Your parents had a lot of money, a number of properties and a number of investments in the muggle world. Which means, that by Goblin standards, it is fairly complex and so is an Old Family Estate" He paused "I think that The Goblins only use the term Old Family Estate to annoy wizards, since it really doesn't have any connection to the wizarding term"

"Why were you asking about your estate?" Sally asked curiously. Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly.

"This has to stay between us at the moment - until The Goblins send a final confirmation, it might not happen" Sally and Neville nodded "My parents left the estate in trust of Gringotts, so that The Goblins would manage it. I can't inherit it, because - as you said - it would be far too complex for me to do. Plus, since I am still at school, I have better things to do than become a tycoon"

"Makes sense"

"But on Back To School Day, I asked if Mum and Dad could take over the account, since they are now legally and financially responsible for me" Harry smiled slightly at the twin looks of surprise on his friends' faces "The Goblin told me that since it was an Old Family Estate, that he'd have to ask other members of staff"

"Transfer the Potter Estate to muggle control?" Neville asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Why not?" Hermione looked at him curiously. Neville looked back at her, then an amused look crossed his face.

"I don't know" He admitted with a shrug "It's just..." He trailed off, and looked at Sally for help.

"No one has ever suggested it before" Sally said simply "The wizarding world is famous for wanting to stay separate from the muggle world, and the idea of a wizard wanting to hand any part of it, let alone a part as large as The Potter Estate, is...." She trailed off, searching for the right word.

"I get it" Hermione nodded "It would be like someone suggesting to me I should marry my brother" Harry burst out laughing, while Sally and Neville nodded.

"Do you think The Ministry will try to stop me?" Harry asked.

"Hard to say" Neville shrugged "Gringotts has absolute control over the money deposited with them"

"The Ministry ceded the power after the last rebellion" Harry stared at his sister in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I listen in History of Magic, little brother" She grinned "As does Neville, apparently"

"Actually my Gran has been teaching me this since I started school" Neville admitted "My parents show no sign of recovering from their attack, so - the day I turn seventeen - I will, for all intents and purposes, be Head of the House of Longbottom" He sighed "I have to admit, I am not looking forward to it" Harry smiled sympathetically.

"Do you think your Gran would be willing to teach me in a few years?" He asked "Because while Hermione might seem like she knows everything...." He stopped when she whacked him on the arm "Sorry - of course Hermione knows everything. Don't know what I was thinking" His sister smirked "Anyway - Gringotts controls my estate?"

"They were appointed managers by your parents" Neville nodded "But it is a wizarding estate, and the House of Potter holds a seat on The Wizengamot - the magical government. If you were to appoint your Mum and Dad as the new managers, they would be entitled to take that seat, or assign it to someone they choose"

"Which would annoy The Ministry" Sally continued "The current holder of the seat is Amos Diggory - Cedric's father. He is a friend of Dumbledore's, and Dumbledore convinced your parents to appoint Mr Diggory" Harry leaned back in his seat.

"So, on the one hand, I could leave my estate with Gringotts, and take over it in five years time with no idea how to manage it - your Gran's lessons excepted - or I could ask my Mum and Dad to act as managers and as a result I could cause a minor revolution in the magical world and really annoy Dumbledore" He smirked "Well - I know which one is more tempting"

"Can your parents run the estate?" Sally asked "I mean - I know they own their own and run their own business, but - by all accounts - The Potter Estate is orders of magnitude more complex"

"Could they take control, but ask The Goblins to continue managing it?" Hermione asked "Since my parents aren't a part of the wizarding world, they would require help from someone who is" Sally and Neville looked at each other, then they both shrugged.

"It's possible" Neville said with a smile, then an expression of curiosity crossed his face "Can I ask you a question?"

"Always" Hermione nodded.

"Harry calls your parents Mum and Dad, but you call them your parents" He paused "Except when he talking to a Professor, especially the Headmaster"

"My parents will always be my parents" Harry said softly "And if I keep referring to Mum and Dad as 'my adoptive parents', it sounds like I am reminding them that they aren't Lily and James, and that's too hurtful"

"But since Dumbledore REALLY objected to the adoption" Hermione grinned "We like to rub his nose in it at every opportunity" Harry smirked.

"I don't want to forget James and Lily" Harry finished "But I love Jennifer and Sidney, and I want them to know it" He held his hand up before Hermione could protest "I know they know it, but I don't want them to think for a second I've stopped loving them" Hermione opened her mouth again, but Harry interrupted her "And I know they won't think that but.... oh - you know what I mean"

"Yes I do" She smirked "But it's a lot of fun when good sentences go bad, isn't it?"

xoxox

"I thought your sister was coming to sit with us?" Seamus looked over to where Ron and Dean were playing chess. Ron looked around, then shrugged.

"Maybe she went to sit with her friends" He said dismissively "Luna Lovegood starts this year - maybe she's with her"

"Lovegood?" Dean smirked "As in The Quibbler?" He caught Seamus' eye, who laughed quietly.

"His daughter" Ron nodded, still looking at the board "But Ginny likes her, so...."

"Any chance she'll end up in Gryffindor?" Seamus asked.

"Loony Lovegood? A Gryffindor?" Ron laughed "No - there's no way she'll end up in the same House as Ginny" He paused "Check-mate"

xoxox

"Zabini! I haven't seen you all summer" Malfoy sat down next to his fellow Slytherin "We were expecting to see you at the Greengrass' Ball"

"My parents took me and my sister to Italy" Blaise said, forcing an apologetic tone from his lips. While his parents had made it clear that he shouldn't offend Draco, Blaise was not a fan of the arrogant Slytherin, and had no desire to spend any more time with him than he needed to.

"Pity. Gwenog Jones stopped by - told a few entertaining stories" Malfoy smiled "What about Back To School Day? You missed a good time then. Father managed...." As he continued talking, Blaise tuned Draco out, wondering when Pansy would come along and Draco would get distracted by the blonde girl.

And, as if by magic, the compartment doors slid open, and Pansy's nasal tone broke through Draco's retelling of his confrontation with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. A second later, Draco bounded to his feet and vanished through the door, leaving Blaise to let out a sigh of relief.

He thought back to the summer - after he and his family had come back from Italy - then looked towards the door.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about, now I have to put up with Draco trying to make friends" He rolled his eyes "This is going to be a fun year"


	20. Year 2 - The Sorting

"If I could have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall looked over the new batch of first years, seeing a few faces she recognised "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Deputy Headmistress" She paused "In a moment, you will be sorted in to your houses. This house will form your family while you are here at Hogwarts, so once you are sorted you should get to know your house-mates"

"Professor?" Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"I heard that last year, some of the students formed an inter-house study group" She noticed McGonagall's lips thinned, but continued anyway "I was wondering if that would be continued this year?"

"I am aware that Miss Granger and her brother are intending that it should, Miss Weasley, but it has yet to be approved by the Headmaster"

"Thank you, Professor" Ginny nodded politely. McGonagall sniffed and turned away in to The Hall. Luna glanced at Ginny with a curious look, making Ginny grin "If we aren't going to be in the same House, I thought it could be a way we could work together to find out more about.... about Him"

"Very smart" Luna returned her smile, then they both looked round as McGonagall returned.

"If you would come this way?" The professor asked, gesturing to The Hall.

xoxox

Hermione watched as the new first years trooped in to The Hall, and almost at once was hit with a feeling so strong she actually found herself swaying on the bench.

"Min?" Harry looked at her in concern, putting his arm around her to stop her falling.

"Someone..." She said, then shook her head - attempting to clear it "We should pay attention" She said quietly "Because the light in my brain is flashing like a Belisha Beacon" Harry looked at the group of first years, then nodded.

"Okay. Let's watch"

xoxox

Luna and Ginny watched as Professor Flitwick brought The Sorting Hat to the front of The Great Hall, then the entire hall fell silent as The Hat opened its mouth.

  
For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies  


  


  
The four friends are met, as are the two  
And they will be six ere the second year's through  
The army grows stronger, it now lacks just one  
But a year will pass by before The Gathering is done  


  


  
Slytherin's work will come but to naught  
Defeated by those who most value thought  
But battles more personal will be born in this year  
For those who know what's the darkness they fear  


  
As the song ended, Luna got the feeling that someone was watching her. She surreptitiously looked around The Great Hall, but everyone who wasn't staring in confusion at The Sorting Hat was looking over the group she was in.

She looked around again, then turned back as the first student walked forward to be sorted.

xoxox

Hermione watched the first student walk forward, then leaned over to Harry.

"'The four friends are met, as are the two'?" She said quietly "Why does that sound familiar?" Harry looked around - everyone else was watching the sorting.

"I don't know" He admitted "But it does sound like something we've heard before" He paused, then shrugged "Maybe it will come back to us"

"We could ask Sally and Neville" She suggested "Maybe they'll know?"

"I suppose" He turned as Colin Creevey pulled The Hat off his head and bounded over to the table. The new first year skidded to a halt, staring at Harry with a look of wonder.

"Harry Potter. Wow" Colin exclaimed, causing Hermione to snort in amusement and Harry to roll his eyes. Colin stared for a moment longer, then bounded away down the table to sit at the far end.

"Looks like you have a fan" Hermione said with a smirk. Harry looked down the table to where Colin was looking back, then turned to his sister.

"Wonderful" He sighed, dropping his head in to his hands.

xoxox

"LUNA LOVEGOOD"

"My turn already?" Luna smiled dreamily, then she ambled to the front of The Hall, and sat on the stool.

 **Miss Lovegood. I have been looking forward to your arrival.**

 _You have?_

 **Your father and your mother, may perpetual light shine upon her, were two of my favourite students, and two of the brightest minds in their generation.**

 _They were? Daddy is?_

 **You don't know that?**

 _No - I know it. I just didn't know anyone else knew it._

 **Well - now you do. And while I would truly love nothing more to discuss this further, I believe that we have to find you somewhere to go.**

 _No, you don't._

 **I don't? Really?**

 _I am going to Ravenclaw, just like my parents._

 **You are, are you?**

 _I have to find out who The Clown is, and how to kill it before it kills anyone else. To do that, I need knowledge._

 **You also need friends, courage and a little cunning.... why are you smiling?**

 _You'll see. Now - are you going to sort me, or are we going to keep talking?_

 **You are definitely your parents' daughter, my little**

"RAVENCLAW"

xoxox

Hermione watched as the blonde girl pulled The Hat off her head and walked over to the top of the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Halfway through and nothing" She said quietly, knowing Harry was listening "Do you think it only happens once?"

"Maybe" He replied, watching as boy with jet black hair walked up to be sorted "But if this... we didn't find a better name than other, did we?"

"I was thinking about 'The Mime'" Hermione said with a slight smile "It never speaks, it's hard to work out what it wants and it is the mortal enemy of clowns" Harry stared at her with a bemused look "You've been my brother for eight months, and you still can't tell when I'm joking?" She rolled her eyes "I need to train you better"

"Yeth, mithtreth" He smirked, then they both turned back as The Sorting continued.

xoxox

Ginny watched nervously as Maximus Urquhurt walked up The Hall, and a few moments later was sorted in to Slytherin. She took a deep breath as Professor McGonagall turned to face her.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY"

Ginny stared at McGonagall for a moment longer, wondering why her name had to be called. She was the only student stood at the end of The Hall, so she wouldn't be confused with anyone else.

And why did the Professor have to use her full name? Ginny hated it - if her parents had wanted a daughter named Ginny, why not Virginia? Or Genevieve? A nice, romantic name that didn't sound silly and wrong.

Yes, she knew it was a version of Guinevere - one of the celebrated heroines of wizarding culture - but honestly - why not Sarah or Kate or Alice? A nice, simple name.

She shook her head and walked up the central aisle of The Great Hall. To her right, all four of her brothers were watching her, and to her left Luna was smiling dreamily.

She also noticed that Harry Potter-Granger and his sister were watching her as well.

She reached the front of The Hall, and sat down on the stool.

 **What do we have here?**

 _I am Ginny Weasley. Weren't you listening to McGonagall?_

 **Well - you certainly have your mother's spirit. But.... well - that is unexpected.**

 _What?_

 **Since you are the youngest of seven, it is not surprising that you want to come out of your brothers' shadows. But there is something you want even more than that - something that - at this moment - defines you.**

 _There is?_

 **There is. And, unless you have any objection, I'm going to place you with the other person who shares that something.**

 _Luna? You're going to put me in..._

"RAVENCLAW"

As she pulled The Sorting Hat off her head, she could already hear the gasps of surprise echoing around The Hall, and the low hum of conversation starting.

She looked at The Gryffindor table to see Percy, Fred, George and Ron staring at them, mouths open, while Harry and were both smiling slightly.

She walked round to where Luna was sat, and took the seat next to her. Luna gave her a fond smile, then they both looked up to The Staff Table as Dumbledore stood up.

"To the new first years, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back" The Headmaster looked around with a welcoming smile "I have some announcements, but they can wait until after the feast. So - tuck in everybody!"

xoxox

"Hermione? Where's Professor Quirrell?" Hermione lowered her fork to the plate and looked up at the staff table. As Harry had said, the Defence Professor wasn't there - instead there was an empty seat between Professors Vector and Sprout.

"Maybe he's coming back tomorrow?" She suggested "There are no classes as such today, so...."

"I suppose" Harry nodded, then looked over at The Ravenclaw Table "Ginny - a Ravenclaw. Who'd have thought?"

"It is a tad surprising" Hermione admitted "According to Neville, the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor since before the dawn of time" She glanced up the table to where Ron and Percy were talking in low voices "What do you think they'll do?"

"Don't know" Harry toyed with a carrot on his plate "Can students be resorted?"

"Hogwarts: A History says they can, but only if they ask for it" Hermione replied "And, based on last year, I don't think The Sorting Hat does things against your will"

"So she wanted to go there?"

"Or she didn't object to it once she was sorted" Hermione scooped a few more potatoes on to her plate "But either way, the brothers red will have to find a way to deal with it" She smirked "Or, you know, go insane" She looked up at the staff table "Can you excuse me a minute? I want to talk to Professor McGonagall about continuing The Study Group" Harry waved his fork and, as Hermione stood up and walked towards the front of The Hall, looked over at the new Ravenclaws again, a slight smile on his face.

xoxox

Behind The Staff Table, Dumbledore was also looking at the new Ravenclaw students, but - unlike Harry - he wasn't smiling.

From what she had told him, Molly had been encouraging Ginny to make friends with Harry and Ginny had been listening to that encouragement. And, as Ginny was boarding The Express, Molly had confided to Dumbledore that she was fairly sure her daughter would be working her way in to Harry's inner circle - what his portraits referred to as "The Study Group" - and, as a dutiful daughter, writing to her mother every week.

Of course, the entire plan hinged on Ginny being a Gryffindor. But that was considered such a certainty by both Molly and Dumbledore that they had never even mentioned it, and had certainly never discussed what to do if that weren't the case.

He looked sideways to see Professor McGonagall talking to the Granger girl - another witch who didn't know her place in the big picture. She had - albeit unknowingly - been interfering with Harry's destiny since she had arrived at the school, and now that Harry had a family again, Dumbledore knew that the boy would be more likely to listen to them than to him, and not be so willing to be guided to his eventual destiny.

He shook his head, then looked over at the Weasley boys. When their sister had initially been sorted, the looks on their faces was a good indication they liked the outcome even less than he did.

"Perhaps" He mused to himself "They could convince Miss Weasley her sorting was in error, and that she should ask to be resorted" He paused in his thoughts "That would require The Hat to be convinced it would be for the greater good to put her back in Gryffindor, but I'm sure I could accomplish that" He let a smile cross his face. Maybe things were not all bad after all.

xoxox

"What did she say?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"That the staff would discuss it tonight" She replied, ladling custard over the piece of pie she had picked up "When I asked her for an answer, she pointed out that we were unlikely to be studying tonight and so that it was not unreasonable for me to wait until tomorrow to find out"

"True" Harry smirked at the frown on his sister's face "I guess we'll just have to be patient" He laughed at the petulant pout she gave him "I know - not your strong suit, but the alternative is pulling out your wand and going on a rampage"

"And that would be a bad thing?" She asked as Dumbledore stood up.

"Probably, yes" He nodded, then they both fell silent as Dumbledore raised his hands.

"I hope you enjoyed all meal. I have just a few announcements before you all make your way to your common rooms" He paused "First, The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden for all students. Third years and above may visit Hogsmeade with their parents permission, but these visits are a privilege, not a right and can be withdrawn should the behaviour warrant it" He looked around "Finally, I regret to announce that Professor Quirrell will not be returning this year, citing personal reasons" He watched for any reaction, but most of the students stayed silent.

"His departure is a sad loss to the school, but I have managed to procure the services of an eminently qualified replacement" Dumbledore glanced down The Staff Table to the empty seat "Sadly, he does not appear..." Both doors to The Great Hall were flung open, making everyone turn to stare at the figure walking through them.

"My apologies for my tardy arrival, Headmaster - I was detained on unavoidable Defence League Business" Gilderoy Lockhart, clad in resplendent salmon robes, strode down the central aisle, beaming at everyone he passed "They often call me in on their more difficult cases, but - now that I am here - I will of course make the students of your school" He turned to smile at the children "My first priority"

"Thank you, Professor Lockhart" Dumbledore nodded politely as the new teacher took his seat "For those of you who don't know, may I introduce Professor Gilderoy Lockhart...."

"Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award" Lockhart interjected.

"Who will, as I have indicated, be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher" Dumbledore paused as a ripple of applause went round The Hall - noticing that more girls than boys were applauding, but that a number of students were simply staring, open mouthed, at the new Professor.

"They must be over-awed by his presence" Dumbledore thought to himself. As the clapping died down, he smiled, and continued "And with that, I believe I am done. I wish you all a good evening, and your prefects will escort you to your common rooms" He sat down as The Hall burst in to activity, then watched with interest which students went where.

xoxox

"Gilderoy Lockhart as our Defence teacher" Neville shook his head "Gran is never going to believe this" He and Sally were following the prefects back to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Why?" Sally asked, striding forward to skip over the trick step "Is she a big fan?" Neville burst out laughing.

"Hardly" He shook his head, still smiling "But I think the story deserves a wider audience, so if you can wait for tomorrow night after dinner?"

"Tease" Sally smirked at him and he grinned in return.

xoxox

Dumbledore walked in to The Staff Room and took his place in front of the assembled staff.

"Well - since we're all here, I suggest we get started" He looked around "Professor Lockhart - as you are new, may I suggest you familiarise yourself with the staff guidelines and rules?"

"Of course, Albus - be glad to" Lockhart beamed at him.

"Thank you. Now, before we get on to the usual start of year subjects, does anyone have any points they wish to raise?"

"I would like to know how Miss Weasley ended up in Ravenclaw" McGonagall said in a sharp tone, glancing across to the shelf where The Sorting Hat sat "Is there a chance The Sorting Hat was mistaken?"

"I must admit, I had considered that" Dumbledore nodded, then looked up the shelf "Do you have anything to say?"

"Headmaster" The Hat tilted its peak slightly "As you well know, the magic with which The Founders created me means that I must keep what I learn to myself, or forfeit my existence" It paused "I can tell you, however, that not once have I ever placed a student in a House against their will" Dumbledore gazed at it for a moment longer.

"If Miss Weasley were to ask to be resorted, would it have a different outcome?" McGonagall asked. The Hat looked down at her.

"While I can not say for certain, I do not believe so" It replied "And that, I am afraid, is as much as I can say. Good evening" Dumbledore nodded, then looked back at the staff.

"I believe that, for the short term at least, Miss Weasley will have to remain under Filius' care, where - I have no doubt - she will flourish" He paused "Is that all?"

"One more thing, Albus" McGonagall sighed "Miss Granger asked me if her little play group can continue this year. Miss Weasley also asked if it would be running"

"How...." Trelawney started, but Flitwick interrupted her.

"Her brothers probably mentioned it during the holidays" He said quickly "My best guess would be Ron, as he had the most to say about it during the year" He resisted the urge to look at McGonagall "But, if I may, I believe that it would be a good idea to let the group continue this year"

"I agree" Sprout added.

"Does it really do that much good?" Vector asked.

"Yes" Sprout nodded with a smile, then leaned forward "You know that we all do our own little informal predictions at the start of each year? About who will do well, who will need help and so on?" Everyone nodded "Well - almost every student who regularly attended The Study Group went up at least one grade, if not two" She paused "And every student that didn't got pretty much what I predicted"

"I found the same thing" Flitwick nodded in agreement "Miss Chang and Mr Boot, for example, both got Outstanding in Charms, which is something I did not think I would see"

"As much as it pains me to praise anything to do with the Potter boy, I must admit that the performance of some of his friends in Potions was above my expectations" He paused, then smirked "Of course, my expectations were not that high to begin with" Dumbledore stared at his three teachers, then turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva?" He asked, wondering if she would dig her heels in. While he still opposed the idea of the group on general principle, the fact that Miss Weasley was interested in it was something worth considering. It would bring her in to contact with Harry on a regular basis, possibly even move her in to his inner circle. But if his Deputy Headmistress really put her foot down, it would be hard to go against her.

"Well, Albus, I must admit I still have my misgivings, but at the same time it would be hard to deny the improvement in the grades of some of my students" She leaned back in her chair "The Weasley twins in particular appear to have made ground in a number of subjects, and I believe it is down to their participation in Miss Granger's little group" She paused "I would rather it come to an end, but as that appears to be unlikely, I won't oppose its continuation" Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then smiled.

"Very well then. Minerva, if you could inform Miss Granger her group may continue, and that - if she wishes - she can make an announcement about it after dinner tomorrow night" McGonagall nodded "Can I have a show of hands as to who would be willing to supervise it?" Only Sprout and Flitwick raised their hands "Thank you Filius, Pomona" He smiled "Now - let's move on"

xoxox

"Miss Granger" McGonagall swept over to the seats in front of the fire. Hermione looked up, then got to her feet.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The Headmaster has seen fit to grant you permission to continue with your.... group, as long as you run it under the same rules as last year"

"Of course, Professor" Hermione smiled.

"He also said you could make an announcement after the evening meal tomorrow night, if you wish"

"Thank you, Professor"

"Well - just make sure you don't do anything to abuse his trust" Before Hermione could respond, McGonagall turned and swept out of the room in the same imperious manner she had swept in. Hermione sat down again and looked over at her brother.

"I think she's warming to the idea" He said in a deadpan tone, making her grin.

"I was thinking of asking Professor Sprout about moving up to practical as well as theory" She said "I meant to last year, but then there was the unicorn and exams and so on" She paused "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I think if it was up to her, probably" Harry smiled "But we have to deal with Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape...." He sighed "I guess we'll see"

xoxox

Ginny lay back on her bed, and looked around the dormitory.

"A Ravenclaw" She said to herself "Me - a daughter of Rowena" She closed her eyes, and sighed.

Her brothers hadn't spoken to her after The Welcoming Feast. She knew it was possible - Hermione Granger had walked over to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Neville and his friend - so it wasn't that they couldn't talk to her.

No - they had decided not to. But she knew that Percy would be writing home almost at once - he'd send the letter out the following day, and before week's end she would learn what her mother made of her new House.

She shook her head in amusement. She knew exactly what her mother would make of this. The first Weasley in several hundred years, if not longer, that wasn't a Gryffindor - Molly Weasley's world view was not going to take that lying down.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" She opened her eyes to find Luna stood at the end of her bed.

"I was just imagining what my mother was going to make of this" She smiled at her friend "And wondering when the howler is going to arrive"

"How about your father?" Luna asked, sitting down on her bed "Won't he object?"

"My father...." Ginny started, then trailed off "You know what my father is like. I can't imagine him ever standing up to my mother about anything" She gave a soft laugh "I don't think he will care either way, but he won't stop my mother going on a rampage if she wants to"

"Perhaps she will accept you for who you are" Luna suggested, then let out a tinkling laugh "No, I suppose not" She paused, then glanced at the door "I don't think we're the only ones who know"

"Sorry?" Ginny frowned, then sat up straight "About The Clown?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "I think there are...." She paused, staring just over Ginny's head "Five others"

"Five?" Ginny gasped, then her mouth fell open in surprise "The Sorting Hat" Luna nodded, smiling slightly.

"Apparently it was right to put you here" She laughed as Ginny nodded in acknowledgement "We thought were the only two who knew"

"So we are the two?"

"I think so, yes" Luna replied "Which means there are the four, and the one more" She leaned against one of the posts holding up the canape "I think that the four kids who make up the four started last year"

"Because?" Ginny asked, and Luna shrugged.

"Just a guess" She admitted "But whether they are first years, or have been here forever, I think we need to find them" She looked up at Ginny, a serious expression on her normally dreamy face "We need to find them quickly"


	21. Year 2 - Rebellion and Revolution

_Wednesday, 2nd September, 1992_

Dear Mother,

I don't know whether Professor McGonagall will have spoken to you about this, but Ginevra was sorted in to Ravenclaw last night.

While I haven't had the opportunity to speak to her, I do not believe that this is what she wanted, as she appeared quite surprised.

I don't know if you, or Professor McGonagall will be able to do anything about this, but I thought you should know.

Love,  
Percy.

xoxox

 _Wednesday, 2nd September, 1992_

Dear Harry & Hermione,

I have heard back from Zaglog. After a series of discussions with other Goblins, and with a man named Dirk Cresswell, who is apparently the Goblin Liaison at The Ministry, he has come to the conclusion that there is nothing to prevent you from appointing whomever you choose as Regents.

I realise that this sounds like a compromise - a Regent would only be able to manage The Potter Estate until you come of age, so Sidney or I would not gain complete control.

However Zaglog did point out something that I think Mr Cresswell didn't consider - once you turn seventeen, you gain complete control and can appoint anyone you like.

The limitations on a Regent (or Regents - you may appoint more than one) are that they can not appoint anyone else without your permission, they can not dissolve The Estate without your permission and they can not transfer money out of The Estate without your permission.

However they can take the seat at The Wizengamot, and - most importantly - they can alter the conditions on your trust vault.

Sidney and I are still happy to take up the position of co-Regents, and to apply the changes to the trust vault that you suggested (to pay for unexpected magical expenses and so forth). Zaglog's considered opinion is that neither Sidney nor I would be able to take the seat on The Wizengamot because we aren't magical.

(Surprisingly, this is not down to magical prejudice - we lack the magic required to access The Halls of The Mighty. Of course, even if we had enough magic, it's quite probable they wouldn't let us take the seat anyway!).

I know you are pretty new to the magical world, but if you have any suggestions as to who could take the seat (as I suspect you don't want to leave Dumbledore in charge of it!) we would be happy to take them.

Meanwhile, enjoy your classes :)

Love,  
Mum.

xoxox

 _Thursday, 3rd September, 1992_

Dear Percy,

Ginny is in Ravenclaw?? I will be writing to Professor McGonagall about this right away.

Love,  
Mum.

xoxox

 _Thursday, 3rd September, 1992_

Dear Minerva,

I understand from Percy that my daughter has been sorted in to Ravenclaw.

I was wondering if you could explain this, as it is a very upsetting development.

Regards,  
Molly.

xoxox

 _Friday, 4th September, 1992_

Dear Mum & Dad,

Woohoo!!

Sorry - just letting off a burst of energy. We had Potions today, and since Hermione informs me I am not allowed to deal with Snape the way she dealt with the photographer, today has been somewhat trying.

 **I can't believe you brought that up again! I tell you - kick a guy between the legs once and you never live it down!**

Anyway - I would be honoured to ask both of you to manage The Potter Estate, or at least to take over the management position, even if the day to day running remains at Gringotts.

I talked to Neville and Sally about The Wizengamot. Neville's Grandmother already sits (she is his Regent), but nothing prevents one person from holding more than one seat. The Perks Family does not have a seat, and Sally said that her parents are unlikely to want to get involved in politics.

The other alternative they suggested is a little more controversial, but would definitely be a strong statement of what we stand for, and would certainly make it clear that we are not under Dumbledore's thumb.

We could appoint a Goblin. There are no rules against it, and - as Goblins are magical - they would be able to sit in The Chamber.

Would it be possible for you to ask Zaglog if he could suggest someone? It would have to be someone willing to follow your direction, and to vote as you would vote if you were there.

Neville is going to ask his Gran, but he has said that she is a little straight-laced, and while she is not a pureblood supremacist, she does tend more to the conservative side of things and might have... reservations about voting the way you would want.

 **(To summarise, the conservative side doesn't like muggles interfering in the magical world, the liberal side thinks it might be good for the magical world to introduce some muggle ideas, and the pureblood supremacists hate muggles, muggle-born and liberals).**

Thank you sis!

 **You're welcome.**

But regardless of the seat on The Wizengamot, I am going to write to The Goblins directing them to appoint you two as Regents, and to provide you with all the information you need to do the job. Then you have my permission to change the trust vault as you think is required.

Love always,  
Harry (& **Hermione** )

xoxox

 _Friday, 4th September, 1992_

Dear Tom,

We had our first defence lesson today, and I am pretty sure I'm not the only person to think Lockhart is.... strange.

The first half of the lesson was taken up on a quiz about himself. What his favourite colour is, what his greatest achievement is and so on. Nothing about defence at all.

Then he spent the second half of the lesson reading excerpts from his books, showing us how he defeated all these numerous creatures.

I don't think I touched my wand once. I realise that - with You-Know-Who's defeat - there is less danger, but don't magical defence lessons usually involve some magic?

I also stayed after dinner to stay with The Study Group for the firs time - Harry isn't what I was expecting, and I think Luna is right - I'm going to try to be Harry's friend, not The Boy Who Lived's.

I am hoping The Study Group will help us, so that even if Lockhart doesn't teach us any spells, we can still pass our exams.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I'm sorry your teacher seems like a bit of a loser. Perhaps he is just starting off slowly, so that you are not overloaded with information in your first week?_

 _The Study Group sounds like a good idea. Getting others to help you out is always a way to learn more, but make sure you don't give too much in return - you don't want to exhaust yourself, do you?_

 _Being Harry's friend sounds nice._

xoxox

 _Saturday, 5th September, 1992_

Dear Harry,

We would be proud.

Love,  
Mum & Dad.

xoxox

 _5th September, 1992_

Dear Molly,

While I am aware of your displeasure surrounding Ginny's Sorting, you are also aware that The Sorting Hat's word is final, and that it does not put people anywhere that they don't want to go.

If your daughter requests, it is permissible for a student to be Resorted. However I would suggest waiting at least a few months, and making sure that it is what your daughter wants.

Regards,  
Minerva.

xoxox

 _Saturday, 5th September, 1992_

Zaglog,

As per your discussions with both my parents and me, I am now formally requesting that Jennifer Andrea Granger and Sidney Michael Granger be appointed as Regents of The Potter Estate, with all the powers and privileges that entails.

We are currently in the process of finding a suitable person to sit in The Potter Seat in The Wizengamot, but - as a temporary arrangement, would you be willing to either take the seat yourself, or suggest a suitable Goblin to take the seat?

As you would expect - whoever takes the seat would be expected to vote as my parents direct, however as my parents are new to the magical world, they will be quite willing to listen to any advice they are given before making their decisions.

I would be grateful if you could inform both my parents and me when this transfer is completed.

May gold flow to your doors,  
Harry Potter-Granger.

xoxox

 _Sunday, 6th September, 1992_

Dear Tom,

Another letter from my mother DEMANDING that I ask to be resorted in to Gryffindor.

I wish I could tell her the truth, but Luna and I both agreed we would keep our problem to ourselves, until we find the other five people who are supposed to help.

I could just ignore the letter, but then there would only be more. Or she would come to school in person, and I'm not sure I could stand that!

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I'm sorry your mother is so unaccepting of your goals. No one appreciated me when I was at school either, but I learned to depend on myself._

xoxox

 _Sunday, 6th September, 1992_

Mr Potter,

As requested, I have transferred the Regency of The Potter Estate to Jennifer Andrea Granger and Sidney Michael Granger.

And as to your other request, I would be honoured to take up The Potter Wizengamot seat for as long as you and your parents require me to. And rest assured, if you decide to replace me with a wizard or witch, I will not take offence - I understand this is (initially) a temporary appointment.

Though, if I may make a suggestion, if you ask Gringotts to provide someone to take the seat, rather than naming me specifically, it means I can be replaced easily should something untoward happen to me. And, at the same time, it should prevent something untoward happening to me because everyone will know that Gringotts can replace me easily. (Well - that and the threat of a Goblin uprising!)

However - to undertake this, I require you or your parents to write a letter the current holder informing them of this change. This is down to Wizengamot policy going back 200 years or so - due to the voting power of some of the estates, it is very important to have a clear idea of who holds them.

Once again, I am honoured by the trust you show in me, and I will do my utmost to be worthy of it.

May our gold flow together,  
Zaglog.

xoxox

 _Tuesday, 8th September, 1992_

Dear Mr Diggory,

I realise that this letter is unexpected, so allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Jennifer Granger, and I am the mother of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter-Granger who are currently in their second year of Hogwarts.

Two days ago, my husband Sidney and I were granted the Regency of The Potter Estate. This was done at the request of our son - as we are now his parents, he felt that we should be permitted to direct the estate he will inherit on his 17th birthday, and over the next few years, we plan to increase his participation in managing the said estate.

Part of The Estate includes a seat in the magical government, however as both my husband and I are not magical, we know we will be unable to take up that seat.

As a result, we have asked Gringotts to provide a proxy for us (for want of a better phrase), and The Goblins have happily accepted that request.

Consequently, we would like you to transfer your right to vote in The Potter seat to Gringotts within seven days, as you will no longer require it.

Regards,  
Jennifer Granger (rg Potter)

xoxox

 _Tuesday, 8th September, 1992_

Dear Albus,

I received a letter today from a Jennifer Granger - a woman claiming to be the muggle mother of Harry Potter. She said that she had taken over control of The Potter Estate and demanded that I return my Potter voting rights to Gringotts by the 15th of this month.

I can only assume this is a mistake, as you assured me that I would retain control of these rights in perpetuity.

I am also confused as to how a muggle believes she can be in charge of one of the Old Family Estates?

If you could explain this, I would be most grateful.

Regards,  
Amos Diggory.

xoxox

 _Tuesday, 8th September, 1992_

Dear Amos,

Of course this is a mistake, my old friend. I will see to it at once.

Regards,  
Albus

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, the Headmaster would like to see you after dinner" McGonagall stared down at him with a disapproving look.

"I have Study Group after dinner, Professor. But if Professor Dumbledore would like to see me after that, I believe I will be free"

"The Headmaster has asked to see you after dinner, Mr Potter-Granger" McGonagall snapped "It would not behove you to keep him waiting" Harry glanced at Hermione.

"I'll help Ginny, little brother - I'm sure what ever Professor Dumbledore wants you for won't take all that long" She smiled, and Harry nodded.

"Thanks sis" He looked back at Professor McGonagall "Would you be able to tell me the way to his office, Professor?" McGonagall stared at him, then span on her heal and stalked back up The Hall.

xoxox

 _Tuesday, 8th September, 1992_

Dear Tom,

I replied to my mother today, and told her that I am where I want to be.

I have told my brothers the same thing. Fred and George seem to be happy - I think that, as long as I am happy, they are happy - but Percy and especially Ron are still refusing to speak to me.

However I am making more friends - friends I wouldn't have made if I had been sorted in to Gryffindor.

The dreams are getting worse. Last night I dreamt I was swinging an axe and.... killing someone?

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I am glad you are making friends - loyal friends are a resource worth having._

 _And maybe your dreams are just a reaction to your family - you are angry at some of them for rejecting you and you are taking out that anger in your dreams._

 _Embrace these dreams, Ginny - they will give you the freedom you desire._

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, I received a letter today suggesting that your guardians have decided to involve themselves in wizarding politics" Dumbledore stared across his desk at Harry.

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded.

"And that they are asking for the voting rights of your parents' estate to be transferred to a Goblin?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded again.

"May I ask why?"

"Because otherwise The Goblins won't be able to vote on my parents' behalf, sir" Harry replied calmly. Dumbledore frowned at him.

"Are you trying to be impertinent, Harry?"

"No, sir" Harry smirked "I am sure I would be much better at it if I tried"

"Why have your guardians taken over control of your estate?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I asked my parents to, sir" Harry replied in the same calm tone "As I am now their son, and they are taking care of me, it seems only reasonable that they should take care of all of my future"

"Do you really think that two muggles are capable of managing your parents' estate?" He asked kindly.

"They have Gringotts to advise them, sir - the same Goblin that has been looking after the estate since James and Lily died has agreed to continue advising them" Harry smiled "He has also agreed to help my parents teach me how to manage the estate so that, when I come of age, I will be ready to assume my duties"

"If Gringotts are continuing to manage it, why is it necessary to involve your guardians at all?"

"Because my parents will look out for MY best interests, Headmaster, which is not something The Goblins would necessarily do" Harry leaned back "Gringotts has agreed to advise my parents sir, but the management of the estate will be theirs" He smiled "Which includes choosing who can sit in The Wizengamot"

"Amos Diggory has held the Potter voting rights since your father died, Harry, and he has voted as your parents would have wanted. I see no reason to remove him from that position just because of a childish whim"

"Has he consulted with James or Lily, sir?" Harry asked, but before Dumbledore could reply, Harry continued "Because if he hasn't, how can he be sure how they would have voted?"

"He has had advice from those who knew them well"

"Including you?"

"I am one of those to have had that honour, yes" Dumbledore smiled "So you see - it is not necessary to revoke Mr Diggory's voting rights - they are in good hands" Harry stared at him, then shook his head.

"While my parents are appreciative of what Mr Diggory has done, they believe that the estate would be better served by having a more neutral representative"

"But Gringotts? You want a Goblin?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "So I would very much appreciate it if you would.... advise Mr Diggory to turn the voting rights to my estate over to Gringotts as soon as possible"

"And if Amos should refuse?"

"Headmaster - I don't know a lot about estates or the magical government and so forth, but I have friends who do" Harry leaned forward "And they have explained the penalties for violating the wishes of the estate managers" He smiled politely "Do you have any more questions, sir? I promised Ginny I would help her with her charms homework" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then waved his hand. Harry turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

 _Tuesday, 8th September, 1992_

Dear Mum & Dad,

It appears that Mr Diggory wrote to Dumbledore to ask him about your letter. Neither of them want him to give up the voting rights, and Dumbledore spent a fair while trying to convince me it would be in my best interest - and the best interests of the estate - to let Mr Diggory keep them.

Thankfully the lessons that Zaglog, Neville and Sally gave me helped me a lot. I have made it clear that either Mr Diggory hands over the voting rights, or he will suffer the consequences.

And it appears your guess was right - The Potter Estate must be quite powerful, because I can't think of any other reason why Dumbledore would spend so much time convincing me to change my mind.

Either way, we will see what happens.

Meanwhile, I seem to have made two new friends. Ravenclaw first years named Ginny and Luna.

Love,  
Harry

xoxox

 _Wednesday, 9th September, 1992_

Dear Amos,

I have spoken to Mr Potter, and he appears set in his desire to have his guardians manage The Potter Estate, and to appoint a Goblin to the seat in The Wizengamot.

However all is not yet lost. I will use my influence in The Wizengamot and The Ministry to see if I can get this ridiculous scheme of his overturned, or at least to see if I can find a more suitable manager for The Potter Estate and the voting rights it holds.

While I am doing this, perhaps you could convince your son to talk to a girl named Sally-Anne Perks. She is involved with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and is also a good friend of Mr Potter.

I realise time is short, and that we only have a few days to act, but if you bare with me, I am sure we can resolve this to our mutual satisfaction.

Regards,  
Albus.

xoxox

 _Thursday 10th September, 1992_

Dear Ginny,

Very well - if you wish to turn your back on centuries of tradition, I will not be the one to stop you.

Love,  
Mum

xoxox

 _Thursday 10th September, 1992_

Dear Cedric,

I understand that you are team-mates with a girl named Sally-Anne Perks, who is a friend of Harry Potter.

Mr Potter is trying to unlawfully strip me of my position in The Wizengamot, and I was hoping that you could speak to Miss Perks to see if she can sway Mr Potter away from taking this act, which would cause him serious difficulties in the future.

I realise that I am asking a lot, but it would not only be good for our family, but also for Mr Potter's future.

Regards,  
your Father.

xoxox

 _Friday 11th September, 1992_

Dear Boys,

Your sister and I have come to an understanding, and she will be remaining in Ravenclaw for the time being.

I am hoping that, in a few months, she will come to her senses, but until then, I have to accept that it is her choice, and there is nothing we can do to change it.

While she is in this process of transition, I would like you all to keep an eye on her, to make sure she is alright. If she were where she belongs, I would ask Professor McGonagall, but my relationship with Flitwick isn't one where I can make that request.

Love,  
your Mother.

xoxox

 _Sunday, 13th September, 1992_

Dear Father,

As you asked, I have spoken to Sally. She suggested that I should talk to Harry Potter-Granger and his sister - something I did yesterday.

Father - I understand that you don't want to give up the voting rights attached to The Potter Estate, but lying to me is not the way to get my support to stop Harry doing what he is doing.

After he explained what he is doing and how he is doing it, I can't think of any reason it would be considered unlawful, nor how it would damage his future.

He made it clear that he and his parents are not going to change their minds, and he asked me to remind you you have two days.

Love,  
Cedric.

xoxox

 _Sunday 13th September, 1992_

Dear Albus,

Cedric seems unwilling to help. He talked to Miss Perks, who then introduced him to Harry Potter. And it seems my son thinks that Harry Potter's actions are perfectly acceptable.

I am expected at Gringotts the day after tomorrow, and if I don't do as Granger instructed, I will be in violation of The Wizengamot laws - something I think that neither of us would want.

What are you going to do?

Amos.

xoxox

 _Sunday, 13th September, 1992_

Dear Tom,

I saw Her again. Just standing in the distance, waving at me.

Part of me knows She isn't real, but.... but still She terrifies me in a way that nothing ever has.

My parents tell me about Voldemort - about the terror, the fear and the day to day horror of the last dark war, and I just don't see it.

Voldemort was just a man. A powerful, evil man yes, but just a man. A man killed by an eighteen month old baby.

But She.... He - The Clown. Now that is true terror.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Who is She? The Clown? And why is She more terrifying than the greatest Dark Lord to ever walk the face of the earth?_

xoxox

 _Monday 14th September, 1992_

Dear Amos,

I am sorry, my old friend, but my friends at The Wizengamot are unwilling to do anything to nullify Mr Potter's decision to grant his guardians the Regency. It seems that they are worried that - if they override his choice, then someday in the future, someone will override theirs.

Which means that, for the short term at least, I am afraid you will have to do as Mrs Granger asked. However I am hopeful that - after a few months - it will become so obvious that the Grangers are so out of their depth that they will be forced to return the voting rights to someone more qualified.

Regards,  
Albus.

xoxox

 _Monday 14th September, 1992_

Regent Granger,

Amos Diggory arrived first thing this morning, and signed the documents transferring the Potter voting rights to the bank. My Manager then appointed me to vote in The Potter seat.

The agenda of the first meeting will be published on the 21st, with the meeting on the 25th. While I would not presume to dictate your actions, may I suggest we meet on the 22nd, here at Gringotts, to discuss the agenda and how you wish to vote on various matters.

(I would normally come to you, however as you live in a non-magical neighbourhood, I think I might stand out a little!)

May our gold flow together,  
Zaglog.

xoxox

 _Tuesday 15th September, 1992_

Dear Tom,

I had another nightmare last night. I was.... out in the darkness somewhere, killing birds with an axe. Then I came back to the castle and walked....

I don't know. It's hard to remember - when I try to focus on it, the dream vanishes and all I am left with is the image of a long, dark tunnel.

What's wrong, Tom? Am I going crazy?

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _No, my friend, you are not going crazy._

 _This is just a continuation of your problems with your family. And while I am honoured that you would talk to me about them, I think you might need to talk to someone else - a real person, so to speak._

 _Why not that Harry boy you mentioned? He and his sister seem like they'd be good listeners._

xoxox

 _Wednesday 16th September, 1992_

**GRINGOTTS TAKES SEAT IN WIZENGAMOT**

  


**MUGGLES APPOINTED REGENTS OF POTTER ESTATE**

_by Daily Prophet Reporter Harmony Powers_

In an announcement that has sent shock waves through the wizarding world, Gringotts Bank has announced that the next meeting of The Wizengamot will be attended by a Goblin in their employ.

When questioned about this announcement, a spokesman for Gringotts said that this appointment had been made at the behest of the Regents of The Potter Estate.

According to official records, in the weeks following the downfall of You Know Who, the management of The Potter Estate was given over to Gringotts, while general control was retained by Albus Dumbledore.

When asked about Gringotts' announcement, Professor Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - said that he had not been consulted, and that Harry Potter (the heir to the estate) had chosen to appoint new Regents.

When asked who, Professor Dumbledore said it was not his job to write my stories for me, and that if I was that interested, I should look it up myself.

I did so, and while Gringotts were equally unwilling to tell me, records found in The Ministry of Magic show that Harry Potter has transferred his estate to the muggle family that adopted him in December last year.

Quite why Mr Potter has chosen to do this is unclear at the moment. Gringotts does not discuss its clients' business, and we have - as yet - been unable to find the muggle family in question.

And as for Mr Potter - the boy who has taken this revolutionary step - due to the Familial Protection Laws, we are unable to interview him without permission from his parents or guardian.

We will keep you up to date as this story unfolds, and I will be present on the 25th of this month to watch what is sure to be an historic event as the first Goblin in history takes his place in the chamber of the magical government.


	22. Year 2 - Making Friends

Luna lay in bed, looking over at Ginny with a worried expression on her face.

She knew that the first few months at school could be difficult - she, herself, missed her father dreadfully, and had to resist the urge to cry herself to sleep several nights a week.

But however hard it as for her, it was infinitely harder for Ginny.

Ginny - who should have had the support of her family, but instead had two brothers that wanted nothing to do with her, and two brothers who could only talk to her ever so often.

Ginny - who didn't get any more letters from home, because her mother had stopped replying.

Ginny - who, Luna knew, had cried herself to sleep more than a few nights already.

Ginny - who seemed to be becoming obsessed with writing in her diary, and who said she was having very bad dreams.

Luna lay back in her bed, and decided she'd have to do something.

Just what that something would be, though, she wasn't entire sure.

xoxox

She found herself walking through her mother's plum patch at twilight. She knew that Ginny was somewhere behind her, but for now, she wanted to be alone.

She looked out across the fields towards the village and saw a figure that had become a regular in her dreams. Standing in the shadow of a distant tree, the black robed figure stared impassively back at her, scythe on his shoulder, not moving an inch as the robe waved in the wind.

"He'll come for you eventually, you know" Luna turned in surprise at the voice behind her "If you don't find each other, he'll take you one by one" The figure in front of her was dressed in bright white robes, a hood obscuring its face. As she watched, it glanced over its shoulder at where Ginny was sitting on the swing, pushing herself backwards and forwards "Though in your case, maybe two by two"

"Who are you?"

"A friend" She had the impression the figure was smiling "Your friends call me 'this other force', but if you would like to give them a better name, you can call me Ishmael"

"Really?" She smirked as the figure laughed.

"No - you can call me The Jester" Luna stared at the figure for a moment, then nodded.

"The Jester, it is" She smiled, then took a step back as the white figure vanished in a burst of light "I think it's time to wake up now"

xoxox

Luna woke up, smiling, then rolled on to her side. Ginny's bed was completely empty.

"Oh dear" She said to herself "I guess that settles is - I'll talk to them after dinner"

xoxox

She found Ginny sat in The Great Hall, pushing a sausage around her plate listlessly.

"Where were you this morning?" Luna asked, sliding in to the seat next to her.

"I got up early and went for a walk" Ginny said quietly "Couldn't sleep"

"Nightmare?" Luna raised her eyebrows. Ginny looked at her, then turned back to her plate. Luna sighed "Ginny - tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you"

"Nothing's wrong!" Ginny snapped, eyes flashing for a moment. Luna stared at her impassively, resisting the urge to scoot backwards on the bench.

"Okay" She nodded after a moment "We've got defence first thing. Don't want to be late for that" Ginny looked up at her, and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"No - wouldn't want that!"

xoxox

After the class, they walked towards the Ravenclaw common room when Luna stopped.

"Lu?" Ginny asked, and Luna smirked.

"Actually, yeah" She nodded to the bathroom door on her right "I'll catch up with you?" Ginny nodded, and walked off down the corridor. Luna watched her go, biting her lip, then turned and pushed the door open.

xoxox

"Harry's been looking in to the history of Hogsmeade?" Sally asked as Hermione pushed the door open to the bathroom.

"Yes" Hermione nodded. She walked over to the sinks while Sally vanished off to the cubicles "He thinks that The Clown can't have arrived last year" She turned a tap, but nothing came out. Shrugging, she moved to the next one and started to wash her hands.

"Really?" Sally's voice drifted from the back of the room.

"He thinks that It has probably been here since at least his parents' time, if not a few years before" Hermione flicked the tap off and walked over to the towel rail "I mean - if it killed James and Lily, and Emmy, then it must have been around for a little while...."

"Oh - I've been here for longer than a little while, dearest Mindy" Hermione span round, raising her wand, as Penelope came out of the nearest cubicle "I am eternal - I have been here since before humanity walked the earth, and I will be here long after they have turned to ashes and dust"

"Are you sure?" Sally walked up a few feet behind her, also with her wand drawn "Because we'd like to put that theory to the test" Penelope turned, then smiled.

"Really?" She laughed "The Swot and The Bimbo?" She shook her head in amusement then took two steps towards Hermione "Even if you drag Scar-Head, Drippy, Patch Girl and The Loony in, you don't even register" She span on her heel and walked down the bathroom, passing Sally without a second glance. She stopped at the far wall, then, with a quick wave, jumped into a stall.

After a moment, Sally walked down to the cubicle and nudged it open with her foot.

"It's empty" She said, looking back towards Hermione "It's gone" Hermione leaned against the sinks, and let out a long breath.

"This is happening too often" She said after a moment "We have to start the practical side as soon as we can" She stared down to the stall door, swinging slowly "We have to learn how to defend ourselves"

"We also have to find the others" Sally replied, walking back towards her "I'm guessing your brother is Scar-Head and Neville is Drippy?" Hermione nodded "So who are The Patch Girl and The Loony?"

"That...." A voice came from her left "I think that would be me"

xoxox

Five minutes before, Luna had been about to push the cubicle door open when she heard Hermione mention The Clown.

She knew that she probably should walk out and make her presence known, but if Hermione and Sally knew about The Clown, that could mean they were the ones she and Ginny were looking for.

Of course, it could be that they were talking about an entirely different clown, and if Luna burst out with stories about The Wicked Witch, Death and her mother, then it would only cement her reputation as "Loony Lovegood".

So she continued to listen, becoming more and more convinced with every word she heard that Sally and Hermione had, in fact, met The Clown.

Just when she had decided to say hello, she heard another voice - one that froze her on the spot. She nudged the door open slightly, and saw the black-robed figure of Death emerging from one of the other toilets.

"Really?" Each word fell like a stone in a well "The Swot and The Bimbo?" Luna bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, then her mouth fell open in surprise "Even if you drag Scar-Head, Drippy, Patch Girl and The Loony in, you don't even register"

There was only one boy she knew with a scar on his head - The Boy Who Lived. Could he be involved in this? She supposed it would make sense if Hermione was, and it would explain her comments about James and Lily Potter earlier.

And - she supposed - if someone was feeling very uncharitable, they could describe Ginny as 'Patch Girl'. The Weasleys weren't rich, and she'd noticed Ginny's dressing gown was a tad threadbare in places.

The Clown's reference to "Loony" was painfully obvious - she knew how she was viewed by most of the school. But, much like people's views of the Weasleys, she'd never really cared much what other people thought of her.

But who was Drippy?

"....Neville is Drippy..." Sally's voice broke in to her thoughts, making her smile "So who are The Patch Girl and The Loony?" Luna took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the door to the stall open.

"That...." She said hesitantly as both girls turned to face her "I think that would be me"

xoxox

"Luna?" Sally and Hermione asked in unison, before Hermione continued "You think what would be you?"

"The Loony" Luna said quietly, pushing the door closed behind her "And I think that my friend Ginny is Patch Girl"

"You were listening?" Sally frowned, but Hermione held her hand up and Sally stopped, nodding.

"What did you hear?" She asked in a kindly tone. Luna gazed at each of them in turn, then took a deep breath.

"I heard you talking about The Clown" She said simply "A clown in a silver suit, with big orange buttons and a mouth full of teeth the size of trees?" Sally and Hermione looked at each other in surprise "I was going to say something, but then Death appeared...."

"Death?" Hermione looked at her curiously "You saw Death?"

"Well - a dark skeleton in a black robe, sometimes carries a scythe" Luna shivered involuntarily "I suppose it could be Snape's older brother, but..." She smiled as Sally laughed.

"But you didn't see a girl about my height with blonde hair?" Luna shook her head.

"When Ginny first saw it, it looked like The Wicked Witch of The West" She replied "And I saw my mother telling me I had killed her" She looked down at the floor, and - without thinking - Sally bounded over and pulled her in to a hug.

"You didn't kill her" Sally said, wiping the tears from under Luna's eyes.

"That's what Ginny said" Luna nodded "And when I told Mummy that, she changed in to The Clown and vanished. The next time I saw it, it looked like Death"

"It changed form?" Hermione asked in surprise, then shook her head "No - we can discuss this later. I just want to know why you told us all this? Why us?"

"The Jester told me we needed to find the others" Luna replied "He said if we didn't do it quickly, then The Clown would pick us off one by one"

"The Jester?" Hermione frowned in confusion but Sally smiled.

"You know you said there was another force? And that we needed a sensible name for it?" She looked at Luna, who nodded in confirmation "You've spoken to it?"

"Last night - in a dream" Luna shivered "It was there too" Sally gave her hand a squeeze, and Luna smiled.

"We should go" Hermione said suddenly, glancing at her watch "We've got Defence with Two-Short, and I would guess you have a class of some type?"

"Transfiguration" Luna nodded "Two-Short?"

"Harry's name for Lockhart" Sally smirked "After our first two lessons, he said that we could probably put Lockhart together and make one long plank" Luna stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"We'll find you at tea" Hermione said as Luna pulled herself together.

"Okay" Luna nodded, then - after a pause - added "There's one more thing" She fell silent, staring at the floor. After a minute or so, Sally reached out and tilted her head up.

"Talk to us, Lu" She said softly. Luna smiled.

"It's about Ginny...."

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - you're late. One point from Ravenclaw" Luna nodded as she slipped in to the seat next to Ginny and pulled out her book and wand.

"Where've you been?" Ginny whispered. Luna watched as McGonagall walked back behind her desk.

"I ran into some friends in the bathroom" She said quietly "And also The Clown"

"You saw It?" Ginny exclaimed, and then blushed as McGonagall turned round.

"Do you have something to say to the class, Miss Weasley?"

"No, Professor" Ginny hung her head "Sorry" McGonagall stared at her for a moment before looking down at her desk again.

"Are you alright?" Ginny hissed quietly, and Luna nodded.

"I am" She smiled at her friend "In fact, I don't think I've ever been better" She realised Ginny was staring at her in complete confusion "I'll explain latter" She paused "Do you have your diary with you?"

"No" Ginny shook her head "I left it in my trunk, so no one would read it"

"Can you pick it up before Study Group?" Luna asked intently.

"Why?"

"Because I think it's bad for you, and I want you to get a second opinion before you keep writing in it" She gazed impassively at Ginny as her friend glared back at her "Please?" Ginny glared at her for a moment longer, then slowly nodded.

"Okay - I'll show it to... whoever you met" She said quietly "But I'm not giving it to them - it's mine, and I won't give it up"

"I'm not asking you to" Luna replied soothingly, then glanced down at her book "What are we doing again?"

xoxox

Harry and Neville stared at Sally and Hermione, twin looks of surprise on their faces.

"You found them?" Neville asked "The other two?"

"Yup" Hermione grinned "They're coming to Study Group tonight"

"And you won't tell us who they are?" She smirked at Harry.

"No, little brother - you'll just have to wait until after dinner" She laughed as he pouted at her "You do realise you look very cute when you do that"

"I actually do realise that, yes" He grinned.

xoxox

Luna smiled as Ginny came down from the first year girls' dorm, holding a little black, leather book.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Ginny asked, holding the diary to her chest.

"Yes" Luna nodded emphatically "They are the ones we have been waiting for, Gin, and the ones we need" Ginny gazed at her for a moment longer, then slowly extended her hand and let Luna take the diary. Luna slipped it in to her robes, then looked up at Ginny questioningly.

"I don't know if I'd be able to give it to them myself" Ginny said in a near whisper. Luna walked up to her and hugged her. Ginny sighed "I don't know what's happening to me"

"Hermione will be able to help you" Luna replied, stroking Ginny's hair.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked quietly. Luna paused, then shrugged.

"I just do"

xoxox

"Ginny?" The two Ravenclaws turned as Ron called down the corridor. Luna glanced at Ginny, who shook her head.

"Sorry Ron - I can't stop" Ginny said quickly without stopping walking "We're meeting someone at The Study Group"

"I just want to talk...." Ron started, but Ginny turned to face him.

"You've had a MONTH to talk to me Ronald!" She snapped "You've ignored me ever since I got here, and now that YOU want to talk I'm supposed to just drop everything and come running?" She shook her head "If you want to come to Study Group, I'll talk to you after it"

"Me? With that bunch of losers?" He snorted in derision "What would I want to do that for?"

"Then I guess we're done" She turned back to Luna "Lets go" Without waiting for a response, she walked off down the corridor, Luna walking quickly to keep up with her.

Ron watch them go, then turned and stomped off in the other direction.

xoxox

"Who is Mxyzptlk?" Harry asked, staring at his homework. When no one replied, he looked up to find Hermione and Sally staring at the entrance to The Great Hall "Min? Sal?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked over at him "Oh - she was a twelfth century witch who used to disguise herself as a man and play tricks on people she didn't like"

"Thank you" Harry smiled "But I was more curious as to why you are both staring at the door?"

"They're waiting for.... whoever it is they're waiting for" Neville said with a smile "I think Minnie is worried they're not going to show up"

"No - they'll show up...." Hermione started, then trailed off as Luna and Ginny stormed in to The Hall. She watched as they walked over to where she was sitting, then leant backwards as Ginny slammed her bag down on the table, then flumped down on to the bench.

She reached in to her bag and pulled out a roll of parchment, then shoved it back in to the bag and pulled it out another one, only to slam that one back in.

She pulled out a third, only to drag three quills out, spilling them on the floor.

"Oh fracking racknuts!" She yelled, slamming her bag back on to the desk. She looked up and realised everyone was staring at her "What?"

"We ran in to her brother" Luna explained with a smile "It didn't go as well as you'd think" The other four nodded while Ginny picked her quills up off the floor and put them on the table.

"As much fun as insulting my brother might be, that's not what we wanted to talk to you about" She said quietly.

"We know" Hermione replied in the same, quiet tone "Luna said that you'd met The Clown?" Ginny nodded.

"The Wicked Witch of The West" She said with a shiver "She's been taunting me since Christmas last year"

"The same time my mother appeared" Luna added. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other.

"I suppose that would make sense" Hermione said after a moment "Maybe since it couldn't come after Harry and me, it moved on to the rest of the group" She paused "I don't suppose you've met anyone else...."

"No" Luna shook her head in annoyance "Just us two" She paused "And I guess you four?"

"A hell hound" Neville nodded.

"V" Harry paused, then - when they both stared at him in confusion "I'll explain later"

"An alien creature" Sally said "Which also comes with an explanation later" Ginny smiled slightly.

"Penelope Bailey" Hermione finished "The single most scary and terrifying eight year old in the world" She paused "But all those forms are just a cover - underneath it is...."

"The Clown" Ginny said with another shiver.

"The Clown" Hermione nodded, then glanced at Harry "It killed Harry's parents and Voldemort on Halloween 1981. It killed my sister in November 1987. And although we don't know why, or how, we think it was responsible for what happened to Neville's parents" Neville looked up at her in surprise "Sorry, Nev - we were talking about it over the summer, but wanted to make sure before..." Neville held his hand up, nodding.

"I understand, Min" She smiled softly, then turned back to the two first years.

"It has spent the last year or so threatening the four of us - ever since it confronted us in Myrtle's toilet"

"Because it's scared" Luna looked at the other five students "Because it's scared of us, it's trying to break us down - make us terrified of it"

"It's scared of us?" Neville smiled weakly "Yay?"

"No - I think Luna's right" Harry nodded "I mean - nothing is all powerful - everything can be killed" He paused "Look at Voldemort. He was supposedly the most powerful Dark Lord that ever walked the Earth, and he was killed"

"By The Clown" Ginny said, staring at him.

"Well - okay, maybe that wasn't the best example, but..." Harry shrugged, then looked over his shoulder as the Weasley twins walked over "But it does mean that you can combine the two sets of ingredients without any risk of blowing things up" He smiled up at Fred and George "Hey guys"

"What did you to to Ron?" Fred asked Ginny "He stormed past us in a right mood"

"He decided that he wanted to talk to me" Ginny stared up at him "And he wasn't happy to realise I had better things to do"

"So you just blew him off?" George snapped "Do you know how hard it's been for us to get him to talk to you?"

"How hard it's been for YOU?" Ginny bounded to her feet, glaring at the twins "For YOU?"

"Ginny" Hermione spoke softly, but Ginny looked down almost at once, and her face softened. She took a deep breath, then looked up at her brothers again.

"I am in the middle of something at the moment, but if you would like to talk to me at breakfast, I will probably have calmed down by then"

"Gin..."

"I said I will talk to you tomorrow" She stared at them until they both turned and walked down The Hall. Once they had left, Ginny let out a long slow breath and sat down.

"Thank you" She looked over at Hermione "I was about a second away from smacking them" She stared down at the top of the table "I don't know what's wrong with me lately - I am flying off the handle for the smallest reasons...." She looked up to see Luna gazing at her sympathetically "But I think Luna knows" Luna smiled, then turned to Hermione.

"We have something else to tell you, but first...." She trailed off, looking nervous.

"First what?" Harry asked.

"First, can Sally swap places with Neville? And can I swap places with you?" She replied. The four second years stared at her in confusion "Please?" Harry and Neville looked at Hermione, who shrugged, then nodded.

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself sat between Luna and Sally, while Ginny was bracketed between Harry and Neville.

"So - what did you want to tell us?" She asked. Luna looked across at Ginny, who nodded reluctantly.

"I think that Ginny's short temper is linked to this" She slipped her hand inside her robe and pulled out the diary "She's been writing in it since she Back To School Day, and I think that - some how - it's affecting her" She held it out to Hermione, then pulled it back "Harry, Neville - could you hold Ginny's arms for a moment?" The two boys turned to Ginny, who was staring at the diary in Luna's hands.

"Ginny?" Neville asked. She nodded, and then relaxed as Harry and Neville took her hands and held them under the table.

"Thanks" Luna held the diary out to Hermione, who took it.

"Gin? May I?" She asked, gesturing to the diary.

"Yes" Ginny nodded reluctantly, leaning forward slightly. Hermione flicked it open and looked through a few pages before looking up at Ginny again.

"It's blank" She said, holding it up "I thought...."

"When I write in it, the text vanishes, and then new text appears" Ginny refused to meet her gaze "I used it to keep my secrets"

"How intelligent is it?" Sally asked, glancing down at the book. Ginny glanced at Luna, then went back to staring at the table.

"I think it's alive" Luna replied in a whisper. Hermione looked at her, then pulled a quill out of her bag.

"May I?" She asked Ginny.

"NO!" Ginny snapped, then bit her lip "Sorry.... I'm sorry - I..." She trailed off "Help me... please"

"We will" Neville smiled and patted her arm gently. Hermione took her quill and dipped it in some ink.

"It likes to be called Tom" Ginny said. Hermione looked down at the diary, then started writing.

 **Hello Tom. My name is Hermione.**

 _Hello Hermione. Where's Ginny?_

 **Ginny is unavailable at the moment. I am just wondering who you are?**

 _I'm a friend of Ginny's. Who are you?_

 **I'm also Ginny's friend. And I've noticed since she started talking writing in you, she hasn't been sleeping well and has been losing her temper a lot. Would you know anything about that?**

 _Why would I know anything about that? I'm just helping her through this difficult time - helping her become strong enough to face the challenges she finds herself facing._

xoxox

Five minutes later, Hermione put down her quill and looked over at Ginny.

"It's smart, and it's cunning" She said with a frown "Every time I try to find out more about it, it deflects the question and turns it back on me" She glanced down at the diary "I don't think you should write in it any more, Ginny - it's dangerous" Ginny stared at her murderously for a moment, then she sagged, leaning against Neville.

"I know" Ginny said quietly "Will you..." She tensed her fists for a moment, as if straining against something inside her, then her words came out in a burst "Will you take it and make sure I don't use it again?" She panted, slightly short of breath.

"Of course" Hermione nodded, and put the diary in to her school bag.

"And you won't write in it either" Harry added.

"Of course not" Hermione shook her head with a slight smile, then glanced around to see everyone else putting their stuff away. She looked back at Ginny "Thank you for trusting us. I know this can't have been easy"

"You're my friends" Ginny smiled weakly, then stood up "I guess I'm going to go to bed"

"Probably a good idea" Hermione nodded. Ginny gave them all a little wave, then - picking up her bag - turned and walked out of The Hall. Luna stood up, meaning to follow her, but stopped when she felt Hermione's hand on her arm.

"Hermione?"

"Firstly, if we're going to be friends, call me Minnie, or Min" Luna nodded "And secondly - I need a favour" Luna looked at her for a moment, then nodded again "Okay - here's what I'd like you to do"


	23. Year 2 - Dobby's Dairy

The next morning, Hermione and Harry arrived for breakfast to find Luna waiting for them at the end of the Gryffindor table, looking somewhat sleepy.

"You were right" She said quietly, then yawned.

"You're going to find that happens a lot" Harry quipped, and Luna laughed.

"She was sleep walking again?" Hermione asked, glancing across to where Ginny was sat at the Ravenclaw table, eating a plate of sausages.

"Yes" Luna nodded "For about an hour, just after midnight" Hermione sighed.

"Tell us"

xoxox

 **flashback - the night before**

Luna pushed the door to the first year girls' dorm open, and let out a small sigh of relief as she saw Ginny lying asleep on her bed. She knew Hermione's plan made sense, but it wasn't the older girl who had to carry it out.

She climbed in to her own bed, and pulled the hangings around her. Then she reached in to her bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak Harry had given her a few minutes before.

"Well - I hope I don't have to do anything overly taxing tomorrow" She said to herself as she threw the cloak over her head, and pulled the hangings slightly to one side so she could see Ginny's bed.

xoxox

Three hours later, just as she felt herself drifting off, she saw Ginny slowly climb out of bed, and walk towards the dorm door.

Luna waited until the young girl had gone through the door, then slowly got to her feet and followed her.

xoxox

"Myrtle's bathroom?" Luna watched from under the cloak as Ginny vanished in to the bathroom where Luna had seen Death the day before "What is she doing?"

She followed Ginny in, and watched as she walked up to the sinks at the top end.

For a few moments, the girl just stood there, then - to Luna's surprise - she let out a few hisses.

"Parseltongue?" Luna thought "Ginny is a parselmouth? How..." Her thoughts were derailed as she heard a low grinding noise. The sink in front of Ginny started sinking downwards, leaving a gap. When the noise stopped half a minute later, Ginny walked through it, and vanished.

"Well - in for a knut" She smiled to herself "But Min - you are going to owe me" She darted forward towards the gap Ginny had vanished through, then - like her friend before her - jumped in to it.

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"What did you find?" Hermione asked, glancing across at Ginny.

xoxox

 **flashback - the night before**

Luna, still under the cloak, followed Ginny through a bone strewn tunnel. The gap in the sinks had lead to a very long, sloping tunnel that had dumped them out in the tunnel.

She didn't know how far under the castle they were, but she was pretty certain they were almost under The Black Lake.

Looking up, she saw Ginny come to a halt in front of a large patterned door. She watched with interest as Ginny hissed at it again, then vanished inside when it opened.

Luna took a step forward, but before she could reach it, the door closed, leaving her on the outside.

She stared at the door for a moment, then, with a resigned sigh, she walked over to the wall, and sat down to wait.

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"What happened then?"

"I waited about half an hour, then she came back out and walked back down the tunnel. She hissed at the long slide, and it turned in to stairs. We climbed back up - about a hundred steps, by the way - then she closed the sink again, and we came back to the dorm" Luna yawned again "She didn't remember anything about it this morning - except that she had a dream about walking down a long dark tunnel, and about a giant face, opening its mouth to eat her" Luna shivered "I'm sorry I couldn't follow her, Min" Hermione smiled, then leaned down and hugged her.

"You did brilliantly, Luna" She said, making Luna sit up straight with pride "We'll talk to Ginny tonight, after dinner, and see what she says" She paused, then smiled as Luna yawned for third time "Unless you'd like to skip tonight and go to bed instead?" Luna laughed.

"Thank you, but no - I think we should get this sorted out. Whatever she's doing, it might be bad for her" She stood up "But now, I'm going to get some breakfast" Hermione laughed as Luna walked over to the Ravenclaw table, then sat down next to her brother.

"A massive network of tunnels under the school?" Harry raised his eyebrows "A huge patterned door?"

"It sounds like something I've read about" Hermione replied thoughtfully. She screwed up her eyes, biting her lip, then she shook her head, sighing "Gah! It's on the tip of my brain"

"We'll go to the library at lunch, Min" Harry laughed "So don't stress over it"

"Yes, little brother" She rolled her eyes, and bit in to a sausage.

xoxox

"Nothing" Hermione dropped the library book on the table "There's nothing in any of the books about underground tunnels" Harry lowered the book he was reading and shrugged.

"Maybe no one knows about them" He suggested "I mean - if it takes a parselmouth to open the sink, then maybe no one's been down there since Slytherin's time"

"I suppose" Hermione leaned back in her chair "But you'd think he would have made a note - given his legendary ego" Harry laughed.

"Maybe he wanted to keep a secret so he could lord it over the other Founders" Harry grinned "Or maybe even he didn't know about them - did they build this castle, or just take ownership of it?"

"According to Hogwarts: A History, they took over it, and turned it in to a school" Hermione nodded "So I suppose they might not have explored the area around or below it too much"

"You realise that this means, right?" Harry leaned forward with a slight frown on his face.

"That we could be sitting on the most important historical find ever?" Hermione asked, nearly bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Erm - no" Harry shook his head "I was going to say we have a huge set of underground caverns that could be hiding anything, and that have a way of getting to the school, probably past any protective wards Dumbledore and the rest have set up.

"Well - yeah. That too" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Do you think we should ask Ginny to lead us down?" Harry asked after a moment "I mean - if there could be anything lurking down there?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded emphatically "If this.... this Tom is still controlling her, then sending her down there is part of his plan" She gestured to her bag "Hopefully getting her away from the diary will stop it, but just in case it doesn't, it would be nice to know what we're facing"

xoxox

"I did what?" Ginny stared at the others with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You really don't remember?" Luna asked gently.

"I know I dreamed about it, but I actually did it?" Ginny shook her head, but then an expression of terror came across her face "Does that mean...." She looked up at Hermione "Does that mean all my other dreams were true?" She stared wildly at the others "The ones where I had an axe? Where I was killing someone?"

"No" Neville said, resting his hand on her arm "If someone had been killed with an axe, we would know about it" He looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

"What if I disposed of the body in the tunnels?" Ginny insisted.

"Then someone would have been missed by now" Neville smiled "Trust me - you didn't kill anyone"

"Really?" She looked at him hopefully, then relaxed.

"Ginny - do you know where you might have learned parseltongue?" Sally asked after a moment of quiet "Have you ever done it before?"

"No" Ginny shook her head "I can't remember talking to snakes when I was at home, and given my mother's devotion to Dumbledore and his.... friends, I am pretty sure she would have said something by now" She paused "Or she would've disowned me"

"Could it have been Tom?"

"How?" Harry looked at Sally with a frown "It's a book"

"A book that has her walking in to tunnels no one has ever heard of" Sally pointed out. Harry nodded in acknowledgement, while Ginny frowned.

"Tom wouldn't hurt me...." She started, then bit her lip "I'm sorry - force of habit" She looked at Hermione "Can you destroy it?" Hermione blushed.

"I tried last night" She admitted "I tried burning one corner of it, but it didn't even char"

"What does that mean?" Sally asked.

"That whatever it is, it's not just a book" Hermione replied "I'm going to do some more research, but I think that if we want to find out the truth, we might need more help" She saw the pained expression come across Ginny's face "But don't worry - I won't do that until I am sure it's necessary"

"Thank you" Ginny smiled warmly "And, as I know you are dying to ask, I'll see if I can open up the sink again - if Luna can remember where to go after that, because honestly I have no idea" Luna nodded.

"Thanks" Hermione returned the smile "I think we should wait for the weekend though. If we're going to go exploring, we probably shouldn't do it when we'll be missed" She looked around the group and they all nodded "Okay then" She paused, then turned to Ginny again "How did it go with your brothers this morning?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

xoxox

 **flashback - breakfast**

Fred nudged his twin brother, and pointed to the entrance to The Great Hall.

"She's leaving" He said. George nodded, and the two of them stood up and strode out of The Hall.

"Ginny" George called out. For a moment, he thought their sister was going to ignore him, but then she stopped and turned round. The twins walked over to her.

"You bellowed, George?" She said, folding her arms over her chest. Her brothers stared at her "Come on - I haven't got all day"

"You don't have time to talk to your favourite brothers?" George tried a smile, but it faded as Ginny continued to stare impassively at him.

"We just wanted to know if you're going to talk to Ron" Fred said quickly, before she could reply.

"Why should I?" She asked in a flat tone.

"Because he's your brother, and he's trying to mend some fences" Fred replied insistently.

"After a month?" Ginny raised one eyebrow "Did mum write to him?" Fred and George exchanged glances, causing Ginny to roll her eyes "Typical"

"At least he's trying" George said hopefully.

"I'll say" Luna said with a smile as she walked past. Ginny let out a short laugh, then turned back to her brothers.

"In the last month, when I have been homesick, missing my family and missing my brothers, he has been insulting me, ignoring me or looking down on me" She said with a resigned sigh "If, just once, he had asked how I was doing, or if he could help me get through it, then maybe I would want to talk to him now" She stared at each of them in turn "So you can tell him that, until he learns to behave like a proper brother should, he might as well stay in the Gryffindor common room, because I'm not going to bother with him" She turned on her heel and stalked away in the direction Luna had gone.

 **(end flashback)**

xoxox

The other five stared at her for a few moments, then Hermione reached out and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly. Ginny smiled back at her.

"It's not your fault, Min" She paused, then grinned "Besides - I like being a Ravenclaw. It's fun, and I think I am learning a lot more than I would if I were stuck in Gryffindor...." She trailed off at the amused looks on her friends' faces "Even if I am not learning what tact actually is"

"Meh - tact is overrated" Sally waved her hand dismissively "It's just a way of not saying true stuff" The others laughed.

"So - what are you going to do?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"I don't know" Ginny admitted "I mean - they're my family, but right now..." She shrugged "Is it a bad sign that I am actually looking forward to exploring the scary underground tunnels?" Hermione grinned back at her.

"Me too" She paused "But I am pretty big geek"

"Tell me about it" Harry smirked.

xoxox

The following Saturday, Harry and Hermione got up early and went down to breakfast to plan.

"Are you at all worried that The Clown might be there?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry went through the things in his bag.

"Maybe" Harry shrugged "But Ginny has been down there alone at least once, and she hasn't been eaten so maybe not" Hermione grinned, then looked at her watch.

"Where are they?" She looked at the door, then turned back as Harry laughed.

"It's seven in the morning, Min - do you really think they'd be out of bed by now, let alone own for breakfast?"

"I resemble that remark!" Sally flumped down next to Harry on the bench "I am usually up at...." She paused to let out a huge yawn "...this time of the morning" Harry and Hermione both stared at her with amused expressions, making Sally grin "Okay - I didn't even know this time existed on a Saturday morning" She paused "How...."

"The Dursleys expected breakfast promptly every day - I didn't get a lie in" Harry said softly.

"And I used to go swimming every Saturday morning" Hermione added "I admit I haven't done that recently, but I got in to a habit" She paused, then smirked "Plus extra studying time is never bad"

"We should have guessed" Luna and Ginny walked up to the table and sat either side of Hermione "And - you know - good morning"

"Good morning" Neville sauntered up and sat down next to Sally "So - are we all ready to find out what's under the school?"

"You don't want to eat something first?" Sally asked, looking curiously at a bowl of cereal "Assuming this is actual food"

"They have cereal?" Harry pulled the bowl towards him, then reached out and picked up the milk jug.

"Cereal?" Ginny watched with a slightly apprehensive expression as Harry started to eat.

"You've never heard of cereal?" Hermione stared in shock as the four wizards nodded in unison "Seriously?"

"Seriously" Luna pulled another bowl towards her, then dipped a spoon in and eat a mouthful "Wow. That's... nice" She ate another two spoonfuls "Why haven't we had this before?"

"Wizards is thinking muggle food is bad" The six students jumped at the high-pitched voice behind them. A moment later, a small, grey creature bounded on to the table "Harry Potter sir - I is been looking for you since the summers!" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then Hermione turned back to the creature.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully.

"I is Dobby the House-Elf, Miss Minnie" The creature bounced up and down on his heels "And I is having to talk to Harry Potter sir"

"About what, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"I is here to tell you there is a plot, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby continued to bounce excitedly "A plot to kill you, Harry Potter sir!"

"Me?" Harry shook his head "Who'd want to kill me?"

"My master, sir" Dobby paused "He said he would be giving a dairy to the littlest blood-tray torweasel to be letting out Sally Zar's monster to kill all the mub luds" The six of them stared at him, all trying to work out what he said. A few moments later, Hermione smiled.

"Dobby - thank you, but we've already taken care of it" She glanced at Ginny, who's eyes suddenly widened

"Someone gave me that? When they knew what it was?" Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she buried her head in Hermione's shoulder. The older girl put her arm round the younger, then turned back to Dobby.

"We've got the diary, and Ginny is nearly back to her old self" Hermione smiled at the elf, who looked over at Ginny.

"Littlest blood-tray torweasel wills be okay?" He asked.

"Yes" Ginny nodded, smiling weakly "And I prefer Ginny" Dobby stared at her, then started smacking himself on the head.

"Woah - stop that! What are you doing?" Harry asked, grabbing hold of the elf's arms.

"I has to punish myself when I does wrong, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby struggled against him for a moment, then sagged.

"No punishing yourself while you are in our presence" Hermione said firmly, and Dobby turned to look at her "You didn't know about Ginny, and I'm sure she doesn't take it personally" Ginny shook her head "So - don't"

"Yes, Miss Minnie" The elf nodded, lowering his arms "You are really all safe?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "We are all safe. Nothing is going to happen"

"Yay!" Dobby bounced up and down the table, his ears flapping wildly.

"Dobby - who is your master?" Neville asked. Almost at once, the elf stopped bouncing up and down and looked at Neville with an expression of terror on his face.

"Dobby cannot say" He replied mournfully "Dobby will be punished and hurt more than ever before" Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"That's alright, Dobby - you don't have to tell us" She paused, then looked round as the noise of approaching students came in from The Entrance Hall "You should probably go now - you might be recognized"

"Yes, Miss Minnie" He jumped down from the table "Harry Potter sir and Miss Minnie are the greatest wizards ever!!" There was a short snapping noise, and he vanished. They stared at the space he had occupied for a few moments.

"Well - that was.... interesting" Harry tilted his head to one side "By the way - what's a house-elf?"

xoxox

"And they have them here?" The group was walking down the corridor towards Myrtle's bathroom, discussing what happened in The Hall.

"Yes" Neville nodded "Next to The Ministry, Hogwarts has the largest staff of house-elves in the country"

"And they aren't paid?" Hermione continued to stare at him in shock.

"No" Neville shook his head "But you have to understand that this is how house-elves want it to be"

"They want to be slaves? They want to be beaten and punished?" Hermione yelled, but Harry put his hand on her arm.

"Min - do Mum and Dad hit me?" He said quietly.

"No" She said at once, but he held his hand up before she could continue.

"Do they hit you?" He asked.

"No" She said.

"Have you ever seen them hit or beat a child?"

"What's your point, little brother?"

"My aunt and uncle were bastards" He said simply "And whoever downs Dobby seems to be cut from the same cloth"

"But I can't judge how the magical world treats house-elves based purely on him" Hermione nodded "You know - you could've just said that"

"True" He smirked "But what fun would that be?" She wiped at his arm, then looked at the other four.

"Are house-elves badly treated?"

"Some are, some aren't" Neville said with a shrug "The Hogwarts' house-elves are some of the best treated in the world. So are The Ministry elves" He glanced at Sally who nodded in agreement "If you want, I can ask my Gran to give you more information?" Hermione nodded "Okay"

"Then that's all decided" Sally smiled "So now can we go back to finding Sally Zar's monster?" They all turned to face the door of Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Are you sure? Because, if you want, we can...."

"Thank you, but no" Ginny smiled warmly at her "I want to find out what Tom did to me, and I want to find out why" Hermione pulled her into a hug, then stood up straight, and slowly pushed the door open and walked inside.


	24. Year 2 - The Clubhouse

_Hermione pulled her into a hug, then stood up straight, and slowly pushed the door open and walked inside._

Soon, the six students were assembled round the sinks at the top end of the bathroom.

"You kind of... hissed" Luna said helpfully after Ginny had stared at the sink for a few minutes.

"Okay" Ginny closed her eyes "Open" She opened her eyes, but the sinks were still closed.

"That was English" Sally smiled.

"Bugger" Ginny closed her eyes again, but before she could speak, Harry walked up behind her.

"Imagine you are trying to open it. Not that you are telling it to open, but that it is opening just by the power of your mind" He whispered in to her ear. She shivered slightly at the feel of his breath in her ear, then she pictured the sink sliding down as Luna had described.

Harry took a step back as Ginny let out a low hissing noise. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the sink slowly vanished in to the floor, leaving a gaping black voice where it had been.

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Sally suggested it when I was having problems in charms - if you think about the outcome, rather than the process, it sometimes makes spells easier" He grinned.

"So - who's first?" Neville asked, eyeing the gap.

"No - who's second. What's first" Hermione smirked, then - when no one laughed and Harry gave her a sarcastic glare, she sighed "Never mind - Ginny and me, then Sally and Luna, then Neville and Harry" She looked around, and the others nodded "Okay - lets go" She turned, and jumped in to the black.

"She just jumped in to the darkness, without knowing what's down there" Luna smiled "I had a feeling it would be her"

"Her?" Sally asked as Ginny jumped down after Hermione "Her who?"

"The one" Luna said softly, then walked forward and leaped in to the gap. Harry, Neville and Sally stared after her.

"Does it drive anyone else nuts when she does that?" Neville and Harry both smiled and nodded at Sally's question "Good - I'd hate it if it were just me" She turned and jumped.

"After you" Harry gestured. Neville grinned, then the two of them walked over the gap between the sinks. Neville stared down in to the hole, then he lowered himself over the edge and vanished.

"Well - here we go"

xoxox

He slid out of the end of the tunnel to find the other five waiting for him, dusting themselves off. He looked around to see four tunnels leading off from the cave they were in.

"Well - at least you haven't all been eaten" He grinned "So - where now?"

"I don't know" Ginny admitted, looking around "As far as I know, I've never been down here before" She looked back at Hermione "I'm sorry - I really don't know"

"That's okay" Hermione smiled, then looked at Luna "You remember?"

"Of course" Luna grinned, then turned towards the third tunnel "That way"

"Okay. Harry and Luna, then Ginny and Neville, with Sally and me bringing up the rear" She reached in to her robes and pulled out her wand. A moment later, the other five followed suit "If The Clown is down here, don't try to fight it. We leave"

"What about the monster?" Ginny looked around again.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"There's a bridge?" Sally frowned, making Hermione laugh.

"Muggle expression - it means we'll deal with it when it comes"

"Oh - okay" Sally nodded.

"Then let's go"

xoxox

"Here we are" Luna came to a halt in front of a large circular door inset in to the cave wall "This is the place Ginny went in to for half an hour" They all stared at the door, then turned to look at Ginny.

"I don't suppose saying Open Sesame would help?" She smirked, then she walked up to stand in front of it, closed her eyes and let out a long, slow breath.

A moment later, she let out a low hiss, and the door swung open.

She opened her eyes, and smiled.

"If it wasn't for the fact my parents, and probably four of my brothers would disown me, I could get used to this" She grinned, then turned to Hermione "I know I am the youngest, and probably the least useful, but I think you should let me go in first"

"Okay" Hermione nodded.

"Because we don't know what's in there, and we know I've been in there......" She trailed off, frowning slightly "Did you say okay?"

"I did" Hermione nodded. Ginny stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Okay then" She raised her wand, then walked through the door. Hermione looked at the others, a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Am I right? Should I have let her go alone?" She asked.

"She has been here before" Sally pointed out "I'm sure she'll be perfectly...." Before she could finish her sentence, a loud scream came from behind the door ".... capable of getting our attention"

"Lets go"

xoxox

Ginny turned as she heard her friends crowd in to the expansive cavern, holding her hands up in a calming gesture.

"Sorry - there's no danger" She called out, blushing bright red "I was just.... surprised"

"By what?" Neville looked around the chamber until he looked down the far end "Oh - never mind"

"What is that?" Hermione took a few steps forward, then a few steps back "And is it dead?"

"It's dead" Ginny nodded "And as for what it is - I'd say it looks like a big snake" The six students walked down the length of the chamber until they stood next to the body "Yes - it's a big snake"

"It's a basilisk" Luna said, a tone of awe in her voice. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Then that makes this..." She trailed off, looking at Luna for confirmation. Luna nodded, eyes as wide as Hermione's.

"Makes this what?" Neville asked, glancing between the two of them.

"The Chamber of Secrets" Luna said in a hushed voice "Until now it's just been a rumour - a myth"

"According to the story, Salazar Slytherin built this place to carry out research in to dark magic and forbidden rites" Hermione continued "When he left the school - after a fight with Godric Gryffindor - its existence was all but forgotten - so it became a legend"

"And what about.... about that?" Harry gestured to the basilisk corpse.

"The legend says that a monster dwells in The Chamber, one that only Slytherin could control, and one that - when he or his heir returned to the school - would be loosed to bring about the purging of all those who were unworthy" Luna finished, a slight note of distaste in her voice "No one knows exactly what the monster is, but the most common theory was that it was the most dangerous of the snake family" She nodded at the dead creature in front of them.

"Does...." Sally started, glancing at Ginny, then trailed off "No - that wouldn't make sense"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"If you were Slytherin's heir, then that would explain how you can speak parseltongue" Sally explained "But - assuming you're not adopted or that your parents didn't switch you at birth...."

"Which seems unlikely" Ginny grinned.

"....then either your mother or father would also be an heir, and so would your brothers" Sally finished "And if the heir was so desperate to wipe out all the unworthy students...."

"*cough*muggle-born*cough" Neville interjected.

"....then why not let your mother or father do it? Or William?" Sally looked at Hermione "Did you find out anything more about the diary?"

"No" Hermione shook her head with a sigh "The last page is engraved 'Property of T.M.Riddle', and I think we can assume that the 'T' stands for Tom, but the only Tom Riddle I can find was a student in the early 40s"

"He won an award for services to the school" Harry added "But aside from that there's almost nothing about the school in that time"

"But that was about the height of the war with Grindelwald" Sally said.

"And World War Two" Hermione added.

"So the records could easily have been destroyed" Harry nodded in understanding, then his eyes widened and he turned back to his sister "This is what Dobby was on about"

"Huh?"

"We know that someone gave Ginny the diary - Dobby's masters, whoever they might be - and that whoever it was wanted Ginny to release Salazar's monster to kill all the... mub luds?"

"Mudbloods" Sally, Neville and Ginny said in unison before Sally continued "It is a particularly nasty way some people have of referring to muggle-born mages"

"Who, we've already agreed, aren't worthy of studying here" Luna said, then blushed as the other five stared at her in amusement "Sorry - that sounded better in my head"

"Don't worry, we know what you meant" Harry replied "So I suppose the only question is who gave it to Ginny?"

"Well - not the only question" Hermione looked around The Chamber again "Because I have one...."

"Oh yes?"

"Does anyone else want to explore?" She grinned as they all nodded "Okay - split up in to groups of two, but don't go too far" She paused "Luna, Ginny - I know I'm not the boss of you, but...."

"Yes, you are" Luna replied, causing Hermione to stare at her in utter confusion.

"She is?" Harry asked.

"I am?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't you felt it?" Luna looked her in the eyes "The Jester is bringing us together for a reason, and whatever that reason is, it has you at the forefront" Sally, Neville and Ginny nodded in agreement, while a thoughtful expression came over Harry's face.

"She's right" He said, gazing at his sister "You formed our little study group, you were the one who got the flashes of light in your brain"

"But...."

"And you are the one The Clown came to first" He pressed on, not letting her reply "I know I first saw it back in 1981, but you were the first one It spoke to - the first one it came after" Hermione took a step back.

"But what if I don't want to be the leader?" She bit her lip "I don't know what I'm doing! What if I make a choice that gets one of you hurt? Or killed?" Her eyes misted up with tears, but before any of them could fall, she found herself in Harry's arms. A moment later, the other four all came over to hug them.

"We trust you, sis" Harry said quietly, and Hermione could feel the others nodding "And while I can't speak for the others, I love you - nothing is going to change that"

"Whatever this Jester is brought us together for a reason" Luna added "You don't have to understand it to trust it - and we don't have to know everything that will happen to know that we trust you" Hermione let out a small sob, then nodded. The group hug broke up, and a moment later she was standing the middle of a circle of the others.

"Okay" She nodded again, wiping her eyes "Thank you" She smiled fondly, then shook her head "Okay - what I was going to say is Ginny, Luna - we still don't know what's here, so if you could go with one of us, I'd feel a tad happier" The two girls nodded, then Ginny turned, looked at Harry for a moment, then turned to Neville.

"Mister Longbottom" She gave a slight bow, which Neville returned.

"Mr Potter" Luna and Harry mirrored the movements. Hermione looked at Sally.

"If I'm the leader of this little group, I bow to no one" She smirked. The others laughed, then she looked around "Okay - everyone meet back here in half an hour, and if you get in to trouble then...."

"Scream REALLY loudly" Ginny suggested with a slight blush.

"Scream REALLY loudly" Hermione nodded, then turned to Sally "Come on, minion - lets go" As she strode off, Sally hunched over, and started to limp after.

"Yeth mithtreth"

xoxox

Luna and Harry walked down a side tunnel, looking around.

"You're a little quiet" Luna remarked "And what's that on the wall?" Harry glanced over to where she was looking.

"Just a bit of moss I think" He walked over and looked at it "Yes - it's moss" He walked back to her "And quiet? I suppose"

"Are you upset that Ginny picked Neville over you?" She asked, looking sideways at him.

"Maybe confused" He admitted "After we met in Diagon Alley, I thought that..."

"That she had a crush on you?" Luna smiled fondly "She did"

"Did?" Harry reached out to take her arm, and turned her round "So she doesn't any more?"

"No Why?" She smirked "Does that upset you?"

"Oh - no" Harry shook his head "I guess I'm just curious"

"I've known Ginny since I was born, and I've heard her talk about The Boy Who Lived" She smirked as Harry rolled his eyes "I thought that she have an easier year if she got to know Harry Potter - sorry Harry Potter-Granger - rather than some mythic hero of the magical world" She paused "That was before we realised we were going to be fighting a shaping-changing clown monster who wants to east us all of course"

"Of course" Harry nodded with a smile "And thank you - having to deal with The Clown and being worried about hurting someone's feelings as well"

"You're welcome" She looked around again "You know, for a mythical and legendary chamber, this place is kind of drafty" She paused "And a little bit dank"

xoxox

Neville and Ginny walked through a large pipe, looking around.

"I know I might not want to know the answer to this question, but is this a sewer pipe?" Ginny stared at a stain on the side of the pipe. Neville smiled.

"I don't know" He admitted "But the floor isn't wet, so even if it is, I don't think it's been used in years - maybe decades"

"So we won't get swept away by a tide of..... water?"

"No - I don't think we will" Neville replied with another smile, then they walked on in silence for a few minutes.

"Am I acting normally?" Neville turned to face her.

"Sorry?" She blushed.

"Ever since I realised that that diary has been controlling me, I've been worried that I'll suddenly do something crazy"

"Like?"

"Like going on a rampage with an axe, or pulling out my wand and cursing everyone in sight" She paused, then lowered her voice "Or that I'll do something to Ron and Percy" Neville smiled at her sympathetically, then pulled her in to a hug.

"You won't hurt your brothers" He said softly "Tom's control is fading, and if we see you trying to go for either of them, we'll stop you before you hurt them" He paused, then smirked "Well - before you hurt them too much" She stood up straight laughing.

"Thanks - I think I needed that" She smiled, then stared down the length of the pipe "Would you like to explore some more?"

xoxox

"Min? Can you come here?" Sally looked up from the desk she was in front of "Min?"

"I'm here" Hermione walked in to the room "Sorry - I was looking at..." She trailed off as she looked around the room "Oh my" Every bit of wall space in the room was covered in shelves and shelves of books.

"I think it's Salazar Slytherin's private library" Sally explained as Hermione continued to look round the room in wonder "There are a number of spell books that we have in the library, except these seem to be first editions"

"Wow"

"There are also some books that look a little dark" She gestured to one wall. Hermione followed her gaze to a single shelf that held titles like 'Most Painful Curses', 'The Power of The Dark' and 'Torture: A Concise History'

"Okay... yeah. They are kind of creepy" She shivered.

"But the reason I called you here was this" Sally picked up a leather-bound book from the desk and flicked it open "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a handwritten page of squiggles.

"Maybe a magical version of shorthand?" She suggested, flicking through a few pages.

"Shorthand?" Sally looked at her "What's shorthand?"

"It's a way of writing things in symbol form"

"Oh" Sally frowned "What it used for?"

"Well - reporters use it so they can take notes quickly" Hermione paused "Mages don't have short hand?"

"There are quills that can write at the same speed as someone talks, so..." She shrugged, then looked down at the book "Some kind of code?"

"Who knows" Hermione looked up at the bookshelves again "Do you think we could take some of these with us?"

"Actually.... I was thinking we could leave them here" Sally turned to face her friend "I mean - there are a lot of books. If we take them out, someone might notice"

"But then....." Hermione gestured at the books again, making Sally laugh.

"You know how you and Harry were going to ask Professor Sprout about making The Study Group a practical thing?"

"Yes"

"But you're worried Dumbledore will put his foot down, or that there'll be safety problems"

"Yes"

"Well - what if we do it down here?" Sally pointed out towards the main chamber "There's a lot of space, there a number of reference books and since we're the only six students who know this place is here, we probably won't be disturbed by anyone else"

"But...."

"But since Ginny is the only parselmouth in our group, we would have to bring her here all the time, and sometimes it might not be convenient" She grinned "But I can ask my parents to send me a set of Palantar Globes - they can record sounds and play them back on command"

"Palantar Globes?" Hermione looked at her in amusement "Like The Palantiri? From Lord of The Rings?"

"No" Sally replied with a laugh "There haven't been any known Palantiri since before The Fall of Atlantis" Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"Okay - I don't know if you are messing with me when you do that" She grinned, then glanced at her watch "The others should be coming back. We should go"

"Yes, mistress"

"And stop that too"

xoxox

"So - that's our plan" Hermione finished telling the others about Sally's suggestion "What do you think?"

"We use this place as a sort of clubhouse?" Harry asked.

"More or less, yes" Sally nodded "We can train, come down here to get away from.... certain people, and it will mean Hermione can investigate the rest of the books we found"

"Books?" Luna raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"There's a suite of rooms back there, including what seems to be a private library" Sally explained "We found a large number of books, including one that was full of nothing but squiggles"

"Squiggles?" Ginny said, suddenly excited "Can you show me?" Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"Just... just show me? Please?"

xoxox

"There it is" Hermione pointed to the leather-bound book she'd been reading earlier. Ginny picked it up, and opened it at the first page "Sally and I both looked at it for a while, and we couldn't work it out"

"It's Tom Riddle's journal" Ginny said in an absent tone. Hermione turned to look at her, but Ginny continued to read "It starts when he was in his second year here - apparently he was a Hogwarts' student, and he decided to keep a diary of everything he did"

"You can read that?" Ginny looked up, and nodded.

"It's written in parseltongue" She said with a slight smile "And since Tom stuck that in to my head, I can apparently read everything he wrote" She realised Hermione was staring at her with a disbelieving look on her face "What?"

"Snakes, who have no arms, and so can't write, have a written language?"

"It's written phonetically" She explained, then gestured to the book "That is the way "Tom" would sound in parseltongue" She looked up at Hermione again "Can I take it?" Hermione shook her head.

"Sally and I were worried that if we started bringing books out, someone might notice and ask us where they came from" She explained.

"It's unlabelled and written in a language only I can read" Ginny looked at her beseechingly "Please - I want to find out more about this.... this person who's done this to me" Hermione looked at her sympathetically, then nodded.

"Okay. But be careful - make sure only you and Luna know about it"

"Okay" Ginny smiled back at her "Thanks"

xoxox

"We'll need chairs" Harry said, looking around.

"Chairs?"

"If this is going to be our Clubhouse, we can't sit on the floor" Harry replied.

"Oh" Sally smiled "There's a room in the suite through there that would do - chairs, a few cushions, a table - like a private common room"

"Oh - cool" Harry grinned, then all four of them turned as Ginny and Hermione emerged from the mouth of the statue.

"Okay - are we all ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yup"

"Good" Hermione paused "I think we should only come down once a week - any more often and people might notice"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then turned to Ginny "Lay on MacDuff" Ginny stared at him in utter bemusement.

"My name's Ginny"


	25. Year 2 - Halloween Surprises

"I love this time of year" Luna said as the six friends walked down to The Halloween Feast. She looked over at Harry with a dreamy smile "Don't you?" Hermione glanced at her brother, but - to her surprise - he simply smiled back at the young Ravenclaw.

"Why yes, Luna, I do" He looked over to see Hermione staring at him in shock "Min? You okay?"

"I thought that...." She started, then trailed off "You know what? It doesn't really matter" She turned back to continue talking to Ginny "So - what have you learned so far?"

"That Tom Riddle was REALLY full of himself" Ginny rolled her eyes "Nearly every page has at least two comments about how he will be the greatest wizard ever, how he will revolutionise magic and how he will follow in the footsteps of his forebears"

"He will get rid of Goldilocks?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"If Goldilocks was a muggle-born, then probably, yes" Ginny returned the smirk, then paused "Who is Goldilocks?"

"You've never heard of Goldilocks?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Should we have?" Neville responded, looking as confused as Ginny and Sally did. Harry and Hermione exchange equally confused glances, until Luna spoke up.

"Mages have their own children's tales" She said calmly "So most mages haven't heard of Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White or Goldilocks"

"But you have?" Harry looked at the young girl.

"My parents thought the stories were fun, and would give me a different perspective on our world" Luna shrugged "I kind of liked them"

"So what magical stories were you told?"

"Babbity-Rabbit and her Cackling Stump" Neville supplied.

"The wizard and the hopping pot" Sally added.

"The Three Brothers"

"The Warlock and The Hairy Heart"

"The Naughty Step"

"The Seven Golden Mirrors"

"The Muggle and The Three Witches"

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune"

"The Dark Lord and The Boy Who Lived" Harry turned to stare at Sally.

"They made me in to a CHILDREN'S STORY?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah - sorry" Sally smiled apologetically.

"After He Who..." Ginny started, but Harry held his hand up.

"He's been dead for eleven years, Gin, and we know he is not coming back" Ginny looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"After Voldemort died, the entire magical world went nuts for about six months. All the adults were ecstatically happy, and they had to think of something to tell their children" She explained "But they couldn't tell them the truth - or what they thought was the truth. Even if it ends with the death of a dark lord, it's still a pretty gruesome story"

"Especially with your parents dying as well" Luna interjected.

"So they turned it to a children's tale" Ginny finished, then - with a slight blush - added "I really liked it. I used to wonder about you when I was younger, and..." She trailed off, now bright red. Harry looked at her, then smiled.

"It's not your fault, Ginny" He leaned over and gave her a hug "But if it's alright with you - with all of you - I'd rather not hear the sanitised version of how my parents died - especially since we know it isn't true" The other four nodded while Hermione reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it" Sally said quietly, but Harry turned to her.

"Don't worry about it, Sal" He smiled at her "It's not like I wasn't thinking about it already" He glanced at Hermione "That's what you were going to ask, wasn't it? How I can love this time of year?"

"I was a little curious, yeah" She nodded. Harry looked back at Luna, then smiled.

"When I first learned about what people were saying about me - about The Boy Who Lived - I was kind of annoyed"

"That people were celebrating your parents' death" Hermione nodded.

"Yes" Harry continued "Everyone celebrated the death of Voldemort, and my heroic triumph over the darkness, and managed to overlook the fact my parents were brutally murdered, and that I saw my mother die" He noticed Sally and Ginny were both looking slightly guilty, but decided not to comment on it.

"But after the past year, after learning more about The Clown, and more about how wrong the rest of the magical world is about what happened that night, I realise getting annoyed about one tiny part of it seems a bit...." He trailed off, then shrugged "Pointless"

"Okay" Hermione nodded again "I suppose that makes sense"

"Plus we're now getting in to the fun half of the term" He smiled "The match against Slytherin, the Feast, the run up to Christmas and seeing Mum and Dad again" He looked around at the other five "Don't get me wrong - I'm sad they died, but I am pretty sure they'd want me to live in the present, and not spend my time moping over things I can't change" He held out his arms for Luna and Ginny. A moment later, Neville did the same for Sally and Hermione.

"Lets go" He grinned "Time and tide and buttered eggs wait for no man"

xoxox

Dumbledore sat behind the staff table, watching the students as they came in to The Hall. Ever since he had started teaching at Hogwarts, he had always enjoyed this feast. A time for the staff to let their hair down - although that was becoming more and more metaphorical for most of the current faculty - and a time for the students to relax, and enjoy a night without worries about studying and homework.

True, last year's feast had been brought to a premature end by Quirrell's "troll" story. A story that - a year later - Dumbledore had still been unable to find the truth behind. But after a quite talk with Lockhart, the Headmaster was fairly sure that this year would be far quieter, and far more enjoyable.

He looked up as another group of students came in to The Hall, and suddenly he found that he wasn't enjoying Halloween as much as he had been a few minutes before.

xoxox

Draco looked around The Great Hall with a look of expectation on his face. When his father had told him of the plan to ruin both Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley, Draco had been very excited to be a part of it. Ridding the school of a few mudbloods was okay, but the idea of taking down Potter - that self-satisfied, arrogant muggle-loving fool - just made him tingle with pleasure.

From the reports he had received around the school, his father's plan seemed to be right on course. The roosters had all been killed, and by all accounts the youngest blood-traitor was definitely on the outs with her family.

If everything went to plan, then the end of The Feast would be as entertaining as the year before when the fool Quirrell came in with that stupid story about the troll.

Suddenly he realised that the volume level in The Hall had dropped significantly. Looking up, Draco saw something that made his mouth fall open in disbelief.

xoxox

Ron stared down at his plate, wondering when the feast would start. The last few weeks had been pretty lousy - Ginny wasn't talking to him at all, and the twins were pretty close to that as well. Only Percy was treating him normally, which involved ignoring him for the most part.

It was all Granger's fault, of course. Her and her muggle-born ideas had corrupted Potter, and made The Boy Who Lived turn his back on Ron, favouring people from other Houses instead. He was friends with Hufflepuffs, for Merlin's sake - what kind of Gryffindor made friends with the most useless House? He could understand sucking up to the Ravenclaws - they could help him with homework. But the 'Puffs couldn't think or fight their way out of a paper bag - what use where they?

He looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring at the doors to The Great Hall. And while the thought - that as bad as Potter was, at least he hadn't made friends with the Slytherins - popped in to his head, he turned to see what Malfoy was staring at.

xoxox

Zach watched, along with everyone else in The Hall, as Harry Potter, arm in arm with two first year Ravenclaws, walked over to the far end of the Hufflepuff table. He then mimed pulling the bench out, while Lovegood and the Weasley girl sat down. A moment later, that idiot Longbottom came in, arm in arm with Sally and the Granger girl, and took the three seats opposite Potter.

xoxox

"We seem to be causing a stir" Hermione looked across the table at her brother with a slight smile "You'd think no one had ever sat at the wrong table before"

"It is unusual" Neville admitted "Especially for high feasts"

"Well - we are all friends, right?" Hermione asked, and the other five nodded "So why shouldn't we sit together?"

"I don't know" Sally shrugged "But I bet Professor McGonagall has a few ideas" She nodded in the direction of the staff table, where McGonagall was getting to her feet. Hermione watched her for a moment, then turned back and shrugged.

"My guess is she'll not want to make too much of a scene, and that the six of us will be called up to see Dumbledore after the feast, or tomorrow morning" She paused "Well - maybe not the six of us"

"Sal and Nev are at the right table, and clearly you and I are just leading these poor innocent first years astray" Harry grinned at her.

"We are corrupting the youth of today?" Hermione looked over at Luna and Ginny "Do you feel like we are leading you down the path of badness and evilicity?"

"Oh yes" Luna said with a smile, while Ginny nodded.

"Excellent" Hermione rubbed her hands together "Then my work here is done! Mwahahahahaha!!!"

"Miss Granger" McGonagall walked up behind her as Hermione finished her evil laugh "Would you perhaps be good enough to explain what you are doing?"

"I'm laughing in an evil and maniacal manner, Professor" Hermione looked up at her innocently "You should try it - it's a lot of fun!"

"Quite" McGonagall continued "But I was referring to the fact some of you appear to be at the wrong House tables"

"We wanted to spend the feast with our friends" Hermione replied "Is that so wrong?" McGonagall stared down at her for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"Why are you not sitting at the Gryffindor table, Mr Potter-Granger?" Harry looked up, then shrugged.

"Does everyone want to move to the Gryffindor table?" He asked, looking at the others.

"That was NOT what I meant Mr Potter-Granger" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Ravenclaw?"

"NO!"

"Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore's voice floated down from the staff table "Perhaps - in the interests of time - we could defer this discussion until after the feast?" McGonagall turned to stare at him, then shook her head and, turning on her heel, walked back up The Hall. Harry turned back to the others.

"After dinner it is then"

xoxox

Harry pushed his plate away.

"That was very nice" He glanced at Hermione "We really should thank the House-Elves - they made a very nice meal"

"Can we do that?" Hermione asked, looking at the others.

"I think Fred and George know the way to the kitchens" Ginny nodded "They should be able to show you"

"Thanks" Hermione looked round at The Gryffindor table "I'll be back in a moment" She stood up, and bounded off across The Hall.

"Is she always this excitable?" Luna asked.

"Actually, yes" He smiled "Mum said she was like this when she was a kid, but after Emily died she became very quiet, and withdrew almost entirely in to herself" He glanced over his shoulder to where Hermione was talking to the Weasley twins "They are really happy she is getting back to her old self"

"Even if she is running around like a snidget?" Ginny grinned.

"Who's a snidget?" Hermione walked up behind her brother.

"You are" Sally smiled "What did the Twins say?"

"They'll show us at the weekend" She looked at Harry "You'll come with me? And why am I a snidget?"

"Yes, I'll come with you, and you're a snidget because you never sit still, and tend to bound around like..." He trailed off, then shrugged "Well - like a snidget"

"Oh" She paused, then looked at the others "What's a snidget?"

xoxox

"Headmaster, would you like me to speak to Mr Potter after the meal?" McGonagall watched as Hermione sat down next to her brother "About his.... behaviour?" Dumbledore stared down The Hall, then turned back to his deputy.

"I think not, Minerva" He said after a moment "Based on their little performance earlier, I believe that Mr Potter and Miss Granger are trying to provoke us. To see how far they can go outside of the normal boundaries before we are willing to respond"

"And you think we should just let it go?" She raised her eyebrows curiously "You don't think that will just encourage them further?"

"I think that once we stop reacting to their little acts of rebellion, they will get bored with them" He nodded "But the more we react and respond, the more they will endeavour to push us even further" He sighed "Once he realises that we are on the same side, he will come around" McGonagall stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well" She looked back at the group of six students, now laughing together "Hopefully they will come to their senses sooner, rather than later"

xoxox

"And so, I bid you a warm goodnight" Dumbledore looked around The Hall "Enjoy the rest of your evening, but not too much - there are still classes in the morning" He smiled as a ripple of laughter went through the students, then he sat down, and looked at his deputy.

"I was wondering if I might prevail upon Severus, Pomona, Filius and yourself to patrol tonight?" He asked "I realise it is unusual, but after the troll incident last year, I would feel better if the prefects had some additional assistance"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "Do you think something will happen?"

"I don't know" He admitted "That's why I'd like you to patrol"

xoxox

"Sal? Do you have a moment?" Sally looked round, then had to resist the urge to sigh.

"Good evening, Zach - did you enjoy the feast?"

"Yes, thank you" Zach nodded "Turns out feasts are better when they are not interrupted by rampaging trolls" He paused as Sally laughed "I was just wondering if you knew what you were doing for Christmas?"

"Getting presents? Visiting my parents? Looking out for a sleigh being pulled by hypogriffs?" She paused, then shrugged "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"My parents and younger sister are planning on visiting friends in Ireland, and was wondering if you and your family would like to come along?" Sally stared at him for a few minutes, then shook her head.

"I don't think my parents have planned that far ahead" She glanced over at Hermione, then looked back "But I'll let you know when they let me know" Zach stared at her for a moment, then turned and stalked back down the length of the table. Sally gazed at him for a moment, then turned back to the others.

"Does anyone know what that was about?"

xoxox

"You have to make an effort, Ron" George and Fred walked on either side of their younger brother as the three of them made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Why?" Ron snapped "She isn't"

"Have you ever thought about how hard it is for her?" Fred asked "She's stuck in a house all on her own, with only Loony for a friend. And we - her loving brothers - haven't been making it any easier"

"What about Saint Potter and his sister?" She seems to be making pretty good friends with them!"

"Is that why you are ignoring her?" George stared at him "Because she actually made friends with someone you couldn't?" He rolled his eyes "No wonder she doesn't want to talk to you!"

"See - even you're taking her side!" Ron started to stomp away, but Fred grabbed his shoulder and span him round.

"We aren't taking anyone's side, little brother" He said intently "You're our brother, and Ginny is our sister. We love you both equally, and are just trying to keep the peace in this family" Ron stared at him for a moment, then turned and strode away. The twins watched him go.

"Maybe we can talk to him tomorrow" Fred sighed.

"Don't count on it" George replied "Unless we talk to her as well?" Fred tilted his head to one side.

"I suppose we can give it a try" He said, then sighed "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

xoxox

Draco leaned back in his bed, and closed his eyes, wondering what he was going to tell his father.

He had spent the whole Feast waiting for someone to come rushing in to The Hall. The Weasley girl had had more than enough time to ensure the first attack took place, and Halloween night would be the perfect time for Slytherin's monster to strike.

But nothing had happened. No deaths, no petrifications. Not even a scary message on the wall.

Instead, the little blood-traitor had walked out of The Hall with a spring in her step, talking nineteen to the dozen with the Perks girl and the Longbottom idiot as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Now, lying in bed, Draco started to realise that something had gone wrong in his father's plan.

Which meant that, at some point in the near future, he would have to explain this to his father.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, sighing. Suddenly the rest of the term wasn't looking as enjoyable as it had been six hours before.

xoxox

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his quarters, occasionally stopping to stare in to the fireplace.

From a certain point of view, he supposed he should be happy. The Weasley girl had clearly integrated herself in to Harry's inner circle, and was making friends with the rest of "The Study Group" just as her mother had asked her to.

But, since Molly hadn't written to him about what Harry was up to, he could only assume that Ginny was not writing to her mother. Or at least wasn't writing to her mother about Harry and his little play group.

He started pacing again. Every day brought them closer to the time when Voldemort would return, and to the day when Harry would have to fight him to the death. The very future of the magical world hung on Harry being ready, willing and able to deal with The Dark Lord when he returned, and yet the boy was wasting his time playing silly little games with the teachers and messing around with his little friends.

It had to change. Harry had to be brought in to line, and made to understand just what the future - what his future - would entail.

But, Dumbledore had to admit, he had no idea how to bring that situation about.

xoxox

Ginny leaned back on her pillow, and picked up the diary. She had reached the mid point of Riddle's third year at Hogwarts, and while the young Tom was still incredibly full of himself, his ability to tell a compelling story was getting better with every entry.

She opened the book, and began to read.

 _History will remember this as truly significant week, both in terms of my own future, and the future of the wizarding world._

 _Two nights ago, I was walking through the grounds when I was..... when I was contacted. That is the only word I can think of that suitably describes what happened._

 _While walking in the shadow of The Whomping Willow, I saw him appear before me, and heard him speak. A man with black hair and an aristocratic face, dressed in dark green robes with a silver trim._

 _I asked him his name, and he told me that I already knew - that I had always known. As he finished speaking, I realised he was right - the man standing before me was Lord Salazar Slytherin - the Founder of my House and the greatest of The Hogwarts' Four._

 _I asked him what he was doing there, and he told me that he had come to find his Heir. To find the one that would return Hogwarts to its former greatness, and would bring about the golden age of magic._

 _"I have come to find you, my child"_

 _Over the next two hours, he told me what I needed to do. That there was a place in the castle where I could learn what I needed to learn, and that would contain the means by which I would complete His work._

 _Then he told me that, once I had restored Hogwarts to its true glory, I would continue my work in restoring the true wizards to their place in the world._

 _But in order for me to do that, I had to cleanse myself of the impurity inside me. That by keeping the name of my muggle father, I was dishonouring my mother's true heritage._

 _It took me a few minutes to realise what he meant, but now that I understand, I am ready to do what My Lord told me I must do._

 _While I will continue to use the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, it will only be a cloak for my true self. A mask to hide me from prying eyes and misguided fools._

 _Because, from this night on, those who would know me - would know the truth of who I am and what I will become, will know me by my true name._

 _For I Am Lord Voldemort, Slytherin's heir, and the hand that will shake the very foundations of this world._


	26. Year 2 - Team Snidget

"....and in her first game as Hufflepuff Seeker, Sally-Anne Perks!" Harry, Hermione and Neville jumped to their feet, applauding wildly as Sally flew over their heads and in to the pitch.

"She looks confident" Neville said, sitting back down. Harry and Hermione sat down either side of him, still watching their friend flying around the pitch.

"She's been practising quite hard" Harry replied "Since Cedric is giving her an early chance, she didn't want to let him down" He looked across the stands "Is it just me, or do they look pretty miserable?" Hermione and Neville followed his gaze to where Luna and Ginny were sat, side by side, applauding half-heartedly as the Ravenclaw team was announced.

"No, it's not just you" Hermione sighed "Luna mentioned yesterday that they both wanted to be over here, but that since this was the first Ravenclaw game of the year, they should at least look willing, even if they want Sally to do well"

"Make sense, I suppose" Harry looked over at the two girls again "Still - after the match is done, we can go down to The Chamber, and see if the amulets came or not" Neville and Hermione grinned.

"I'm pretty sure they did" Hermione said with a grin "Which is good, because I've been wanting to question Tom ever since Ginny told us what she'd learned"

"Do you think he'll know?" Neville asked "I mean - what if he created the diary before he truly became Voldemort? From what he sounded like, he seems to be about 15 or 16?"

"Then it will be after he decided to become Voldemort" Hermione said quietly "We know he decided to become Lord Voldemort in his third year, and that he was already set on his destiny to reform the wizarding world in his own image by that point" She looked up, and let out a cheer as Sally dodged a bludger "So hopefully by the time he imprinted himself on the diary, or whatever he did to form it, he would know a lot more"

"But...." Harry started, then trailed off.

"But you think my plan is slightly crazy?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded "Well - yes, I suppose it is" She paused "But if it works...."

"And Sally-Anne Perks catches the snitch!"

"WHAT?" All three friends looked up in unison as Sally flew over their heads, waving the little golden ball in her hand.

"And with it, Hufflepuff take the game 180 to 90, putting them only ten points behind Gryffindor in the House Cup!" Lee Jordan finished "Sally-Anne also takes the record for the fastest catch by a second year player - beating out her father Daniel by just two seconds!" The stadium erupted in applause as Sally took another lap of honour, then she flew down to join the rest of her team on the ground.

"Well - that will give you something to aim for in the next match" Hermione said with a smirk "Do you think you can catch it faster than Sal?"

"I don't know" Harry replied, then paused "But I'd like to try and find out!"

xoxox

"So, Cedric - what do you think of your protege?" Lucinda turned to her boyfriend, who was staring at Sally as she dismounted her broom. After a moment, he turned to look at her.

"She's okay" He said in a deliberately relaxed tone "There are a few areas for improvement, but overall, I'd say she did well for her first game" Lucinda stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"If you want to rave over her, I won't take it personally" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed, then smiled.

"She is a natural - just like her father, from all accounts" He admitted "But I wasn't kidding about there being some room for improvement - she opened herself up to too many bludger attacks and was lucky not to get hit"

"And she didn't do as much to distract the opposing team as I've seen you do" Lucinda nodded "Okay - so are you going to let her play again?" Cedric blushed.

"That's the thing. The next game is against the Slytherins, and I don't think she's ready for that"

"And the game after is against Gryffindor, and you don't want to put her up against a boy she might well be dating by then?" Lucinda grinned "Aren't you glad we're in the same house? And that I can't fly to save my life?" Cedric grinned back, then leaned over and kissed her.

"Okay - I'm going down to talk to the team" He grinned "See you later?"

"Of course" She kissed him on the cheek, then watched as he walked off down the stands, then looked over to the Gryffindor stands where Harry, Neville and Hermione were jumping up and down, all waving Hufflepuff scarves "Maybe it won't be such a problem after all...."

xoxox

"Sally did very well, didn't she?" Luna remarked to Ginny as the two girls walked back to the school.

"For her first time she was amazing" Ginny admitted "Far better than Cho"

"But on the bright side, she probably won't play again this year" Luna continued, causing Ginny to turn and stare at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't think that Cedric will let her play against Harry - everyone knows they are very good friends - I think a few people still think they might be more - and it's even less likely that he'll let her play against the Slytherins...." Luna trailed off at the look on Ginny's face "Gin?"

"You don't think they will, do you?" She asked hesitantly "Sally and Harry I mean" Luna looked at her curiously.

"I thought that you weren't.... I mean - I thought you were over that idea?" Ginny looked at her for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"So did I" She said quietly, then looked up at her friend, a worried expression on her face "In fact, I was sure of it....." She trailed off, biting her lip "You don't think this is more programming from Tom?"

"Maybe" Luna said thoughtfully "But it could just be you're not used to the idea of him being with someone else" She paused, then smiled "Snidge said the amulets should have arrived - maybe we can learn more about this then?" Ginny smiled and nodded "Then - shall we?" Ginny nodded again.

"We shall"

xoxox

"Congratulations" Hermione gave Sally a hug "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you" Sally blushed "But it was mostly luck - if Cho had turned her head one degree to the left, she would have seen it and would easily have got to it first"

"But she didn't" Harry smiled at her "And that's what separates the good from the great" She blushed again, then turned to Hermione again and took a deep breath.

"The team are having a party, and since I am apparently a big part of their plans, I won't be able to come with you this afternoon - I'm really sorry Snidge" She said quietly, occasionally glancing at the rest of the Hufflepuff team.

"Don't worry, Sal" Hermione nodded, then looked over as Luna and Ginny walked up to them. Sally followed her gaze, then went slightly pink.

"Hey guys - sorry I did so well" She said, then grinned as Ginny and Luna laughed.

"Well - we'll forgive you this time" Ginny replied, still grinning "But I think we should warn you - if you try to beat us again this year, I think we will have to punish you"

"Then I promise I won't beat you against this year" Sally replied with a laugh, then - looking over at the rest of the team - she sighed "I have to go. The team want to party"

"So you're not...." Luna started, and Sally shook her head.

"I promised we'd tell her what happened" Hermione said calmly "We're still planning on going" Luna nodded in understanding, then Luna turned back to Sally.

"Congratulations on your victory" She said with a smile "You were very good"

"Thank you" Sally grinned, then turned and bounded off after the team. The five friends watched her go, then Hermione looked around.

"Everyone ready to go?" Luna raised her hand, glancing at Ginny "Lu?"

"Can we talk to you?" She looked at Harry and Neville "In private, if possible?" The boys exchanged glances, then Harry nodded.

"We'll go to Myrtle's bathroom and wait for you there" He said.

"Okay" Hermione smiled "We'll see you there" The two boys walked off in the direction Sally and the rest of the team had gone a moment earlier. When they were out of earshot, she looked back to the two Ravenclaws "So - what's up?"

xoxox

"What do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked Neville, glancing behind him to where Hermione, Luna and Ginny were deep in conversation.

"Maybe Luna's got a new boyfriend and she wants to share the news with them" Neville suggested with a grin, which faded at the look of.... well - he didn't know exactly how to describe the look on his friend's face "Harry?"

"What?"

"You look...." Neville paused, then shrugged "I don't know. Is anything wrong?"

"What could be wrong?" Harry smiled back "Sally just kicked Cho's ass, but not so much that Hufflepuff over took Gryffindor in The Cup" He grinned "And, hopefully, we're about to find out all about Voldemort's history and see what he knows about The Clown" Neville gazed at him for a moment longer, then shrugged.

"Okay" He looked around, then turned back to Harry "So - what do you think we're going to learn?"

"Based on what Ginny's read so far, I am pretty sure that whoever Tom met, it wasn't the second coming of Salazar Slytherin" Harry said thoughtfully "So if it wasn't Tom's ancestor, then it must have been someone else - someone who wanted to push Tom towards world domination"

"What if Tom was imagining it?" Neville suggested "I mean - what if he was so convinced of his own.... his own specialness, that he dreamed this up to re-enforce his own delusions of grandeur?"

"It's possible" Harry nodded "And that would be the best outcome - if he was just a nut job being guided by his own dreams of greatness, then it means there isn't anyone else out there trying to control him"

"Which means we just have to fight The Clown, instead of worrying about a future Dark Lord ascending" Neville smiled "That sounds nice. But....."

"But while Tom is.... was a bit of a nutcase, there's nothing Ginny has told us that suggests he was prone to flights of fancy" Harry sighed "Any ideas who?" He watched as Neville thought over the question.

"No" His friend said after a minute "But then again, with the way Binns teaches history, is it any wonder?"

xoxox

Hermione looked at Ginny with a fond smile on her face.

"Can I be frank?" She said.

"If I can be Lucifer" Luna replied, causing Hermione to laugh while Ginny stared at both of them, a polite look of confusion on her face.

"Yes, you can be Lucifer" Hermione grinned, then turned back to Ginny "I know you're worried that Tom is still lurking around in your head. That he wanted you to get close to Harry so he could use you to destroy him" Ginny nodded, looking miserable "But honestly, I don't think that's the case"

"You don't?" Hermione resisted the urge to grin at the expression of hope and joy on her friend's face.

"I think this is just you being a pre-teen girl getting over the end of a crush" She continued, making Ginny blush "Can I tell you both something in secret?" The two girls nodded "I mean you really can't tell anyone else - especially not Harry or Neville"

"We promise" Luna said, and Ginny nodded in agreement. Hermione took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"When I first met him on The Express, I thought he was quite cute. And part of the reason I invited him back to my house for Christmas was so that I could get to know him better" She blushed slightly "Even now I still have the odd moment where I still think he is quite cute, but then I remember the end of our first week in America, and that usually kills any further thoughts in that direction"

"Because?" Luna asked curiously.

"We went out to a restaurant called Mr Grumps, and Harry decided to try some deep-fried banana skins" Hermione smiled at the memory "Mum and Dad tried to talk him out of it, but you know what he's like when he gets an idea in his head" Both girls nodded in unison.

"I take it it didn't end well?" Ginny asked.

"He spent most of the night and a good part of the next morning in the loo, being sick" Hermione shook her head "And since it was Mum and Dad's anniversary, I said I would sit with him while they went out"

"They left you alone?" Luna looked at her in surprise "You both would have been twelve?"

"The underage magic laws aren't as strict in the US - as long as we weren't seen, we could use magic" Hermione explained.

"So you spent an evening watching him throw up?" Luna smiled "I can see why that might stop you thinking about him as a potential boyfriend" Hermione grinned back at her.

"Throwing up, feeling sorry for himself, having to wash his face and wipe his brow" She looked up towards the castle to where Harry and Neville were walking through the main doors, then shook her head to clear it "Anyway, Ginny - I don't think this is any of the left-over programming from the diary" She smiled as Ginny exhaled in relief.

"Thank you" She threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her "I was so worried that he might still be controlling me" She straightened up and looked her friend in the eye "I mean it - thank you"

"You're my friend, Ginny" Hermione leaned down and kissed her on the cheek "If you have a problem, I have a problem" She looked over at Luna "The same goes for you"

"If Ginny has a problem, I have a problem" Luna nodded seriously, then smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes "I know what you meant, Snidge, and you know it goes both ways, right?" Hermione nodded, smiling slightly.

"I actually do know that" She gave them a fond smile "Now - lets go. Neville and Harry will be waiting for us"

xoxox

Sally looked around the Hufflepuff common room, and wondered if anyone would notice if she skipped out of the party.

It wasn't that she wasn't having fun - Cedric and the others had gone out of their way to make her and the other reservists feel part of the "real team", and she had to admit, being thanked and congratulated every two minutes was a very nice feeling.

But Hermione and the others were finding out more about Tom Riddle, and maybe getting him to help them fight The Clown. And they were doing it without her.

They were supposed to be a team, and she had backed out for what? A party?

"Sal? You got a minute?" She looked up to see Cedric stood over her, an anxious expression on his face.

"Sure" She gestured to the seat next to him. He sat down next to her, then turned to face her.

"I know I've said this before, but you were outstanding today" She stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm a big girl, Cedric - you can tell me what you want to tell me"

"That obvious, huh?" He went slightly pink "I just wanted to say that, while you did very well today...."

"It's going to be my last game this year?" Sally asked, and then smirked at the surprised expression on her captain's face "I kind of thought as much"

"You did?" Cedric continued to stare at her in surprise.

"You let me play against Ravenclaw because you know they are known for playing fair, rather than being a bunch of thugs" She paused "But the same can't be said of Draco and his merry men, so you are somewhat reluctant to let me play against Slytherin"

"I don't think you are ready to take them on just yet" Cedric nodded "And I don't want to put you up against your best friend"

"Harry?" Sally asked and Cedric nodded "You think I would...." She trailed off.

"I don't know - but I thought I'd let you get one or two more games under your belt, and maybe one or two more years, before you have to decide" He paused, then continued a little more hesitantly "I started on the team in my second year, and I played my first game against Ravenclaw. At the same time, I was..... making friends with a girl, who also happened to be in Ravenclaw and also happened to play seeker"

"You let her win?" Sally looked at him curiously.

"No - I blasted her out of the water" He sighed "She didn't speak to me again - not even to congratulate me on my stunning debut performance" He leaned back in the chair "She left last year, and I haven't seen her since"

"And you think if I beat Harry he'll stop talking to me?" Sally looked at him with an amused expression "Or that if he beats me, I won't be friends with him any more?"

"Well - when you put it like that, it sounds silly" He smiled back at her "So you're okay with not playing against Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Cedric, I'm okay" She smiled "I'm quite happy just getting a chance to play at all" She paused, then stood up "And I'm sorry to run out on a party that is partly in my honour, but I promised Snidge that I'd help her out with something"

"Snidge?" Cedric looked up at her. Sally looked back, then her face lit up in an embarrassed smile.

"It's our nickname for Minnie - Hermione Granger" She explained, still looking slightly flushed "Because she hardly ever stand still, and when she has an idea, or a plan, she is a whirlwind of movement" Cedric grinned.

"It's cute" He said, still grinning "And don't worry about running out - the party is pretty much winding down anyway"

"Thanks" She gave him a quick wave, then turned and bounded towards the portrait hole. Cedric watched her go, then stood up and went in search of his girlfriend.

xoxox

Sally ran in to Myrtle's bathroom, then skidded to a halt.

"Myrtle?" She stared at the ghostly school-girl floating in front of her.

"Sally-Anne" Myrtle gave her a slight bow. Sally took a step forward, still staring at the ghost in confusion.

"Can I help you?" She asked carefully. Myrtle floated towards her, and giggled.

"Actually, I am here to help you" She floated left and right for a few moments "Miss Granger asked me to wait for you - she said you would be along shortly"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sally laughed softly "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, but I'll let her explain" Myrtle giggled again, then flew through the wall and vanished. Sally rolled her eyes, then turned and walked over to the sinks.

She pulled out a small, white globe from her pocket, held it up and waited for it to let out a soft hiss. When it did, the sink descended, and Sally jumped in to the darkness.

xoxox

"Glad you could join us" Hermione said as Sally walked in to The Chamber and the door swung shut behind her.

"Turns out that, after a while, you can get sick of people praising your glory and praising your name" She grinned "I stayed just long enough for Cedric to tell me I won't be playing again until at least the start of next year, then I thought I'd come down and see what you're up to"

"You won't be playing?" Harry asked in surprise "I mean - you were brilliant, so...."

"He thinks I am not tough enough to face the Slytherins, and not grown up enough to face my best friend" She replied with a slight sigh "And I hate to say it, but he's probably right" There were a few moments of silence, then she turned back to Hermione "So - Myrtle tells me you recruited her to Team Snidget?" Hermione looked at her for a moment, then started laughing.

"Team Snidget?" She asked after she had got herself under control "Is that what you're calling it?"

"Well - we have to call ourself something" Sally shrugged "I originally thought of The Study Group, but since that's expanded to take in lots of people....." She trailed off "Does anyone have any better ideas?" She waited for a response, and - when none was forthcoming, she grinned "Well - I think that settles it" She turned back to Hermione "So - Myrtle?"

"She sort of ambushed us when we came in to her bathroom" Ginny explained "She told us she knew what we'd been doing, and that she wanted to help"

"She knows about The Clown?" Sally looked over at Hermione for confirmation.

"She's been around for nearly fifty years, and has seen a lot" Hermione nodded.

"But why hasn't she told anyone?"

"She's tried" Luna said "But no one wants to listen to a teen-aged ghost, especially one with a reputation like hers"

"Typical"

"On the bright side, since almost everyone ignores her wherever she goes, she is the perfect person to gather information" Hermione smiled "So she agreed to do just that - keep an eye on The Clown and let us know if there's anything we should know"

"She isn't the one, is she?" Sally frowned "I mean - she's not the last one we are looking for?"

"We don't think so" Neville said quietly "Based on what The Hat said, we're not going to find the seventh until next year" He paused "We think she's just a friend - someone who can help us with the fight without actually joining it"

"Like Mum and Dad" Harry added "And Aunt Clare and Uncle Edward"

"Okay" Sally nodded.

"Well - now that that's settled, do you want to come through to the study if the amulets arrived?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't done that yet?" Sally replied in surprise.

"We were waiting for you" Neville smiled.

"But you didn't know I was coming!"

"Snidge said you were on your way down, and we should wait" Luna explained.

"But what if she was wrong? How long would you have waited?"

"Wrong?" Harry tilted his head to one side "You have met my sister, right?" Everyone laughed as Hermione swotted at his arm.

"Okay - lets go" She said, looking at the rest of the group. She turned and walked towards the statue of Slytherin's face.


	27. Year 2 - An Important Lesson

"Everyone ready?" Hermione looked around the group. They each nodded in turn, and then she turned back to look at the little black book on the desk. She took a deep breath, then tapped her wand on the quill lying next to it.

The quill jumped in to the air, then hovered over the diary. Hermione gave the others a quick glance, then, after another long breath, started speaking.

"Dear Tom, My name is Hermione, and I'd like to talk to you about a few things"

"Hello Hermione, Where's Ginny? And why have you been quiet for so long? And why....." As the six of them watched as the trailing script came to a halt. Hermione let a slight smile play across her lips.

"Why what, Tom?"

"Why can't I...." The script stuttered to a halt, then started again "What have you done to me?"

"Oh - you mean this?" Hermione held up a small amethyst strung on a silver chain that was hanging around her neck "What am I referring to? I'm glad you asked....."

xoxox

 **One week before**

 _Dear Zaglog,_

 _My name is Hermione Granger, and I believe you know my brother and my parents._

 _We have come in to possession of two diaries - both of which belong to the late and very unlamented Dark Lord Voldemort. However one of these books appears to have the ability to possess whoever reads it - something we would obviously like to avoid, since the world could do without Voldemort's return :)_

 _We believe that both of these books will provide us with a lot of useful information, both in our current situation (with the Clown) and as a guide to the future of the magical world. But, until we can find a way to prevent the diary from taking over whoever reads it, we aren't willing to risk using it._

 _Which is where this letter comes in. We can't take this to The Ministry or Professor Dumbledore - the danger of it falling in to the wrong hands is too great. But we can't do this ourselves - we are children, not even past our magical puberty. However we understand that there are Goblin spells and wards that are designed for this very purpose - to protect someone's mind from attack and invasion._

 _I realise that I am asking a lot, and that it is very unusual for Goblins to share their magical knowledge with mages. However I do believe that this will benefit both our races in the long run, and - with the permission of my brother and his Regents - I have been given leave to say that this will put the House of Potter in your debt._

 _We require the ability to protect seven minds against magical intrusion, one for each of our group. (There are only six of us at the moment, but we will be joined by someone else next year). My parents have said that the Potter Vault will be available to pay for any expenses._

 _I hope you can help us, but if it is not possible, I understand._

 _Regards,_   
_Hermione Jane Granger._

xoxox

 **Five days before**

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Thank you for your letter - I have to say that, for a mage, you come across as respectful, polite and appear to be someone who treats me like an equal, rather than a servant who exists purely to do my bidding._

 _Needless to say, this is a very unusual attitude for wand-user to hold, and, if I may, I would say you should hold on to it. There are remarkably few people in your community who believe that Goblins are actually intelligent beings, let alone that we are capable of being their equal. And if there were more mages like you in The Ministry, I think both our worlds would be a far, far better place._

 _(I would also add that, having had a number of productive meetings with your parents, it is hardly surprising that you are so polite, respectful and fair minded. Your parents are a joy to work with, and a breath of fresh air compared to the vast majority of the mages I have to deal with day in and day out)._

 _However as much as both of us might like me to continue to praise you, I think I should get on to the main topic of my letter._

 _My manager, Ragnok, has given me permission to send you what you requested. It will be in the form of seven jewels on seven silver chains. These will protect your mind from all magical mind attacks wizards are capable of - or at least all that we know of._

 _Each jewel will be different - the jewels will adapt to the magical signature of the wearer, and become more powerful the more you wear it. So it would be better if, once you pick one, you stick with that one, and not wear a different one each time. The actual jewels themselves have no bearing on the power, so you can pick whichever you think looks nicest :)_

 _(In the light of your honesty, I feel compelled to point out they will not protect you from Goblin magic, and that they will not function within the boundaries of Gringotts. This is not because I or my manager distrust you, but a general policy that prevents our customers from having ways round our security. I am sure that you can understand why that is necessary :))_

 _Assuming that this is acceptable to you - something I will assume if I receive no indication to the contrary - I will send you three parcels over the next three days. These will form one end of a Transportal - the way that Goblins use to transport goods and so forth around the world - and, once we detect it is up and running, we will send the seven pendants. We can not send them by ordinary means, because the wards around Hogwarts would detect them, which is something I believe you wish to avoid._

 _We ask no direct payment for this, however if you learn anything that would be useful to the Goblin Nation we would appreciate being informed of it. Partly to strengthen our position, but also to strengthen the relationship that I believe we are building._

 _My manager has also indicated that, should you require our help in the future, he would be willing to consider it on a case by case basis, rather than simply dismissing it out of hand._

 _May gold flow to your door,_   
_Zaglog._

xoxox

 **One day before**

Hermione slipped the jet-black crystal in to the centre of the assembly she'd created, then took a step back.

A few moments later, she looked over at her brother.

"Well - that was somewhat anti-climactic" She said with a slight smile.

"Maybe it only kicks in once they activate it at the other end?" He suggested "I mean - Zaglog said this was a receive portal, so maybe it only works when something is being sent"

"Make sense I suppose" She shrugged "But I was kind of hoping for...." She stopped as there was a blaze of black light from the Transportal "....something like that" They both watched the black light coruscate around the device, then a roll of parchment shot out and landed on the desk beside it.

"Cool" Harry said in a low whisper. He walked over and reached out for the parchment, then glanced back at Hermione "May I?" She nodded, and he picked it up and unrolled it.

"What's it say?"

"That Zaglog is glad this is working, and that, if he doesn't hear from us in 24 hours, he will send the pendants through one by one" He paused "It also confirms we can't send anything through this, and it will only activate when something is coming through" He gestured to the Transportal, which had gone dark again.

"Okay" She nodded.

"How long before we know if Dumbledore detected it?"

"I'd say if he doesn't approach us by the end of breakfast, we're probably okay" She grinned "So - you ready to see if we're going to be expelled?"

xoxox

".....and, since the pendants arrived while we were out at the match, we thought we'd give them a try" The quill stopped moving as she paused to take a breath "If you are curious, I have an amethyst, because purple is my favourite colour"

"You're asking Goblins for help? Those petty-minded, vindictive, money-grabbing creatures? Are you a real witch or some pathetic muggle-loving slave to the cult of Dumbledore?"

"Those petty-minded creatures have made you pretty much powerless, Tom, so I think you should show them a little more respect. And - not that it is any of your business - but I am a muggle-born, muggle-loving witch, but if you think I am a slave to the cult of Dumbledore, you really don't know me at all"

"Not a fan of the great and powerful Oz? I thought all of your kind worshipped the ground he walked on"

"As I said, you really don't know me at all" She smirked "Having said that, I have an offer for you. And while I don't think you are going to take kindly to it, especially not from a mudblood bitch like me, I would suggest you think about it overnight - so to speak" There was a long pause, but just as Hermione was going to speak again, ink started appearing again.

"Tell me your offer"

"We know that, while Tom Riddle was the name given to you by your mother, it was not the name you planned to use in your future" She paused, but when there was no response, she continued "We know that you became Lord Voldemort in your third year, and that you gained access to The Chamber of Secrets soon afterwards"

"You seem to think you know a lot"

"We found your journal - the one written in parseltongue. And, thanks to your cunning plan to use Ginny to release the basilisk, she now knows how to read it. So, Tom, we know everything you know"

"So you know. What do you want from me?"

"You are dead. Eleven years ago, your future self went to Godric's Hollow to kill a family called Potter. But when you got there, James and Lily were already dead, and - as you tried to kill their eighteen month old son, you were attacked and killed"

"No.... that can't be true"

"You are dead, my Lord, as is your grand plan for the future. But, if you are willing to help us, together we can get revenge on the creature that killed you"

"Creature? And why would you want to help me? You obviously don't like me, even if you aren't a fan of Dumbledore"

"That's true. I think you are a evil, vile, despicable and miserable excuse for a human being, and the world is a much better place for having your rotting corpse in it"

"For someone who wants my help, you are taking a very odd approach to getting it"

"Who said I wanted your help?" Hermione paused, but only long enough to take a quick breath "I was offering you the chance to help us get your revenge on the creature that killed you. If you don't want to help, then we'll put you away in a draw or - you know - bury you in the earth so deep that you won't ever be found"

"Well - with that sort of an offer, how can I refuse?"

"Sarcasm accomplishes nothing, Tom"

"Actually it's pretty much its own achievement" There was a pause "You didn't tell me about the creature" Hermione looked around the group, and each one nodded in turn.

"Just under five years ago, my best friend - a girl I loved like a sister - was killed. She was brutally murdered - literally torn apart - and the police never caught her killer"

"The muggle police? This creature kills muggles?"

"Muggles, Mages, good, evil - it doesn't discriminate. It killed James and Lily the night it killed you. And, on a side note, we are pretty sure it killed your basilisk as well"

"It killed a BASILISK?? Just how powerful is this thing?"

"We don't know. But we do know we have to fight it, and kill it, preferably before it kills anyone else. We have already made a tentative alliance with the Goblin nation, as you know, but because we are only second years, there is a limit to what we know and what we can do"

"Which is why you require my help?"

"As I said before, we do not...."

"Yes, yes - you don't need my help. You are just doing this out of the kindness of your heart. Mudbloods - always wearing a white hat and always doing the right thing"

"Yup - that's us. So - are you in, or are you out?"

xoxox

"Should we really be out here?" Alicia looked at George "I mean - I know you wanted some privacy, but...." She gestured to the Quidditch Pitch "Here?"

"It's quiet. It's private" George looked around, then smirked "It gets us away from my little brother" Alicia laughed.

"Well - lets go a little further under the stands" She said "I'd rather not get caught by McGonagall or Snape!" George grinned, then took her hand and lead her to an area under the Hufflepuff stands.

A minute or so later, he came to a halt, then turned to face her.

"So - what do you not want to get caught doing, Lic?" He asked with a smile. For a moment, she smiled back at him, then suddenly her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in surprise "Lic? What's wrong?" She pointed over his shoulder. He turned round then, after a few seconds of scanning the area she was pointing at, he found what she had been staring at.

"Go get a teacher" He said quietly "It doesn't matter which one - the first one you find"

"Okay" She nodded slowly, still staring at the body on the ground "Are you..."

"I'm going to find out who it is" He said in the same quiet tone "And I don't think we should leave him alone" Alicia stared at him for a moment, then turned and ran out from under the stands, leaving George alone.

He took a deep breath, then slowly walked over to where the body was lying. Kneeling down, he reached out, and turned it over.

xoxox

 _"Yup - that's us. So - are you in, or are you out?"_

"What's in it for me?"

"You get the knowledge that the monster that killed you is dead and the satisfaction of revenge. And you get my personal promise that - if we survive the battle - I, or one of my friends, will continue to talk to you every day"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will hand this book over to the Goblins and make sure they bury it so deep that you will spend the rest of eternity alone, with no one to talk to"

"You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?"

"You always have a choice, Tom, even if it is not a very good one. Now - are you going to give me an answer, or am I going to end this conversation and go for door number two?"

"You're not going to let me think it over? Give me some time to mull the issues, weigh up the pros and cons?"

"You can take all the time you want, Tom"

"Because you are doing this as a favour to me?"

"Actually because it's nearly time for tea, and we are all pretty hungry. Especially Sally, who had a truly exceptional game of Quidditch today" Hermione smirked as Sally blushed "But if you are going to use this time to plot against us - maybe you think we're going to forget to wear our pendants, or you will get a chance to possess us and break free - there are six of us and one of you" She paused for a second, just to let the idea sink in "If you so much as blink in our direction, we will destroy you" She grinned "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend"

xoxox

"PROFESSOR!" Alicia charged in to The Entrance Hall and - catching sight of Snape - turned to her right "PROFESSOR!"

"Miss Spinnet - as you have been here five years, I don't think I should have to remind you that this...." Snape stopped as Alicia interrupted him.

"Professor - with all due respect, shut up" She snapped "We found a body under the Quidditch pitch" Snape stared down at her for a moment.

"A body? Of a student?" He asked, frowning.

"Yes, sir" She nodded "It's lying under the Hufflepuff stands"

"Take me there"

xoxox

As Hermione tucked the diary in to one of the draws, she jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Ginny looking up at her with a nervous expression.

"Ginny?" Hermione exhaled "You scared the life out of me - I thought everyone had gone"

"Sorry" Ginny blushed "I just wanted.... I wanted to ask you a favour"

"What is it?"

"It's where you do something for me, and in return I do something for you in the future" Ginny said in a dead-pan voice. Hermione stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"Is this Luna or my brother's influence?" She asked after a moment. Ginny grinned.

"I'd say a bit of both"

"Remind me to thank them" Hermione smirked "So what do you want?" Ginny's grin faded, and she looked down at the floor.

"I want to talk to Tom about what he did to me" She said softly. Hermione reached out and tilted Ginny's head backwards until their eyes met.

"Are you sure?" She asked intently "It could be dangerous"

"I thought that..." Ginny rested her hand on the ruby hanging against her chest.

"That's not what I meant" Hermione gestured for her to sit down, then pulled the diary out of the draw again "We way think that we have him at our mercy, but Voldemort was not known as the most dangerous Dark Lord in recent history. While he might not be able to cast any spells, or possess us, he still retains the brains and cunning that he was famed for"

"You sound like you admire him" Ginny looked up at Hermione curiously. Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"I suppose you could look at it that way, but just to put your mind at rest - no. I don't admire him, look up to him or think he has any redeeming qualities whatsoever. He is - was - an evil, evil man and if I knew where it was, I would dance on his grave" She smiled as Ginny laughed "So why do you want to talk to him?"

"I want to know what he did" Ginny replied, her voice far more firm than before "I mean - I know I can speak parseltongue, and that I can read it...." She paused, then shrugged "I just want to know what else he might have put in my head" Hermione gazed down at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay. Just let me tell the others we'll be along in a moment" She turned to the door to the study and walked through it. A moment later, she stuck her head back in "Don't start without me - I don't want you doing this alone"

"Yes, mother" Ginny grinned. Hermione laughed, then turned and vanished again.

xoxox

"George? Are you still here" George looked round.

"Yes, Lic - I'm here" He was leaning against one of the pillars, staring at the body in front of him.

"Professor Snape is with me - we're just coming in now" She glanced at Snape "I thought he might be jumpy, and didn't want him attacking us"

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Spinnet" Snape let a wry smile cross his face, then - as they walked up to where George was waiting - his smile faded.

"Mr Creevey" He said in a flat tone, then he looked at the two fourth years "Did you see anything?"

"No, sir" George replied in an unusually serious tone "Alicia and I came out her to...." He trailed off, biting his lip.

"I get the general idea, Mr Weasley - please do not explain any further" Snape knelt down next to the body and looked over it "Are you sure you didn't see any creatures?" He looked at the two students intently "Acromantulas? Centaurs?"

"No, sir" They both shook their heads "I mean - there might have been some, but they would have left before we arrived"

"Very well" Snape got to his feet again "I want you to return to your common room, and wait there. I will inform The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey, and no doubt they will want to talk to you later" He paused "Do not speak to anyone about this until someone has spoken to you" The two students nodded, then turned and walked back to the castle. Snape watched then go, then looked down at the body of Colin Creevey again.

"Albus is not going to like this" He pulled out his wand "Patronum Verva" A small, glowing bat appeared in front of him "Tell Albus that Colin Creevey has been killed, and that I require his presence and that of Madam Pomfrey under The Quidditch pitch right away" The bat bobbed up and down once, then flew off at high speed. Once it was out of sight, Snape turned back to the body.

"No - he won't like this at all"

xoxox

Hermione walked back in to Slytherin's study to find Ginny flicking through Tom Riddle's journal.

"Learn anything more?" She asked, walking over to the draw she had put the diary in earlier.

"Not really" Ginny shrugged "Tom was just writing about his first attempt to control the basilisk" She paused, then smirked "It didn't entirely go well - he accidentally killed three birds and a rabbit" Hermione stared at her with an incredulous expression "He thought he would try to do it outside the castle, rather than risking a massacre inside"

"He cared about the students?" Hermione asked disbelievingly "That doesn't sound like him"

"He cared about the purebloods" Ginny replied.

"Yeah - that makes more sense" Hermione smiled. She slid the draw open, and pulled out the diary "Are you sure you want to do this, Gin?"

"Yes" She nodded "I want to know"

"Okay" Hermione nodded in response "You can use the same method I did - writing via the quill so that you don't have to touch the diary" She paused "I'd prefer not to leave you alone, just in case...." She stopped as Ginny held her hand up.

"I want you to stay" She said softly. Hermione nodded, and sat down.

"Whatever I learn will stay in this room" She said as Ginny pulled out her wand.

"I know" Ginny smiled at her, then turned and tapped her wand on the quill. It jumped in to the air, and hovered over the diary. With a final glance at Hermione, Ginny turned to look at the diary.

"Hello Tom"

xoxox

"Oh dear" McGonagall looked down at Colin's body. Dumbledore reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Minerva" He said kindly, then looked over at Snape "I realise this is not your forte, Severus, but is that I think it is?" Snape nodded.

"There are a few bites on his arm, and a large part of his chest is missing" He said, his face serious "While I can't be certain without a proper examination - one that The DMLE would have to conduct - I am fairly confident that young Mr Creevey was killed by the same person that killed eight students when I was here" He looked up at Dumbledore "It would appear that The Dark Lord has returned to Hogwarts, Albus"

xoxox

 _"Hello Tom"_

"Hello Ginny. You gave me away. You promised that you would be my friend, but you gave me away"

"You tried to possess me, Tom. You tried to use me to kill other students"

"You were to be the instrument of my justice - the hand I use to bring about the reformation of the magical world"

"YOU WERE GOING TO USE ME TO MURDER MY FRIENDS!" Ginny yelled. Hermione stood up, walked over and slipped her hand in to Ginny's. The young Ravenclaw looked at her, then nodded, a peaceful expression coming over her face "You were going to use me to murder my friends, but - since we stopped you - I am willing to let that go. What I want to know is what you have done to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can speak parseltongue - something I am pretty sure I couldn't do before so I assume that is down to you"

"You could hardly access The Chamber or control the basilisk without it, could you?"

"What else can I do? What other commands did you put in my head? And how long will they last?"

"There was nothing else - if I had been allowed to continue with my plan for bringing about the magical renaissance.... but no - what you have now is all you will ever have"

"What were you going to say? If you had been allowed to continue with your plan, what would you have done?"

"Given you knowledge of some of the most ancient and arcane spells ever known, and given you enough power to enforce your will over anyone who would have challenged you"

"Enforce your will, don't you mean?"

"But of course - what is the point of making you my instrument of justice if you are not also going to follow my guidance?"

"And how long will the parseltongue last? Am I going to be stuck with it forever? Or will it fade the longer I am away from your influence?"

"The power is bound up with the existence of the diary. It will last only so long as I do"

"So if we destroy you, I lose the ability?"

"Yes"

"But if we bury you in the deepest, darkest, dankest vault at Gringotts for the rest of time, I will retain this power until I die?"

"Yes"

"Will I pass it on to my children?"

"No. I inherited the gift from my mother, whereas you have had it implanted in your head"

"Good"

"Good? You have an ability that some people would give their right arm for"

"I have an ability that will make my family disown me, will make most of the magical world shun me and constantly remind me that I had you in my head. If I had my way, I would destroy you right now, you sick, twisted...." She trailed off "Anyway - thank you for answering my questions. I will leave you to ponder Miss Granger's offer" She tapped the quill again, and it fell to the desk. Ginny slipped her wand back in to her robes, then turned to face Hermione.

"Thank you" She said "That's the last time I will ask to talk to him"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "Because I am happy to help whenever you need it"

"I know, but he's answered all my questions, and I really have no desire to ask him any more" She shivered "I don't want anything more to do with him" Hermione gazed at her, then nodded.

"Okay" She smiled "Just give me a moment to put the diary away, and I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw tower" Ginny glanced at her watch.

"I think we'd be better going to The Great Hall - it's nearly tea time" Hermione looked at her own watch.

"Wow - that took longer than I thought" She grinned "Give me a minute?"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, they walked in to The Great Hall, and as Ginny split off to sit at the Ravenclaw table, Hermione made her way over to where Harry was sat.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

"I think she'll be fine" She nodded, looking across to where Ginny was taking the seat next to Luna "I think she learned what she wanted to learn, and that she won't need to do it again"

"What did she learn?" He asked. Hermione turned to face him, a blank expression on her face. He returned the look for a moment, then smiled "Sorry - I don't know what I was thinking"

"If she wants to tell you, she'll tell you" She smiled "It's not my story to tell"

"I know - and I'm sorry for asking"

"Don't worry about it" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "You wearing your pendant?"

"Yup" He tapped his chest "Why? Do you think we're going to be in danger?"

"Probably not" She shook her head, then turned as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and a woman she didn't recognise walked in to The Hall "Then again...."

The four adults walked up the hall until they reached the staff table, then Dumbledore turned round and raised his hands for quiet.

"I have an announcement" He said when everyone had fallen silent "It is my sad duty to tell you that Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor, was found dead earlier this afternoon" He paused as a ripple of murmurs went around The Hall "The lady on my left is Chief Auror Amelia Bones, who has come to investigate Mr Creevey's death. For the next two days she will be working from Hogwarts, and I would like to ask all of you - staff and students alike - to co-operate with her inquiries" He paused, then looked around again.

"In addition, the Heads of Houses and Madam Pomfrey will be available to help anyone who requires it" He let out a long, slow breath "I realise a death in the school is somewhat unexpected and shocking, but I promise that we will make every effort to find out who is responsible, and to ensure it does not happen again. But now, if I could ask you to stand in a moment's silence in memory of Mr Creevey"

xoxox

He looked around The Hall as the entire student body stood in silence. Almost all of the students were staring down at the table in front of them, but he noticed that four of the students were all looking across at a fifth, as if asking her to confirm what they were thinking.

Much to his surprise, he saw her give an almost imperceptible nod, after which the first four students lowered their heads. He looked back over at the second year Gryffindor, wondering what it meant, and how a muggle-born like her appeared to have so much influence over four pureblood students, and why they seemed to have so much respect and trust in her.

And if she had such power and influence, could she help him?


	28. Year 2 - Strength Through Unity

**Christmas Eve, 1992**

 _Looking back over the weeks since Colin was found murdered, I am amazed by how normal everything has been._

 _I'm sure you can guess my, and the rest of Team Snidget (which, despite my best efforts, seems to have stuck as a name), complete lack of surprise that Chief Auror Bones was unable to find out anything about who killed Colin. She spent two days looking round the school, talking to anyone who might possibly have known anything, but in the end she came to the conclusion that an unknown and - as yet - unidentified wild animal had strayed on to the grounds and attacked the young Gryffindor._

 _A week after this conclusion was made public, Dumbledore announced that the wards were going to be strengthened to make sure nothing like that would happen again._

"It won't work" Luna had commented after Dumbledore's pronouncement. The six friends had gone down to The Chamber to practice some basic defence spells.

"Why?"

"Remember that day in Myrtle's bathroom?" Luna had replied, watching Ginny and Neville have a mock duel in the main chamber "The Clown has been here longer than anyone can possibly imagine - longer than the school, longer than Hogsmeade" Hermione nodded "The school and the village were built on top of his.... his lair. And...." She paused, screwing up her eyes.

"And what?" Hermione asked softly.

"And I think that, however his influence works, it has become a part of the aura of the castle" Luna turned to look at her friend "Think about it, Snidge - Colin, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Voldemort - those are just the attacks we know about. If he's been here since before the dawn of time, there must be others. Hundreds, if not thousands"

"And in all that time, no one has ever seen him?" Harry walked over to join them, Sally by his side. Luna looked at him with a smile, and nodded.

"I think that he has become a part of things - he has... I don't know, somehow he has insinuated himself in to the magical world" She paused "Like Myrtle, but in a bad way" Hermione looked at her for a moment.

"So you think that whatever wards Dumbledore and the others might put up, they won't stop The Clown because - to them - he is a part of the magic?" Luna nodded "Then why...." Hermione started, then trailed off, shaking her head "It's obvious, when you think about it"

"Er, sis?" Harry gave her a confused look "Do you want to tell those of us who aren't geniuses what you're talking about?"

"I was wondering why the wards around our house have stopped him appearing there" Hermione said, a slightly embarrassed look on her face "But, as Luna will no doubt tell me, it's because they are not mage-wards" Luna nodded.

"And because Goblins aren't a part of the magical world - at least not the mage-world...." She added.

".... they won't be affected by his influence" Harry finished, then grinned as Luna and Hermione nodded in unison "Okay - that does kind of make sense"

 _Following Luna's revelation, I asked the others if they would like some Goblin-wards put up around their houses, only to be told that it was somewhat unlikely it would ever happen. Ginny's parents will never agree to it - they are too indoctrinated in to the "Cult of Dumbledore" (as Tom had put it) to think of Goblin magic as "real magic", let alone useful. Neville's grandmother is too set in her ways - to use Neville's words - and Sally's parents are too concerned about their status - to use Sally's words. Luna agreed right away, but then - in a very quite voice while looking at the floor - admitted that there was no way they could afford it._

"We could offer to...." Hermione had started, but Harry had shaken his head almost at once. The two of them were walking back to Gryffindor Tower after another morning spent in The Chamber.

"She wouldn't accept it" He'd said as they reached the portrait.

"Why?" Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Remember your first encounter with Penelope?" She nodded "Luna is friends with us, but sometimes she thinks we are just doing it out of pity"

"Pity?"

"Ginny is from a pretty well established magical family, and - despite Ron and Percy's behaviour - she would have a fair number of magical friends based on that alone. But Luna..." He trailed off "You've seen how people view The Quibbler" Hermione nodded, a slightly angry look crossing her face "She thinks that we are friends with her because we feel sorry for her, and don't want to kick her out in to the cold, so to speak"

"But that's not true...."

"If someone had told you that before Halloween last year, would you have listened?" He smiled fondly as she shook her head "If we offer to pay to protect her house, I think she would see it as further proof"

"Okay" Hermione nodded reluctantly "I just don't like the idea of them being defenceless during the holidays"

"Me neither, sis"

"Are you two going to stand there all day, or do you want to come in?" The fat lady stared down her nose at them.

"Oh - sorry" Hermione blushed "Noogles"

 _So we continued practising - in my heart of hearts, I know we are training, but I can't bring myself think of it that way, since that implies a number of things I really don't want to think about just yet - and learning more about Tom Riddle's history._

 _Which was a task made a lot harder when Tom decided that - despite his desire for revenge against The Clown - he has no inclination to help us in our fight._

"You're really not going to help us?" Hermione stared down at the diary, Harry standing behind her "Even when you know the alternative is being alone for the rest eternity?"

"You stopped me from reclaiming my corporeal form" The text flew across the page "You ruined my plans and condemned me to this living hell. Why would I ever want to help you?"

"You don't want revenge against the creature that killed you?"

"My revenge will be knowing you are all going to die, and hopefully die bloody"

"You are so sweet" Hermione shook her head "You realise that once we are finished talking, I'm going to shut you in a draw and you are never coming out again"

"Are you sure? While I might not be at my best, you would do well to remember that I was once one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history, and that my knowledge of the dark and arcane magic is unparalleled"

"And now you are a six by three black leather book who can't do anything unless we talk to you" Hermione smirked "Good bye, Tom - enjoy the rest of time" She picked the diary up, pulled open the bottom draw of one of the desks, dropped it in and slammed it shut, then she turned to Harry.

"That was kind of fun"

 _But while Tom is proving somewhat intransigent, our other link to The Chamber is proving remarkably helpful and friendly._

 _About four weeks after Colin's death, Myrtle approached me while I was out walking with Harry. She told us that - while The Department of Magical Law Enforcement still believed that Colin was the victim of a wild animal attack - Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all under the impression that it was something more sinister._

"Voldemort?" Harry asked in complete disbelief "They think it was Voldemort that killed Colin?"

"Yes" Myrtle nodded "The Headmaster is pretty much convinced that this is the start of the second war - that it will only escalate from here" Hermione shook her head.

"His influence really is deep seated, isn't it?" She sighed, then shrugged "There's not a lot we can do, is there?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I tried to tell him, and he didn't want to listen"

"He still doesn't" Myrtle added "Professors Sprout and Flitwick were there, and neither of them were all that convinced about Dumbledore's conclusions" She shrugged "He refused to listen to them"

"Do you think they could help us?" He asked hopefully, then sighed as Myrtle shook her head.

"They are not convinced it is Voldemort, but I don't think they are ready to face the idea it is a shape-shifting Clown" The ghost smiled "I can't imagine why not - seems perfectly sensible to me" The two students laughed.

"Thank you for letting us know, Myrtle" Hermione said, making the ghost smile "If we know what he's thinking, and what he's planning, we'll be able to protect Harry"

"Which, you know, is a good thing" Harry added, making Myrtle laugh.

"I'll see what I can do" She said, then turned and floated away, fading in to nothing as she went.

 _Two days later, Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office. I, much to my continuing lack of surprise, was not been invited, but Harry was happy to fill me in when he returned._

 _The meeting boiled down to yet another attempted by Dumbledore to try to convince Harry to spend Christmas at a more secure location than our parents' house. And, much to The Headmaster's surprise, Harry had been willing, if not eager, to agree._

"I'm sorry, Harry - but are you agreeing with me?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded, trying not to smirk.

"You are willing to go somewhere other than Miss Granger's house for Christmas?"

"Other than my parent's house, yes sir" Harry nodded again. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Very good, Harry - I am glad you are coming to your senses" The Headmaster leaned back in his chair "I understand that Mr And Mrs Weasley have been kind enough to offer...." He trailed off as Harry raised his hand "Why are you raising your hand?"

"I had something to say, and this was the way I was taught to get a teacher's attention"

"What would you like to say?"

"I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, Headmaster, so while I am grateful for the Weasley's offer, I don't think it will be necessary"

"You're staying...." Dumbledore frowned "May I ask why?" For a moment Harry contemplated the reply he'd picked up from Luna, but decided that might not help.

"Madam Longbottom and Mr Lovegood are going away for Christmas" He paused, then thought about what he'd just said "Not together, obviously"

"I was hoping" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"But since neither Neville nor Luna will be going home for Christmas, my sister and I thought we should stay and keep them company" He resisted the urge to laugh out loud as Dumbledore's expression darkened.

"Would I also be right in thinking that Miss Weasley and Miss Perks might be staying to keep them company?"

"I haven't spoken to them, sir" Harry replied, crossing his fingers "I can ask them if you like?"

"That's not necessary, Harry. I am sure they will let you know soon enough"

"So was that all, sir? I told my sister that I would meet her before tea"

"Yes, Harry - that will be all" Harry stood up, then turned and walked out of the office. As the door closed behind him, he let out a long, slow breath, then smirked to himself.

"Okay - that was fun"

 _The next day, both Ginny and Sally said they were staying. Ginny explained that her parents were going to visit her second oldest brother (I want to say Charlie?), while Sally was not exactly sanguine about the prospect of spending Christmas with Zach and his family._

 _Which pretty much brings us up to date. The six of us are staying here for Christmas, but more importantly we are staying together._

xoxox

"JOY TO THE WORLD! THE MORN HAS COME! TODAY WE GET OUR.... nurk!" Harry's song was cut off as a cushion his the back of his head. Turning, he glared at his sister "Was that strictly necessary?"

"No" She smirked "That's what makes it so fun!" She looked over at the tree stood in the corner of the common room "So - want to open our presents now, or take them down to breakfast to open them with the rest?"

"Do you think you can wait that long?" He laughed, then ducked as another cushion flew towards his head "Does your mother know about these violent tendencies?"

"Where do you think I got them from?" Hermione bounded over and scooped up a number of packages in to her arms. She turned and handed them off to him, then picked up the rest "Now come - my little minion - we have Christmas cheer to spread"

"Your wish is my command"

"What are you doing?" They both turned to see Ron bounding down the stairs towards the tree "Aren't you going to open your presents?"

"We're going to open them at breakfast" Hermione grinned "You're welcome to join us if you want - we're meeting Ginny and the others" Ron stared at her for a moment, then turned back to stare at the tree. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry, then they both turned and left through the portrait hole.

xoxox

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Ginny asked as she and Luna walked in to The Great Hall, both laden with bundles of presents.

"Yes" Luna nodded "The others will be down in a moment, then we can all open our presents together" They walked to the end of the Ravenclaw table, and put the two piles of presents down, then she turned back to Ginny "What about your brother's?" Ginny looked over at the empty Gryffindor table.

 _Here we come a wassailing...._

"We'll see" She replied, then sat down at the end of the table "So - what did you get Snidge?"

 _Among the leaves so green...._

"I got her a...." Luna started, then trailed off and tilted her head to one side "Is that what I think it is?"

 _Here we come a-wand'ring...._

"If you think it is the voice of an angel and her slightly less musically inclined little brother, then you would be right" Sally said from the door "Either that or someone torturing a cat - I can't be entirely sure"

"So fair to be seen!" Hermione and Harry finished singing as they came in to The Hall.

"I love you too, Sally" Hermione walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"And why is Sally so special?" Neville asked with a pout.

"Oh - it's not just Sally, Nev - I love you too" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Very sweet, Miss Granger" Professor Sprout walked in to The Great Hall "And may I wish you all a merry Christmas"

"You too, Professor" Hermione replied, and the others all nodded "Would you care to join us? We were going to eat breakfast, then open our presents...." She trailed off at the glares she got "Or, you know, we could open our presents first"

"Good choice" Luna said with a slight smile "After all, it would probably put a bit of a damper on the day if you started it with five bowls of porridge on your head"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Dumbledore walked in to The Great Hall.

"Merry Christmas, Headmaster!" Luna waved from the end of the Ravenclaw table "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood, but as you all seem to be having fun, I think I will leave you to it" He nodded politely and walked up The Hall, then took his seat next to McGonagall.

"They seem to be having fun" McGonagall remarked.

"Apparently" Dumbledore watched as Hermione leaned over and started speaking to Sprout "Would you happen to know how Pomona ended up in this little party?"

"I believe it was Miss Granger that invited her" McGonagall said through tight lips "It seems they have become.... friendly"

"Indeed?" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. He watched the group for a few minutes, then turned back to his deputy "I'm sorry, Minerva - I forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas"

"And to you too, Albus" She smiled "Are you seeing your brother later?" Almost at once, Dumbledore's smile faltered, and McGonagall silently cursed herself.

"Aberforth has told me he is going to visit our former home this Christmas, and suggested that I might find it better to stay here" Dumbledore said in a falsely pleasant tone "It seems that he does not want to visit our sister's grave with me"

"Oh Albus, I'm sorry - I shouldn't have brought it up" Dumbledore shook his head and smiled at her.

"Think nothing of it, Minerva - the problems I have with my family are.... trying, but only a small part of my life" He turned to stare down The Hall again "And in comparison to the problems I fear we will soon be encountering, a little family tiff is something I can not bring myself to be overly concerned about"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - can I ask you something?" Sprout looked at the young Gryffindor. Hermione nodded "Why does everyone call you Snidge?" She looked around as the others grinned, while Hermione went slightly pink.

"Because they think they are being funny, Professor" She said in a haughty tone, then smirked "It's because, when I get an idea in my head, I tend to act on it at once, and don't stop until I'm done" Sprout stared at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I can see that" She looked at the other five "What about the rest of you? Don't you get fun nicknames?"

"NO!" Sally and Harry said in unison, making everyone else burst out laughing.

"Well - you did say you wanted something special for Christmas...." Hermione started, then trailed off under twin glares of death from her friends "But, as Luna has pointed out, I don't want porridge on my head, so maybe not"

"Good choice" Harry smirked.

"I think you'd suit a cute nickname" Luna said under her breath, then blushed as Ginny looked round at her.

"Lu?" She asked quietly, but Luna shook her head, then pointed at the door. Ginny turned, then let out a long sigh "Oh joy!"

"It's nice to see you too, sis" Fred beamed at her "Merry Christmas, by the way" Ginny jumped to her feet and bounded over to them.

"Merry Christmas, Fred" She pulled him in to a hug, then turned to his twin "George" She hugged him as well, then looked at her other two brothers "Percy, Ron"

"Merry Christmas, Ginevra" Percy nodded politely, then walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Ron stared at her for a moment, then smiled tentatively.

"Want to take a walk, sis?" He asked quietly. Ginny looked at him for a moment, then turned back to the others.

"I'll be back in a bit" She said.

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asked, touching pendent. Ginny bit her lip, then nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" She grinned, then turned back to Ron "So - a walk?" Ron nodded, then they both turned and walked out of The Hall. Hermione watched them until they were out of sight, then turned back to the group.

"So - I was thinking that, since it's such a nice, winter morning, it would be a shame to waste it by staying indoors" She said brightly "Who's with me?"

"A walk sounds fun" Sally said, getting to her feet.

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do" Neville added.

"What do you want to do with all this?" Harry asked, gesturing to the pile of presents on the table.

"I'll get the house-elves to take them back to your common rooms" Sprout said with a smile "If you want to go look after Miss Weasley...."

"Professor!" Hermione said with a smirk "Ginny said she can look after herself, and what kind of friends would we be if we didn't trust her?" She stood up, then turned back to her "And if our walk takes us along the same path that Ginny and her brother are walking, then that's hardly our fault, is it?" Sprout looked at her, then laughed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" She looked up at the staff table "I'll make sure the elves take care of your stuff - go. Have fun"

xoxox

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as she and Ron walked out in to the stone circle.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour over the past few months" He smiled at her "I realise that you've had a hard time since you were sorted, and I know I haven't been making it any better"

"That's true" She nodded.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to be with your family" He continued "I mean - I get that The Sorting Hat put you in Ravenclaw, but...."

"But what?" She kept her tone level, but if he'd been looking at her, he would have noticed her eyes narrow.

"But mum said you could be resorted at any time. And Professor McGonagall agrees - you could go to The Headmaster this afternoon and be where you belong by the end of the day" He turned to face her "You have a chance to be back with your family, little sis, so why are you wasting your time in Ravenclaw"

xoxox

From the shadows of the quad, Hermione and the others watched Ron and Ginny talking.

"It is me, or is it not going well?" Sally asked quietly.

"No...." Hermione sighed "It's not just you"

"Should we..." Harry gestured towards the siblings, but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think Ginny would mind, but if Ron knew we were watching...." She started, then gasped as Ginny swung her arm up and slapped Ron across the face.

xoxox

Almost at once, Ron raised his hand, in return. But as he stared at his sister - who was staring him in the face unflinchingly - he dropped it, then turned and stomped towards the Forest without another word.

Ginny watched him tramp out of sight, then turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the boat-house.

xoxox

"Come on" Hermione stepped out of the shadows and in to the winter sun "I don't think she should be alone"

xoxox

Ginny stalked in to the boat-house and slammed the door behind her.

"Fracking frack!" She yelled, then turned and opened the door, only to slam it again a moment later.

"Feel better?" A soft, silky voice came from behind her. She span on her heel and found her self face to face with a tall, green lady in a pointed black hat.

"Go away" She pulled her wand out and pointed it at The Wicked Witch, but The Witch merely laughed.

"Oh Ginevra - I am not here to hurt you" The Witch took a few steps back, then leaned against the wall "I am here to help you"

"Oh really?" Ginny stared at her, not lowering her wand "Why would you want to help me?" The Witch stared back, then shook her head sadly.

"Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. It upsets me that you think so little of me" She started to pace back and forth "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A psychotic, evil monster who has killed hundreds and enjoys terrifying innocent children?"

"I am Elphaba Thropp, daughter of Melena and Frexspar and heir to governorship of Muchkinland and The Eminent Thropp" Elphaba turned to stare at her "I will never lie to you, my little witch"

"No - you'll just rip my throat out and leave me dead in a ditch" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"That's always possible" Elphaba admitted "But, my little indiscretions aside, I promise you that I will always tell you the truth if you ask me something" She smiled as Ginny continued to stare at her "You doubt me? Then perhaps you would like to know which of your friends is going to betray you" She took a step forward and smiled a wicked smile "Which one of them is betraying you as we speak?"

"You're lying" Ginny turned and walked towards the door, but stopped as Elphaba started speaking again.

"She told you she wouldn't hand over your secrets" The Witch whispered seductively "She spied on you, told them about you" Ginny froze as she felt Elphaba walk up behind her "She convinced you to leave him alone, so she could go after him herself" Ginny paused, then slowly turned round.

"You're suggesting that my best friend is plotting against me?" She said quietly "Because I don't think she would do that" She paused, then let a soft smile cross her lips "Would you, Luna?" Elphaba span round to find Hermione, Luna, Sally, Neville and Harry staring at her, all with their wands drawn.

"I think it is time you left, Miss Elphaba" Hermione said in a flat, firm voice.

"Do you, Miss Granger?" The Witch smiled.

"Yes, I do" Hermione took a step forward, while the other four moved in to a line behind her "So turn around, and leave, or else...."

"OR ELSE WHAT?" She bellowed. Ginny took a step back, as did the other four, but Hermione merely stared at her, expression unchanged.

"Or else we will make you" Hermione smiled "So what's it to be, dear?" Elphaba stared her up and down, then smiled.

"You really think you have me beaten?" She walked over to Hermione, stopping when they were less than an inch from each other "You think you've known fear, little girl?" She leaned forward until their noses were touching "You don't know what fear is, you little bitch" She paused, then kissed Hermione softly on the cheek "But trust me, my dear, sweet Mindy, you're going to learn" Spinning on the spot, Elphaba turned and bounded towards the front of the boat-house, transforming into The Clown as she went. Just before he reached the water, he turned round, and grinned at them.

"TTFN" He said, giving a little wave. Then, a moment later, he jumped in to the water, and vanished.

For a moment, the six friends stared at the rippling water for a moment, then Luna slowly walked over to Ginny, and pulled her in to a hug.

xoxox

Ron stomped away from his sister, muttering to himself about the encounter he'd just had.

How dare she? How dare that ungrateful little bitch slap him? Here he was - trying to keep his family together. Trying to make sure she had a home to go to, and a mother who loved her - and what did she do? Throw it back in his face and hit him.

Well she could just shove it if she thought he would try again. As far as he was concerned, that was her last chance.....

His thoughts trailed off as he realised that it had gone a lot darker. As he looked around, he realised that - in his distracted state - he had walked in to the edge of The Forbidden Forest.

He span round, trying to work out where the castle was, then stopped as he heard footsteps from somewhere behind him.

"Who's there?" He called out, drawing his wand.

"A friend" The voice seemed to come from all around him.

"My friends don't lurk in the woods" Ron yelled back "Who are you?"

"My name is Robert Gray" Ron turned to see a man in long, black, hooded cloak walk out of the shadows of the trees. Ron raised his wand, but Gray merely laughed "Put that away, boy - I won't hurt you"

"How do I know that?" Ron asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Because if I wanted you dead, I could do it in a heartbeat" Gray kept the same level tone, allowing himself a slight smile "Besides, I am here to help you"

"Really?" Ron sneered at him.

"You doubt me?" Gray raised his eyebrows in amusement "Natural, I suppose" He sighed "If I can prove to you my sincerity, will you listen?" Ron stared at him, then nodded slowly "Very well. Meet me back here in a week, at which time I will show you just how good a friend I will be"

"Why a week?"

"Because, while I sense you are interested in my offer, you are too angry and annoyed to listen to me properly at the moment. I am hoping that, in a week's time, you will be... more receptive" Ron stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded.

"Okay. One week"

"One week" Gray nodded in response, then turned and vanished in to the shadows of The Forest again. Ron stared in to space for a few minutes, then turned and walked back towards the castle.

xoxox

Later that night, Hermione sat down next to her brother on his bed.

"So - fun day, huh?" She said. Harry looked at her, then smiled.

"Believe it or not, being threatened by The Wicked Witch of The West is not the worst Christmas I have ever had" He leaned back against his pillow "This time, five years ago, I was spending the end of Christmas locked in a cupboard, having had only an apple to eat since the previous night, so confronting a fictional witch is less serious than you might think" He realised she was looking at him with a strange expression "Min?"

"I'm just amazed at how easily you can talk about it, and how little...." She waved her hand around, searching for the right word "How little anger you seem to have for your Aunt and Uncle" Harry gazed back at her, then shrugged.

"The past is the past" He said softly "And you, Mum and Dad are never going to leave me, are you?" She knew it wasn't really a question, but she shook her head anyway "And as for the Dursleys" He paused, then shrugged again "If I spend my life being angry at them - plotting revenge and so on - then they win. They have no control over my life any more, and I am not going to give them any back by giving them more than the occasional passing thought" He bit his lip as he realised tears were forming in her eyes.

"But enough of all this doom and gloom - I have an extra present for you" He reached under his pillow and pulled out a brown paper bag "I asked Dad to buy this and send to to me" He held it out to her, and she took it. Then, before she unwrapped it, she slipped her hand in to her robes, and pulled out a similar brown bag.

"He also sent me this to give to you" She said with a slight smile. He took it, and together they both opened their bags, and pulled out the books inside.

"Soothsayer?" He looked up at her in surprise "I thought that you said you'd never read this again?"

"I wanted you to understand just who she is - just why she scares me" Hermione replied, then held up the book he had given her "And I see you had the same idea" She glanced at the cover, where an image of a man in a Fawksien mask stared back at her.

"I thought it might be helpful" He grinned, glancing down at the picture of a blond eight year old girl "Thank you - I will read this as soon as I can" Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I think you can probably get some sleep first, little brother" She got to her feet and walked over to the door "Sleep well - dream nice dreams"

"You too, Snidge" He grinned back at her. She gave him a little wave, then left the dorm.

xoxox

 **Christmas Day, 1992**

 _Technically, it is Boxing Day, but since I haven't been to sleep yet, I am still counting it as Christmas!_

 _Today has been.... interesting. I think we are making friends with Professor Sprout - probably not the kind of friend we need to fight The Clown, but someone who may help us with Dumbledore in the future. Because, since his little chat with Harry just before the holiday started, I think we will need all the help we can get._

 _Just before I came to bed tonight, Harry gave me a copy of "V for Vendetta" to help me get a better idea of why this man scares him so much. And also gave me another little flash of his life with those.... people he has the misfortune to be related to. And, with every new fact I learn, I am constantly surprised that we don't see Vernon, Petunia or Dudley whenever we encounter The Clown._

 _I haven't had a chance to read through it properly, but after a quick flick through, I think that my little brother may have done more for me than he first thought._

 _Strength through unity, unity through faith - the motto of Norsefire. And while they seem to be the Voldemort of the VfV world (racist, nasty, willing to kill anyone who doesn't agree with them... well - you get the general idea), the concept behind the motto is something that deserves more study._

 _We had another encounter with The Clown today. She.... he... You know - if it is going to continue to appear as a man, a woman and all sorts of other things, I think I am going to have to stop calling it him._

 _Anyway - we had another encounter with... with IT today. This time, IT caught Ginny just after she'd had a fight with her brother, and tried to mess with her mind - telling her that Luna couldn't be trusted._

 _But once again IT backed off the moment the rest of us arrived. Even though the six of us are just children - not even teenagers - IT left when we challenged it._

 _For reasons I still don't understand, we are stronger when we are together. Even though we are, apparently, missing someone, our unity gives us strength. And our faith in each other gives us that unity._

 _Which is why I am worried about the conversation that is probably going on in Ravenclaw Tower right at this moment...._

xoxox

Ginny looked up as the hangings around her bed were pulled aside, and Luna's head appeared.

"We need to talk"


	29. Year 2 - The Duelling Club

Two days after the rest of the students returned to school, a poster appeared on the common room notice boards.

"A Duelling Club?" Ginny looked at Luna "Why would Lockhart want to start a Duelling Club?" Luna looked at the poster again, then shrugged.

"Maybe the story Dumbledore's spinning about wild animal attacks has prompted him to do something" She suggested.

"I suppose" Ginny looked around at the other students "Do you think we should go along?"

"I don't see why not" Luna said as they started to walk towards the portrait hole.

"I'm just worried that we might reveal what we've learned" Ginny admitted, pushing the portrait of The Golden Monk "If we get in to a duel with someone, we might be better than we should be" Luna looked at her thoughtfully.

"True" She paused, then grinned "But a Duelling Club, hosted by Lockhart? Do you really want to miss that?"

xoxox

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked Hermione during the evening's Study Group. Hermione looked up from her essay on dragon heartstrings, then put her quill down on the parchment.

"Do you really think there is the chance people would notice?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe" Ginny glanced around The Hall, then leaned forward "I think it depends who we get put against"

"What do you mean?"

"If we're duelling people who like us, or who don't hate us, we'd probably be okay" Ginny explained "But if we have to duel Draco or Nott or..."

"Or Ron?" Hermione asked sympathetically, causing Ginny to nod reluctantly.

"If we're drawn against them, and they misbehave...."

"Then we might be forced to use extra measures to defend ourselves" Hermione nodded in understanding "Well - if Lockhart is doing this under Dumbledore's instructions, then hopefully our beloved Headmaster will have given him some idea of the school dynamics" She paused, then added "Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way"

"We are?" Ginny asked.

"Possibly, yes" Hermione nodded to herself, looking thoughtful. Ginny waited for her to continue, and - when she didn't - reached out and tapped her on the back of the hand.

"Snidge?"

"Yes?" Hermione looked up, then blinked twice "Oh - sorry. I was just thinking"

"I gathered" Ginny grinned "Come to any conclusions?"

"Yes. Sorry" She shook her head to clear it "We're worried that people are going to notice that we are a little better than we should be. But there is the chance that, as we get better and better, Lockhart or someone else is going to notice anyway"

"Lockhart?"

"Or someone else" Hermione smirked "So what if we go to this club and use it as a cover for our training" She looked up towards the staff table, where Sprout was marking some work "We pretend to be at the same level as the other students to begin with, but - as this club continues, we slowly improve our skill until we can perform at the levels we capable of" She realised Ginny was staring at her with a slight look of awe on her face "What?"

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Hermione blushed.

"You might as well ask why am I not in Hufflepuff" She replied, then added "Oddly - The Sorting Hat said I would only suit three out of the four Houses, and Slytherin wasn't one of them"

"That's because if you really are a true, honest Slytherin, that would be the last House you want to be in" Sally said, sitting down next to them "Think about it - do either of you trust anyone in that House?" When both girls shook their heads, Sally grinned "So if you were really ambitious, but also really cunning, wouldn't you be better off in a House where you would be persistently underestimated?" Hermione looked at her with a smirk.

"Are you trying to tell us something, Sal?" She laughed as Sally blushed "We were trying to decide if going to the Duelling Club would be dangerous or not"

"With Two-Short running it?" Sally smirked "I think if you stood directly in front of him you'd be safe, but I'm guessing that's not what you meant"

"We're more worried people will notice our..."

"Extra-curricular activities"

"...what she said" Ginny finished.

"Oh" Sally frowned for a moment "So - what did you decide?"

"That we can use it as a cover to mask the fact we're all better than we should be" Hermione smiled "Plus, as you said, a club run by Two-Short should be something to see"

"So we go?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded.

"We go"

xoxox

"WELCOME!" Lockhart's voice boomed around The Great Hall "With everything that has been happening at the school in recent months, Professor Dumbledore prevailed upon me, Gilderoy Lockhart, to teach you how to defend yourselves should something untoward happen" He looked around The Hall again and smiled "And this club will focus on duelling each other, the lessons you learn here will stand you in good stead should you come across the same wild animal that killed poor Master Creevey" Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes in unison, making Luna and Neville snort in amusement.

"My assistant in this club will be Professor Snape" Lockhart gestured to the side of The Hall where Snape was leaning against a pillar "Professor - would you care to come up here so we can give a small demonstration?" The assembled students burst in to a low chatter of noise as Snape walked forwards and up on to the duelling platform that had been set up.

"So either Snape gets knocked on his bum, or Lockhart does?" Ginny whispered.

"The very definition of win-win" Harry replied with a smirk.

"Now, kids, don't worry - I promise your potions master will be intact when I am finished with him" Lockhart beamed again, then turned and faced Snape "Now - with all formal duels, there are, of course, procedures to be followed. First, you bow to your opponent" He gave a slight bow, which Snape returned "Then you bring your wand to the first position" He raised his wand to hold it in front of his nose "And then to the ready stance" He drew it back over his shoulder, pointing it downwards towards Snape at the far end of the platform.

"Generally, the referee will start the match, but as we are not in a fully, formal duel, I believe we can forego that step" He looked at Snape questioningly, then smiled as the potions teacher nodded stiffly "Very well then. On three. One. Two. Three"

"Expelliarmus!"  
"Prote...urk!" A cheer went up from the Slytherins as Lockhart was blasted backwards on the platform, coming to a halt near the edge of it.

A moment later, he bounded to his feet, and gave The Hall another winning grin.

"As you can see - even the most experienced dueller can be caught unaware although, if I may say, that was a fairly obvious choice, Severus, and were this a proper duel I would have countered it in an instant"

"Of course, Professor" Snape nodded, a slight sneer on his face.

"However, since all these boys and girls are here to learn, perhaps it would be beneficial to have two students up to demonstrate a simple duel" He looked back to Snape "Professor - do you have anyone who would...."

"Malfoy, up here" Snape snapped before Lockhart finished. A moment later, Draco bounded forwards and up on to the platform, grinning widely.

"And to face him...." Lockhart looked around, then focused on Harry "Perhaps Mr Potter...."

"Perhaps, Professor Lockhart, we should start off with a more even pairing?" Snape suggested, his sneer growing wider "After all, we wouldn't want Potter to be humiliated more than necessary" He glanced around then smiled "Ronald Weasley - front and centre"

"Oh dear" Ginny sighed.

"Do you want me to..." Harry tapped his wand, but she shook her head.

"It will only make things worse" She looked at Malfoy, who was grinning even more widely than before, then back at her brother "If that's possible"

"Well - just in case" Harry slipped his wand down in to his hand, and a moment later Hermione, Sally and Neville followed suit.

"Thanks" Ginny smiled warmly at them.

"Mr Malfoy - if you will fire a disarming charm at Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley, try to shield it" Lockhart said loudly "And remember this is a friendly duel"

"Yes, sir" Ron replied, while Draco merely nodded.

"Very well then - on three" Lockhart paused "One. Two. Thre..."

"Expelliarmus!"  
"Protego!" Ron grinned as the shield burst into life in front of him.

"Flippendo!"  
"PROTEGO!" This time he took a step back as the spell crashed in to the shield.

"SERPENSORTIA!" A large, black snake span in to existence in front of Ron, making him take a few steps back before stumbling and landing on his bottom.

"Mr Malfoy! What are you doing!" Lockhart exclaimed. The snake shot forward, getting closer and closer to Ron.

"STOP!" Ginny found herself shouting without realising it. The entire Hall fell silent as the snake turned on the spot to stare at her.

"You speak, youngling?" It asked with a surprised look on its face.

"Yes" Ginny walked forward, only half-aware that the crowd of students were parting in front of her "Please don't attack the boy" The snake turned back to look down on Ron.

"Why not?" It looked Ron up and down "Because he's a bit skinny?" Ginny resisted the urge to laugh, then shook her head.

"You're being used by the blond boy behind you" She said, nodding to her left. The snake turned again and stared at Draco.

"Him? He's the one who summoned me?"

"Yes"

"Should I attack him?" Ginny contemplated it for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. If you like, I can find someone to release you" She watched as the snake shrugged - or at least she thought that was what it did, but since it had no shoulders it was pretty hard to tell.

"If I can't attack someone, then you might as well" It curled up "Thank you, youngling - it is unusual to meet one of your kind that is as polite as you"

"You are welcome" Ginny turned and walked over to Hermione "Could you banish the..." She paused as she realised Hermione was subtly shaking her head, then mentally shifted gears and languages "Could you banish him, Snidge?"

"Of course" Hermione raised her wand "Vipera Evanesca" As the snake vanished, Ginny could have sworn it winked at her. She let out a short laugh, then turned to Hermione.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Hermione looked around, then glanced at her brother "I think we should leave. We seem to have attracted some attention" She slipped her arms around Ginny's shoulders, then the six of them walked quickly out of the still silent Hall.

xoxox

"I'm sorry" Ginny stared at the floor of Slytherin's study while the other five sat around her "I know I shouldn't have done it, and I know I've given away one of our secrets. I'm really sorry, and if you'd like me to leave..." She trailed off, her eyes becoming moist. A moment later, she felt her head being tilted up backwards until she was looking in to Hermione's sympathetic eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley - you have nothing to apologise for" Hermione said in a kind but firm voice "You saw someone in danger and did something to save them. And even though your brother has been acting like a..."

"Moron?"

"Idiot?"

"Buffoon?"

"Nargle?"

"Yes - thank you for your suggestions" Hermione glared at the other four, then looked back at Ginny "Even though your brother has given you little reason to help him, you didn't hesitate to stop him from being attacked" She paused, then leaned down and kissed the young girl on the forehead "I, for one, am very proud of what you did" Ginny flushed with pleasure at her words, then looked at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"Thank you" She smiled widely, then looked back at Hermione "This is going to cause problems, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, yes" Hermione sighed, then took her seat again "The Slytherins will probably have a field day, and I suspect some of the Gryffindors might be more than a little vocal"

"Including the one I just saved" Ginny sighed in resignation, then let out a short laugh "You know he is going to blame you and Harry for this?"

"Almost certainly" Harry smirked "Us Grangers are a very baaaaad influence on innocent young girls" Everyone laughed at his inflection.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked when everyone had calmed down.

"What can I do?" Ginny shrugged "Everyone who was there heard me speak, and everyone who wasn't will hear it from everyone who was"

"We could try to learn it too" Luna suggested "If there's more than one parselmouth in the school, it might make people focus less on Ginny" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then reluctantly shook her head.

"It's good in theory, Lu, but if the six of us suddenly show a previously unknown talent, I think it might get us more attention than we need" Luna smiled back.

"I could see how that might be bad" She admitted.

"So, for the moment, we just stand by her and hopefully head off the more serious reactions?" Hermione looked around as everyone nodded, then she turned back to Ginny "I'm sorry we can't do much more...." Before she could finish, the young Ravenclaw had launched herself out of her seat and was kneeling on the ground in front of her.

"Don't" Ginny said in a low voice "Don't put this on yourself Snidge - it's not your fault"

"But..." Hermione started, then stopped as Neville interrupted her.

"But we appointed you as our leader, and so you think everything that happens is ultimately your fault?" He stood, then walked up behind Ginny, resting his hand on her shoulder "These things happen, Snidge - they are no one's fault"

"Except Malfoy's" Sally said.

"Except Malfoy's" Neville nodded with a smirk. Hermione looked round the group, then nodded.

"Okay - it's not my fault" She smiled, then looked down at Ginny "That can't possibly be comfortable" She pulled the young girl up on to her knee "So - what do you think Malfoy's punishment will be?"

xoxox

"What do you mean he is not going to be punished?" McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in disbelief "Draco Malfoy set a dangerous snake on young Mr Weasley, Albus - are you saying that sort of behaviour is perfectly acceptable?"

"I have spoken to both Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape, and they both tell me that the snake was not poisonous, nor would it have hurt Mr Weasley" Dumbledore replied in a calm voice "And, as Severus pointed out, the snake did not actually attack Mr Weasley until his sister interfered"

"Are you suggesting...." McGonagall started, then shook her head "Are you seriously suggesting that Miss Weasley set the snake on her brother?"

"That was the opinion of both Severus and Gilderoy" Albus nodded.

"And are you planning on punishing Miss Weasley for her actions?" McGonagall frowned.

"I had considered it, but when I raised the possibility with Filius, he pointed out that, as I am unwilling to punish Mr Malfoy for his actions, then punishing Miss Weasley would be difficult to justify" McGonagall raised her eyebrows archly, forcing Dumbledore to add "I am paraphrasing Filius' words of course"

"Of course" McGonagall replied, then a smile crossed her face "Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"What are you going to do when Molly finds out?" Her smile widened as a look of mild panic appeared on the Headmaster's face.

xoxox

"Do you think there'll be another meeting of Two-Short's Club?" Neville asked as the six friends walked back along the underground tunnel.

"I hope so" Ginny said with a slight smirk "I want to get revenge on that prat"

"Which prat?"

"The blonde one" Ginny grinned "He set a snake on the Weasley - no one gets to do that except another Weasley" Neville laughed.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" He looked further long the passage to where Luna and Harry were talking "Did you two get yourselves sorted out?"

"Me and Harry?" Ginny asked with a grin, but continued before Neville could say anything "Yes, Luna and I talked" She paused, then frowned "Hold on - that was over a month ago"

"So?"

"So how come you haven't asked before now?" Neville went slightly pink.

"Snidge suggested that we shouldn't pester you two" He said quietly.

"She really is taking the role of den-mother to heart, isn't she?" Ginny replied with a fond smile. Neville nodded.

"Ever since we told her she was the boss of us, she's been looking out for us a little more than usual" They both watched as Harry and Luna laughed "So - you and Luna?"

"Frack" She snapped her fingers "My distraction didn't work?" Neville shook his head "She admitted that most of what IT said was right, from a certain point of view, but that she didn't do it on purpose, and didn't mean to hurt me"

"So she and Harry...." Neville started, but she shook her head.

"Not yet, no" She smiled "She said she wanted to be sure that what she thinks she might be thinking is actually what she is thinking and not just what she thinks she wants to be thinking" Neville stared at her with an amused look "I'm not kidding - she really said that"

"I believe you" He laughed "So The Clown didn't manage to break you two up, so to speak"

"No" Ginny smiled.

"Good" He looked up to see the other four waiting for them "Ready to go?"

"Oh yes"

xoxox

"I think if we give it until after Valentine's Day, then..." Hermione trailed off as she walked out of the sink enclosure in to Myrtle's bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Snidge, but I couldn't get rid of them" The ghostly girl was flitting back and forth, looking incredibly forlorn.

"It's not your fault Myrtle" Hermione said in a soft voice, then she turned to face the two interlopers "Fred, George - what can I do for you today?"

xoxox

Draco paced back and forth in his dormitory, his mind racing.

"She's a parselmouth" He said to himself for the fifth or sixth time "Father said the diary would give her that skill, so she's obviously been using it..." He trailed off thinking "But if that's the case, why haven't there been any attacks?" He looked over at his bedside cabinet, where the latest letter from his father had come.

When nothing had happened over Halloween, Draco had decided that telling his father the truth wasn't really an option. Lucius would undoubtedly blame him for whatever had gone wrong - even though it couldn't possibly be his fault - and Draco really wasn't in the mood for one of his father's "lectures" on how the world should be.

Instead, he had informed his father that the message had appeared on the wall, that a few students (he was careful not to give names - just "a third year Ravenclaw" or "a fifth year mudblood") had been sent to the hospital wing.

But now - with several months gone by and still no attacks - he was starting to rethink his plan. Lucius would find out the truth eventually, and when he did, things would go badly.

"But what can I do?" He walked over to his bed and flumped down on it "It's not like I can just waltz in to the Ravenclaw common room and demand to know why she isn't setting a giant snake on people" He stared up at the top of his bed and sighed. The rest of the year wasn't going to be easy.

xoxox

Molly Weasley sat down in her kitchen, and picked up the mug of coffee in front of her.

She looked round as Hermes, Percy's owl, flew in and dropped a note on the table.

"Oh dear, what's gone wrong now?" She thought with a mental roll of her eyes. Ever since the first letter - informing her that Ginny apparently wasn't a Gryffindor - the school year seemed to have gone from bad to worse.

She picked up the letter, unfolded it, then took a sip of her coffee.

A moment later, she coughed, sending coffee spewing out on to the table.

xoxox

 _"Fred, George - what can I do for you today?"_

The twins exchanged glances, then turned to face Hermione.

"We were looking for Ginny" Fred said in a calm but serious tone.

"Following the Duelling Club, we thought she might need some help" George added in the same tone.

"You don't think we can help her?" Hermione asked with a slight smile "Because given how your family has been behaving towards her...."

"We know we've made some mistakes" Fred interrupted "But we still love her, and wanted to make sure she was okay"

"What makes you think she's with us?" Harry asked, stepping out from behind his sister.

"We have...." Fred trailed off, then glanced at his brother, who nodded "We have a way of seeing where people are in the school"

"After you six left The Club together, we watched you come in to this bathroom and then...." George shrugged "You vanished. One by one"

"We didn't know where you had gone, but we thought this was a good place to wait until you came back" Fred peered past her towards the sink "Is she with you?"

"Yes, Fred, I'm here" Ginny came out in to the bathroom "And I am perfectly safe - Snidge would never hurt me, nor would any of the others" Neville, Luna and Sally walked out from the sink to stand beside her.

"You don't think teaching you parseltongue qualifies as hurting you?" Fred asked angrily.

"They didn't teach me" Ginny snapped back "They didn't know about it until earlier today either" She bit her lip, hoping no one would contradict her.

"They didn't look very surprised" George commented "I saw Hermione's face after you set the snake on Ron...."

"After she did WHAT?" Hermione took a step forward, putting her face to face with George "What did you just say?"

"The snake was backing off until she started talking" George replied, a slightly confused look coming over his face "Then she said.... whatever she said, and it turned back and looked down at Ron"

"She was telling it not to hurt him, and the snake turned to look at him" Hermione shook her head "Because despite how your little brother has behaved, Ginny would never hurt him" She looked at each twin in turn "Or do you think we have led her that far astray?"

"No" Fred said with a slight smile "Neither of us really thought that - we just wanted to see your reaction" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then took a step back.

"I don't like people who manipulate my friends" She said calmly "But I'll forgive you this time, since you've had a bit of a shock" She glanced at Ginny, who nodded in agreement "So - what now?"

"We just wanted to see if our little sister was okay" George looked Ginny up and down "We were worried" Ginny walked over to them and hugged them.

"Thank you" She said softly, then looked up in to Fred's face "What about Percy? And Ron?"

"Ron went back to the dorm, saying something about a letter" He replied, looking apologetic "And the thing about you setting the snake on him....."

"Yes?"

"Iadmitwedidn'tbelieveitbutIthinkwearetheonlyones"

"Pardon me?"

"I admit..." Fred started again, but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron thinks she set it on him?" Ginny span round to face Hermione, her face going ashen.

"I think so, yes" Fred and George both nodded "And they're not the only ones - a lot of people were talking when we left The Hall"

"Oh wonderful" Ginny rolled her eyes "So not only am I a Dark Witch for knowing how to speak to snakes, I am also a Dark Witch for attempted fratricide" She felt Hermione walk up behind her and slip her arms around her.

"We'll get through this, Gin" Hermione said softly.

"I know" Ginny sighed "I'm just not looking forward to the summer holidays" She looked up at the twins "Where do you two stand?"

"On our feet?" Fred smirked, causing Ginny to laugh.

"We're worried about you, Ginny" George continued "Ever since you came to Hogwarts, strange things have been happening to you"

"I know" Ginny nodded "But you have to trust me - everything will work out in the end"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have my friends" She gestured to the other five members of Team Snidget "They will look after me, take care of me and ensure nothing bad happens" She smiled as the five of them walked up behind her, forming a line. Fred and George looked at the group, then both nodded.

"Fred, George?" The twins looked at Hermione "What are you going to tell people about this? I mean - are you going to tell them you found your sister coming out of the sink in Myrtle's bathroom?" The twins exchanged glances for a few moments, then turned back to her.

"We came looking for you and found you coming back in from the grounds. And, since you didn't want to talk in a public place, you suggested we come in here. You knew it would be empty because of Moan..."

"Myrtle is our friend as well, and I would ask you to treat her with the respect you would want your sister to be treated with" Hermione's voice was surprisingly commanding.

"My apologies, Myrtle" Fred looked at the ghostly girl, who nodded and smiled.

"I see no real reason why anyone needs to know any different" George finished.

"Thank you" Hermione walked over and kissed each of them on the cheek, then looked at them curiously "This.... method you have of watching people?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen anything.... strange on it?"

"Strange?"

"Like a letter V, all on its own" Harry suggested "Or a girl by the name of Penelope Bailey" The twins stared at him, then both shook their heads.

"We can keep an eye out if you want?"

"Doesn't matter" Harry shook his head "It was just a thought"

xoxox

"Albus - Arthur and Molly Weasley are in The Entrance Hall"


	30. Year 2 - Family Matters

"Molly, Arthur - it's nice to see you" Dumbledore stood up as the Weasleys entered his office, gesturing for them to sit down.

"If only we could say the same" Arthur replied with a frown "I understand that Professor Lockhart hosted some sort of Duelling Club earlier today?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded, repressing a sigh "Following the attack on a first year Gryffindor, Gilderoy thought that the students might benefit from some instruction on self-defence"

"And during this club, the Malfoy boy summoned a snake to attack my youngest son" Arthur paused "Is this the sort of self-defence instruction you were thinking of?"

"Of course not, and the boy's Head of House has had words with the child in question - he will not be doing that again" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "However I don't believe you are here about the behaviour of young Mr Malfoy, are you Arthur?"

"No, Albus, I'm not" Arthur leaned forward "My youngest son reported that Ginevra not only spoke parseltongue, but also ordered the snake to attack him. Of course, Ron does have a tendency towards melodrama sometimes, so we decided to come here to see whether or not he was exaggerating"

"Was he?" Molly asked. Dumbledore let out a long sigh before he replied.

"I'm afraid not"

xoxox

"Miss Weasley" Ginny and Luna looked up as Flitwick walked over to the sofa.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office" He paused "Your parents are here" Ginny sighed.

"Is this to do with Two-Short's club, Professor?"

"Two-Short?" Flitwick asked with a slight smile. Ginny blushed while Luna smirked.

"It's Harry's nickname for our redoubtable Defence Professor, sir" Luna explained "He isn't really a fan of Mr Lockhart"

"Indeed?" Flitwick laughed softly "Well - regardless of your varied opinions of the faculty, you should probably accompany me to The Headmaster's office"

"If you know the words..." Luna said as Ginny stood up.

"... I can hum the tune" Ginny finished, then turned to Flitwick "Can you tell Snidge where I am?"

"Of course" Luna nodded "Have fun. Try not to get lost. Don't talk to strangers"

"Yes, mum" Ginny grinned back at her, then turned and followed Flitwick out of the common room. Luna waited until the portrait closed behind them, then she jumped to her feet and bounded out of the room after them.

xoxox

"Luna?" Fred and George were halfway through the portrait hole when they realised someone was on the other side.

"Is Snidge in there?" She asked urgently.

"Snidge?" Fred frowned "Oh - Hermione?" Luna nodded "Yes - she and Harry are doing their homework. Would you like us to get her?"

"Yes, please" Luna nodded again "And Harry too"

"Okay" George turned and vanished back in to the common room. A moment later, Hermione came out with Harry behind her.

"What's up?"

"Clubhouse?"

"Okay - give us a few minutes to tidy our stuff away"

"Okay - but don't take too long" Luna span on her heel and walked quickly down the corridor. Hermione watched her go then turned back to Harry.

"You heard her - lets go"

xoxox

Flitwick knocked on Dumbledore's door, then opened it when bidden.

"After you, Miss Weasley"

"Thank you, sir" Ginny smiled, then pushed the door opened and walked in.

"Miss Weasley - thank you for coming" Dumbledore smiled and gestured to a seat. Ginny sat down stiffly, not looking at her parents "Your parents came in to talk about your.... progress this year" Ginny raised a single eyebrow, but didn't look round "They are somewhat concerned about recent events, and wanted to talk to you about it"

"Then perhaps they should have talked to me" Ginny said flatly "Rather than talking to you, sir"

"After you set a snake on your brother...." Molly started, but trailed off as Ginny turned to face her for a moment, then turned back to stare at Dumbledore. Arthur glanced between the two of them, then took a deep breath.

"We were just worried about you, Snapdragon" He said quietly "You have to understand - this year hasn't exactly been as we expected"

"I know" Ginny replied, still staring forwards "I expected that my parents would write to me when I came to Hogwarts"

"And we didn't expect our daughter to turn out to be a Dark Lady in training!" Molly snapped. Ginny opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn, then - with a glance at Flitwick - leaned forward.

"Perhaps, Miss Weasley, it would help if you tell us where you learned parseltongue" He said kindly "Molly and Arthur have informed me that it is not an inherited trait, so you can imagine we are all somewhat curious as to where you might have picked it up" Ginny stared at him for a moment, then let out a long, slow breath.

"There was a diary" She said, still looking at the Headmaster "I found it in my school things when I unpacked the first night, and I thought it was a present from...." She glanced across at her parents, then back at Dumbledore "I started writing in it, and it started writing back" She heard her father gasp in surprise "As I went on, I started having nightmares and blackouts, and about a month or so in, I realised I could speak to snakes"

"And where is this diary now?" Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly.

"Luna - who it seems is one of the few people who care about my well being - noticed that something was wrong. She, in turn, talked to some friends of hers, and they all talked to me. They made me realised the diary was dangerous - something I would never have worked out on my own - and that it should be destroyed" She smiled softly "After they got rid of it, the nightmares and blackouts stopped, but I was left with this unique and novel ability"

"Did you keep the remains of the diary?" Flitwick asked from behind her "I would like to examine it, just in case it is still dangerous"

"Hermione said she would look after them" Ginny turned round to face her Head of House "She has sort of adopted the five of us, to make sure we stay out of trouble" She paused, then smirked "Well - to try to make sure we stay out of trouble"

"Would you be able to get the remains from her?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you'd excuse me for a few minutes, I can ask her" Ginny nodded, standing up.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Flitwick asked, but she shook her head.

"It will be quicker if I go on my own" She smiled, then turned and bounded out the office.

xoxox

Five minutes later, she ran in to Myrtle's bathroom and, with a quick wave at the ghostly girl, she hissed at the sink and jumped in to the tunnel at full speed.

She hit the bottom running, and a few minutes later was hissing at the door to The Chamber. Before it had finished opening, she slipped inside and skidded to a halt in front of her friends.

"I need a diary - one that looks like we've tried to destroy it" She said quickly. Hermione nodded, then turned and walked in to the inner area.

"How's it going?" Luna asked.

"I had to tell them something about my interesting ability, so I told them as much truth as I could" She sighed "And my mother is more or less convinced I tried to kill Ron"

"Oh sweetie" Harry pulled her in to a hug, stroking her hair gently "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder "It's not your fault Tom attacked me, or that my parents...." She trailed off, shrugging "It's not your fault"

"I know" Harry sighed "But I'm still sorry - with everything else we've got to deal with, you really don't need to deal with your family as well" They stood, arms around each other, for another minute, then Hermione came back out, holding a charred, black book.

"Will this do?" She asked, holding it out to Ginny. The young girl took it, then nodded.

"That will do nicely" Ginny replied, then grinned "Would you like to come back with me?" Hermione stared at her in surprise.

"Why? And.... why?"

"Because I told them you were looking after the diary, so they might have questions for you" Ginny said, then added in a slightly quieter voice "And I'd like someone there who is on my side"

"Professor Flitwick is on your side" Luna walked over and squeezed her hand.

"I know, but..." She looked at Hermione imploringly.

"Okay" Hermione nodded, making Ginny beam at her again "You can fill me in on the cover story on the way" She turned to the other two "If you want to stay down here to work, you can - but make sure you stay together"

"Yes Snidge" They replied in unison, making both Ginny and Hermione laugh.

xoxox

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"No" Hermione smirked.

"Excellent" Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice floated out to them, and Ginny pushed the door open "Ah - Miss Weasley and... Miss Granger?"

"Ginny said you had some questions about the diary" Hermione waved her hand at the book Ginny held up "Since I destroyed it, she thought I might be able to help"

"Very well - please take a seat" Dumbledore nodded, then took the diary that Ginny held out to him and turned it over in his hands "This is the diary?"

"Yes, Headmaster" Hermione nodded "After we learned what it was doing to her, we thought we should destroy it as soon as we could"

"Why did you not inform a teacher?" Molly asked, staring intently at Hermione "Or either of us, since we are her parents?"

"Oh - so now you are her parents?" Hermione said with as much sarcasm as she could pour in to her words "Because forgive me for saying so, but you haven't been doing a very good impression of it over the last few months"

"How dare you...." Molly started, but Hermione turned back to Dumbledore.

"We tried burning it, but it wouldn't even char" She continued "So I sent it to my parents...."

"Your parents?" Arthur frowned "Aren't you a muggle-born?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Do you think that's why my parents can't do magic when I can, cause I have been wondering...." Ginny snorted in amusement.

"Very droll, Miss Granger - but perhaps you could finish your story?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Professor" She nodded "As I was saying - I sent it to my parents, who have a friend in a smelting factory" Seeing the looks of confusion come across everyone's faces except Ginny's, she added "They make things out of metal, which requires the metal in question to be heated up to very, very high temperatures" She gestured to the diary on Dumbledore's desk "It seems whatever magic was on there couldn't deal with several thousand degrees, and it literally fried"

"And then you asked for it back?" Flitwick asked with a slight smile.

"We realised that, sooner or later, the fact Ginny could now speak parseltongue would come out, and that, given the stunning, almost godlike ability for mages to jump to the wrong conclusion, we might need to provide some proof of our story" Hermione finished "The only thing we don't know is who gave Ginny the diary"

"Or when" Ginny added.

"Or when"

"Or why"

"Or why" Hermione smiled at her. Dumbledore stared at the two girls for a few moments, then nodded.

"Well - that explains how Miss Weasley gained this somewhat unique ability, but it doesn't explain why she would use it to attack her brother" He looked questioningly at Ginny "Would you care to explain your actions?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who gave her a smile then turned to the Ravenclaw Head of House.

"Professor Flitwick, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Miss Granger?"

"Since Ginny is the only person who can speak parseltongue, how does anyone know what she said to it?" Flitwick gazed at her for a moment, then smiled.

"They can't" He said.

"And so the accusation that she set a snake on her brother is based purely on what they saw?"

"Apparently so" He nodded.

"And of course, since parseltongue is the sign of a dark and evil witch, what they think they saw would be filtered through that bias?"

"Miss Granger - are you coming to a point?" Dumbledore asked with an exasperated sigh. Hermione turned to face him.

"Yes, sir" She said in a calm voice "Everyone is assuming that Ginny ordered the snake to attack her brother because she speaks parseltongue. And yet if you ask anyone who was there, including the two professors, then they will tell you that the snake did not, in fact, attack Ronald Weasley"

"Then why would Ron tell us...." Arthur started, but before he could finish Ginny interrupted.

"Because he is a bastard" She turned to face her father "And because he wants nothing more than to get me in to trouble to punish me for what he considered my sins"

"Don't talk about your brother that way!" Molly snapped at her.

"Why shouldn't she?" Hermione jumped to her feet and span to face the Weasley parents "Ever since Ginny arrived at Hogwarts, Ron has belittled, taunted and ignored her. And every time she has tried to make the peace, he has thrown it back in her face" She noticed Flitwick nodded thoughtfully "I've only had a brother for just over a year, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and while sometimes he might annoy me, I would never dream of treating him even half as bad as Ron has treated Ginny"

"That is still no excuse for her language!" Molly said firmly "And given your appalling lack of manners, I can only assume she's picked up that sort of talk from you" Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"I would be proud to think I have influenced her, but sad to say Ginny's lack of respect for you comes from the way she has been treated" Ginny smiled back at her "But I think we are getting off the topic" She turned back to Dumbledore "We've explained about the diary, and we've explained about The Duelling Club. Is there anything else you'd like us to explain, or can we go?"

"Miss Weasley - wouldn't you like to spend some time with your parents?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at Molly and Arthur. Ginny followed his gaze, then got to her feet and moved to stand by Hermione.

"What parents?" She asked, then - without waiting for a response - she walked out of the office. Hermione turned and nodded politely to Flitwick, then walked out after her.

xoxox

She found Ginny leaning against the wall at the bottom of the staircase.

"So.... that went well" She said with a slight smile, which faded when Ginny turned to face her, tears streaming down her cheeks "Oh Ginny" She pulled the young girl in to a hug.

"Why, Snidge?" Ginny said between sobs "Why don't they love me?"

"I'm sure they do" Hermione said softly, stroking her hair "They're just...." She trailed off. After a moment, Ginny leaned back and looked at her.

"They're just what?" She asked with a slight smirk. Hermione blushed.

"I admit it, I've got nothing" Ginny laughed "I really should have thought that through a little better"

"Maybe just a little" Ginny smiled, then glanced back up the stairs and sighed "Can we go? I don't want to be here when they come down"

"Okay - lets get out of here" She put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, then together they walked off down the corridor.

xoxox

"That could have gone better" Flitwick sat down opposite Dumbledore after Molly and Arthur had flooed back to The Burrow.

"I know" Dumbledore sighed "But I have been worried about the influence Miss Granger has over her friends for a few months now, and it appears my worries were not unfounded" He realised Flitwick was frowning at him "Filius?"

"Molly and Arthur accused their daughter of being a Dark Lord ascending, and you think Miss Granger's behaviour was uncalled for?" He shook his head "Albus, I know that you have been..... angry with Miss Granger since her parents took young Mr Potter-Granger into their home, and I think that those feelings are clouding your judgement"

"Miss Granger was rude and abusive to her elders, Filius" Dumbledore said flatly "Do you think that sort of behaviour should be encouraged?"

"I think that, given what Molly and Arthur said to their daughter, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley were both reasonably restrained" Flitwick replied "And, if I may be honest Headmaster, if the meeting had gone on any longer, I would have had a few things to say to them myself" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then leaned back in his seat and gestured to the diary.

"What did you make of their story?" He asked. Flitwick picked up the diary and turned it over in his hands.

"It seems plausible enough" Flitwick nodded thoughtfully, then he paused, staring at the back of the diary "Albus? Have you seen this?" He pointed to the gold lettering.

"T.M.Riddle" Dumbledore read, then looked up at Flitwick "This is Tom Riddle's diary?"

"Apparently so" Flitwick nodded seriously, looking down at the diary again "Which does beg the question - how did You Know Who's diary get in to Miss Weasley's school things?"

xoxox

"Did you have any ideas for Valentine's Day?" Luna asked Harry. The two of them were sat side by side in Slytherin's study, reading through one of The Founder's journals.

"Pardon me?" Harry turned to stare at her. Luna looked back at him, then blushed.

"Sorry - that came out wrong" She giggled "I just meant that maybe we could do something for Snidge and the others"

"Oh" Harry paused, then smiled "What did you have in mind?" Luna returned his smile, then suddenly looked over at the door.

"We can discuss this later" She said quietly. Harry followed her gaze, then put the book down on the table in front of her. A moment later, Hermione and Ginny walked in, hand in hand. Luna looked up at them, then sighed.

"It didn't go well?" She asked softly.

"Not so much" Hermione replied, glancing at Ginny "It seems that it's not just the students that think Ginny is angling to be the next Dark Lady"

"Your parents?" Harry said with a sigh.

"And The Headmaster" Ginny added, rolling her eyes.

"What about Professor Flitwick?" Luna stood up and walked over to take Ginny's other hand. Ginny grinned at her.

"He was the only one who was on my side - I don't think he is too pleased with The Headmaster at the moment"

"I can't imagine why" Hermione said with a smirk, then she walked over and sat down in the corner "I'm also afraid that Dumbledore is not too pleased with me at the moment either" Harry and Luna looked at her curiously.

"After my parents accused me of being the next Dark Lady ascending, and yelled at me for suggesting Ron's version of events might not be strictly accurate, Snidge decided to defend my honour"

"She did?" Harry asked with a smile "What did she do?"

"I sort of yelled at her parents and suggested that they..." Hermione paused, then shrugged "That they sucked and should be ashamed of themselves"

"How did they take it?" Luna looked over at Ginny, who shrugged.

"Honestly? I really don't care" She said with a smile "I am sick of dealing with them, with Ron, with everything" She glanced down at the books on the desk "Oh - I knew there was something I meant to tell you" She walked over to one of the desks and pulled out Riddle's journal "I found out something last night, but.... well - I got a bit distracted"

"I can't imagine why" Hermione said dryly. Ginny grinned back at her, then flicked through the pages until she found what she wanted. She looked up, then paused.

"Should we get Neville and Sally?" She suggested.

"Why?"

"It's kind of important" Ginny explained "It's about the diary, and Tom's plan"

"I think you should tell us, and we can fill them in later" She smiled "If we wait, you'll only start thinking again"

"And heaven knows we don't want a Ravenclaw who thinks" Luna smirked.

"Oh - you know what I mean" Hermione smacked her on the arm "Anyway - what did you find out?"

"It's like this...."

xoxox

"What are we going to do?" Molly pulled the cup of coffee towards her. Arthur sat down next to her, then sighed.

"I don't know, Molly" He admitted "I've never seen Ginny behave like that before - she's always been so sweet and kind before now"

"And that Granger girl" She shook her head in disgust "I'm not usually one to judge, but if this is how muggles raise their children, I can see why some people don't want them in our school" She leaned back in her chair "Do you think we could ban Ginevra from seeing her?"

"Given the loyalty she showed during the meeting, I am not certain she would obey us" Arthur replied "Which I think would only exacerbate the situation"

"So there's nothing we can do? Our daughter is running amok through the school, and we just have to sit and do nothing?"

"For now, yes" Arthur nodded "But when she comes home for summer, we can get her some help then"

"Four months?" Molly sighed "We can't do anything for four months?"

"Not unless we want to risk alienating her any further" He replied.

xoxox

 _"It's like this...."_ Ginny took a deep breath.

"Riddle was being strongly influenced by this Salazar person" She said, making the other three smile "What?"

"You know when Snidge goes in to lecture mode?" Luna said with a slight grin "And her voice gains a certain tone?" Ginny looked over at Hermione curiously, then blushed when she nodded.

"Don't worry about it - carry on" Hermione smiled fondly.

"As I was saying, Riddle was being influenced by this person claiming to be his ancestor" Ginny continued, ignoring the slight smirk on Harry's face "We know that he was the one who got Tommy to set the basilisk on the students, and suggested he frame Hagrid for it after Myrtle's death. We also know that he was the one that set young Thomas on his path of world domination"

"I don't suppose you've found out who this Slytherin actually was yet?" Hermione asked, but Ginny shook her head.

"Tom is still referring to him as Salazar, so either he doesn't know the truth, or he does and his keeping it a secret" She shrugged "I'm sure we'll find out eventually, but for now it's still old Sally Tsar"

"So what have you learned?" Luna looked at her "I mean - you said it was important"

"I was just getting to that" She smiled "Last night, I was reading about Halloween in his fifth year. He was building up his followers, and setting out his plans for the future of the wizarding world" She paused "But he was also starting to worry something would happen to him"

"That he would get attacked by a killer Clown?" Harry suggested.

"Actually, he was more worried that Dumbledore would find out about his plans, and take steps to deal with him"

"Deal with him?" Luna raised her eyebrows curiously.

"It seems he didn't trust our beloved Headmaster, and thought that - if Dumbledore learned about Salazar and everything - that the Headmaster would obliviate him and try to use the knowledge for his own benefit" She paused "I don't know if I agree with him or not, but the arguments he made were pretty compelling"

"And since we know Dumbledore has a history of making dubious decisions on his own..." Hermione nodded.

"So, under Salazar's direction, Tom created the diary to be a complete copy of his mind" Ginny paused at the confused looks on her friends' faces "You know how it.... how it possessed me when I wrote in it?" They all nodded "It can also work the other way - it allows the writer to transfer his memories, thoughts and even personality in to the diary"

"So it's an exact copy of Tom's mind?" Harry asked, his mouth falling open in surprise.

"More or less, yes" Ginny gave a soft laugh at the expression on his face "He wrote in it every night to ensure it was up to date"

"So that if Dumbledore did mess with his mind, he would know?" Ginny nodded.

"Exactly" She smiled, then sighed "The downside is, he doesn't give any hint of what he planned to do with it after he left Hogwarts - after he out from under Dumbledore's control. And, since this was written around forty years ago, there is no explanation for how it ended up in my school things" She flopped down on the chair behind her, then smiled as Hermione walked over to kneel down in front of her.

"We'll find out, Gin, and we'll make sure that whoever did it will pay" She paused "And we'll make sure that your parents understand - that they know you are a good, decent, sweet, innocent girl" She heard Luna snort in amusement "Well - a good and decent girl anyway"

xoxox

Half an hour later, the four friends were emerging from the sink in Myrtle's bathroom.

"Snidge? Do you have a minute?" Luna asked "I wanted to ask you about something" Hermione glanced at Harry and Ginny, then nodded.

"You can catch us up" Harry smiled, then he took Ginny's hand, and they walked out of the bathroom together.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as they walked down the passage towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Luna had an idea about Valentines Day, and she wanted to distract Snidge so I could ask you about them" Harry grinned "Hopefully my big sister won't pick up on it, and we can surprise her"

"Oh" Ginny blinked "Why are you..."

"It will be all of us, not just me" Harry replied quickly, blushing slightly "I know parts of the magical world are big on in-breeding, but...." He shivered "Me? Not so much"

"Even though you're only adopted?" Ginny smirked.

"Even then" He nodded "But since she has taken all of us under her wing, I thought we could do something nice for her"

"Sounds like a plan" Ginny smiled "What did you have in mind?"

xoxox

"What's up?" Hermione asked as she and Luna both sat down, leaning against some stalls.

"Ginny" Luna replied "From what you and she said, the meeting was very bad"

"To say the least" Hermione sighed "Both her parents, and our beloved Headmaster, seem to think she is just shy of getting her red lightsabre"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" She smiled "Suffice to say, her parents sided with Ron, not with her"

"So when she goes home for the summer, things might be.... tense at The Burrow?"

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded "You're worried?"

"Maybe a little" Luna admitted "Arthur is generally an honourable man, but as far as I can remember he has never stood up to his wife over anything, and once Molly gets an idea in her head, she never lets it go"

"Crap" Hermione leaned back and banged her head softly on the toilet door "I just wish there was something we could do, but..." She trailed off as she realised Luna was smiling slightly "What?"

"There is something you can do" Luna replied "Well - something you, your parents and Harry can do" She paused "The problem is, if you do do it, then it might split Ginny from her family permanently. And while she might think she wants that at the minute..."

"Times change, and we change with them" Hermione nodded in understanding "Well - if you tell me about it now, I can talk to Harry and my parents, and see what happens"

"Okay" Luna stood up and dusted herself off "Do you want me to mention it to Ginny?" Hermione bit her lip, then slowly shook her head.

"I'd rather not get her hopes up if it turns out there's nothing we can do" Luna nodded "So, with that in mind - what have you got?"


	31. Year 2 - The Junior Marauders

Hermione drew her sword, took a deep breath, then dug her heels in to the side of the unicorn, sending it charging forward in to the lines of dark-robed Death Eaters.

"Miss Minnie?"

She swung her sword back and forth, cleaving heads as she went.

"Miss Minnie!"

She reached the back of the lines to find Penelope sat on a dark horse. Drawing her sword back, she readied herself to swing, then....

"MISS MINNIE!"

The world around her faded as Hermione opened her eyes.

"Dobby?" She blinked sleepily a few times, then sat up to find herself eye to eye with the house-elf "Dobby?"

"Happy Valentines Day, Miss Minnie" Dobby handed her a small, pink envelope.

"Thank you, Dobby" She smiled politely, then opened the envelope and looked at the note inside. As she finished reading, the house-elf bowed, then jumped off the bed.

"Dobby must be going - my master doesn't like it when Dobby is missing" He paused "Master doesn't like it when Dobby is there either" He paused again, then looked up at Hermione "Good bye, Miss Minnie" Before she could respond, he clicked his fingers and vanished. Hermione stared at the spot where he had been standing, then looked back at the note and smiled. Then she threw her bedclothes aside and bounded over to the bathroom.

xoxox

Harry and Ginny stood at the door to The Great Hall, staring in in disbelief.

"Well.... it's not dull" Ginny said hesitantly.

"And it is.... colourful" Harry added, furrowing his brow.

"What are you looking at?" Neville walked up behind them, then came to a sudden halt. He stared in to The Hall for a moment, then looked at his friends "I think I speak for everyone when I say what the frack?"

"It's Lockhart" Sally grinned as she arrived "Apparently he is going all out to make Valentine's Day especially fun and memorable"

"Because he is especially fun and memorable?" Luna bounded up beside them.

"Well - we should get in. Snidge will be down any minute and we should be prepared" Ginny said with a smile "Don't want to keep her waiting"

xoxox

Hermione walked down the main stairs and stopped in front of the double doors.

"Are you going in?" Flitwick asked from behind her. She turned to see him gazing at her thoughtfully.

"What? Oh - yes Professor" She nodded "I'm just..."

"Just what, Miss Granger?" She pulled the envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it, read the note inside then looked up "This is what you're worried about?" He smiled as she went slightly pink.

"I am just worried that I won't live up to their expectations" She said quietly "That they want to build me up in to something I'm not" Flitwick gazed at her for a moment, then took her hand and pulled her in to an alcove at the side of The Entrance Hall "Professor?"

"Miss Granger - I have taken an interest in your career since you started here" He smiled fondly "And while I realise I am not your Head of House, I am very impressed with the way you have conducted yourself" He grinned as she flushed with pride "You are loyal to your friends, you always stand up for what you think, and you are not afraid to risk confrontation when you think you are in the right"

"Thank you" She smiled back at him "So you don't think I have anything to worry about?"

"I have also watched you with your friends - what you call Team Snidget" He paused "They love you, Miss Granger, and they trust you. They know that you would do anything for them, and they want to show you that they feel the same"

"But what if...." She started, then trailed off.

"What if what?" He asked intently, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Professor - it's not that I don't trust you, but there are some things I can't tell you" She sighed.

"I understand" Flitwick nodded "But trust in your friends, Miss Granger - they trust in you, and you are stronger together than apart"

"Strength through unity, unity through faith" She said to herself. She looked up to see Flitwick smiling thoughtfully at her.

"An apt way to put it" He replied "Did you invent it?"

"No" She shook her head in amusement "It comes from...." She paused "You know what? It's a long story, and I have a breakfast waiting for me" She smiled at him "Thank you, Professor" She smirked "I guess it would be inappropriate to hug you?"

"Just a little, yes" He nodded "Now - go enjoy your morning, and I will see you in Charms this afternoon" She bowed politely, then turned and skipped off towards The Hall. Smiling to himself, he followed her at a more sedate pace, only to catch up with her a few seconds later as she stopped again "Miss Granger?" She held up her hand and pointed in to The Hall. He followed her finger, and his mouth fell open in surprise. Hermione looked at him, then burst in to giggles.

"Sorry, Professor, but you really should see your expression right now" He let out a short, barking laugh.

"I can well imagine, Miss Granger" Together they looked back in The Hall, which was now festooned with pink balloons, little bouquets of flowers and smiling cherubs. The House Banners had all been turned pink, and the House points counters had little hearts inside of them instead of the normal jewels. They both stared for a few moments more, then Flitwick shrugged.

"At least it's festive" He remarked, then nodded "Miss Granger - enjoy your breakfast" He walked past her and headed towards the staff table. Hermione smiled, then turned and walked to where her friends were sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

xoxox

Ginny and Luna stood up as Hermione walked over to the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Snidge" Ginny said with a smile, gesturing to the seat between her and Luna "Would you care to sit down?"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled back, then sat down opposite Neville, Harry and Sally. Ginny waited until she was settled, then continued.

"For the last five months, since Luna talked to you in Myrtle's bathroom, you have taken care of both of us. You've looked after us, kept us safe and made sure we are ready to face what's coming" She looked over at Luna.

"You have treated us both like family...."

"Although with my family, that might not be such a good thing" Ginny interrupted, making everyone laugh.

"As I was saying, you've treated us both like family, and while we know you didn't do it for praise or reward, we wanted to take this chance to thank you for everything you have done for us, and everything we'll do together in the future" She and Ginny sat down, as Sally stood up.

"Neville and I are also very grateful for the help and love you've given us" Neville nodded in agreement "Ever since we met you at our Sorting, you've helped us in more ways than I could tell you, and we will be forever in your debt - even though we know that's not what you want" She paused as Hermione smiled "We love you, Minnie, and we wanted you to know" She sat down, leaving Hermione staring at her brother. He smiled fondly at her.

"Even before I became your brother, you made me feel like a member of your family. And since you've taken me in to your home, I have never felt more loved and cared for" He smiled fondly at her, then the five up them reached for their mugs and raised them "To Hermione Jane Granger - our Snidget"

"Snidge!" The other four said with a smile. Hermione blushed, but smiled widely.

"Thank you" She said quietly, but Ginny held her hand up.

"We're not quite done, Snidge" Hermione grinned, then nodded to Harry. He reached down under the bench, and pulled out a box wrapped in purple paper.

"This is a gift from all of us, big sis" He gave her the present.

"Oh my" She looked around "Do you want me to unwrap it now?" Ginny nodded, but then turned as they saw Dumbledore getting to his feet.

"Although maybe we should listen to the wonderful words of wisdom from our wonderful wizard first" Hermione raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Good morning everybody" Dumbledore smiled broadly "I have a single announcement to make, and then I will let Professor Lockhart explain...." He looked around at the various decorations, then continued "Explain about his plans for today" He paused "All I have to say is that - due to the various problems we have had, the Hogsmeade visit will be going ahead this weekend, but there will be increased security to ensure your safety. Details will be posted on the common room notice boards, and I would advise all of you to read them" He smiled again, then turned and looked down the table "Professor Lockhart?"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Lockhart jumped to his feet, beaming widely "With the recent sadness and the.... problems during the first meeting of The Duelling Club, your Headmaster and I thought we should do something to lift your spirits and have a day of fun" He paused, as if waiting for a response, but continued when The Hall stayed silent "And what day is more fun than Valentine's Day?"

"Christmas?" Harry suggested quietly.

"Back to school day?" Ginny added.

"Wakaloma Day?" Luna grinned.

"For those of you who have a secret love, but are, perhaps, too shy to approach them yourselves, I have an army of willing helpers to assist you" He clapped his hands together twice and, a moment later, twelve dwarves dressed as Cupid walked in through the main doors "Just give them a romantic note, tell them who it's for and they will deliver it forthwith" He smiled as a number of students started looking at the dwarf-cupids appraisingly.

"In addition, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to extend evening curfew, and the staff have planned one or two fun diversions for after dinner" He grinned again "So, everyone enjoy your Valentine's Day and I will see you all this evening, except for those of you who are lucky enough to have my class today - I promise you that will be a special treat" He sat down to a burst of chatter.

"So, I guess Study Group is off for tonight" Hermione said with a sigh "And we were supposed to be covering the banishing curse"

"Don't worry, sweetie" Sally smiled at her "We can learn all about that tomorrow night" Hermione smirked.

"You always know what to say" She looked down at the box "So, can I open it now?" The other five laughed, then Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled, then ripped the paper off in a flurry of motion. Throwing it over her shoulder, she looked at the box.

"It's beautiful" She said quietly.

"Erm, sis?" Harry looked at her with a slightly amused expression. Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes, little brother?"

"I know that it's pretty, but you do know there is something inside it?" She looked at him, head tilted to one side, causing Luna to burst out laughing. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at her "Lu?"

"I remember my mother giving my father that look, just after he said something remarkably stupid" She grinned.

"Our mother has the same look" Harry returned her grin "Where do you think Snidge got it from?" Hermione smiled fondly at him, then put the box on the table and slowly opened it. She peered inside, then looked up at her friends.

"Oh my...." She said, eyes misting up "I...I...." She looked down at the box again, then looked up "I love it. Thank you" She gently closed the box, then turned and pulled each of them in to a hug in turn, kissing them softly on the cheek "Thank you" She looked at the box one more time, then slipped it in to her bag "I am touched beyond words" She saw Harry open his mouth "Don't even think about it, Potter"

xoxox

Half an hour later, Hermione and Harry walked in to Professor McGonagall's classroom and sat down near the back.

"You know you are still smiling" Harry said quietly as they got out their books.

"I actually do know that, yes" She replied, smirking at him "But I really can't get over what the five of you did. Am I really that nice?"

"Yes, my dearest sister, you are really that nice" He rolled his eyes. She swatted at his arm, then they both turned to face the front as McGonagall walked in to the classroom.

"Good morning everybody. Today we are.... Excuse me, can I help you?" Everyone span round to see one of Lockhart's dwarves closing the door behind him.

"Hear-ye, Hear-ye" The dwarf said in a bored tone as he walked down the centre aisle "I, your angel of love, have a romantic message for a young swain" He turned to look at Harry, but before he could continue, McGonagall walked up behind him.

"This is not a bazaar, Cupid" She said in a snappish tone "This is a classroom, where I teach. If you want to deliver your message, do it after class"

"But Professor Lockhart said that...." The dwarf trailed off, quailing under her glare.

"Professor Lockhart said what?" She asked coldly. The dwarf stared at her for a moment, then took a step back.

"That I should wait until after class" He said in a quiet voice.

"Something I am sure Mr Potter-Granger is very grateful for" Harry winced as a wave of snickers ran around the room "You can find your way out?"

"Yes, m'am" The dwarf nodded, then turned and walked out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. McGonagall shook her head, then looked at Harry.

"Now, if we are quite finished with Mr Potter-Granger's affairs, we can continue" Another ripple of laughs went round the room, making Harry drop his head in to hands.

"Just kill me now" He said quietly.

"Like McGonagall said, you have to wait until after the class" Hermione smirked.

xoxox

"Homework tonight is two feet of parchment on the principles behind transforming one type of metal in to another, and the limitations of said transformations" McGonagall looked around the classroom "Normally I would require this for tomorrow, but as Professor Lockhart has seen fit to plan all your evenings for you, I am willing to accept it for the next lesson" She paused "Class dismissed"

Hermione started putting her books in to her bag, then realised Harry wasn't doing the same.

"Harry?"

"I thought we could...." He looked around as the other students started to file out of the classroom.

"Wait until everyone's gone?" She smiled kindly, then leaned back in her chair "Okay - we'll wait"

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared of a little poem?" Draco's voice came from behind them. Harry rolled his eyes, while Hermione turned to face the blonde Slytherin.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Now, now Granger - is that the right tone to take with someone doing you a favour?" He smirked "I am just trying to help your baby brother avoid some humiliation" As he finished speaking, the dwarf walked up behind him "Rather than hear the Valentine's Message in the halls, I thought he could hear it here"

"Hear-ye, Hear-ye" The dwarf grinned widely at Harry "I, your angel of love, have a romantic message for a young swain from your red-headed maiden Galadriel" He paused, then, with a click of his fingers, the sound of harps and violins filled the room.

"His eyes are as green as a freshly pickled toad  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine!  
He's really divine!  
The hero who conquered The Dark Lord!"

The music faded, and the dwarf threw a handful of red confetti in to the air.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Master Hero" He bowed, then turned and bounded out of the door, leaving everyone staring at Harry.

For a moment, he just stood in silence, then he shrugged, picked up his bag and walked out of the door without looking back.

xoxox

"Ginny!" Sally bounded up to the young Ravenclaw as she and Luna were walking towards the dining room.

"Sal? What's up?" Sally looked around, then pulled the two girls in to an empty classroom "Must be serious"

"It is, ish" She pushed the door closed, then turned to face Ginny and Luna "Ginny - did you send a Valentine's Poem to Harry?" Ginny's mouth fell open in shock, while Luna stared at Sally in confusion.

"Why would she do that?" Luna asked.

"And what makes you think she did?" Ginny added.

"So you didn't?" Sally looked at them intently.

"Of course I didn't" Ginny laughed, then frowned "But why are you asking?"

"Because there's a rumour going around that one of Two-Short's dwarves burst in to McGonagall's classroom and recited a poem from his..." Sally paused, trying to remember "From his red-headed maiden Galadriel"

"Galadriel?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Elf Maiden from Lord of The Rings" Luna interjected "Considered one of the most beautiful beings whoever lived" She glanced at Ginny "Quite a compliment"

"But from who?" Ginny asked with a frown "Do you know what the poem was?"

"Something about green eyes, a dark lord and...."

"A blackboard?" Ginny sighed "I wish he was mine, he's really divine?" Sally nodded, and Ginny's face fell.

"Wasn't that the one you...." Luna started, and Ginny nodded.

"When I was seven" She closed her eyes "It was just after the rumour about Harry being kidnapped by the LeStranges, then - when that turned out not to be true, I got a little inspired" She shook her head "I wrote it in my diary, and that is kept in a locked drawer in my room"

"Then how...." Sally started, but Ginny cut her off.

"My brothers" She growled "The twins - they could have broken the spell on the drawer and got it from there" She started pacing back and forth "And this is just the sort of thing they would consider a harmless little prank" She span round to face them, her face going ashen again "Harry heard it?"

"Along with Snidge, and most of the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins" Sally nodded.

"Well.... frack" Ginny closed her eyes again "I suppose I can talk to him at lunch"

"And plan our revenge" Luna added. Ginny turned to look at her.

"Our revenge?"

"You attack one of us, you attack us all" Luna grinned slyly "And I think that, between the six of us, we should be able to come up with something that will make them think twice"

xoxox

"Harry...." Ginny started as soon as Harry sat down next to her, but he held up his hand.

"I know it wasn't you, sweetie" He gave her a hug "Although, I kind of like the name Galadriel" Ginny blushed.

"I just didn't want you thinking I was some love crazed psycho" She replied, still blushing.

"Don't worry - I know you are just the regular type of psycho" He grinned as she smacked him on the arm "See - I knew I could get you smiling" She smiled back.

"Thank you, Mr Potter-Granger" She rested her head on her hands.

"Did she tell you about our plan?" Sally asked, sitting down on Harry's other side.

"Plan?" Harry looked at Ginny "We have a plan?"

"Oh yes" Ginny nodded "We think it was Fred and George who sent you the poem"

"They wrote that?" Harry tilted his head to one side "I didn't think they were that... poetic"

"They didn't write it" Ginny sighed "They stole it from my diary" Harry gazed at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"So what are we going to do to them?" He asked "We are going to do something?"

"Yes" Sally nodded, then sighed "We just haven't come up with anything suitable yet"

"Really?" Harry said with a laugh "Sally the Slytherin and a Ravenclaw can't come up with a simple revenge plan?"

"Oh - we have lots of ideas" Sally smirked "But they are either way too over the top, or far too soft"

"We're trying to find a...." Ginny shrugged.

"A proportional response?" Harry suggested, and both Ginny and Sally nodded "Well - have you asked Snidge?"

"She's next on our list" Sally nodded "Why?"

"Because my sister is definitely her parents' daughter, and her parents worked out the perfect way to get me away from The Dursleys" He leaned forward and lowered his voice "They did it so that there would be no investigation in to how they treated me, and how I ended up there"

"And so that The Dursleys would let me go without a fight" Sally nodded.

"Plus they did it in a way that ensured no one from the magical world could try to interfere with it" Harry finished "They are the most loving and kind people I have met, but they are also some of the most cunning and devious" He paused, then smirked "It's why I love them"

xoxox

McGonagall walked in to The Great Hall and sat down behind the staff table, then rolled her eyes as she realised Lockhart's decorations were still hung all around The Hall.

"What was Albus thinking?" She said to herself.

"I was thinking that, with a few of the things that have happened, it might be nice to celebrate one of the truly enjoyable days of the year" She flinched slightly as The Headmaster sat down next to her "Good evening, Minerva"

"Headmaster" She nodded back politely, then looked around The Hall. A few moments later, she turned back "I take it you've noticed?"

"That certain students aren't sitting at their House tables?" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side "Yes, Minvera, I had noticed"

"And?" She looked at him curiously. Dumbledore sighed, then leaned forward.

"I have come to the conclusion that Miss Granger and Mr Potter are testing us, and that they have roped their little friends in to help" He stared over at the end of The Hufflepuff table, where the six friends were sat "And I think that if we react every time they do it, it will only encourage them" He leaned back in his seat "So I have decided that we will just let them have their little rebellion, and they will get tired of it sooner or later" McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Are you so sure they will?" She asked, glancing back down to where the group was sat "They do seem to have got quite close, especially young Mr Potter-Granger and Miss Weasley" Dumbledore looked at her with a slight smirk.

"You saw?"

"It happened at the end of my class, Albus - I could hardly miss it" She smiled "Molly mentioned that Ginny used to have a.... well, a crush on The Boy Who Lived, but I didn't realise it was still going on" Dumbledore's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"You believe Miss Weasley still desires Mr Potter?" He asked, leaning forward again.

"It would appear so" McGonagall nodded.

"Do you think that's why he made friends with her?" Dumbledore glanced down The Hall then back to his deputy "That he returns those feelings?"

"It's hard to say" McGonagall replied with a shrug "He shows the same affection for the other three girls in their group, and I am fairly certain he has no romantic aspirations towards Miss Granger" Dumbledore leaned back, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe it is time for Molly to attempt a rapprochement with her daughter" He folded his hands over his stomach "After all, all young girls need their mother when a romance might be going wrong" McGonagall frowned at him "You disapprove, Minerva?"

"I think that you are toying with the affections of a young girl, and you don't seem all that concerned about how it may affect her"

"I believe that it behoves us to give Mr Potter all the assistance we can to ensure he is ready to face his future" Dumbledore replied sharply "And if that involves helping Miss Weasley...." Before he could finish, there was a yelp from the Gryffindor table, and both teachers turned to see George Weasley jumping to his feet.

xoxox

Hermione smothered a smirk as George let out a yelp of surprise and jumped off the bench.

"I would've thought Fred would be first" She said in an offhand manner "I guess they swapped seats?"

"They do that sometimes" Ginny said with a smile "Especially in Snape's class" Hermione returned her smile.

"Well - if we got it right, it should be five, four, three, two...."

"Yarh!" Fred bounced to his feet, staring at the bench beneath him.

"...one" Hermione frowned "So the wrong twin and the wrong time?"

"You'd never make it as a Marauder" Sally smirked, causing both Harry and Hermione to look round in surprise.

"You've heard of The Marauders?" Hermione asked.

"Who are The Marauders?" Harry asked at the same time.

"A group of students from around twenty years ago" Sally grinned "They were famous for playing all sorts of pranks and jokes on the school" She paused, then looked sideways at Harry "They were here at the same time as your parents"

"But no one knows who they are?" He asked, looking thoughtful. Sally shrugged.

"I think some of the teachers do - Dumbledore, McGonagall maybe" She replied after a moment "Anyone who does know hasn't spoken - so either they made a lot of good friends, or they terrified a lot of people"

"Which do you think?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Probably the first" Sally said with a grin "I mean - they played a lot of pranks, but they were rarely mean about it" She looked around as George jumped to his feet again "How long did you set this to go on for?"

"Two more times, then the next stage starts" Hermione smiled "So I'd say in about three, two, one..." As she finished speaking, a trumpet fanfare echoed round The Hall, and the words "CONFESSION IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL.... AND THE SEAT" appeared on the roof above the staff table.

"Impressive" Neville said, staring upwards "Did you do all this yourself?"

"I might have had a little help" Hermione nodded up The Hall to where Flitwick was staring at the Weasley twins with an amused grin. Neville looked at him, then turned back to Hermione in surprise.

"Flitwick helped you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Fred and George messed with one of his Ravenclaws" Ginny replied for Hermione "Did you think he'd just let that go?"

"But still..." Neville started, then trailed off as both Fred and George jumped to their feet again, both clutching their bottoms.

"Mr Weasley - perhaps you could explain?" Dumbledore's voice was easily audible over the trumpets, which had muted themselves after the initial fanfare.

Fred and George looked at each other, then they both walked up to the front of The Hall, and turned to look at the end of The Hufflepuff table.

"Earlier today, one of Professor Lockhart's messengers delivered a poem to Harry Potter-Granger. Even though it was signed 'Galadriel', it was fairly clear it was from out little sister Ginny" Fred said, looking at the group apologetically.

"It was actually from us - we wrote it, we sent it and we are responsible" George added "We meant it as a sort of a joke - just playfully teasing our little sister - but we can see now that it might have been taken seriously by some people"

"So Ginny, and Harry, we'd like to say sorry" Fred finished. Harry looked over at Ginny.

"They did cover up my part" She said with a slight smile "I think they've done enough" Harry nodded, then smiled as she stood up.

"You're forgiven, brothers of mine" She said in a louder voice "But don't do it again, otherwise I might be tempted to take revenge myself, and you know how much I have learned from you" She smirked as the twins paled slightly, then bounded back to their seats. She sat down again, and the music slowly faded in to the background along with the words.

For a few moments, silence reigned in The Great Hall, then Dumbledore stood up.

"As it appears the floor show is finished for the evening, I think it is time we had our evening meal" He said, sounding slightly annoyed "That is, if no one else objects?" A nervous ripple of laughter followed his comments, but as no one spoke, he sat down.

xoxox

"Well - I'd say that was a complete success" Luna grinned "A confession, forgiveness and a chance to annoy our beloved Headmaster" She leaned forward, resting her head on her hands "A good day's work"

"You know that they're going to question us" Sally said, smiling slightly "Or, more probably, you and Ginny" Harry smirked.

"You mean our cunning diversion didn't fool him?" He snapped his fingers "Oh drat"

"You don't seem too concerned" Luna tilted her head to one side "Are you?"

"No, Lulu, I'm not" He grinned, then his eyes went wide "I probably shouldn't call you Lulu again"

"I'd take it as a kindness" She returned his grin "Especially since, if you do it again, I will rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat" She smiled "But if you want to start calling Ginny 'Nissa', be my guest"

"Nissa?" Ginny raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Another name for Galadriel" Harry blushed slightly "I thought about Em - short for Elf-Maiden, but..." He trailed off, looking at Hermione, who gave a slight nod "But I thought that might get confusing, so... Nissa"

"Nissa" Ginny hummed thoughtfully for a few moments, then nodded "I like it" She paused, then looked at the others "Is everyone going to get a nickname? Or just those of us who are special?" Before anyone could respond, another voice came from behind them.

"Mr Potter-Granger" Harry, Hermione and Ginny turned round to see McGonagall stood gazing down at them.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall" Hermione smiled politely "Are you enjoying this wonderful Valentine's Day?"

"It is a river of joy, Miss Granger" The Professor replied in a dry tone "Miss Weasley, Mr Potter-Granger - The Headmaster would like to see you in his office after the evening meal"

"What about the.... fun things Professor Lockhart has planned, Professor?" Sally leaned forward "Are they going to miss those?"

"I am sure Professor Dumbledore will have them back in time for milk and cookies, Miss Perks" McGonagall looked down at them "Do you need someone to escort you, or can you find your own way?"

"We will make our own way, Professor" Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well - be sure you are on time"

"Yes, Professor" Harry and Ginny said in unison. McGonagall stared at them a moment longer, then span on her heels and stalked away.

xoxox

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out the silver cup, but both Ginny and Harry shook their heads "Very well" He placed the cup down on the desk, then leaned forward, looking at them intently.

"Do either of you know what happened during dinner this evening?"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "Fred and George couldn't sit down, and then they admitted sending me a love letter"

"And they apologised for suggesting it was from me" Ginny smiled.

"Do either of you know how was behind it?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir"

"No, Headmaster"

"So it wasn't you or one of your little group?"

"Of course not, sir" Ginny shook her head "I'm only half way through my first year - how could I possibly do any of what we saw tonight?"

"And even though I am a year older, I still think most of that was beyond me as well, Headmaster" Harry replied with a slight smile "Though I am quite flattered you think we might be capable of doing this"

"So you don't know who was responsible?"

"No, sir" Harry repeated. Dumbledore stared at him, and, much to his surprise, Harry felt the pendant on his chest heat up a little "Is that all sir? Professor McGonagall said we would be able to return to Professor Lockhart's party" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment longer, then leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"You are both dismissed"

"Thank you, sir" Harry and Ginny stood up, then Harry took her hand in his, and together they walked out of Dumbledore's office.

After the door closed behind them, Dumbledore let out a long, slow breath. Both students had the strongest occlumency shields he had ever encountered.

Which begged the question - how had a girl who hadn't yet finished her first year, and a boy only a little bit older, managed to develop such strong protections around their mind? And why did they think it was necessary?


	32. Year 2 - Letters, Lockhart and Lucius Again

_14th March, 1993_

Dear Harry&Hermione,

Sorry it has taken us so long to reply, but things have apparently been pretty hectic at Gringotts. We obviously aren't told everything - we are still on the mage side of the Goblin/mage divide, after all - but from what we can gather there was a minor cave-in in some of the lower vaults, and everything else has taken a back seat.

However early this morning we received an owl from Zaglog indicating that they have regained access to the lower vaults, and that business is returning to normal. It also invited us to the bank to discuss your question and proposal.

To deal with the easiest one first - it appears that the pendants you were given are charmed to react to.... to offensive attempts to probe your minds.

From what we can gather, when you were talking to the diary, it wasn't actively attempting to attack you, so the jewel merely shielded your minds as a precaution.

However it appears that Professor Dumbledore was using a skill known as legilimency to try to read your mind. But, before you start to worry, the fact the jewel heated up means that it blocked any attack.

You should also know that, according to Zaglog, legilimency is only permitted during criminal investigations, and then only by authorised members of the DMLE. Use in any other circumstance is considered a crime, and a pretty heinous one at that.

So you can imagine just how abominable it is to use it against a child, especially without permission.

Dumbledore's attempt to read you and Ginny is a very serious criminal act, and if you want to pursue it, we will be more than happy to support you.

The other part of your question - regarding Miss Weasley - is slightly more complicated.

Not least because your father and I are starting to wonder if you plan to make everyone in your inner circle a member of our family :)

The best outcome would be to do what we did with Harry - to adopt Ginny through the non-magical courts. But, as you've probably guessed, this is impossible.

While The Dursleys were not exactly shining examples of our world, they did live in our world, and so were subject to our laws.

But as The Weasleys live in the magical world, it would be very, very hard to convince them to go to a non-magical court, let alone to follow its rulings.

So, since we can't do this in our world, we have to do it in theirs. And it just so happens there are ways and means to achieve this.

Zaglog is going to get back to us with more information, but the main gist of the plan is that Harry becomes a father.

We'll write again when we have more information.

Love,  
Mum&Dad

xoxox

Harry looked up from the letter with a grin.

"Have Mum and Dad always been this evil? Or is it just since I came in to their lives?" Hermione returned his grin.

"No - they've always been like this" She laughed "When I was seven, Dad said he needed something called a long stand, and asked me to go to B&Q for him. When I got there, Mr Taylor - a friend of my Dad's - told me he had what I needed, and asked me to wait for him. Half an hour later, he came back and told me they were all out, but that my father should come back the day after" Harry frowned.

"And that was evil?" He asked in confusion.

"My Dad sent me to B&Q for a long stand, and that's what I got" She smirked as he started laughing "Also, if he offers to take you on a snipe hunt, think twice about it"

"Let me guess.... snipe aren't real?" He smirked.

"No"

"Yes" They both turned as Luna walked up and sat down beside them.

"Yes?" Hermione asked incredulously "Snipe are real?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "But they are very good at concealing themselves, so you can only hunt them between the third and fourth Thursdays after the first new moon after Mallontide. Hunting them at any other time is pointless" She smiled "Do you think that's where muggles got the idea from?"

"It would make sense" Harry nodded, then let a slight grin cross his face "Luna - when is Mallontide?"

"It varies from year to year - this year it runs from June 30th to July 14th" She replied "Why?"

"So the third Thursday would be the middle of August?" Luna nodded "And where do Snipe hang out, mostly?"

"They can be found everywhere, but their chief nesting ground is near The Wash" Harry looked round at his sister.

"How do you feel about taking our parents on a Snipe hunt, sister of mine?"

"That sounds like it could be fun, brother of mine" Hermione returned his grin "Luna? Would you like to come?"

"Can I?" She asked excitedly "Father keeps promising to take me, but since my mother died, it has been harder to find the time"

"If we can convince Dad to do it, I will ensure we invite you along" Hermione couldn't help grinning as Luna jumped out of her seat and pulled both of them in to a hug.

"Thank you!" She was still smiling as she leaned back "I don't get to go out a lot during the Summer - Dad is always busy at the paper, and he worries about me a lot" She noticed they were both looking at her in concern, so she held her hand up and shook her head "I know what it sounds like, but it's not like your Aunt and Uncle. My Dad loves me, and he really does want the best for me"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy" Harry said with a smile, then he looked down at the letter again "A father?"

xoxox

"Good afternoon, class" Lockhart bounded down the steps in the DADA classroom "Today we're going to learn about the most dangerous class of dark creatures - the shape shifters" Neville glanced at Sally.

"Do you think...."

"Maybe" She replied.

"There are many types of shape-shifters, from the abbacadras of the sub-continent to the more common were-creatures most of us are familiar with" Lockhart started pacing dramatically "There are duphals, racrats and boggarts" He turned on the spot "And of course, there are the most dangerous of all - the Sharracks of The Sahara Desert" He walked back to his desk, and leaned back on it.

"I, myself, have encountered two Sharracks, and in both cases I barely escaped with my life. They are fierce, cunning opponents who use all their skills and artistry to bend you to their will if they can, or kill you if they can't" He paused, then smiled "My first encounter was.... yes, Mr Longbottom?" Neville lowered his hand.

"Professor Lockhart - I was wondering..... what's a boggart?"

"A boggart?" Lockhart tilted his head to one side "A boggart is a relatively harmless creature. It takes the form of the thing that scares you most, but all it can really do is scare you a little - it doesn't have any major dark powers..... unlike the Sharrack..... yes, Miss Perks?"

"Have you ever heard of a boggart like creature that's more powerful? One that kills?" Lockhart stared at her for a moment, thinking hard, but then he shook his head.

"No, Miss Perks" He smiled "Boggarts can be scary, but they rarely kill, or even maim, the people they scare" He looked at her thoughtfully "Why do you ask, Miss Perks?"

"No reason, sir" She smiled "I was just curious"

"A trait that should be encouraged - curiosity is always a good thing" He tilted his head to one side, then smiled winningly "Unless, of course, you are a feline animagus" He laughed at his own joke, then smiled again "But we are getting off our topic - the Sharrack I defeated...."

xoxox

 _15th March, 1993_

Dear Mum&Dad,

Sally & Neville had an odd lesson yesterday - Two-Short was teaching them about shape-shifting creatures, and they asked him about IT.

For a moment, it seemed like TS was going to answer them - that he KNEW what IT was. But then the moment passed, and Two-Short said he knew nothing.

 **I think that this is further proof of what we've suspected. That IT is so deeply entrenched in the magical world that everyone knows about it, but no one knows they do.**

This might not help us directly in the fight, but it does add to our understanding. And Snidge is always telling me that understanding is more than half the battle.

 **I'm glad you were listening.**

I'd like a bacon sandwich please :)

 **Very Droll. Now should we get on to the topic of you becoming a father?**

If we must.

Why do I need to become a father? More to the point, why do I need to become Nissa's father?

And, on the topic of Dumbledore and his attempt to read my mind, Snidge and I, along with the other four, think we shouldn't do anything.

There was no harm done - the jewels worked as they should - and if we attempt to press it, it will be our word against his, and who will believe us?

 **We'll keep an eye on him, and if it happens again we'll let you know, but for now.... there's not a lot we can do.**

Finally, we're going to stay here for Easter again, so if you could fix us up with another batch of eggs, we'd be most grateful :) (And remember to include eggs for Luna and Nissa, please?)

 **Don't you mean Luna and your daughter?**

Stop that! Stop it now!

 **Yes, little brother.**

And with that, I think we should say good bye.

Love, as always,  
Harry & **Hermione**

xoxox

Sidney lowered the letter to the dining table, and looked over at his wife.

"How did we end up with two such strange children?" He asked with a laugh.

"Just lucky I guess" Jennifer replied, then, glancing at the letter, added "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Take your pick" Jennifer grinned "But lets start with The Headmaster" She gestured to the parchment "Should we just let it go?"

"I have to admit, part of me says hell no" He said softly "He attacked our son, Jenny, and the girl who might soon be our...." He trailed off "I want to say our grand-daughter, but I think we're both too young for that!"

"Our ward?" She suggested, then shook her head "That makes her sound like a magical force-field"

"Well - whatever she might be to us, Dumbledore possibly attacked Miss Weasley as well" He took her hand "It's not something I can overlook that easily"

"And since we are Regents, we have the power to take action against him ourselves, without Harry's permission" She nodded "Except...."

"Except if we do that, he might never trust us again" Sidney sighed "And after what he went through with those people...." He shook his head "I don't suppose we could talk him in to it?"

"Probably not, no" She smiled "I don't know if you've noticed, but not only are our children strange, but they are also incredibly strong willed"

"No? A child of yours, strong willed?" He laughed "So, for now, we let them decide about Dumbledore" She nodded "We're going to have to tell them about Ginny eventually"

"I know" Jenny leaned back with a sigh "I also know it's the right thing to do - if she's going to be in danger at home, then we have to do something about it"

"But?"

"But asking Harry to take responsible for her?" She sighed again "He's just a child, love - he shouldn't be saddled with so much responsibility"

"Minnie is just a child as well, and she's leading an army against the darkness" Sidney paused then smirked "There's a sentence I never thought I'd say" He shook his head "Anyway - we have talented and dedicated children, love, and I think we' just going to have to accept that their future, and our future, is going to be in their hands"

"And you think Harry is going to be able to handle this?" She asked calmly. Sidney paused, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted after a moment "But if we're going to help Ginny, then I think he's going to have to try"

xoxox

Snape walked up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office, muttering under his breath.

"Why is it you always have to pick the most inconvenient times to drag me up to his office?" He thought "And why can he never come down to mine? Is our glorious lord and master too good to slum it in the dungeons?"

As he reached the top of the stairs, he schooled his face in to a mask of calm, then gently knocked on the door.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice came through the door. Snape pushed the door open, and went inside.

"Severus" Dumbledore inclined his head, then gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk "Please sit"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Snape leaned back in the chair "How may I be of assistance of you today?"

"Do you remember the events of Valentine's Day?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"I assume you are talking about something other than what that babbling fool did?" He replied with a sneer.

"Actually, it does relate to Professor Lockhart's activities" Dumbledore smiled slightly as Snape's mouth fell open in shock "Not directly of course. Perhaps I should explain"

"It might be wise"

"The events I am talking about occurred during the evening meal, when Fred and George Weasley...."

"Were pranked into confessing the trick they played on their sister" Snape nodded "Do you know who was responsible?"

"Therein lies the problem" Dumbledore smiled, leaning forward "I had considered that - since the prank was designed to force Messers Weasley to confess their sins, then it was either young Miss Weasley, or one of her friends"

"Potter?" Snape raised one eyebrow curiously "Albus, while I respect your judgement...."

"Mr Potter-Granger is just a second year, and the spells performed were way above his level" Dumbledore nodded "I am aware of that, Severus, and I believe they might have had help from someone in a higher year, or possibly a member of staff"

"You think it was me?" Snape nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

"No, Severus, I don't think it was you" Dumbledore shook his head, smiling slightly "I have my suspicions, but since there was no harm done, and it was well executed, I am not going to pursue it further" He paused "No - what I wanted to talk to you about was what happened later that evening"

"Do tell"

"I questioned Mr Potter-Granger and Miss Weasley about their involvement, and they both said exactly what we just discussed - that they were obviously too young and too inexperienced to have done this"

"And you didn't believe them?"

"I didn't" Dumbledore sighed "So I attempted to probe their minds, just to see if they were telling the truth"

"And what did you find?" Snape leaned forward, looking curious.

"Nothing" Dumbledore replied.

"You mean they weren't involved?"

"No, Severus" Dumbledore shook his head "I mean that I couldn't see anything - they both blocked my probe" It took all his effort not to laugh at the surprise expression his Potions Master gave him.

"They blocked you?" He said, voice full of awe "Completely?"

"I wasn't even certain that my spell was working" Dumbledore admitted "Which is why I wanted to talk to you, Severus" He took a deep breath "It is possible that, as I brought them up to my office, they were somehow..." He paused, searching for the right word "Somehow prepared for the possibility I might try to use legilimency"

"You think someone taught them...."

"I don't know" Dumbledore held his hand up "However if they have been taught, then their education can only be at an early stage, and so they will be susceptible to sudden and unexpected probes"

"So over the next few days, when I have them in my class, you'd like me to...."

"If you wouldn't mind" Dumbledore nodded "While I don't want to invade their privacy, the idea that someone is teaching them such a skill is worrying, and I would like to get more information" He looked intently at Snape "I realise there is some risk attached to this - if they each detect the probes, then they might compare notes"

"And as using legilimency on children is somewhat frowned upon...." Snape nodded "Don't worry, Albus - I will be careful. They won't even know I have done it"

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore leaned back in his seat "There is one other, smaller matter I wanted to ask you about. Are you still in touch with your.... former colleagues?"

"Former colleagues?" Snape watched as Dumbledore gently touched his own left arm "Not as a rule, no"

"But you do speak to them occasionally?"

"Many of them have children in school, and I deal with them as a teacher would deal with any parent. But after my trial, and your intervention, I thought it best that I keep as far away from them as possible, to avoid any further questions that might arise" Snape looked at him questioningly "Why do you ask?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy had made an appointment to see me in two weeks time, but has neglected to tell me what it's about" Dumbledore handed over the letter to Snape "I was wondering if you might know what Lucius wanted?" Snape read over the parchment, then looked back up at the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Albus" He put the parchment back on the desk "I haven't spoken to Lucius since last Summer, when we discussed young Draco's progress"

"It was just a thought" Dumbledore shrugged "I'm sure we will find out soon enough"

"We always do" Snape stood up "I will hopefully have some news for you this time next week"

"Thank you, Severus. I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe it were necessary"

"I understand Headmaster, and I will do what I can"

xoxox

 _22nd March, 1993_

Dear Harry&Hermione,

Firstly, you should find enclosed six Easter Eggs, made of the finest sugar free ingredients. Enjoy :)

Also enclosed are the results of our discussions with Zaglog, and other members of The Goblin Nation. We haven't yet discussed it with any mages, because we know that Ginny's father works for The Ministry, and if we start making inquiries, it could get back to him.

And as you will realise, once you read through the attached documents, it would be better if we keep this confidential.

It's not that we want to ambush them, but if anyone finds out about this before we have everything in place, then The Great and Powerful Oz would almost certainly take steps to block it, and possibly use it to attack us as well.

Finally - the news that Professor Snape has apparently been attempting to use legilimency on you as well is, on the one hand very disturbing, but on the other not all that surprising.

The Ministry records regarding the end of the last war have been sealed by order of The Wizengamot (which means Dumbledore), however The Goblins were very good at keeping their own records.

Snape is a former Death Eater, who served Voldemort faithfully until the end of the first war. At which point Dumbledore came forward to say that Snape was actually a spy for the light side. Snape was pardoned for all crimes, and went to work for Dumbledore at Hogwarts, despite showing no aptitude for teaching before then.

Which suggests that Snape is very much beholden to TGAPO, and that his attempts to probe Team Snidge were not originally his idea.

As before, we will follow your lead on this, but we do feel it wise to remind you that the more attempts are made, the more likely it is one of them might succeed.

Finally, we would love to invite Luna to go with us on an expedition to find these "snipe" she told you about. With her father's blessing, the third week in August sounds like a good time.

Love always,  
M&D

xoxox

Harry looked at Hermione with a slight smirk.

"I think the end of August is going to be a lot more fun than normal" He said with a grin.

xoxox

 _24th March, 1993_

Dear Zaglog,

My parents have probably informed you that the six members of our circle of friends have been subject to legilimency probes from multiple sources.

They have also probably informed you that the jewels you provided for us have blocked each and every probe.

Which is why we are writing - while this was not the original reason the jewels were provided for, we are all grateful to you for providing them, and once again we consider ourselves in your debt.

In addition, we have read through the proposal for protecting Ginny, should she need it, and Hermione and I would like to thank you for that as well.

I know you are going above and beyond your normal duties, even for an estate such as mine, and we - my friends, my sister and my parents, are truly grateful for all your assistance, and should you need our help, we will do what we can to provide it.

May your gold flow and prosper,  
Harry Potter-Granger &  
Hermione Granger.

xoxox

 _26th March, 1993_

Harry, Hermione

Your thanks are not necessary - we are merely protecting our investment in The House of Potter and the best interests of its members.

However I accept your thanks in the spirit in which they are given, and suggest that - once you have fulfilled your purpose and defeated the darkness that infests your world, we talk again, as I believe that together, we can do good things.

But, until then, may our gold flow and our fortunes increase.

Regards,  
Zaglog.

xoxox

Neville and Sally looked up from the letter, both with expressions of awe on their faces.

"When you told me you had a good relationship with The Goblins, I never thought...." Neville shook his head in amazement "They don't even treat The Ministry with this much respect"

"We just treated them like we treat everyone else" Hermione said with a shrug.

"And exactly the opposite of how The Dursleys treated everyone else" Harry added with a slight smile.

"But they weren't rude or abusive?" Neville asked, sounding confused "Because even when my Gran is being polite, they are still a little off-hand with her"

"Does she treat them as equals, or as servants?" Hermione leaned forward "Even if she is polite with them" Neville looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I guess I've never thought about it" He said after a while "But it's the way it's always been - Gran taught me that Goblins are greedy, grasping little creatures who will rip you off as soon as look at you. And her mother taught her, and her mother's mother taught.... well - you get the idea"

"You've got to be carefully taught" Hermione said softly, then - when the other three looked at her - she shook her head "Never mind - just something I learned as a kid" She leaned back on the bench "My parents taught me that everyone is equal, and that you shouldn't judge someone until you learn more about them"

"And all my life I was treated as an outcast - made to feel like rubbish for just being alive - that I realised I didn't want to make anyone else feel like that" Harry smiled as Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand.

"So what you're saying is if we treat The Goblins as equals, then they will treat us the same?" Sally asked.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded "It might not work with all of them" She glanced across to where Draco was sat, talking to Pansy Parkinson, then looked back and smirked "Here endeth the lesson" The other three laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ginny and Luna walked up to the table and sat down, one on either side.

"Hermione was just being motherly again" Sally said with a smirk.

"Shush you" Hermione waved her hand, then turned to the two girls "Luna, Nissa - we've got something to discuss with you. Both of you" She looked around "But we can't do it here"

"Clubhouse?" Luna suggested.

"Clubhouse" Hermione nodded "But later this afternoon - if we all troop out together...."

"Someone will notice" Ginny finished "Okay. Three ish?" Everyone nodded "Okay" She paused, then looked around "So - what do we do until then?"

xoxox

Ron walked up to the edge of The Forbidden Forest, and then sat down, leaning against a tree.

The note had been short and cryptic - "Meet me in the same place at two o'clock. Come alone" - but written in the same hand as all the others.

The mysterious strange - Robert Gray - had talked to him once a fortnight since they had first met over Christmas. Their "little chats" - as Bob put it - had ranged over everything from The Canons chances of ever winning a championship to the possibility of The Quidditch World Cup being hosted in England.

But mostly their conversations had revolved around the state of the wizarding world, and how it might be improved.

Bob, as he had asked Ron to call him, had been very willing to listen to his suggestions, while making some of his own. And, as the conversations had gone on, Ron had realised just how much he and Bob Gray had in common, especially in regard to their vision for what the wizarding world should be like.

"Good afternoon, Ronald" Ron looked round, then got to his feet as Robert Gray walked out of the forest "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Ron replied with a smile "We broke up for Easter yesterday - two weeks without any lessons" He sighed happily "Bliss"

"I remember" Bob nodded with a fond smile "So - what are you going to do with your time off?"

"Fly, pick-up Quidditch - that sort of thing"

"You aren't going to talk to your sister?" Bob took a step forward, then sat down, gesturing for Ron to do the same "After all, you've always been a loving, tight-knit family"

"We still are" Ron replied snappishly "And we don't need a dark witch contaminating our family with her parseltongue and her betrayal"

"I thought that she was possessed by a diary?"

"And what if she was?" Ron continued in the same tone "How do we know it's not still in there? How do we know that she won't murder us all in our beds?" He shook his head "I don't think they should take the chance"

"So what should your parents do?" Bob asked curiously "They can't just abandon her"

"Why not? She's clearly abandoned us!" Ron frowned "Why should we do anything to help her when clearly she doesn't care about us?"

"Maybe you shouldn't" Bob said carefully "But how do you think the wizarding world will look at you if you dump her out in to the street?" Ron looked at him curiously "The Weasleys have always been synonymous with family, Ron - how do you think it will appear if you throw one of your own to the dogs?"

"I think it will show that we are willing to fight against evil - to do anything to keep our world safe" Ron said proudly. Bob stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"If you say so, Master Weasley" He stood up "But consider this - if you could reform your sister - bring her back from the darkness, from the evil, then wouldn't that show the same thing?" Before Ron could respond, Bob turned and walked away.

xoxox

"So - here we are" Ginny looked around Slytherin's study, then back to where Hermione was stood at the front "What did you want to tell us?" Hermione took a deep breath, then, with a final glance at Harry, let it out slowly.

"This mostly concerns Nissa, but, over the last few months, I have come to the conclusion that what concerns one of us concerns us all" She looked around to see her friends nodding "So, with that in mind, I'd like to tell you what Harry and I have been doing over the past six weeks" She took another deep breath "It's like this...."

xoxox

Dumbledore stood up as Lucius Malfoy came in to his office.

"Lucius - a pleasure, as always"

"You can dispense with the pleasantries, Dumbledore" Lucius swept in and sat down "I'm here to ask you what you are doing about it, and why I shouldn't ask for your resignation right now"


	33. Year 2 - Unity Through Faith

_"I'm here to ask you what you are doing about it, and why I shouldn't ask for your resignation right now"_

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore stared at Lucius in confusion "To what are you referring?"

"To what am I referring?" Lucius gaped at him "There are twelve students in the infirmary, mysterious messages on the wall, a monster loose in the school and you ask me to what I am referring?"

"I'm sorry Lucius, but I have no idea what you are talking about" He stood up "If you would like to accompany me to the infirmary, I am sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to tell you about the injuries we have had this year, but as I recall there was one injury in the most recent Quidditch game, and I think two fifth year Hufflepuffs had a mild case of wizarding flu, but aside from that it has been fairly quiet"

"So there have been no attacks? No paralysed students?" Lucius stared at him uncertainly.

"Not as far as I am aware, Lucius" Dumbledore smiled politely "And while I admit I am getting older, and occasionally my mind wanders, I do believe that I would be aware if a number of my students had been paralysed by a monster" He gestured to the door "Shall we?"

xoxox

 _"This mostly concerns Nissa, but, over the last few months, I have come to the conclusion that what concerns one of us concerns us all" She looked around to see her friends nodding "So, with that in mind, I'd like to tell you what Harry and I have been doing over the past six weeks" She took another deep breath "It's like this...."_

"Nis - after what you told us, and what I saw, following The Duelling Club, we've been worried about what might happen to you when you go home for the summer" Hermione spoke calmly, but her eyes kept flicking between Ginny and Harry.

"Worried?" Ginny frowned "Worried about what?" Hermione hesitated, then continued.

"It's hard to say" She admitted "But from the way your parents were talking to you, we think that they might...."

"They might hurt you" Luna said from the corner of the room. When Ginny looked at her, she smiled "We've been friends since we were born, Nis, and I have never known your parents to act like this"

"You really think they'd hurt me?" Ginny looked around, her voice quiet.

"I don't know" Hermione replied "But they were pretty adamant you were going dark, and they don't seem the type to stand around and just let that happen"

"So what do you think they'll do?" Ginny's voice was still quiet, and she had taken Neville's hand in hers.

"They could take you out of school, keep you away from the influence of your friends" Hermione paused "That would be us, if you were wondering" Ginny laughed.

"You don't say"

"And maybe they think that - once you are away from us - you'll revert to being a good little girl, and that they can fix the other problems later" Hermione sighed "However, there's also the chance that they could use more.... forceful methods"

"They might obliviate you - make you forget us, forget how to speak parseltongue and everything that's happened since you started" Harry explained "Then they could send you to another school without you arguing"

"But...." Ginny started, then shook her head "But that would make me forget about IT as well"

"I know" Hermione nodded "And I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of my concern - The Sorting Hat seemed pretty clear that all seven of us would be needed to kill IT" She paused "But my biggest concern is for you, Nissa"

"I know" Ginny nodded.

"They can make you forget IT, but don't think IT will forget you" Hermione walked over and knelt in front of her "If they take IT from your memory, then you'll be defenceless"

"If they take me away from my friends, I'll be just as defenceless" Ginny looked at each of them in turn "We're strong because we're together" Hermione reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"This is all the worst case scenario, Nis, but Harry and I have a way to protect you - to keep you here, with us, if we need to" She said softly "But you have to trust us"

"I do" Ginny slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead "I trust you - all of you" She leaned back "So - what's your plan?"

xoxox

"Madam Pomfrey - I was wondering if you might give us a minute of your time?" Dumbledore lead Lucius in to the infirmary.

"Of course, Headmaster" She nodded, glancing at the elder Malfoy for a moment "Is someone ill?"

"No, Poppy" Dumbledore shook his head "I am here on a slightly delicate, and somewhat confusing, matter" He glanced at Lucius "Mr Malfoy is under the impression that a number of our students have been paralysed, and that I am hiding that fact from him" Pomfrey turned to look at Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, may I ask..."

"I was lead to believe by an anonymous source" Lucius replied calmly "Are you sure no one has been paralysed? Or otherwise injured or attacked?"

"Mr Malfoy, I can assure you that aside from some very minor injuries during Quidditch games, and a few mild cases of wizarding flu, there has been very little illness this year" Pomfrey smiled "If you give me a moment, I can show you the records....."

"That won't be necessary, Madam Pomfrey" Lucius shook his head "Thank you for your assistance"

"I am merely doing my job, Mr Malfoy, but you are welcome" Pomfrey nodded politely to Dumbledore, then turned and walked back in to her office. Lucius turned to Dumbledore.

"It appears that my protests may have been a little premature, Headmaster" Lucius said quietly "I would like to apologise for my earlier remarks"

"That's quite alright, Mr Malfoy - we all make mistakes" Dumbledore smiled "Would you like to return to my office? Perhaps we can discuss the anonymous source who gave you this information?"

"That won't be necessary, Headmaster" He shook his head "I can see myself out, and I will not trouble you again" He turned and stalked out of the infirmary, leaving Dumbledore staring after him.

"It might not be my place, Albus, but I would almost say that Mr Malfoy seemed quite upset that there weren't any sick students" He turned at Pomfrey's voice.

"I tend to agree, Poppy. It is most curious"

xoxox

 _"So - what's your plan?"_

"Before I tell you what we are thinking of, you should know this does all depend on you" Hermione said "I know that I've become a.... den-mother, for want of a better phrase, but - despite everything that's going on - I'm still just a kid, and I don't know everything" Ginny nodded.

"We've spoken to The Goblins, and it turns out that having a member of one of The Older Families as a little brother has one or two advantages" Hermione paused, then grinned "Aside from good seats at The Quidditch World Cup, of course"

"Of course" Harry smirked. Hermione returned the smirk, then continued.

"The House of Potter, along with a few other Older Houses, have a few rights under Wizarding Law that most of the other Houses and families don't" She saw Neville nod "It dates back to the time that The Ministry was founded - the most powerful of the Houses convinced The Ministry to grant them extra rights"

"That sounds fair" Sally smirked.

"The golden rule" Luna said with a sly smile.

"Huh?"

"Those who have the gold get to make the rules" Luna and Hermione said in unison, making Sally laugh.

"And you should keep in mind this was all done around five hundred years ago, so there's not a lot we can do about it now" Hermione added.

"And one of these rules applies to me? Or to this situation?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "The exact law is complicated and confusing, but the basic gist of it is that Harry, as Heir to The House of Potter, can adopt someone if they are in danger in their current circumstance"

"Adopt me?" Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise.

"More or less" Harry nodded "You'd be brought in to The House of Potter as a ward, and put under my protection until you come of age"

"Can any family do this?" Sally asked "Because it sounds kind of dangerous. I mean - what if Malfoy decides Harry is in danger because he lives with you?"

"Originally there were four families who were granted this - the four most powerful and respected families of the era" Luna replied "However in the time since then, two of the families have died out because of war and disease, so only the House of Potter and the House of Black are left" She saw Sally open her mouth, but held her hand up "It can only be done by The Head of House, or by The Heir if there is no current Head" She nodded towards Harry.

"So Malfoy can't just sweep in on his white horse and save me from living with these backwards muggles?" Harry smirked "Oh darn - and I was so looking forward to being Draco's little brother"

"Oh - you can ask to be adopted by him if you want...." Luna started, but stopped as Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, thank you" He said, making her smile.

"Well - regardless of Harry's secret desire to be Draco's brother, this law would allow Harry to protect you from your family if you wanted it" Hermione said, looking back at Ginny "You would come and live with us, and stay under my parents protection for as long as you want" Ginny leaned back in her chair.

"Would it mean giving up my family?" She asked quietly "I mean my name? Would I become Ginny Potter?"

"Not if you don't want to" Harry replied "And as for your family - you can still see them, but it means you get to set the terms"

"So if you are worried about them, you don't have to be alone with them. You can insist on someone else - an outside party - being present" Hermione added. Ginny gazed at her for a few moments.

"It's a big step" She said "And one I don't think I could take back"

"Which is why we are leaving it up to you, and why we aren't doing anything now" Hermione replied, walking over to kneel down in front of her "If nothing happens, you can forget we ever mentioned it. And if they want to take you out of Hogwarts, and you want to go, then none of us will say anything" The other four nodded "But if, for any reason, they try to do something you're not happy with, Harry and I will be here for you" Ginny smiled back at her, her eyes misting slightly.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked. Hermione leaned back on her heels, then turned to Harry.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yup" Harry reached in to his robes, and pulled out a small, red box. He handed it to Hermione, then sat down again.

"This ring is a Goblin portkey" Hermione explained, taking the small golden ring out of the box and giving it to Ginny "It will bypass pretty much any wards, and will take you directly to Gringotts" Ginny looked at it, then slipped it on to her finger.

"How does it activate?"

"It will activate on the phrase 'There's no place like home'" Harry said "But only if you are wearing it on one of your fingers"

"So we'd suggest keeping it on the pendant chain for the moment, then putting it on just before you board The Express" Hermione smiled "Just so that you don't accidentally end up at Gringotts before then" Ginny laughed.

"That might be hard to explain" She admitted. She slipped the ring off, then untied the chain from around her neck "You know - when I was younger, I dreamed of getting a ring from The Boy Who Lived, but I never pictured it happening quite like this" Harry smiled.

"I am glad I could make your dream come true" He said with a faint blush "Does anyone else have any dreams they'd like me to work on?"

"I dreamed we were going in to battle on the back of six unicorns" Hermione said.

"I dreamed I was dancing with The Queen of The Snorkacks at my wedding" Luna smirked.

"I dreamed we were watching a dragon chasing Hermione" Hermione stared at Sally in amusement.

"Did it get me?"

"I don't know" Sally admitted "I kind of woke up at that point" She paused "I also dreamed that Neville and I moved to Los Angeles and opened a stationary shop, if that makes you feel better"

"I can't decide if it does or not" Hermione admitted after a moment of silence.

"What about you, Nev?" Harry asked "Any dreams you'd like to share?" As he watched, he thought he saw Neville cast a quick glance at Ginny, but it was so fast that he could have imagined it.

"No, not really" Neville shook his head "Unless watching Sally kick your ass at Quidditch counts - but I don't know if you'd want to make that come true or not" He smirked as the room exploded in to laughter.

xoxox

"Oh for the love of Salazar" Snape muttered to himself, putting aside the parchments he had been marking. Getting to his feet, he walked over and yanked the door to his office open, ready to bellow at the person who had dared to interrupt his work.

But as he finished pulling the door open, the words died on his lips as he found himself staring at Lucius.

"Severus" Lucius nodded politely "I was wondering if I might prevail upon you to let me talk to my son"

"To Draco?" Snape stared at him in confusion "Why do you need..."

"It's a personal matter" Lucius replied quickly "And I would prefer to talk to him in private - no one else present, no listening charms" Snape looked at him for a moment longer, then nodded.

"If you will wait here, I will fetch Draco then leave you two alone" He paused, then added "While I don't want to pry, I do have a responsibility to the students while they are in school...."

"I am not going to hurt him or take him away, Severus" Lucius rolled his eyes "I just wish to discuss something with him - something I do not wish to put in a letter" Snape nodded, then turned and left the office.

xoxox

Ginny let out a quiet hiss, then turned back to her friends as the stairs appeared.

"You'd think a world-class wizard like Slytherin would have invented the escalator" She smirked, then turned and started walking up the stairs "I mean - I'm not saying this doesn't keep us fit, but after a while you just get bored of walking up the same set of stairs over and over again"

"We could probably research it" Neville said from just behind her "There must be spells that can make the floor move"

"Dumbledore has a moving staircase" Harry suggested "Which probably weren't there when the school was built"

"You think we should ask Dumbledore to install moving stairs so we can access Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?" Sally laughed.

"Maybe not" Harry returned her grin.

"We could try to do it as a summer project" Hermione suggested "If we all research a different bit, we could have it done by the start of next year"

"You want us to work during the summer holidays?" Sally asked in surprise "Are you SURE you're not supposed to be in Ravenclaw?"

"Hey - I am in Ravenclaw, and even I don't want to work during the summer" Ginny said with a smirk, then she looked back up to see the bathroom coming in to view at the top of the stairs "Although not having to walk up these stairs does have its appeal"

"We could try learning apparation" Neville suggested. Hermione stared at him, but before she could say anything, Harry spoke.

"You can't apparate inside Hogwarts, Nev" He grinned "Haven't you ever read 'Hogwarts:A History'?"

"Oh good god now there's two of them!" Sally rolled her eyes.

"Oh bite me" Harry and Hermione replied in unison, making everyone else laugh.

"There's something I don't understand" Ginny said as she reached the top of the steps and emerged in to the bathroom "I just don't know why my parents are behaving like this" She paused, watching the others as they came out of the sink, one by one.

"It's almost like someone talked to them" A soft, silky voice said from the far end of the bathroom. Ginny stiffened, then slowly turned.

"Miss Elphaba" She inclined her head slightly "It's been a while"

xoxox

"Do you know what he wants, Uncle?" Draco asked as Snape lead him through the corridor.

"He didn't tell me, Dray" Snape replied as they walked up to his office door "He just said that he needed to talk to you, and that it was a personal matter" He noticed Draco pale slightly "If there's anything I can do..."

"No" Draco shook his head "I don't suppose you could stay?"

"Lucius asked to meet with you alone" Snape stopped outside the door "As a teacher, I can refuse him" He paused, then added "However, there are other considerations I have to take in to account"

"You mean You..."

"NEVER SAY HIS NAME" Snape hissed, making Draco take a step back "Not here, not now" Draco gulped, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Uncle" He whispered.

"Good - then maybe you will learn" He took a step back, then gestured to the door "Go on - your father is waiting"

xoxox

Hermione and Sally both took a step forward, moving themselves between Ginny and The Witch.

"I'm not here to hurt her" Elphaba smiled, holding up her hands "Just like the last time, I am only here to help"

"You can help by leaving" Sally said quietly "And if you'd like to go and never come back, I'm pretty sure we'd take that as a kindness too"

"But then your beloved Nissa will never learn the truth"

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginny bellowed making everyone jump. She stormed forwards until she was nose to nose with The Witch "Only my friends can call me that" She said, her voice so low Hermione could barely hear it.

"I could be your friend, sweetie" Elphaba reached out and stroked Ginny's hair, making the young girl shiver slightly.

"Let her go" Hermione hissed, but Ginny held her hand up.

"What did you mean - it's almost like someone talked to them?" She asked, not moving away from The Witch's touch.

"A word here, a word there" She dropped her hand, but didn't move "With one or two words, you can change the world" She smiled slyly "You can start a war or end a family" She clapped her hands together "And it's so much fun!! Destroying the ties that bind!! Playing with your heart! Playing with their mind!"

"STOP IT!" Neville screamed, running forward. Elphaba turned to stare at him, then morphed in to the clown.

"What's the matter, Drippy? Jealous?" He threw his head back and laughed "I'd offer to play with your parents' minds, but they don't have them any more, do they?" Neville took a step forward, but Ginny looked round and shook her head. Neville stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Hiding behind her petticoats?" The Clown sneered "No wonder a coward like you ended up in Hufflepuff" Neville blinked twice, then smiled.

"I ended up in Hufflepuff because I'm loyal to my friends, and because I have faith in them" He took a few steps back until he was stood next to Luna again. The Clown glared at him, then looked back at Ginny.

"Do you want to know the truth, Ginevra, or shall I just leave you to wonder why your parents have turned against you?" Ginny stared at him for a few seconds, then she shrugged.

"If the price of knowing is asking you for help, I'd rather live in ignorance" She smiled "No offence" She shook her head, then walked backwards until she was stood between Neville and Luna. Hermione smiled, then looked back at The Clown.

"We faith in each other, Clown-Boy, and that gives us strength" She took a step forward, her voice firm "Strength to face whatever might befall us, and strength to fight whatever comes" He stared at her, then smiled, slowly transforming in to Penelope as she did.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you Mindy?" She smiled, then took a few steps back "You think that as long as you have faith in each other, I can't touch you" She looked at each of them in turn "And maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong" She looked back at Hermione "And you should remember, Mindy, I don't have to touch you to hurt you" She grinned, then turned and bounded in to the nearest cubicle.

xoxox

"Father" Draco nodded as he walked in to Snape's office "How are you?"

"How am I?" Lucius stared at him, a look of disbelief on his face "Do you have any idea how much you have embarrassed me today?"

"Father...."

"Be quiet, Draco" Lucius gestured towards the chair, then walked round and sat down behind Snape's desk "I came to Hogwarts today, and accused that muggle-loving fool of a Headmaster of covering up multiple attacks on students, with the intention of demanding his resignation and replacing him as temporary Headmaster" He glared at his son "Would you like me to tell you what happened when I went to his office, son of mine?" Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"He told me that there had been no attacks" Lucius continued relentlessly "Dumbledore even took me down to the infirmary to show me how empty it was" He slammed his fist on the desk "He made me look like a fool, boy, and I do not enjoy being made to look foolish"

"No, father"

"Then perhaps you would like to explain your letters, Draco, and why you lead me to believe our plan was going as expected"

"I was scared father, and I panicked" Draco sighed "When the Weasley girl didn't do anything at Halloween, I realised that something had gone wrong. But I thought if I waited, then eventually she would fall under the diary's spell"

"So you lied to me?" Lucius continued to glare at him.

"Yes, father" Draco nodded reluctantly "I was hoping that - given enough time - it would work out" He sighed "I was mistaken"

"Yes, you were" Lucius leaned back in his seat "And we will discuss your punishment at a later time. However what we must do now is decide whether or not to try to continue this plan" He stood up, walked round to the front of the desk and leaned against it "Do you think we can get the diary back, and give it to someone else?"

"No, sir" Draco shook his head "Weasley has become part of Potter's inner circle, along with the Lovegood girl"

"So?"

"So getting to her, or at least to anything in her possession, will be almost impossible" Draco continued "It's even possible she gave the diary to one of the others to look after" He looked up at his father "I'm sorry, father, but I think that we won't be to complete Lord Slytherin's work" Lucius gazed at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well" He stood up "I understand why you lied to me, Draco, so your punishment will be minimal. However you did lie to me, and you can not expect me to let that go without comment" Draco nodded "Speak of this to no one - not even Severus. Should Dumbledore want to talk to you, tell him that he should talk to me as you know nothing"

"Yes, father"

"Do you have any message for your mother?"

"No, father"

"Then you are dismissed. I will see you at the end of term"

"Yes, father" Draco stood up and walked out of the office. A moment later, Snape entered.

"I've concluded my business, Severus - thank you for loaning me your office"

"It was my pleasure, Lucius" Snape replied "Was your meeting satisfactory?"

"Yes, Severus - I believe it was"

xoxox

That night, seven students slept. And as they slept, they dreamed.

xoxox

 _Watching from the door to the hospital ward, Ginny smiled in quiet awe as, at the far end, Neville sat talking to his parents._

 _"We did a good thing" Ginny looked round at her friend, then nodded._

 _"I know" She replied "I just wish it hadn't cost so much"_

xoxox

 _Harry looked up from the infant in his arms, and smiled at his wife._

 _"We did a good thing" He said, rocking the child back and forth._

 _"I know" She replied, then smirked "Want to do it again?"_

xoxox

 _Neville whipped his wand around his head, sending a blast of jet-black fire flying across The Chamber._

 _"Newt, Farm Boy - move up" He heard Hermione yell "Finch, GW - go left. Xy.... XY!" He span round, then yelled in surprise as a giant leg crashed in to him, sending him flying backwards._

xoxox

 _Sally smiled as Hermione slowly lowered the veil over her face._

 _"Ready?"_

 _"Ready" She nodded, then took Hermione's arm. Together they turned, and pushed the doors open._

 _Looking down the main aisle of the church, to where her husband to be stood, she looked at Hermione again._

 _"Thank you"_

xoxox

 _Luna looked down at the body, then up at her boyfriend._

 _"It wasn't our fault" He said softly, but before she could reply, they heard footsteps behind them._

 _"YOU ARE BOTH UNDER ARREST! DROP YOUR WANDS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND - NOW!"_

xoxox

 _Hermione looked around, then turned back to stare at the shining chalice in the centre of the clearing._

 _"So - race you?" She turned at the voice, and smiled at the girl facing her._

 _"I didn't want it in the first place, Lu"_

 _"I know - but now that you're here...." She trailed off "Together?" Hermione paused, then nodded._

 _"Together" They walked towards the chalice, side by side, then came to a halt in front of it._

 _"On three?" She suggested, and the other girl nodded "One. Two. Thr..."_

xoxox

 _"Why would you want to help me?" He asked, staring at the line of six people in front of him._

 _"Because we know who, and what, he is" Hermione smiled back at him "And because we're the ones you've been waiting for" She drew her wand "Shall we?" He paused, then nodded._

 _"We shall"_


	34. Year 2 - Harry vs Sally

Sally bounded in to The Great Hall, looked around for a moment, then skipped over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Hermione.

"Guess what?" She said with a wide grin.

"You're really Hufflepuff's Heir, and using this new found power you are going to making sweeping changes that will revolutionise the wizarding world?" Hermione suggested.

"Close, but no" Sally smirked, then looked at Harry "You remember when Lucy Doyle and Susan came down with wizarding flu a few days ago?"

"Uh-huh" Harry nodded.

"It seems Lucy might have had it a little longer than she thought" Sally paused "Because earlier this morning, Cedric was admitted to the infirmary, suffering from a high temperature and sneezing a lot"

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, but...."

"But he won't be able to play today" Harry finished Sally's sentence. Hermione smiled as Sally nodded in confirmation.

"You're playing?" Sally nodded again "Against my little brother?" Sally nodded for a third time "Oh this is going to be fun" Sally smirked, then turned to Harry.

"So - what do you think, Potter-G? Can you handle the girl who caught the snitch faster than anyone else?"

"I'll give it a try" He smiled back at her "What about you? Remember - I've caught all three snitches in a season, and so far I am two for two this year" They stared at each other for a moment, then Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah - this will be a lot of fun" She said, making both of them laugh.

xoxox

"Welcome to the final Quidditch match of the year" Lee Jordan grinned as he spoke through the magical megaphone "And what a match it promises to be. Hufflepuff enters this match with two wins, after beating both Ravenclaw and Slytherin in their previous matches. In addition, their reserve seeker, Sally-Anne Perks, now holds the school record for the fastest snitch-catch in history" He paused to allow the cheers and applause to go round the pitch.

"If she can repeat her performance from her first match, it will give Hufflepuff a good chance of winning the cup" He smiled "Which they will need, as Gryffindor come in to this game on a five match winning streak, and their seeker, Harry Potter-Granger, has caught the snitch in all five matches" Another burst of cheering and applause filled the ground.

"But possibly the most interesting part of the game is the fact that these two seekers, both in the second year at school, are well known to be very good friends. In fact, the rumours of them being more than friends still persist, despite various denials to the contrary"

xoxox

"Do you think anyone would mind if I slapped him after the game?" Harry glanced at Wood as the team prepared to fly out of the changing rooms.

"Probably not" Wood smirked "Why? Is he hitting a little too close to home?" Harry glared at him, making Wood hold up his hand "Sorry - just kidding"

"Of course he is" Fred said from behind them, a slight smirk on his face.

"Because he's clearly got a thing for our little sister" George added. Harry rolled his eyes, but before he could reply Lee's voice interrupted.

"First - The Gryffindor Team. Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Wood and Potter-Granger!"

"Thank god" Harry jumped on to his broom and flew out of the changing rooms and on to the pitch. As he flew over the stands, he smiled as she saw Neville sitting with Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Giving them all a quick wave, he pulled his broom around and joined up in formation with the rest of the team as Lee continued his announcements.

"...and standing in at seeker, Miss Sally-Anne Perks!!" Harry grinned as Hermione, Luna and Ginny clapped and applauded along with Neville and the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

"And so, as Madam Hooch flies to the two captains, the last game of the year is about to get under way..."

xoxox

"Who are we cheering for again, Nis?" Luna asked as the four friends watched Harry and Sally fly around the pitch.

"The winning team" Ginny smirked. Luna rolled her eyes, then they both looked upward again as Harry flew over their heads. Ginny watched as her friend's eyes followed the path of The Boy Who Lived "He's doing pretty well, isn't he?"

"Yes" Luna replied, not looking round.

"And he seems to be flying rings round Sally"

"Yes"

"And all this while his broom is slowly turning in to a stick of custard"

"Honey, not custard" Luna smirked, then looked over at Ginny "I am rarely distracted, Nis, even if I am not paying attention"

"Darn" Ginny snapped her fingers "You do seem to be paying a lot of attention to him, though" Sally flew over the stand, making Neville wave his Hufflepuff flag "More than you are to Sally" Luna turned to look at her, the dreamy expression she usually wore fading.

"Do you have something to ask, Nissa?" Ginny glanced at Neville and Hermione, but neither seemed to be paying attention.

"I was just wondering if you'd given any more thought to the conversation we had after Christmas? About what The Wicked Witch said" Ginny said quietly. Luna looked at her for a moment longer, then smiled.

"Maybe" She admitted "I admit he...." She paused, then shrugged "I don't know" She lowered her gaze "Would it make a difference?" Ginny smiled.

"It might make a difference to him, and probably to you" She reached out and tilted Luna's head up until their eyes met "But to me? To the others? Probably not, no"

"And Madam Hooch blows her whistle for an apparent foul on the Hufflepuff seeker.... wait a minute! What is Harry Potter-Granger doing?" Both Luna and Ginny looked up to see Harry flying across the pitch, heading for one of the twins.

"It seems Potter-Granger is yelling at his own beater!" Lee laughed "Which puts the various rumours and gossip about his 'friendship' with Miss Perks in a whole new light"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor" Lee smirked "And as Harry finishes his defence of the redoubtable Miss Perks, Bartelby flies up to takes the penalty, and.... scores!" The Hufflepuff stands cheered loudly "So the game restarts with Gryffindor in possession...."

"You know those rumours aren't true" Ginny said softly as Luna watched Harry start flying round the pitch again.

"I know" Luna nodded "He was just upset that Fred resorted to cheating to...."

"Katie Bell scores!" Lee was bouncing up and down in the commentary box "One more goal, and it might as well be...." He trailed off as he realised the Hufflepuff stand was cheering loudly "But...." He let out a long sigh "Sally-Anne Perks catches the snitch"

"Oh pooh" Hermione sighed.

"WOOO!" Neville yelled, then blushed when he realised what he'd done.

"Poor Harry" Luna leaned back on the bench.

"But doesn't that mean...." Ginny started.

"And with that, the game, and the Quidditch Cup, ends in a draw" Lee's voice was full of surprise "With two wins - and the same number of points - each, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have tied for The Cup, leaving Ravenclaw in third place, and Slytherin at the bottom of the heap" There were a few boos from the far end of the pitch, but aside from that, the entire stadium seemed to have fallen silent "There are one or two things that the teams could do to decide it, but it is up to the captains of each time to choose whether or not they want to"

"So what do you think they'll do?" Hermione looked over at Neville.

"I'd say leave it as a draw, but Oliver Wood is somewhat... fanatical at times" He replied as they watched two students float up to where Madam Hooch was hovering.

"The last time The Cup was tied was 1974, when both captains agreed to let the result stand as was" Lee said "Though that might have been down to the events earlier in the year, as opposed to the feelings of the two captains"

"What happened in 1974?" Hermione asked, but the other three shrugged "And how can they decide it, if they don't want to share The Cup?"

"There are penalties or the snitch-catch" Ginny said "And although watching penalties is dull, and it can go on for a while, I think we'd prefer that to the alternative" Hermione looked at her in confusion for a moment, but then a look of understanding came over her face.

"The snitch-catch would put Harry in direct competition against Sally for The Cup, wouldn't it?" She asked, biting her lip. Ginny and Neville nodded "That won't end well" They all looked up again as Madam Hooch flew over to the commentary box "Hold on - why isn't it done on snitch-catches throughout the year?"

"Huh?"

"Hufflepuff caught three, Gryffindor caught two" Hermione looked around, then leaned forward "So why can't that decide it?"

"Because it means that the rest of the team's contribution would be ignored" Luna replied "I mean - take this last game. Gryffindor scored one hundred and seventy points to Hufflepuff's twenty. So if you say that the result is decided on the snitch alone..."

"Then you are saying those hundred and seventy points don't matter" Hermione nodded in understanding, then fell silent as Lee walked back to the megaphone.

"After conferring with the two captains, Madam Hooch informs me that the result will stand as is - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will share The Quidditch Cup for this year!" There was a huge eruption of cheers as the two teams flew a lap of honour around the stadium "And with that, The Cup comes to an end for another year. Thank you all for coming, and enjoy the rest of your evening!"

xoxox

"I suppose there'll be a party in Gryffindor Tower?" Luna asked as she, Ginny, Hermione and Neville walked round the base of the Quidditch Pitch towards the changing rooms.

"Probably, yes" Hermione nodded.

"And one in The Den" Neville added "After all - we caught the snitch, not you" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"So we're the only ones who don't get to have a party?" Ginny pouted "That hardly seems fair"

"You could have a party to celebrate not coming last" Sally walked out of the changing rooms, a beaming smile on her face "After all - you did beat the Slytherins"

"What if we have a party for everyone?" Harry added, walking up beside Sally.

"Everyone?" Sally looked at him "Even the Slytherins?"

"Anyone who wants to come" Harry nodded "Have in The Great Hall, in lieu of a night of Study Group" He looked over at his sister "That is if you don't mind missing one evening?"

"For a cause as worthy as this?" She smiled "I think we can go one night without studying" She paused "So who should we ask?"

"How about Professor Sprout?" Sally pointed over their heads to where her Head of House was walking towards the castle "I think she might enjoy a school wide party?"

"Give it a shot" Hermione nodded. Sally grinned, then bounded off to where her teacher was walking up the path. Hermione watched her go, then turned back to Harry.

"Congratulations, by the way" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "Winning The Cup in your second year on the team - very impressive" He blushed slightly.

"I'd have liked to catch all three snitches again, but she was just too fast for me" He said, glancing after Sally.

"Is that why you didn't go to extra time?" Neville asked, but Harry shook his head.

"They didn't ask either of us, at least not until after they'd told Madam Hooch their decision" He explained "Wood told me that neither he nor Bletchly wanted penalties, and neither of them wanted to put us in the position of facing each other directly" He frowned "Especially after Lee's commentary"

"We were wondering about that" Luna said with a grin "I mean - after what Fred and George did to Ginny, we thought you might want The Junior Marauders again" Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'll ask Sally - see what she thinks" He said after a moment "But wouldn't it seem obvious?"

"Then we wait a few weeks" Luna continued "Until the memory of the game has faded, and people forget what he said" She smirked, then held her hands up like a bear "Then we pounce, like a snorkack on holly and ivy" Harry laughed.

"That sounds like a plan"

"What sounds like a plan?" Sally asked, walking back from the castle.

"We'll tell you later" Luna replied with a smirk at Harry "So - what did Professor Sprout say?"

"That since The Cup was tied, a joint party seems like a wonderful idea. She's gone to talk to the other Heads of House, and to the House-Elves, to see what she can arrange" Sally looked round "I take it you'd all like to come?"

"Of course" Hermione grinned, and the other four nodded "We wouldn't miss it" She paused "And, since we didn't say it yet - well done on today's game"

"Thank you" Sally nodded politely "I wish we could have won outright, but..." She glanced at Harry "If I have to share The Cup with anyone, I can't think of anyone I'd rather share it with" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "Good game, Mr Potter-Granger"

"Good game, Miss Perks" He kissed her cheek, then looked back at the other four, who all had slight smirks on their faces. He looked at Sally, then at the other four again "It's things like this, isn't it?"

xoxox

"Have you given any more thought to what I said?" Robert Gray walked out of The Forest, coming to a stop beside Ron.

"About what?" Ron asked, not really paying attention. Bob followed his gaze, then turned back.

"You can still help her, you know" He said quietly as they watched Ginny, arm in arm with Luna, walk in to the castle.

"Who says I want to help her?" Ron replied, turning to face him.

"Just making conversation" Bob shrugged "I thought that after our last little chat, you might have decided to heed my advice" Ron shook his head.

"She's made her choice, Mr Gray" Ron said firmly "She's with them"

"But what if you could save her?" Bob let a tone of seduction enter his voice "What if you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, could help your parents bring her back to the side of light?" He saw Ron's eyes lose focus "You could be the saviour of your family - the boy who brought the lost sheep back in to the fold"

"Saviour of the family" Ron repeated softly, then shook his head to clear it "But how can I do that? Ginny's made it quite clear she doesn't want to talk to me, or to Mum or Dad"

"Then don't give her the choice" Bob snapped, making Ron take a step back "Your sister has to go home for summer. She'll be away from her friends, away from those who have lead her astray" He took a step forward until he was face to face with Ron "She'll be alone and helpless - you'll be able to save her"

"Save her" Ron nodded "But... how?"

"There are spells" Bob returned to his seductive tone "Spells that can make people forget, spells that can alter their personality" He paused "Spells that can enforce your will on theirs"

"But...." Ron hesitated, shaking his head "They're dark spells"

"But if Ginny is turning dark, maybe that is the only way to save her" Bob looked at him intently "You fire with fire, so you fight the dark with darkness, but employed for the greater good"

"The greater good?" Ron stared at him.

"All great leaders and politicians do it, Ronald" Bob said in a pacifying tone "A little act of bad to make the world a better place" He smiled "One little act of badness to save your sister and bring her home" Ron returned his smile, but then it faltered.

"But my parents..." He let out a long sigh "I'll never convince them"

"Then perhaps you should find someone who could" Bob smiled "Someone they respect, someone they will listen to...." He paused, then looked around "I'm sorry - I must leave"

"But..."

"I will see you again, Ronald Weasley" He gave the boy a quick wave, then turned and vanished in to The Forest. Ron stared after him, then turned round and found himself face to face with a group of Slytherins.

"Talking to yourself, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered at him.

"Buzz off, Malfoy" Ron snapped at him "And take your.... friends with you" He looked at Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini.

"Who were you talking to?" Blaise asked with a slight frown.

"None of your business, Zabini" Ron whirled round and started to stomp away. Blaise stared after him, but then turned when Draco slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Zabini - lets go see how bad this party is going to be"

xoxox

Later that evening, as the party was winding down, Luna sat down next to Harry.

"So - are you still upset you didn't get all three?" She asked quietly. Harry smiled back.

"Maybe a little" He admitted "But like I said, Sally beat me fair and square" He paused, then looked at her in confusion "Fair and square? What does that mean?"

"It comes from the days of Pandora" She replied with a grin "Originally it was fayre - f-a-y-r-e - in square, meaning that as long as there was a fayre - or carnival - going on in the main town square, then nothing bad could happen" She tapped her fingers on the table "Over time, it just came to mean that everything was alright, and everything was okay. So when she beat you fair and square, she beat you in a manner that was alright and okay - she didn't cheat or do anything wrong" He looked at her with an amused smile.

"Is that true?" He asked, still smiling.

"It might be" She smiled back.

"Anything might be true" He replied.

"I know" She grinned "It's what makes life so much fun" He laughed.

"A good point"

"I thought so" She looked around The Great Hall "Do you think we could do this every year?"

"What?"

"Have a party to end The Quidditch Cup" She continued "Look at everyone - they're having fun. Even the Ravenclaws and Slytherins are enjoying themselves" She waved her hand around "This is much better than one House having a party in their own common room and letting everyone else be miserable" Harry followed her gaze, and found himself agreeing with her.

"Maybe we can suggest it to Professor Sprout" He said, resting his hand on hers. She shivered slightly, then smiled.

"Or Professor Flitwick" She added "He seems to be more... friendly to us than some others" He nodded, and then both fell in to silence, watching the other students for a while.

"What are your plans for the summer?" He asked "Because last year, Sally and Neville came over, and this year we were going to invite the four of you to stay for a weekend"

"I think I would like that" She nodded "Will you have the room?"

"We've got two spare rooms, and Neville can sleep in my room" He smiled "You don't mind sharing with Nissa?"

"Not Snidge?"

"Her room is too small for two people" Harry grinned "But I suppose the four of you could split the two spare rooms between you"

"Unless there'll only be one spare room by then" He followed her gaze to where Ginny and Neville were sat together, talking quietly.

"You really think we'll need to take her in?" He asked, not looking away.

"I hope not, but...." She trailed off, making Harry look back at her.

"But what?"

"Mr and Mrs Weasley have always been very proud of their families connection to the light side. If connection is the right word - devotion is more like it" Luna started playing with his fingers "And they are equally devoted to The Headmaster - they follow his advice on everything" She looked up at him sympathetically "And you know how he feels about The Greater Good"

"The Greater Good?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"The idea that if your cause is just and your motives pure, you can do as much evil as is necessary if it benefits society" Hermione sat down next to him "Mum and Dad would call it the end justifying the means"

"Oh" He nodded in understanding "And to save the country from another Dark Lord, our beloved Headmaster wouldn't hesitate to wipe Nis' memory..." He frowned "Can you reprogram someone? Magically I mean?" Hermione and Luna exchanged glances.

"There are ways" Luna said after a moment "But every single one of them is considered illegal by every Magical Ministry, and considered Dark by pretty much every magical creature in existence"

"So Dumbledore wouldn't use them?" Harry asked.

"During the last war - the one against Voldemort - The Ministry authorised the use of some of the darkest curses in order to fight Death Eaters" Hermione looked up towards the Staff table, where McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking "Our beloved Headmaster was one of the leading supporters of that move. He argued that Aurors using dark curses was not the same as Death Eaters using them"

"And if he applies it to Aurors, why not to himself?" Harry let out a long slow sigh "Well - I suppose having another sister won't be too bad"

"Technically she'd be your daughter" Luna smiled slyly at him "Are you ready to be a daddy?" Harry gave her a playful glare, then looked at Hermione, who was also smirking.

"Do you think Mum's ready to be called Grandma?" Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

"I don't know - but if you're going to ask her, make sure I'm there when you do" She laughed again.

xoxox

"You should tell them" Neville said "Or at least you should tell Snidge"

"I know" Ginny nodded "I just didn't want to spoil the party" Neville laughed.

"We don't have to do it now, Nissa" He looked over to where Harry, Hermione and Luna were talking "We can tell them in the morning" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Okay" She paused "So - want to get revenge on Lee?"

xoxox

Flitwick sat down next to Sprout, and let out a long, contended sigh.

"Enjoying your evening, Filius?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, Pomona, I am" He smiled back at her, then waved his hand around, gesturing to the students "Look at them" She looked around, then turned back.

"What am I looking at?"

"Nearly every student in the school is having fun, together" He said, still smiling "The Houses are mingling, there are no arguments, no fights" He pointed to the far end "Even some of the Slytherin team are talking to the Hufflepuff players" He turned to face her "I think, if we could do this every year, it might help break down some more of the barriers that seem to have sprung up in recent times"

"But what if next year, a single team wins?" Sprout asked "Do you think the other three Houses would be as nice as they are now?" He looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted "But wouldn't it be nice to try and find out?"

xoxox

"So what about you, Blaise?" Sally asked "Thinking of trying out?"

"Zabini? On a broom?" Millicent Bulstrode said with a laugh "Don't you remember...."

"Remember what?" Sally looked at her, but Millicent shook her head.

"You didn't have your flying lesson with us, did you?"

"No" Sally glanced at Blaise, who was turning slightly pink "Why? Was it that bad?"

"I had been watching a few of the professional players during the summer" Blaise admitted "I tried to jump on to the broom, missed it completely and fell flat on my face" He smirked as Sally laughed.

"And let me guess - it only got worse from then on?"

"Neville Longbottom wasn't the only one who ended up in the hospital wing following the lesson" He said with a sigh "I haven't really been on a broom since then - too scared to try again"

"Well - we can't all be Quidditch Stars" She grinned, then looked at Millicent "How about you?"

"A girl? Playing for Slytherin?" Millicent rolled her eyes as Sally laughed again "But with the way our House did this year, I think I'd be better off waiting until I finish school, then trying out for a few teams" She yawned "Well - I think it's time for bed" She stood up "Congratulations, Perks - you were very good"

"Thank you, Millicent" Sally smiled as the Slytherin girl walked towards the main doors, then she turned back to Blaise "And I'm sorry to cut this short, but I think I should be going as well"

"You've had a long day" He smiled, then sighed "You know we won't be able to do this tomorrow, right?"

"I know"

"It's a pity - you're not bad" He smirked "Well - not for a 'Puff at least" She stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"And for a sneaky Snake, you have your moments" She jumped to her feet "Good night, Blaise"

"Good night" He paused for a moment "Sally" She grinned, then turned and bounded out of The Hall, waving to Harry, Hermione and Luna as she went.

xoxox

The next morning, Harry and Hermione walked in to The Great Hall to find Ginny and Neville sat at the end of The Gryffindor table.

"Good morning" Hermione said, sitting down next to them. Harry took the seat on the opposite side "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"Yes, thank you" They both nodded, then Neville continued "But Nissa has something she wants to tell you" Harry and Hermione looked over at Ginny. The young girl took a deep breath, then smiled.

"I know how to destroy the diary"


	35. Year 2 - Battles Born

Hermione looked up from the circle of stones.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how many times you've asked me that, Snidge?" She replied with a laugh "Yes - I am sure" She looked down at the diary in the centre of the circle "The sooner we can get rid of it, the better"

"Okay, okay" Hermione held up her hand, then pulled out her wand "I just wanted to make sure, since once we start this, we can't stop"

"I know" Ginny nodded "So lets get started"

xoxox

 **Four Weeks Before**

 _"I know how to destroy the diary"_ Ginny said with a grin, then laughed at the identical expressions of surprise on her friends' faces "I think I broke them"

"Remember what I said when you told me?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"Yeah - and I've looked it up since then, and you really should be ashamed of yourself!" She laughed as Neville blushed.

"You can destroy it?" Hermione asked "How?"

"With something called living flame" Ginny continued "According to Tom's journal, it's an enhanced type of magical fire that can destroy pretty much anything"

"Why was Tom writing about destroying his diary?" Hermione frowned "Don't tell me he decided to reform and become a beacon of light?" Ginny snorted.

"Not so much, no" She shook her head "It seems that he found his belief in 'Salazar' failing, and started to worry that whoever was posing as his ancestor was going to betray him"

"Voldemort suspicious?" Harry smirked.

"Hard to believe, I know" Ginny smiled "But he was worried that he had been tricked in to making the diary, so he made a note of how to destroy it should he ever need to"

"The journal!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes - he made a note in the journal" Ginny looked at her curiously.

"No" She shook her head "If you destroy the diary, you won't be able to read any more of the journal" She paused, then added "You'll also won't be a parselmouth any more"

"I know" Ginny nodded "Well - I know I won't be a parselmouth any more, but I think I can live without that little skill in my life"

"But the journal?"

"For an evil maniac, hell bent on world domination, Tom was actually a pretty good researcher" Neville pulled a single roll of parchment out of his bag, and handed it to Hermione. She unrolled it, then looked up in surprise.

"A copy?" She asked, and both Neville and Ginny nodded "How?"

"Oddly - a spell that Tom created" Ginny grinned "He used it to translate the books from Slytherin's study in to English"

"Slytherin didn't write in English?" Harry looked at her, confused.

"He probably did" Hermione interjected "But English in the early 800s was a lot different to now. It would be almost impossible to read" She looked at Ginny "So this spell translates any language in to English?"

"Yup" She grinned "I don't know whether he intended for it to work on parseltongue or not, but I tried it two nights ago, and it created a perfect translation"

"Cool" Harry stared at the book, then looked up at Ginny "Tom really created this spell?"

"He was desperate to learn about his ancestor's secrets, partly to find out if the vision he saw was true, but partly to solidify his claim as the last true Founder's Heir" Ginny tapped the book "He thought that, if he could prove his claim beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the wizarding world would welcome him as a hero"

"Really?" Harry looked at her sceptically.

"Really" Ginny nodded "We created copies for each of you, so you can read about it first hand" Seeing Hermione's eyes light up, she added "We've left them in The Clubhouse for now - we didn't want them falling in to the wrong hands" Hermione blushed.

"I'm that obvious?" She said, still blushing.

"You love to read, love to learn" Neville shrugged, then pointed at the book "A book like this? Why wouldn't you want to read it yourself?" She smiled back at him, then looked at Harry.

"What do you think?"

"He possessed Nissa, tried to kill all of us and has been no help in fighting IT" He shrugged "And the longer we leave it alive - for want of a better phrase - the more chance there is that someone will find it" He glanced at Ginny, then back at his sister "The final choice is up to you and Nissa, but I'd say we get rid of it. The sooner, the better"

 **End flashback**

xoxox

"Harran Callack Mertala Dumax" Hermione said slowly, watching as the circle of stones started to glow orange.

"Xamud Alatrem Kcallac Narrah" Ginny chanted at the same time.

Harry and Luna exchanged glances, both rolling their eyes.

"I know they said it would be overblown, but this..." Luna smirked.

xoxox

 **Four Weeks Before**

"You know, if you wanted her to pay attention, you really should have given her the book after we talked" Harry said with a smirk. Ginny looked over to find Hermione's head buried in her copy of Tom's journal.

"Do you think if we paint her hair blue, she'd notice?" Luna looked over at Harry. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hermione lowered the book in her hand.

"If you do that, it will go badly for you" She said in a mild voice.

"Us? Do something to you?" Harry and Luna both put on their most innocent expressions "Whatever gave you that idea?" Hermione rolled her eyes, then turned to Ginny.

"Nissa - what have you found out?"

"The spell to create living flame is pretty complex" She said, glancing at the parchment in her hand "The incantation alone is four pages long, and it's...." She paused, screwing up her eyes "You know when you get two parts in a song, singing different words?"

"Overwritten" Hermione suggested, and Ginny nodded.

"Yes! Thank you!" She continued "It's overwritten in a number of places. Then there are the ingredients" She held up a separate sheet "We might need some assistance from your parents, Snidge - they can buy these in Diagon Alley, and send them to us" Hermione nodded, looking slightly impressed.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, then?"

"I'm motivated" Ginny gave her a slightly smile "But it means that we can't do it right away" She handed the parchments she was holding over to Hermione, who looked through them quickly.

"It looks like two weeks, even if Mum and Dad can get the stuff right away" She said, then, furrowing her brow, she looked up "Nis..."

"I know" Ginny nodded "And while I do want this thing destroyed, I can wait the extra time" She walked over and knelt down in front of her friend "It's not like he's hurting us, and I'm sure two or three weeks won't make all that much difference" Hermione smiled, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" She looked up to find the others looking at her in various states of confusion "The exams start in two weeks time" She laughed as everyone nodded in understanding "So - we'll get this ready, and then as soon as the exams are done, we'll set up the spell to get rid of Tom once and for all"

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"Nurrahat Turran Nurrahat Turran Nurrahat Turraan" Hermione said on her own, then paused "Okay Harry - put the twice blessed sage and the cursed mulberries in"

xoxox

 **Three Weeks Before**

"Twice blessed sage? Cursed Mulberries?" Sidney read through the letter that had just arrived, then looked up at his wife "Do you think there's any chance the stress of all this has driven our daughter a little crazy?" Jennifer smirked.

"You mean she wasn't already?" Sidney returned the smirk, then looked at the list again.

"According to Min, we can get most of this from the apothecary in Diagon Alley" He frowned "What the hell is a toad stone?"

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"This doesn't look much like a toad" Sally said, picking up the rough stone.

"Why should it?" Luna remarked in an off-hand manner "It comes from inside the toad" Sally stared at her for a moment, then back at the stone she was now holding.

"Remind me to conjure myself a new hand when we're done" She said, walking over to the circle of stones, and placing the toad stone on top of the diary.

"Yes, dear" Luna said in a deadpan tone, making Harry laugh.

"Guys - serious magic going on her" Hermione said, holding her wand steady.

"Sorry boss" All three said in unison.

"Okay - we're just about to reach the last stage" Neville said "Just in case you were curious"

xoxox

 **Two Weeks Before**

Hermione laid down the book on her lap, then looked over at her brother, who was still reading.

"Are you there, yet?" She asked quietly. He held one hand up, and she nodded, glancing down at the book again. A few moments later, he closed the book and turned to face her.

"At least we have a name for IT now" He said "It might make it easier to find out more about IT" She didn't react "Sis?" She continued to stare in to space, so he stood up and walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked quietly. When she didn't respond, he took a deep breath, then leaned round and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gah!!" She turned to stare at him "What the frack?"

"You weren't paying attention, sis" He grinned at the look of utter shock on her face "I thought it was that, or slap you"

"Next time - slap me" She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Yes, dear" He laughed "So - are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to do something even more drastic?" She pretended to frown at him.

"I don't even want to know" She looked down at the book "I'd always hoped she was exaggerating, you know" She leaned back in her chair "That everything she was saying was just to terrify us - to scare us off so she could kill us one by one"

"But now?" Hermione closed her eyes.

"She turned Tom Riddle in to one of the most powerful and destructive Dark Lords in history" She spoke quietly, not opening her eyes "She knew enough to pretend to be Salazar Slytherin for three years without arousing suspicion" She opened her eyes "She hasn't just been here since your parents' time, little brother, or even from Tom Riddle's time" She turned to face him "She's been here since the time of The Founders. Possibly even before then"

"That's what? Fifteen hundred years?"

"At least" She nodded "She's been here all that time, listening, watching and learning" She gave an involuntary shiver "How can we fight her, little brother? How can we fight someone who's been around that long?" Harry pulled her in to a hug, stroking her hair.

"By doing what we've been doing" He said softly "We work together, we find out more about him, and - when we know enough, and are strong enough - we kill him. We kill him until he is dead, then we kill him some more. And just when you think we've killed him enough...."

"We kill him a bit more?" She asked with a laugh.

"We kill him a bit more" He nodded. Leaning back, he reached out and turned her face towards him until they were eye to eye "We can do this, big sister, if we do it together" She smiled back at him.

"Together" She nodded, taking his hand "And, as you said, at least now we know his name"

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"You told Professor McGonagall you wanted to talk with me, Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "But you wouldn't tell her what you wanted to talk about"

"Yes, sir" Ron nodded, leaning forward "It's kind of personal, Headmaster, and I didn't want Professor McGonagall to know"

"She is your Head of House, Mr Weasley. I think she would be more suited to help you than I am"

"I don't want help for me, Headmaster" Ron replied "I want it for my sister" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, sir" Ron nodded "I want you to stop her turning dark, Headmaster"

xoxox

Neville looked down at the circle of stones - now glowing a bright, shiny red - then walked slowly round until he was stood next to Sally.

"Is it just me, or are they a bit brighter than they should be?" He asked quietly.

xoxox

 **One Week Before**

"Congratulations, Miss Granger" Lockhart beamed at Hermione "That was very impressive for someone of your age"

"Thank you, Professor" She replied, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes. While she wasn't one to blow her own trumpet, she was fairly certain she could have beaten Lockhart in a duel the year before, and had actually found herself holding back as the duel progressed.

"Is your brother going to be as much of a challenge?" Lockhart asked with another smile.

"I think so, yes" She said politely "But don't tell him I said so" She smirked "I'd hate for his head to get any bigger"

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Harry jumped to one side, then span round, drawing his wand as he did.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled, then he lowered his hand as Lockhart fell backwards, unconscious. He walked over to the prone Defence Teacher, and looked down.

"Ooops" He said to himself, then he turned and walked over to the door and pulled it open. Looking out, he saw Flitwick sat in the corner "Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Potter-Granger?"

"I seem to have stunned Professor Lockhart, and I don't know how to wake him up" Hermione, who was sat near the door, laughed. Flitwick turned to look at her in surprise.

"Sorry, Professor" She said, trying not to laugh again.

"You are probably just shocked, Miss Granger" He said, smiling slightly "I suggest that, after your brother gets his marks, you two should go and see Madam Pomfrey, just to ensure you are both alright"

"Yes, Professor - we will do that" She nodded, then watched as he and Harry walked in to Lockhart's office, closing the door behind them.

Five minutes later, they both walked out again.

"So - how did you do?"

"O+" Harry grinned "Seems knocking out your Defence Professor is a good way to impress him" He glanced at Flitwick, who was pretending to frown "But we should probably be going - let everyone else do their exams"

"That might be wise, Mr Potter-Granger" Flitwick nodded "Miss Granger"

"Professor" She nodded back, then she and Harry walked out in to the corridor. Pulling the door closed behind her, she turned to face Harry "You really stunned him?"

"Yup" He nodded "You didn't?"

"I was holding back" She admitted "I didn't want to humiliate him too much" He grinned.

"I thought about it, but what if we get stuck with him for another year?" He shook his head "If we can show the rest of the staff how bad he is, maybe they'll sack him and get someone decent"

"That would be nice" She said with a sigh "Anyway - since we've got a bit of time before our next exam, what do you say to a walk in the grounds?"

"I'd say 'Hello, walk in the grounds! How's the wife and kids?'"

 **End flashback**

xoxox

Dumbledore stared at Ron, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You really think this is necessary, Mr Weasley?" He asked carefully "You are talking about some very dark spells"

"I know that, sir" Ron nodded "But if Ginny is going dark, and you stand by and do nothing to stop it, would that be any better?" Dumbledore tilted his head to one side.

"Do you think your parents would be willing to go along with this?"

"To save Ginny?" Ron laughed "Yes, sir - I think they would" He paused "It might also help with Harry, sir"

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Mr Weasley - I know to whom you were referring. I was just asking why?"

"My sister seems to be good friends with him, sir" Ron said "And if she comes back to the side of light, then perhaps she would see the benefits of bringing him with her, sir"

"That is an excellent point I hadn't considered" Dumbledore replied carefully, although inside his mind was racing. He knew that the youngest Weasley male had a somewhat strategic mind, but he had never considered that the boy would be this good at such a young age.

"So, will you help her, sir?"

"I will give it some serious consideration, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore nodded. When Ron opened his mouth again, Dumbledore held his hand up, forestalling the next question "It is not that I do not want to, but as you must realise, using spells such as these is not done without a lot of planning and thought"

"Yes, sir" Ron smiled.

"Until I make my decision, tell no one we have spoken, not even your parents"

"Of course, sir" Ron grinned, then turned and bounded out of the room. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, once again wondering where the boy had come up with these ideas.

xoxox

 **Three Days Before**

"We've arranged everything" Harry said, sitting down opposite Ginny "The Goblins have agreed to grant you temporary sanctuary, at the request of The Potter Regents, so you'll be safe until we can come and get you"

"I get to hide out in Gringotts?" She asked with a slightly amused smile "That should be fun"

"It will only be for an hour or so at most" Harry said "The moment you arrive, The Goblins will notify us, and we'll come and get you" He realised she was blushing slightly "Nis?"

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed up hundreds of stories where The Boy Who Lived would come and rescue me, and take me away to his castle in the sky" She smiled "And I used to wonder what it would be like to be Ginny Potter" She smirked as he blushed as well "And just when I am getting over those fantasies, you come in and rescue me, and my name will become Ginny Potter" He laughed.

"You know you can keep your name, if you want" He said, still smiling "From what I understand...." He paused, then let out a short laugh "Well - from what Snidge has told me anyway - the choice is up to you. You can either just come under the protection of my House, or you can choose to join it"

"And you won't be offended...." She started, but he shook his head.

"Up until Hagrid came to see me, I didn't even know what a House was, let alone that I was in charge of one" He reached out and took her hand "I am not going to be offended if you want to retain a link to your family, Nissa" He looked at his watch "We should probably be going - it's almost time for dinner"

"Okay" They both got to their feet, then she turned to face him "Do you really think all of this is necessary?" She asked quietly. He looked back at her for a moment, then pulled her in to a hug.

"I don't know" He said "I really hope this turns out to be a complete waste of time and effort, but I'd rather waste that time and effort all over again than...." He trailed off as she nodded.

"Thank you" She whispered, then kissed him on the cheek "Now - lets get to dinner before Luna eats all the radishes"

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"Filius?" Sprout looked up at Flitwick walked in to her office, and closed the door behind him. He held up his hand, then conjured a stream of privacy charms. When he was finished, he sat down opposite her, slipping his wand back in to his robes.

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to talk in private, without being overheard"

"About?"

"Miss Granger and her friends" He said "I've noticed that you appear to have made friends with them - and not just Miss Perks and Mr Longbottom, but the other four as well"

"They are very likeable children" She nodded.

"And very loyal to each other" Flitwick continued "Something you don't find in a lot of children, especially ones so young"

"You don't think that Mr Malfoy and his.... retinue are loyal?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I can think of many words to describe Mr Malfoy and his friends, but loyal isn't one of them" He replied, matching her smile "You should have seen Sni... Miss Granger, Pomona, when she stood up to Arthur and Molly over their treatment of Ginny" He smiled at the memory "I can't think of a better word than magnificent"

"She does that a lot" Sprout said "About two months ago, she learned that...." She trailed off, looking at him with a worried expression.

"She learned what?"

"That Miss Lovegood was being bullied" She said "A few of the other second year girls were teasing her, and Miss Granger managed to put a stop to it"

"And you didn't tell me?" Flitwick asked.

"Miss Lovegood didn't want to make a formal complaint, and Miss Perks said that it was over and done with" Sprout replied "I know I probably should have mentioned it, even informally, but Miss Lovegood was insistent"

"I understand" Flitwick nodded "Do you know how she stopped them?"

"No" She shook her head "I only learned from second hand reports, and the brief conversation I had with Miss Perks - who was not willing to tell a story she didn't consider to be hers" She looked at him intently "Why are you asking?"

"Some of our more.... conservative colleagues are obviously not happy about Miss Granger and her friends, nor about The Study Group" He looked back at her "If it comes to a choice between breaking up their group, or possibly even their friendship, and standing up against our colleagues, I am just curious as to where you would stand"

xoxox

"Snidge?" Sally walked up behind Hermione, and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione replied in a slightly snippy tone.

"Should they be glowing that brightly?" Hermione looked round at her.

"What?" Sally took hold of her head and tilted it down until they were both staring at the rocks, which were now almost white.

"Is that normal?" Sally asked. Hermione stared at the rocks for a moment, then looked up.

"Okay. I think we need to run, and run very, very quickly" She said in a calm voice.

xoxox

 _"I am just curious as to where you would stand"_

Pomona Sprout looked at him for a moment, then opened her mouth to reply.

But before she could say anything, there was the sound of a loud explosion from the grounds.

xoxox

"Professor Snape - I was wondering...." Dumbledore started, but before he could continue, they both turned at the sound of a massive explosion coming from the grounds.

xoxox

As the sound of the explosion filled the air, Hermione dragged Ginny to the ground, then smiled as Harry and Luna came diving after them.

"Sally? Neville?"

"We're here" She looked around to find them lying down on the ground a little way away from her.

"Is everyone okay?" She called out, then smiled in relief as five positive responses came back. She turned back, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Well - I think we might have overdone that just a little" She said, watching the flames leap out of the boathouse.

"Do you think anyone else noticed?" Ginny asked.

"I think so, yes" Luna pointed towards the castle, where six figures were running down the grounds towards the fire, while a large number of students were gathered at the doors.

"Should we..." Harry nodded towards the on coming group, but Hermione shook her head.

"We'd only have to explain about the fire, and why we were creating living flame" She smiled "I think I can live without that"

xoxox

Lockhart strolled briskly down the path towards the boathouse, wondering how to use this explosion to his own benefit.

So far, the year had been going quite well. While some of the staff had given him a less than warm welcome, all of the students were hanging on his every word.

He frowned - not all of the students. Mr Potter - a boy that Albus had assured him that was eager to meet him - had almost completely ignored him, rebuffing every attempt to make friends. He had discussed this with the Headmaster, and Albus had suggested that Mr Potter was being swayed by his new found family and friends, especially the Granger girl.

Lockhart came to a halt, and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I could approach him differently" He thought "Offer him training over the summer" He smiled as the idea of being mentor to The Boy Who Lived took hold. The boy clearly had potential, given his performance during the exams "Gilderoy Lockhart - Harry Potter's father figure" He nodded to himself - he liked that idea a lot.

He opened his eyes, and screamed.

xoxox

Flitwick and Sprout skidded to a halt near the boathouse, then turned as Dumbledore and Snape walked up beside them, followed by McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"Was there anyone in there?" The healer asked, looking at the burning structure "Does anyone need help?"

"I didn't see anyone" Flitwick replied, then he pulled out his wand "Animus omni revelus" He watched the results, then turned back to her "There's no one in there" He paused "Well - no one alive" He looked over at Dumbledore.

"Well - first things first - I think we should put the fire out" Dumbledore said calmly "Minerva, Severus - if you could take the far side?" The two teachers nodded, and walked round the blaze at a distance "Filius, Poppy - down at the end, if you don't mind?" When all four of his staff were in position, he nodded "After three? One. Two. Three"

xoxox

"They're good" Hermione said quietly, watching as the six staff worked together to put out the fire "Given how strong Living Flame is supposed to be, the fact they can do anything is pretty impressive"

"They are some of the foremost mages in the land" Luna replied "Do you think they'll find anything?" Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"Nissa?" Ginny looked back at her, then closed her eyes.

"Ron smells" She replied, making Neville and Sally laugh "I take it that was English?" Everyone nodded "Does anyone have a Palantar?" Luna reached inside her robes and pulled out the recording sphere. She tapped it twice with her wand, and it let out a low hiss.

"Anything?" Hermione asked.

"No" Ginny sighed with relief "It was just a hiss" She grinned at Hermione "It's gone, Min, I'm not a parselmouth any more" Hermione grinned back at her, while Neville squeezed her hand.

"We should go" Hermione glanced back to where the staff were still trying to douse the fire "If we get caught here, we'd only have to explain ourselves" She stood up, dusting off her skirt "We go back in via the Greenhouses, then join up with the students at the main entrance" She paused "Nis, Nev - you first, then Harry and Luna, then I'll come along with Sally" The others nodded, then Neville and Ginny turned and walked off between the greenhouses.

xoxox

"You.... you can't be real" Lockhart stared at the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, but I can, Gilderoy" She walked round him, looking at him with an expression of malice "I found you. After all these years, I broke the charm, and I remembered what you did"

"What...." He started, but she cut him off.

"Are you going to lie now, Gilderoy?" She smiled at him "Lie to the woman you claimed your loved? Lie to the woman you seduced? Lie to the woman you used then tossed aside when you were done?" She shook her head "Don't compound your sins, lover" Lockhart stared at her, then dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Glissinda" He said, looking down at the ground "I'm sorry for using you, for taking your achievements and claiming them as my own"

"There - don't you feel better?" She asked, walking around until she stood in front of him. He didn't look up, but instead shook his right arm slightly until his wand fell in to his hand.

"And I'm sorry you had to remember" He said, his voice hardening "And sorry you have to come here!" He jumped to his feet, raising his wand as he did so "OBLIV...." He trailed off as he realised he was facing not Glissinda, the witch who's memory he had stolen ten years before, but a man in white face paint, wearing a silver suit with big orange buttons.

"Hello, sweetie" The Clown waved at him.

xoxox

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, walking up behind the twins. They, along with a large number of other students, were stood in The Quad, just outside The Entrance Hall.

"Someone blew up the boathouse" Fred replied "The Headmaster doesn't seem to mind us watching, as long as we stay a safe distance away"

"Any idea who did it?" Hermione looked over the heads of the crowd to where the flames were now dying down.

"No idea" George said with a shrug.

"And it wasn't you two?" She smirked as both twins managed to look offended "Just kidding"

"We know" Fred grinned back at her "If we'd done this, there would be fireworks!" Hermione laughed, then turned to watch as the fire sputtered, then vanished "Looks like the shows over" Hermione nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked "I'd like to talk to both of you, in private" The twins exchanged glances, then nodded. Hermione looked around "Harry?"

"Yes, sis?" Harry came over, Luna following him.

"I'm just going for a walk with the twins. See you at dinner" Harry looked at her questioningly, glancing at Luna before looking back at her. She tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"Okay, Snidge - have fun. Try not to get lost, and don't talk to any strangers" He grinned as Hermione swotted at his arm.

"See you later" She nodded, then turned back to the twins "May we?"

"We may" They both nodded again, then the three of them walked out of The Quad, and down the path towards Hagrid's Hut.

xoxox

Dumbledore looked around at the other staff members.

"Thank you all for your assistance" He said with a warm smile "I will carry out a preliminary investigation, then decide if we need to contact The Ministry for further help"

"Will that really be necessary?" McGonagall asked "Do you suspect this was done by.... by an outside force?"

"Probably not, no" He shook his head "However I must investigate it, just to make sure" McGonagall nodded "Very well then - I suggest you return to the castle. I will be along shortly"

xoxox

 _"Hello, sweetie" The Clown waved at him._

"What...." Lockhart stared in utter confusion at the scene confronting him. A moment later, The Clown let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"Well this isn't very impressive" The Clown said in a disappointed tone "Somehow I expected more of the great Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award" He walked around Lockhart, looking him up and down.

"You aren't even pointing your wand at me!" The Clown shook his head "But don't worry - today is your lucky day, Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"My lucky...." Lockhart frowned "My lucky day?"

"Yes" The Clown smiled at him "I am going to help you make sure that no one ever finds out what a fraud you are!"

"You are?" Lockhart smiled tentatively "Really?"

"Yes, I am!" The Clown took a step forward, then opened his mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth "Now say thank you"

"Tha..."

xoxox

"Well, well" Dumbledore picked up the little black book, and turned it over in his hands "This is unexpected" He looked around, then slipped it in to his robes.

xoxox

Snape looked down at Lockhart's body, then turned to the student who had found it.

"As you know, Mr Zabini, there is already some concern over the death of the muggle-born student earlier this year" He said softly "I would therefore suggest you mention this to no one until we have had time to investigate it" Blaise looked at him sceptically "You disagree?"

"If something is killing people in the grounds, wouldn't it be better to warn everyone?"

"Until we know what, or who, is doing the killing, telling people would only create a sense of panic" Snape said in a slightly more forceful tone "Some parents might overreact and withdraw their children - some might even demand the school be closed until whatever it is can be found" He leaned forward until they were face to face "Is that something you want, Mr Zabini?"

"No, sir" Blaise shook his head.

"Then follow my instructions - speak of this to no one, not even your House mates. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" Blaise nodded.

"Then return to the dungeons, and I will speak to you later" Blaise turned and nearly sprinted away, leaving Snape staring down at the body of the late Defence teacher "Another victim. Albus will not be happy"

xoxox

Harry raised his glass, looking around Slytherin's study. While Hermione hadn't returned from talking with Fred and George, the other five members of Team Snidge had decided a celebration was in order.

"To Nissa" He said with a smile "Free from Dark Lord possession, and the girl who finally rid the world of Voldemort"

"To Nissa!!" Sally, Neville and Luna grinned, while Ginny went bright red.

"Oh shush!" She said after a moment, then she raised her glass "To Team Snidge, for helping me"

"To Team Snidge!" The other four raised their glasses again.

"So - how do you feel?" Luna asked when they'd all had a drink.

"Honestly?" Ginny grinned "I have never felt this good. He's gone for good and my mind is my own" She smiled "I think I am pretty near perfectly happy"

xoxox

"So you will help me?" Ronald looked at Dumbledore intently.

"Yes, Mr Weasley" Dumbledore replied, turning the charred remains of Tom Riddle's diary over in his hands "I will help you"


	36. Year 2 - Homeward Bound

"...but I see you've won first prize!" Hermione smiled as everyone laughed. The six friends were sat in a compartment on The Express, waiting for it to start the journey back to London.

"Does anyone else have a joke they want to tell?" She asked, looking around.

"A grasshopper walks in to a bar...." Luna started, but trailed off as the door to the compartment was pulled back, and Ron walked in.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione asked in a polite tone.

"I'd like to talk to my sister, if you don't mind" He glared at her then turned to Ginny, who looked at him impassively.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of my friends" She said after a moment "And even if you insist we talk in private, I am still going to tell them everything we talk about" She stared at him "So what's it going to be, Ron?" He stared back at her, then shook his head.

"You really are under their spell, aren't you?" He sneered "Are you even capable of thinking for yourself any more?"

"I can show you some independent thought, if you want" She smirked, getting to her feet "Just stay right there...."

"Nissa" Hermione said, gently chiding. Ginny looked at her, then rolled her eyes.

"You spoil all my fun" She smirked, then sat down again.

"You'll thank me later" Hermione grinned, then turned to Ron "Whatever you might think, Ron, I am not using any nefarious means to control anyone. My friends listen to me because they respect me, and trust that I won't lead them wrong. Just as I trust and respect them" She got to her feet, and took two steps until she was face to face with him "And I will repay that trust, and that respect, by making sure no harm will come to them" Ron stared back at her, then took a step back and looked at Ginny.

"I will talk to you at home" He said, then turned and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Hermione stared at the door for a moment, then turned and sat back down.

"Thank you" Ginny said quietly. Hermione looked over at her, then smiled.

"I take care of my friends" She replied simply, then looked back at Luna "You were saying?"

"A grasshopper walks in to a bar....and sees a clown on the embankment" There was a moment of silence, then Neville looked at her curiously.

"I don't get it" Luna rolled her eyes, then raised her arm and pointed out of the window.

"There's a clown on the embankment - yonder" Everyone turned to see The Clown standing on the grassy verge, staring back at them. But, unlike the year before, he wasn't waving.

xoxox

The Clown stared at the train as it pulled out of the station, then turned and stalked towards the forest.

How had things gone so wrong? A year ago, he had them on the run. Even with the undeniable power that the Granger girl had, and the clear ability to lead a group, the simple fact was that they were terrified of him - so terrified, in fact, that they weren't even worth killing.

And now - now it had all changed.

Part of it was, he had to admit, his own fault. When he had taunted the Granger girl in the bathroom, he had thought that they already knew who the two newcomers were.

It was only later he realised that not only had they not known, but that he had directed Granger to find them! And now that all but one of The Champions were together they were already becoming a lot stronger.

Of course, they were not strong enough to defeat him, or even come close to challenging him.

But never the less, they were stronger than he had expected, and - for the first time in forever - he had felt the first inkling of what it might feel like to be afraid. And so he had increased his attempts to drive a wedge between them.

Convincing the red-head that he had turned her parents against her was child's play, even if it wasn't exactly true.

Convincing her that that nut case Lovegood was planning to steal her boyfriend hadn't gone as well. The fact it was true didn't seem to matter - Weasley didn't seam to care one way or the other.

But his seduction of her brother - now that was a masterpiece that would bear fruit very soon. And once it did....

As he continued through the forest, the smile came back to his face.


	37. Hogwarts : An Unofficial History, Part 2

As I have previously explained, The Clown has been a malign influence in Magical Community in Britain since before there was a Magical Community to influence.

That IT has been responsible for creating Dark Lords every thirty or forty years, and that IT used those Dark Lords as a cover to ensure that no one noticed IT was feeding on the people - on the children - of this country.

However IT's evil went a lot more malicious, and a lot deeper than merely making a Dark Lord and standing back to watch the fun.

Throughout the history of Hogwarts, there have been... events (for want of a better phrase). Incidents of tragedy that have either taken the life of someone truly great (and almost exclusively on the side of light) or that have taken the lives of a lot of staff and students.

The fire at The Three Broomsticks in 1872, the werewolf attack on Ottery St Catchpole in 1830, The Acromantula Migration of 1800, The Mandrake Disaster of 1769 and so on - back through history, there are disasters that have never been explained, and have just been swept under the carpet - assigned to the recycle bin of history.

The death at the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament was the most recent example of the first type - Miss Doyle was one of the smartest and brightest witches in a generation, my beloved sister notwithstanding, and her untimely death at the age of eighteen was a truly grievous loss, not just for her parents and Cedric, but for the whole of the wizarding world.

Just like the time when, twenty years before, thirty students and two staff were killed during a Quidditch Match.

 **Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw, 1974**

There are very few people who were at the game who are willing to speak to me. My somewhat unorthodox departure from British Society burned a lot of bridges, and left me with very few friends across The Channel.

But one person who was willing to speak to me, and was actually playing during the match that should have become infamous but has, in fact, been buried.

Back in 1974, Daniel Perks - father of the wonderful Sally-Anne - was the seeker for Hufflepuff. By this point, he was just reaching his stride - showing the skill and ability that would see him catch the snitch in The World Cup.

He was somewhat reluctant to talk to me about that day - not because he thought there would be repercussions, or because he was worried about The Clown - but because, even after thirty years, the memories are pretty strong, as are the emotions.

 _Just like now, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game was considered pretty much a non-entity. The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at an all time high, as a result, our first game was usually a side-show._

 _We were about three quarters of an hour in to the game - the teams were pretty evenly matched - when I first noticed him._

 **The Clown?**

 _Yeah. At first I thought I was imagining him - I mean, what would a clown be doing at a Quidditch match? I just put it down to the pressure of the game - by this point it was becoming clear that either Amy or I would be the deciding factor in the outcome._

 **Amy?**

 _Amy Cooper - the Ravenclaw Seeker. She was very good - I think she would have made the England team if it wasn't for.... Well - as I said, I saw The Clown. He was lurking near the bottom of The Slytherin stands, just watching the game._

 **And what happened next?**

 _I am not exactly sure - unsurprisingly, I was concentrating more on the game than on some guy dressed up as a clown, but the next time I saw him, he had changed in to a normal student - dressed in the black and gold of Hufflepuff._

 **How did you know it wasn't just a student who was late to the match?**

 _I just.... I just knew. Just like the way you knew that Minnie was the one, you know?_

 **I know. So IT turned in to a student?**

 _Yes, and then made IT's way up to the Hufflepuff stands. For the next few moments, IT simply stood at the back and watched the match, then... then IT changed again - this time in to a Death Eater._

 **A Death Eater?**

 _A man in a jet black cloak, wearing a bone-white mask. I know that Death Eaters haven't been seen in Britain since The World Cup, but back then everyone knew who they were, and what they could do._

 **Did he attack anyone?**

 _Not at first no. He just stood there, doing nothing._

 **But that didn't last?**

 _Five or so minutes later, a seventh year Gryffindor noticed him, and shot a fairly powerful, if badly aimed stunning spell across the pitch. It didn't hit The Clown, but it did hit a first year girl, knocking her out and sending her flying backwards. The Hufflepuffs around her responded by shooting back, and some of those spells went wide, bringing in the other students._

 **What were the staff doing? Were they trying to stop it?**

 _They tried, but the students out numbered them ten to one, and while the staff were trying to avoid hurting the students, the students didn't seem to be under the same restrictions. The initial exchanges only lasted about five minutes, but by that point five students had already been killed._

 **How?**

 _Two were blown out of the stands and fell badly, the other three were trampled - the spells cause a stampede amongst the students. But that was nothing compared to what happened next._

 **The fire.**

 _The Ministry report in to the disaster concluded that three spells collided and combined, creating a fireball the size of a quaffle. That is if a quaffle was three foot in diameter. It crashed in to the Village Side stand, setting it on fire. Ironically, that was possibly the best thing that could have happened - once the stand burst in to flames, everyone stopped fighting and started trying to put it out._

 **Did they manage it?**

 _Eventually, yes. But by the time the fire was out, and everyone was evacuated from the pitch, twenty five more students had been killed, and another thirty or so injured. Including my erstwhile opponent._

 **Amy?**

 _She flew in to the fire to try to get some of the students out of the flames. And she managed to get two our, but when she went back to save a third, she was overcome by the smoke and fell in to the fire. Her body was found after the fire was put out._

That was more or less the end of my interview with Sally's father.

A week later, a memorial service was held at the school, and - for the first time in over a hundred years - the school was closed for a week during term time, so that anyone who wanted could attend the funerals of those who died.

At the end of the interview, I asked him if he ever saw The Clown again.

 _You know - I thought about that a lot, and while I didn't remember at first, a few weeks later, I realised that yes - I had seen him again._

 **When?**

 _The stadium had been evacuated, and the fire had been put out, I went back to get Amy's broom - I wanted to give it back to her family. I found it lying at the bottom of the Hufflepuff stands, and - when I turned around to walk back to the castle - I saw him standing on the edge of the forest. He was staring the burnt out wreck of the stadium, with a wide smile on his face. Then - when he caught sight of me - he gave me a cheery wave, and bounded off in to the wood._


	38. Year 3 - The Fall of The House Of Potter

Harry threw his hands up in the air, and let out an enthusiastic whoop.

"Having fun?" He looked over to find Jennifer smiling at him, but before he could say anything, the roller coaster reached the top of another hill, then shot down the other side, making him whoop again. Jennifer laughed.

"Normally I come on these alone, or Sidney comes with me" She said as the carriage shot towards the bottom of the dip "But he doesn't really like them much"

"But more than Snidge?"

"Oh yes" Jennifer nodded emphatically "She's never liked feeling out of control, even when she was young"

"That would explain why she hates flying, I suppose" He paused to let out a yell as they shot over the top of another hill "Why do you like it so much?"

"I can just let my self go... WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harry laughed as his normally reserved mother let out a yell of pure joy "Don't get me wrong, I like working as a dentist, and I like working as Regent, but every so often, it's fun just to get away"

"Would you like to go flying?" He asked "When we get home, I mean?" She smiled at him.

"Sounds like it could be fun" She nodded, then looked over the rest of the amusement park "Could we do it here?"

"Here?" He looked at her in confusion "You don't think people might be surprised to see a mother and son fly over them on a magic broom?"

"I thought Disney World had a magical section?" She asked, grabbing hold of the hand-rail as the carriage started to slow down "Minnie said that most of the larger attractions do" He shrugged.

"I don't know" He admitted "But we could have a look around" She nodded as the carriage slowed down and pulled in to the station. Harry bounded out, then turned and offered his hand to Jennifer, who took it.

"So - where to next, son of mine?" She asked, watching as he bounced up and down on his heels.

"We should find Dad and Snidge, and do something together" He replied.

"Tired of my company already?" She asked with a fake glare.

"How could I ever tire of that?" They both laughed as they walked down the stairs, but stopped as they found the other half of their family waiting for them. Both were looking unusually serious.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, taking Harry's hand.

"It's happened" He said, his voice full of restrained anger. He held up his right hand, revealing a red crystal lying on his palm "It started about a minute ago"

"Damn it" Jennifer cursed, then looked at her children "Kids..."

"We know" Hermione nodded, looking more angry than Harry had ever seen her look "We get to the magical section through Cinderella's Castle - there is a branch of Gringotts there" She turned and started walking, forcing her parents and Harry to follow her.

"They'll help us?" Harry asked in surprise "Even though we aren't American?

"Goblins aren't so much bothered about nations" Hermione explained as they continued to walk towards the castle "And while they are not big fans of The British Ministry, I think that our relations with them should be good enough to get some help"

"Should?" Sidney looked at his daughter with a worried expression. Hermione smiled back, slightly less confidently than before.

"Goblins respect power and wealth, and they respect those who respect them" She replied "But, just like people, sometimes they can have off days" She looked up and saw the castle come in to view "If they can't help us, maybe the MBC can, but it would take longer"

"MBC?" Harry looked at Jennifer.

"Magical British Consulate" She replied "Just like an Embassy, but with connections to The Ministry"

"Oh" He paused "Wouldn't that mean we'd end up at The Ministry, not Gringotts?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"And wouldn't that mean...." He trailed off as she nodded again.

xoxox

Five minutes later, they walked in to the foyer of Gringotts Bank, and approached a teller.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my brother..."

"Miss Granger - we were told you would be coming" The Goblin nodded "My name is Tictac, and I was asked to take you straight through" He came round from behind the counter, and gestured towards a door near the back "If you would come with me, Miss Granger?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, looking slightly bemused.

xoxox

"Miss Granger, Regents Potter and Master Harry Potter-Granger, our manager, Tramax" Tictac gave a bow to the Elder Goblin, then turned and left the room.

"Tramax" Hermione bowed from the waist, a move followed by Harry and her parents "It is an honour to meet you"

"Thank you" Tramax smiled "And while I appreciate the respect and formality, I understand that you are under a time constraint"

"Yes, sir" Hermione nodded "Our friend is in danger, or at least we think she is, and we'd like to find her as soon as possible" Tramax nodded.

"An attitude that does you credit, young mage" He stood up and walked over to the wall and touched a button. A section of the wall slid aside, revealing a chamber within "This is a Goblin Transport Portal, similar to the floo system, but slightly nicer to use" He paused "At least from what I have heard - I have never used the floo system myself" He stood aside and let them enter "You will feel a slight jolt, then you will find yourselves at Gringotts in London. I suggest you not open your eyes during the transport process, as I am told it can be quite disorientating for those who are not used to it"

"Thank you, sir" Jennifer nodded "And hopefully when this is over, we might have more time to talk"

"I think I would like that" Tramax smiled "If you would close your eyes, I will begin the process" He pressed the button closing the door, leaving them stood in a dark room.

"You don't think this is a..... WAAAAA"

xoxox

"AAAAAH! Harry finished yelling as the room stopped moving. He looked around "What was that?"

"Tramax did say there would be a slight jolt" Sidney replied, sounding slightly shaky "That's really better than floo travel?"

"I hope not" Hermione's voice came from behind her father's "Because I'd hate to think how bad floo travel is if it is"

"How do we get out of here?" Jennifer asked, looking around. A moment later, a panel slide aside and they found themselves looking out in to a stone chamber "Or, you know - just ignore me"

"Regents Granger, Miss Granger, Master Potter-Granger" Zaglog walked in to view and bowed "Was your journey good?" He smirked at the four identical expressions "I am told that, for non-Goblins, it can be somewhat surprising"

"To say the least" Sidney muttered.

"If you would like to come this way, your friend is waiting for you" Zaglog stood to one side and gestured to the door at the end of the chamber.

"How is she?" Hermione asked, striding forward "Is she hurt?"

"She isn't physically hurt, no, Miss Granger" Zaglog replied "However I believe that - even though you were expecting something like this, she wasn't truly prepared"

"Who would be?" Harry snarled "Has anyone been looking for her?"

"No" Zaglog shook his head "Even though her brother works here, her arrival has been entirely unnoticed"

"Good" Hermione smiled softly as Zaglog opened the door to reveal a corridor. They all walked in silence until Zalog stopped and pulled another door open. Hermione nodded and walked in, to find Ginny Weasley sat at a desk, staring in to space "Nissa?" Ginny turned, then shot out of the seat and flew in to Hermione's arms. Hermione encircled her in a hug, stroking the younger girl's hair gently "Don't worry, Nis. We're here, and we'll look after you"

xoxox

After Ginny had calmed down, she sat down on a sofa between Harry and Hermione, while Sidney and Jennifer took chairs opposite them.

"Do you require any further assistance?" Zaglog asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to stay" Hermione looked at Ginny "It would help to have an... unbiased and independent view of Miss Weasley's story" Zaglog looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Very well then" The Goblin nodded, and took a seat in the corner. Hermione smiled, then turned back to Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny took a deep breath, then began talking.

xoxox

 **The Burrow, One Hour Before**

"Ginny - Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you" Ginny looked up as her mother's voice came through her bedroom door.

"What does he want?" She called back.

"To discuss your progress at school" Molly's voice became hard "Now come downstairs"

"Yes mother" Ginny sighed, then turned and lowered her feet over the side of the bed. She touched the pendent hanging around her neck, then stroked the ring on her right hand. She walked over to the door and pulled it open to find her mother stood on the other side.

"You took your time"

"I just wanted to make sure I was presentable for the Headmaster" Ginny said in calm voice. Molly stared at her, then nodded.

"Come along then - we don't want to keep him waiting"

xoxox

Ginny followed her mother in to the lounge, then stopped as she realised Dumbledore wasn't alone. Snape was leaning up against the door to the kitchen, while Ron was stood by the fire place.

"Miss Weasley - I hope you are having a nice summer?" Dumbledore said politely.

"I was" She walked over and sat down on the sofa "I was going to visit Luna in half an hour, so if you would say what you came to say, I would appreciate it"

"Ginny!" Molly snapped at her "Don't take that attitude with Professor Dumbledore" Ginny turned and looked at her, then looked back at Dumbledore.

"I apologise, Headmaster, for letting my lack of respect show" Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother open her mouth again, but Dumbledore merely smiled.

"It is that that I wanted to speak to you about, Miss Weasley" He said in the same polite tone "Earlier this year, you told your parents and myself that you had been... possessed by a diary, if I might use that phrase?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded "But it was destroyed, and I haven't noticed any ill effects since then" She paused "And neither have those who care about me" She deliberately didn't look at her mother, keeping her focus on the man in front of her.

"I am not so certain that is the case, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore took a step forward "Your attitude to your brothers, to your parents and, if I might say, to the staff in general, makes me believe that you might well still be under its influence" He withdrew his wand "If you will permit me, I can scan you for any residual influence"

"No, sir" She shook her head "The diary was destroyed, and if I was still under its influence, my friends would have done something about it" Behind Dumbledore, she saw Snape straighten up and take a few steps forward, bringing him in to the lounge.

"I am afraid I must insist, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said, his tone hardening.

"Mum..." Ginny looked across at Molly, but she had her arms crossed.

"If Albus says you might be in danger, I would like him to make sure" She said firmly.

"Then we shall call that settled" Dumbledore looked back at Ginny, only to find himself facing her wand "Miss Weasley...."

"I said no, Headmaster" She said, keeping her wand steady "So either put your wand down, or deal with the consequences" Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but this is for your own good" He paused " _Imperio_ " A lilac beam of light shot out of his wand and engulfed Ginny "Now - you will lower your wand, and you will submit to our instructions"

"You know what?" Ginny said in a very calm voice "I don't think I will" She almost laughed as Dumbledore gaped in disbelief at her "You have no idea what you've done, Professor, but you're going to find out. There's no place like home" She felt an envelope of warmth surround her, then - in the blink of an eye - she found herself stood in a stone chamber.

 **end flashback**

xoxox

"A second later, Zaglog came in, and informed me that you had been contacted" Ginny finished her story, and found herself being hugged by both Harry and Hermione. Jennifer watched them for a moment, then turned to Zaglog.

"What does Imperio mean?" She asked.

"It is a mind control spell" The Goblin replied "It gives the caster complete and total control over the target of the spell" He shook his head "The Ministry has classified it as one of the three most heinous curses in existence - using it against another human being is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban"

"Azkaban?" Sidney queried.

"Wizard prison - a horrible place" Zaglog continued "Goblins have a well deserved reputation for being ruthless with those who would cross us, but even we would never consider sending anyone to a place like that"

"Sorry to go back to this, but Dumbledore used a forbidden spell against Ginny?" Jennifer leaned forward "So he should be sent to this Azkaban?"

"In a just and fair world, yes" Zaglog nodded.

"But...." Sidney asked.

"How did you know there was a but?" The Goblin looked at him curiously.

"You have a but face" Sidney replied, then blushed as all three children burst out laughing and Jennifer slapped him on the arm. He turned back to The Goblin to find Zaglog laughing hysterically, almost falling off his seat "I'm sorry, Zaglog, that didn't come out as I meant it"

"So..." He started, then laughed again "So I gathered, Regent Granger" Zaglog slowly got himself under control "Thank you - I haven't laughed like that in a long while" He shook his head, still smiling "But you are right - Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not just the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He is the head of the body that would put him on trial for his crimes, and is considered one of the lightest, if not the lightest, wizard in the country"

"Which means that even if he were put on trial, he would probably get off?" Hermione asked from the sofa.

"I am afraid so, yes" Zaglog nodded. Hermione leaned back with a sigh.

"That blows" She closed her eyes as Ginny leaned over and rested her head against Hermione's shoulder.

The room sat in silence for a few moments, then they all turned as their was a knock at the door. Zaglog jumped off the chair and walked over, pulling the door open.

"Lagback" He nodded.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Zaglog, but there are four mages in the foyer, demanding to see Ragnok" The new Goblin said, glancing at the others in the room.

"I take it that their arrival has to do with Miss Weasley?"

"I believe so" Lagback nodded.

"Very well" Zaglog paused "Please would you inform Ragnok that the six of us will be along shortly, and to ask our new guests to wait in the main conference room?" Lagback nodded again, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Zaglog - can Goblins extract memories?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"There are magical methods, yes" The Goblin looked at him curiously "Why do you ask?" Harry glanced at his sister, then smiled.

"Whoever these four mages are, they are probably here to demand Nissa's return to her family" He said, speaking quickly "And if Dumbledore gets involved, then it could become a very difficult fight"

"True" Zaglog agreed "Even with the law permitting adoption" He paused and looked at Jennifer and Sidney "You will need to sign those papers before we go in to the meeting, Regents" Hermione's parents nodded, and Zaglog turned back to Harry "Even with that law, Dumbledore could make it very difficult for you"

"But we know that Dumbledore used a forbidden spell, and from what Nissa has said, Severus Snape and Molly Weasley stood by and did nothing to stop him"

"Ron didn't help either" Ginny added.

"And if we have hard proof of that, and we published it...." Harry trailed off, smiling.

"There would be chaos" Hermione nodded, then looked at her parents "Mum, Dad - I know you brought us up to be good, honest people, but how would you feel about some blackmail?"

"Oh - I wouldn't use that word" Jennifer smiled, then - when her daughter's face fell, she added "Someone might hear!" She looked over at Zaglog "Do you have the papers?"

xoxox

"If you would all like to take a seat, someone will be along shortly" Lagback gestured to the seats around the table.

"Thank you, Master Goblin" Dumbledore nodded in return. Lagback looked at him impassively, then turned and walked out of the conference room, closing the door behind him.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Molly demanded "They have my daughter! Can't you do something?"

"Patience, Molly" Dumbledore said calmly "You must remember that we are on Goblin territory at the moment, and that while my name carries some weight, I don't have the power to demand anything from them"

"But..."

"Albus is right, Molly dear" Arthur said, taking her arm "Until we find out why Ginny ran here, as opposed to one of her friends" Molly glared at him for a moment, then sagged against him.

"I just want my little girl back" She said.

"I know" Arthur nodded, then led her to a seat on the far side of the table. As they sat down, Dumbledore turned to the forth member of the group.

"Severus - Miss Weasley may have told The Goblins some of what transpired during our.... meeting" He said quietly "It might be necessary for us to arrange their silence on this matter, once we have dealt with young Ginevra"

"Of course, Albus" Snape nodded "I will be happy to help" He paused "When she arrives, I could..."

"No" Dumbledore shook his head "If we use magic, we risk starting a rebellion, if not a full blown war. I am not certain that would improve our situation" Snape smiled.

"Very well - I will resist the urge to drag her out of here, kicking and screaming, and bow to your judgement"

"Thank you" Dumbledore replied, then they both walked over and sat down next to Arthur.

xoxox

"May I present our manager, the most venerable Ragnok" Zaglog said, bowing slightly. Jennifer and Sidney copied his bow, followed by the three children.

"Manager Ragnok" Jennifer said when she straightened up "May I present my children, Hermione, Harry and Ginny" The elder Goblin bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He paused, then looked at Ginny "You have made your choice, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, sir" Ginny nodded "And, if I may, it is Miss Potter, not Miss Weasley"

"My apologies" Ragnok smiled, causing Ginny to smile back.

"No worries" She turned to Jennifer and Sidney "I am ready to do this. I want it over with"

"Of course" Sidney nodded, but stopped as Harry raised his hand "Harry?"

"There's one more thing I'd like to do to my estate" He said "But I don't know if it's possible"

"Tell us what it is, and we will see what we can do" Harry took a deep breath, and then explained his plan.

xoxox

"What is taking so long?" Molly had started pacing back and forth behind her husband "Why are they keeping us here? Where's my daughter?"

"I don't know, Molly" Dumbledore replied "Would you like me to...." He stopped and turned as the door opened.

"Mr Dumbledore" Ragnok walked in "Thank you for waiting"

"Where's my daughter?" Molly asked, walking up behind her husband "Where is Ginny?"

"Miss Ginerva is waiting outside" Ragnok replied in a calm voice "Along with The Regents Potter, and their children"

"Harry Potter is here?" Dumbledore asked in surprise "Why?"

"That will be made clear in due course" Ragnok resisted the urge to grin at the four mages "I asked for a moment before the others came in, so that I could remind you that you are on Goblin soil, and consequently under our laws"

"I am aware of my duties and responsibilities, Manager Ragnok" Dumbledore's voice tightened slightly "I do not need you to remind me of them"

"Then you will remember that any use of magic inside the borders of our territory is considered an act of war, even if that magic is not directed at one of our Nation?" Ragnok stared at him intently.

"As I said, I do not need you to remind me of my duties" Dumbledore replied "Now, can you please show Miss Weasley in, as I believe her parents are very worried about her"

"I find that hard to believe" Ragnok replied with a slight smirk "But I will bring young Miss Ginevra in" He turned and walked out of the room.

"Why is the de facto Head of The Goblin Nation referring to Miss Weasley by her first name?" Snape asked quietly, but before anyone could respond, the door opened again, and Ragnok returned, followed by Jennifer and Sidney, then Harry, Hermione and Ginny, with Zaglog coming in last, closing the door.

Jennifer and Sidney took the seats opposite Arthur and Molly, while the three children sat to their left, with Ginny in the middle. The Goblins took the seats to the right, then passed two folders to Jennifer.

"Ginny...." Molly started, but Jennifer held up her hand.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley - following the attack on your daughter earlier today, my husband and I, acting in our capacity as Regents, formally adopted your daughter in to The House of Potter-Granger" She slid the first of the folders over the desk "The adoption papers are in the folder, along with Miss Ginevra Potter-Granger's statement giving up any interests she might have as part of The Weasley family" Molly and Arthur stared at her in confusion, but Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Mrs Granger - I realise you are new to our world, but surely you understand that you can't just take a child from their family against her will, regardless of what powers you think you have as Harry's guardian" Jennifer tilted her head to one side, then smiled.

"Firstly, Professor Dumbledore, my name is Mrs Potter-Granger, and while I accept you might not have realised that, I would prefer it if you address me as such from now on" She paused "Secondly - unlike certain people in this room, we have not done anything to Ginny against her will" She glanced at her youngest daughter, who nodded in agreement.

"Potter-Granger?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at Harry.

"Yes, Potter-Granger" Jennifer nodded, then looked back at Molly and Arthur "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley..."

"Don't you dare talk to us" Molly snapped "You steal our daughter? You brainwash her in to believing we are the enemy? And now you have the gall to talk to us like we're your friends?"

"We didn't steal her" Hermione snapped back "We didn't do anything, other than help and her protect her from you"

"Why you...." Molly reached for her wand, but stopped at a look from Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger..." He started, but Jennifer interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore, did anyone ever teach you that it is disrespectful not to refer to people by their given name, especially when you have been asked to do so?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Quite frankly I don't care whether you are sorry or not" Jennifer resisted the urge to smirk as Harry and Hermione snorted in amusement "But I believe you were about to lecture my daughter?" She paused "Or should I say my eldest daughter?" Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments, then turned back to Hermione.

"Miss Potter-Granger, I don't know what young Ginevra has told you, but she is in no danger from any of us, especially not her parents"

"So her parents didn't stand idly by as you cast an unforgivable curse on her?" Hermione asked with a sweet smile "Because that is what Ginny told us happened"

"It is my belief that Miss Weasley is still suffering under the effects of the diary she was given" Dumbledore glanced at Ginny "Her parents asked me to check is this was the case, and to help her if it was"

"And?" Hermione stared at him.

"And I don't think it is unreasonable to suggest that - given her state of mind - she might have misinterpreted some of what she saw" Dumbledore smiled "But I can promise you, young Ginny is in no danger, and while I am grateful she has friends willing to help her in her time of need, I think it is time that she returned to her family"

"She is with her family, Professor" Harry replied "And she will not be returning to The Burrow, at least not with you"

"Harry - while I have been willing to put up with this foolishness so far, if you insist on continuing this nonsense, I will be forced to take further action against you and your guardians"

"We thought you might say that, Mr Dumbledore" Sidney said with a smile "So we prepared a little presentation for you" He turned to Zaglog, who nodded, then pressed a button on the desk in front of him.

"If you would like to turn your attention to the far wall?" The Goblin asked, then turned himself as the wall lit up with a silvery image.

Over the next five minutes, it played out the events in The Burrow from Ginny's perspective. It showed Ginny going downstairs, confronting Dumbledore, then seeing The Headmaster cast the imperious curse on her. It finished with Ginny appearing in Gringotts and meeting Zaglog for the first time.

As the image faded, Sidney turned back to face Dumbledore.

"As you have so helpfully pointed out, Mr Dumbledore, my wife and I are new to this world, so we don't yet have a complete grasp on all the nuances of it" He paused "However I think I am right in saying that if we released that memory to the general public, it is not my wife, my children or me that would suffer as a result"

"Are you threatening me, Mr Potter-Granger?"

"Yes, Dumbledore, I am" Sidney smiled "However, given your position, and the esteem the majority of the magical world appears to hold you in, I would rather not be forced to destroy you, or your potions teacher" He looked over at Molly and Arthur "And while you did attempt to harm Ginny, you didn't succeed, so I have no desire to destroy you either" He paused "So I have a deal for you"

"What makes you think...." Molly yelled, but stopped as Arthur rested his hand on hers.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"You accept the papers we have given you" Sidney said simply "You give up all claim on your daughter, and you let her go on with her life as our child" He turned to Dumbledore "The same goes for you, Professor - you will not bully, harass or otherwise intimidate my children in school in an attempt to get Ginny to change her mind"

"And what if they misbehave?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then you can punish them as you would any other student" Jennifer replied "We have no wish to undermine your authority as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but - at the same time - we will not allow you to abuse that authority to get some sort of petty revenge for what happened today"

"What if we choose not to accept this deal?" Dumbledore looked at them curiously "The Weasley family is well respected and well loved. If it came to light that someone stole one of their children, then those responsible might not fare so well"

"And how well loved will The Weasley family be after people find out they handed their daughter over to you for brainwashing?" Jennifer smiled sweetly at him "You can make this a fight if you want, Dumbledore, but in the end you will lose, and you will look bad doing it" Arthur looked at Dumbledore, then turned to Ginny.

"Miss Potter-Granger.... Ginny" He said softly "I regret what we did, and while I understand that you might not be able to forgive us, we thought it was in your best interests" He paused, then reached down and picked up the parchment "While I can not speak for Professor Dumbledore, I am willing to accept what has happened, and have no intention of making it any harder than it already is"

"Arthur?" Molly looked at him in disbelief.

"We got it wrong Molly, my love, and now we have to pay the price" He sighed, then turned back to Ginny "While I can not say I am happy with the situation, I am glad you have a family that will take care of you, Miss Potter-Granger, and I hope that some day you will come to understand why we did what we did, and maybe look on us a little more kindly"

"Thank you, Mr Weasley" Ginny nodded, then watched as Arthur and Molly stood up.

"I believe that concludes our business?"

"There is one thing" Hermione said, taking Ginny's hand "Earlier on, when she was forced to flee, Ginny left a number of personal belongings behind. In addition, she didn't get a chance to say good bye to her brothers. I would like to arrange a time that she can come and pick up her stuff, and talk to Fred and George" She paused "If possible, we would prefer neither of you to be there" Molly opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when Arthur nodded.

"I will let you know by the end of the week, if that is acceptable?" Hermione nodded "Then we will take our leave" He took Molly's hand, and led her out of the conference room.

After the door had closed behind them, Jennifer slid the other folder across the table towards Dumbledore, then turned to Ragnok.

"Manager Ragnok, perhaps you could explain our decision to Mr Dumbledore?"

"It would be my pleasure, Jennifer" The elder Goblin smiled, then turned to Dumbledore.

"As you probably remember, Harry Potter, as he was then, was adopted around eighteen months ago, following the revelation his relatives were abusing him" He paused "At that time, he asked to change his name to Potter-Granger, as a mark of respect for those who had saved him from the terrible situation he was in" Ragnok looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to respond, but when The Headmaster didn't say anything, The Goblin continued.

"The following summer, Mr Potter-Granger asked his adoptive parents to take control of his estate, and asked Gringotts to take his seat in The Wizengamot" He smiled as Dumbledore frowned slightly, then continued "And finally, following your attack on Miss Ginevra, and his parents' decision to adopt her to prevent a future attack, he decided to unite his future fortunes with his parents'"

"What does that mean?" Snape asked.

"It means that he asked Mr and Mrs Granger if he could unite The House of Potter with The House of Granger, and create a brand new House" Zaglog said. Dumbledore and Snape gaped at him in surprise, before turning to stare at Harry.

"Harry? Do you have any idea what you've done? What were you thinking?"

"That while I am proud to have Ginny as a sister, and to have Hermione as a sister, I would prefer them to be in the same family" He paused "So I asked Mum and Dad if I could combine my House with theirs, so that we could be one big, happy family" Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Actually, Professor, I do" He nodded "I have increased the size and fortunes of our Houses, and made our position a lot stronger" He glanced at his two sisters "Instead of a single heir, there are now three. And instead of being constrained by the Regency laws, my parents can control their estate properly" Dumbledore stared at him, then shook his head sadly.

"If I may ask one more question?"

"Of course" Harry nodded.

"Can we expect any more of these little revolutions, or have you finished turning our world upside down?"

"If I am honest, I'm not sure at the moment" Harry smiled, then turned to his parents "I think we are done?"

xoxox

"Mr Potter-Granger, Mrs Potter-Granger" Tramax bowed politely as Harry and his family arrived back at Gringotts in Disney World.

"News travels fast" Jennifer said with a smile "Thank you for your assistance earlier, Manager Tramax"

"It was my pleasure, Mrs Potter-Granger" He smiled at three children "Would you care to join me for dinner one evening? Not tonight, of course - I understand that you would like to spend your first night as a family"

"We would be honoured, Manager Tramax" Sidney smiled "Although you are right about our plans for the evening"

"Of course" Tramax gave another polite bow "I will leave you to the rest of your holiday now" He turned and walked away, while Jennifer and Sidney lead the children in the other direction.

xoxox

Five minutes later, as the three children walked out of Cinderella's Castle, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So, little sister, are you alright?" Ginny looked at her thoughtfully.

"No" She said after a moment, then smiled "But I think I will be"


	39. Year 3 - Summer's Story

Sidney knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, then pushed it open. Inside, he found her lying fully clothed and asleep on her bed.

For a moment, he just stood and watched her sleep.

It had been two weeks since she came in to their lives - only four weeks since her first year at Hogwarts had ended - and, from what he could tell, she was adapting relatively well.

He knew she still had the odd nightmare. Not about the diary - it seemed the Living Flame had well and truly destroyed any trace of Voldemort that it had contained - but about her last day at The Burrow, and the actions of her parents.

He also knew that - when these nightmares surfaced, his youngest daughter went to his oldest for comfort and help. Which, he thought, made sense. She had known Minnie and Harry for nearly a year, where as he and Jennifer were virtually strangers to the girl.

He wasn't all that worried - as time went on, he knew that she would get used to them, just as Harry had.

No - what worried him was the rest of the day. Because for the first time since she had fled The Burrow, Ginny was returning to the place she had called home for the first eleven years of her life.

He walked over and knelt down by the side of the bed, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, sweetie?" He said softly. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, and smiled.

"Hey Dad" She blinked a few more times.

"Hey, sweetheart" He returned her smile "I'm sorry to wake you, but..."

"But it's time to go?" She asked, a tinge of worry entering her voice. He nodded.

"Molly and Arthur have agreed to be away between noon and three" He continued "So we have to go now"

"Okay" She nodded, then sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed "Are you coming with me?"

"Whatever you want, love" He smiled, then took her hands and pulled her to her feet "Harry and Minnie are waiting downstairs"

"Okay" She nodded again, then looked up at him "Thank you, you know, for everything" She stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"It's our pleasure, love" He gave her a brief hug, then he got her jacket out of the wardrobe, and together they walked out of her bedroom.

xoxox

Jennifer smiled as Sidney and Ginny came downstairs.

"The floo point is five minutes away, and I have been assured that your father and I can use it as safely as you three can" She said as Ginny stood next to Harry "I've also been assured that the floo point at The Burrow will be open, and that we shouldn't have any problem getting there"

"There is one other thing though" Sidney continued "Molly and Arthur have agreed not to be there, and - at Ginny's request - they have taken Ron with them"

"Good" Ginny said under her breath, making Hermione and Harry smirk.

"However we believe that Fred, George and Percy will be there" Sidney finished "There is also the possibility that Molly and Arthur might have summoned their two oldest sons home"

"Which means there will be between one and three wizards who are of-age, and so can do magic" Jennifer said "We don't anticipate any problems, but I just thought you should keep it in mind"

"Yes mum" All three children replied in unison.

"Okay. Do you all have your wands?" She asked, then smiled as they each nodded "I know you can't use them now, but I'd much rather you have them and not need them, than need them and not have them" She looked at her husband "Is that everything?"

"I think so, yes" He nodded.

"Okay. Wagons roll"

xoxox

William Weasley paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to glance at the fire place.

"Bill - if you're going to keep pacing, could you at least vary your path - it's becoming boring" Bill turned to stare at his younger brother Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, if I'm not entertaining enough" He rolled his eyes "I am just about to see my sister for the first time in two years, and she isn't even my sister any more!" He threw his hands up in the air, then turned back and started pacing. Charlie watched him for a moment, then turned to the other three brothers in the room.

"What can we expect?" He asked "Will she talk to us? Will she ignore us? Will she come out of the floo wand blazing?"

"That depends" Fred said, leaning back on the sofa.

"Depends on what?"

"On whether you knew what our parents were going to do" George stared at him "Did they talk to you about their plans?"

"No" Charlie shook his head, eyes darkening slightly "I had no idea what had happened until Dad sent me an owl, suggesting I would want to come home"

"Then I suspect that she will not be angry with you" George replied, and Fred nodded. Then they both turned to look at Bill.

"I didn't know either" He said "Although if what Mum's letter said was true, I can see why they did it" He realised the twins were both looking at him with slightly disappointed expressions "What?"

"You think that using an unforgivable curse on their daughter was acceptable?" Fred asked. Bill stared impassively back at him.

"I've seen what dark curses can do to people, little brother, and if our sister was exposed to one of them, I think that I would use any means necessary to save her, even if they weren't exactly legal"

"May I suggest you don't express that view to Ginny" Percy said with a wry smile "Because I am not sure she would appreciate it"

"What do you think?" Bill asked "Of what Mum and Dad did, I mean"

"That if Ginny was going dark, then they had a fairly large part in driving her too it" He said simply "And that if they had taken an iota of interest in her over the past three or four months, they would have seen what I saw"

"Which was what?"

"That despite the fact her family more or less turned its back on her - something I am now sorry I did, and something I will try to make up for - she is a happy, carefree girl with friends who love her" Percy sighed "And they tried to take it away from her. Is it any wonder she ran?"

"So you think this is Mum and Dad's fault?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Along with The Headmaster" Percy replied with a sigh "And I am fairly sure that Ron and I didn't help all that much either"

"Where is Ron?" Bill frowned "Shouldn't he be here, if Ginny is coming to say goodbye?"

"He thinks that Ginny tried to kill him with a snake" Fred smirked "Something he then convinced Mum and Dad of"

"So you can see why she asked Mum and Dad to make sure he wasn't here" George added.

"Ron...." Charlie started, then shook his head "What has happened to this family?" He looked at his brothers "And how do we fix it?"

"I don't know if we can" Percy said with another sigh "When half of us think our parents were wrong, and the other half think they were right...." He trailed off, then shrugged "If we can't agree on that, then I think we won't agree on anything else"

"So what do we tell Ginny?" Bill asked "If she asks us about what we think? And what we're going to do?" As he finished speaking, the fireplace flared in to life.

"Looks like we're about to find out" Percy stood up, followed by Fred and George. A moment later, Sidney walked out of the green flames.

"Hello" He looked around "My name is Sidney Potter-Granger, Head of The House of Potter-Granger" He turned as Hermione and Ginny came out of the fireplace "I believe most of you have met my two daughters...."

"WAAAAAH!" Harry shot out of the fireplace, crashed in to Percy and sent them both falling to the floor.

"....and my son" Sidney gave a wry grin as Jennifer stepped out of the fireplace "My wife, Jennifer" He leaned over and pulled both Harry and Percy to their feet "You okay, Harry?"

"Yes, Dad" He nodded, then glared at the fireplace "I really don't like floo travel"

"So we noticed" Fred smirked. Harry returned the grin, then Fred turned to Bill, and nodded.

"Mr Potter-Granger, my name is William Weasley, but you can call me Bill" He held out his hand, and Sidney shook it "This is my brother Charlie, and I think you know Percy, Fred and George" Sidney nodded to each of them in turn "Would you like to sit down?"

"If it's okay, Ginny and Hermione are going to go and get her stuff from her room?" Jennifer glanced at the two girls.

"It's fine with me" Bill nodded, then looked at his former sister "Gin? Can we talk later?"

"Yes, Bill" Ginny nodded with a smile "But Mum and Dad wanted to talk to you first, without me in the room" She turned to Hermione, and took her hand "Lets go, so they can start their little chat" The two girls walked out in to the kitchen, while Harry looked over at his parents.

"Do you want me to...." He started, but Jennifer shook her head.

"You've been a large part of this, Harry" She said "And since I suspect her brothers probably have some questions, you might be able to help answer them" He nodded, then took a seat next to his father.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us" Sidney looked at each of the brothers in turn "I realise that this must have come as something of a shock, but I'm hoping that, if you understand what happened, you might be able to salvage your relationship with Ginny" He paused "I have no desire to cut you out of her life, but at the same time, I won't let any you hurt her, any more than she already has been"

"We understand" Bill nodded "But our parents told us what happened, Mr Potter-Granger. What else is there to know?"

"And do you believe what they told you?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course" Bill replied, but Fred and George both shook their heads, while Percy merely stared at the floor.

"What about you... Charlie, was it?" Jennifer looked at the second eldest brother, who stared back at her, then shrugged.

"Perhaps if we tell you what we know, then you can make up your mind?" Sidney suggested.

"That sounds fair" Charlie nodded. Sidney looked at Jennifer, who smiled.

"Well, Charlie - it happened like this...."

xoxox

Hermione picked up a book, and began idly flicking through it as Ginny walked round, collecting various trinkets.

A few moments later, she let out a slight snort of amusement, causing Ginny to turn round.

"Snidge?" She asked, then, realising the book that her friend was holding, let out a slight moan "Where did you find that?"

"It was on the top of the bedside table" Hermione gestured to the cabinet, then smirked "A puma, Nissa?"

"I was nine!" Ginny went bright red "I knew I should have destroyed that!"

"And not let the world see all this?" Hermione laughed, then held it out "Here - take it"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, still blushing but now smiling as well "You want to give up such prime blackmail material on your little sister?"

"If it was about anyone other than my little brother, probably not" Hermione grinned "But I really don't want to think about him...." She flicked it open and looked at the page "...loving you like Gabrielle loved Xena" She paused "Who's Xena?"

"A warrior from Ancient Greece - she was arguably one of the darkest of the dark, but then she reformed and redeemed herself. After that, she fought a lot of bad guys and was instrumental in establishing one of the first stable governments" Ginny grinned "She's one of my heroes, even though she is a muggle"

"And Gabrielle?"

"The Bard-Witch who helped her" Ginny looked around the room "I know I have a book on it somewhere, but basically Gabby joined up with Xena just after Xena reformed, and together they set about writing wrongs and making the world a better place"

"And they were lovers?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

"That depends on your point of view" Ginny smirked "I'll see if I can find that book, then you can read all about them yourself, and make up your own mind"

"Cool" Hermione nodded, then waved the poetry book she was holding "So - would you like to take this? Or burn it?" Ginny looked at it for a moment.

"Burn it"

"You sure?" Hermione asked, and Ginny nodded emphatically.

"They were poems about someone I'd never met, and someone who doesn't exist" She smiled "Luna was right - Harry isn't The Boy Who Lived, and now I get to know him as a big brother, not just a friend"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "We can burn it downstairs" She looked around "Is there anything else you want?" Ginny smirked.

"I suppose booby-trapping Ron's door to cover him in custard is out of the question?"

"I think it might not go down well" Hermione replied with a laugh.

"That's not a no...." Ginny started, but Hermione shook her head "Oh pooh" Ginny looked around the room again, then nodded "I'm done"

"Okay - lets go" Hermione jumped to her feet and took one of the bags Ginny was holding "Do you want me to go first? Just in case they are still discussing you?"

"Nah" Ginny shook her head "They should be done by now" She pulled the door open, then looked back in the room and gave a little wave "Bye, room. I probably won't be back any time soon, so have fun without me" Before Hermione could respond, Ginny turned and left the room.

xoxox

"....which is when we arrived" Jennifer finished her story. Charlie gazed at her contemplatively, then nodded.

"I didn't want to believe it, but that does make more sense than the story we were told" He said softly.

"Charlie!" Bill snapped "Are you really saying you think Mum and Dad were wrong?"

"Yes, Bill" He nodded again, then glanced at the door "I'm sorry, Nee" Everyone else turned to see Ginny walk in from the kitchen "Maybe if I hadn't...." Before he could finish, Ginny bounded over and put her finger on his lips.

"Don't, Lee" She said with a slight smile, then she looked around at the rest of her former brothers "None of you had anything to do with this, and it's not your fault" She glanced at Percy "Even you, Percy" He let out a quiet laugh.

"Have you got everything?" Sidney asked as Hermione came in.

"Everything I want, yes" Ginny nodded.

"Okay" He paused "Do you want us to wait in the kitchen?" Ginny bit her lip, then nodded "Okay - we'll be through there" He and Jennifer stood up "Kids?"

"I'd like them to stay, if that's alright?" Ginny asked.

"Of course" Jennifer took her husband's hand, and they vanished in to the kitchen. Ginny walked over to stand in front of the fireplace, while Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"So what's next for you, sis?" Charlie asked, then added "If I can still call you that?"

"Yes, Lee, you can" She smiled "I wasn't lying when I said I don't blame any of you for this -- two of you were out of the country, the rest of you are still in school, and none of you were there when they attacked me"

"What about Ron?" Bill asked, then he flinched slightly as Ginny turned an angry look on him.

"Ron was there" She said, her tone bordering on furious "He was there and he did nothing to stop them"

"What could he have done?" Bill shook his head "Do you think he could have stopped Dumbledore? Snape?"

"He could have tried" She continued in the same tone "Just as I would try if I saw someone I loved being attacked"

"It doesn't matter that he wouldn't have succeeded" Hermione added "It just matters that he stood aside and let it happen"

"Exactly" Ginny nodded, her tone lightening slightly "That's why I am talking to the five of you, and why I asked him to not be here" She paused "But, as I was saying, while I am not legally your sister any more, I don't want to cut you out of my life completely" She looked at Fred, Percy and George "I will still see you at school, and will still talk to you" She paused, then smirked "Well - as much as I ever did" Percy laughed.

"I promise I will try harder this year" He said.

"Me too" Ginny nodded in response then looked at her two eldest brothers "Mum and Dad - Mr and Mrs Granger-Potter, that is - have said they don't mind owls coming and going, if you want to keep in touch"

"Can we visit?" Charlie asked.

"You have to owl first, and tell us when you're coming" Harry supplied, then - at Charlie's surprised look, added "Not because we don't trust you, but Mum and Dad had a number of Goblin wards put around the house...." He stopped as Charlie held up his hand.

"Say no more - I understand"

"I don't" Bill frowned "Is your village that dangerous?"

"It was a way to placate Dumbledore" Hermione sighed "He thinks that Voldemort..." She paused as all five Weasley brothers shivered in fear "...spends his days lurking in our shed, ready to rip off Harry's head and use it as a football"

"And you don't agree?" Percy looked at her curiously.

"Voldemort died the night he went to Godric's Hollow, and he is not coming back" She replied in a firm tone "But since we are just kids, Dumbledore doesn't seem to think he has to listen to us" She shrugged "Either way - the wards are there, and it would be better if you didn't try to cross them"

"What about you?" Ginny asked "I mean - what are you going to do about all this?"

"I think that, once I have another chat with Mum and Dad, I'm going to go back to Romania, and consider staying there permanently" Charlie said with a frown "I know that they might have thought they were helping, but there is a reason these curses are called Unforgivable" He shook his head in disgust.

"There's two weeks until I return to school" Percy smiled "I can survive that long, and once I am finished at Hogwarts, I'm going to find my own place" He looked at Charlie "I know it's unusual, but I agree with you, and the sooner I can get out of this place, the better"

"For what it's worth, we agree" Fred admitted "But we're pretty much stuck here" George nodded in agreement.

"I don't want you thinking we support or agree with Mum and Dad, but since we have to stay here, we're going to have to try to keep the peace" He added.

"I understand" Ginny replied sadly "And don't worry, I won't hold it against you" She turned to her eldest brother "Bill?"

"I think you are being unbelievably selfish" He replied calmly "They were concerned that you had been possessed - taken over by Merlin knows what - and they risk their futures to try to help you. And how do you repay them? You inform on them to The Goblins, then try to get the rest of us to punish them for what you think they did wrong!" He shook his head "You are a sad, selfish, silly little girl, and I don't want anything to do with you" Ginny stared at him for a moment, then turned away, looking back towards the rest of her brothers.

"Charlie, have a nice trip back to Romania, and say hi to your dragons for me" Charlie nodded "Percy, Fred, George - no doubt I will see you on Back To School Day" The other three nodded "As I said, until then, if you address owls to me, they should get to me"

"But remember it's Ginny Potter-Granger" Hermione added.

"Yes" Ginny smiled, then - without looking at Bill - added "The wards we have also disarm any dangerous or dark mail" She walked over and gave Charlie, Percy, Fred and George a hug each. When she was finished, she turned back to Hermione.

"I think I'm ready to go now, Snidge" Hermione nodded, then Ginny turned and walked in to the kitchen. A moment later she emerged, followed by her parents.

"We're not going back by floo - at least, not right now" She said "I want to pop in on Luna, so we're going to walk over there"

"Okay" Percy jumped to his feet "Let me show you out"

"Thank you" Jennifer grinned, then they followed Percy out, leaving Fred, George and Charlie staring at Bill. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Charlie stood up.

"Fred, George - a pleasure as always" He walked towards the fireplace "I think that, given the circumstances, I am going to forego the reunion with Mum and Dad" He glanced at Bill, then turned back to the twins "Let me know how things are going"

"You too, big brother" The twins nodded, then Charlie turned and stepped in to the fireplace, vanishing in the bright green flames.

"I think we have something brewing upstairs that we probably shouldn't leave" George said, then turned and bounded up the stairs. Fred cast a one last look at Bill, then followed him.

xoxox

Luna raised her hand to her eyebrows, then, with a grin spreading across her face, she bounded out of the plum patch and down the garden, coming to a stop just before the fence.

"Snidge!" She waved as Hermione and the others walked up the path towards her "Hold on a second" She held her hand up, and they came to a halt. Luna smiled, then turned and ran back to her house. Pulling the door open, she turned to the crystal next to the door and tapped it twice with her wand.

"Two muggles, three mages" She said. The crystal pulsed five times, then returned to normal. Luna grinned, then turned and sprinted back down the path.

"Okay - you can come in now" She said, pulling the gate open.

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Jennifer smiled as she and her husband walked through the gate.

"Call me Luna, Mrs Potter-Granger" She grinned, then turned to her friends, who were staring at her in confusion "What?"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the house.

"How do I know what?" Luna looked at her with an expression of equal confusion, then she stopped "The house isn't really tidy at the moment - can we talk out here?"

"Okay" Hermione nodded. Luna lead them round the side of the house, to a patio table she had set up with six chairs. They all sat down, then Luna turned back to her friend.

"You mean how did I know about Harry's house? And about Nissa's shiny new name?" She asked, and Hermione nodded "I don't suppose you'd accept I am just incredibly insightful?"

"Yes" Hermione smiled "But that's not the reason, is it?" Luna dropped her head in to her hands, and sighed.

"No" She said quietly, then turned and reached behind, pulling two papers from on top of a barrel. She turned back and put them on the table "Both of these came out just over two weeks ago" Hermione took the first one and opened it. She glanced through it, then looked up.

"It's a story about Harry's decision to unite our families" She said "Written by the same woman who wrote the story about Zaglog's appointment"

"Harmony Powers?" Sidney asked "I kind of like her" Jennifer turned to stare at him in amusement "What?"

"You like her?" His wife asked, still smirking.

"Oh - you know what I mean" He rolled his eyes "She is a good writer, and she seems relatively fair" He paused "Compared to that other woman, anyway"

"Rita Skeeter?" Ginny asked, holding up the other paper.

"Yes - her" Sidney nodded, then frowned "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's written a story about my.... disagreement with Molly and Arthur" Ginny sighed "In which it seems that I am an ungrateful, selfish wench who is spitting on thousands of years of tradition, and my parents - and my beloved brother Ron - come out as whiter than white heroes, just trying to save me from my dark fate" She glanced at the paper again "Though oddly she does make clear that I am not actually dark, merely that my former parents were trying to ensure that" She looked up in confusion, but Luna smiled.

"The House of Potter-Granger is one of, if not the most powerful and influential Houses in our world" She explained "If she even hinted that one of you had gone dark without any substantial proof, then your Heads of House would be able to sue her and The Prophet"

"But only if she does something definitive?" Sidney asked, and Luna nodded "Well - that blows" Luna giggled as Jennifer slapped him on the arm "Er - sorry"

"Don't worry, Mr Potter-Granger" She smiled "My Dad says a lot worse things most of the time" Sidney laughed.

"So what do we do about this?" Ginny asked, tapping the paper on the table.

"Ignore it" Hermione said, and Jennifer nodded in agreement "Either people will believe it, or they won't, and if we make a big thing out of disputing it...."

"Then more people will believe it" Jennifer finished, She looked at Ginny "Will you be okay?"

"With all of you on my side?" Ginny smiled back "I don't think there is anything we can't hand...." She trailed off as Luna jumped to her feet, staring down to where Eric Lovegood was pushing the gate open.

"Daddy?" She stood in silence as he walked towards them "Daddy? What are you doing home?"

"Hello pumpkin" Eric smiled, then leaned over and kissed her cheek "I was wondering if you know how to get in touch with Harry Potter-Granger's parents?"

"You could ask Harry" Luna suggested, pointing across the table. Her father span round, then looked back at his daughter.

"Did you bring him here to be your husband? Because I don't think your mother would approve of that"

"No, Mr Lovegood" Hermione said, stifling the urge to laugh "We were over at The Weasleys, and we came to visit your daughter"

"Well - that's okay then" He nodded to himself "You must be Minnie?"

"Hermione Jane Potter-Granger" She nodded "But yes, most people call me Minnie. And these are mine, and Harry and Ginny's parents, Jennifer and Sidney Potter-Granger"

"Hello" Eric smiled "I'm Eric Lovegood, and - if I can interrupt for a moment, I have to tell you something very important"

"What is it?" Luna asked. Eric took a deep breath.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban" He said in a serious tone. For a moment, nobody spoke, then Harry put his hand up.

"Who's Sirius Black?"


	40. Year 3 - Back To School

Hermione peered in to the compartment, then looked back at her brother and sister.

"There's a man sleeping in the corner, but it's the only empty compartment" She said.

"Is there space for the others?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded "Okay" She smiled, then slowly pulled the door open.

xoxox

Fred and George watched Ron as he glanced at the door to the compartment.

"Don't" George said as Ron stood up.

"Don't what?" Ron asked.

"Don't go looking for Ginny"

"What makes you think I was going to look for Ginny?" Ron said sulkily. Fred and George stared at him until he sat down again "I was just going to talk to her"

"That's what we're worried about" Fred smiled at him "If you want someone to talk to, talk to Seamus or Dean, or Lavender or Parvati" He and George stood up "We are going to find Angelina and Alicia, and catch up" They walked over to the door and slid it open "Promise you won't go looking for her?"

"I promise" Ron nodded. George rolled his eyes, then they both walked in to the corridor, closing the door behind them.

"You know he's lying, right?" Fred asked.

"I know" George sighed "But unless we're willing to sit on him until next June, there's not a lot we can do, is there?"

xoxox

Sally slid the door open, then stopped.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly.

"R.J.Lupin" Ginny replied with a smile

"Who?" Sally walked in and sat down next to Hermione.

"We have no idea" Harry admitted "We got his name from his case, but that's about all we know"

"New teacher?" Sally suggested.

"You think Lockhart's gone?" Hermione looked at her hopefully "Do you think we might get someone decent?"

"I do hope so" The four of them turned as the man sat up "If I can't do better than that fraud, I don't think I could show my face" He realised the four students were blushing "I'm sorry - I woke up about five minutes ago, and I didn't want to disturb you...."

"Don't worry about it, Professor Lupin" Hermione smiled tentatively at him "We probably shouldn't have been talking about you behind your back.... in front of you"

"Then, if you don't mind, we can call it even?" Remus asked, and Hermione nodded, still slightly pink "Good" He paused, then looked around "As you've worked out, I am taking over as Defence Professor, and my name is Remus Lupin" He smiled "And you must be Harry Potter-Granger" Harry rolled his eyes, making Remus look at him in confusion.

"Forgive my brother, Professor, but after all the stories in the press, he is somewhat sick of fans" Hermione said. Remus stared at her for a moment, then let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, Harry" He leaned forward "I didn't recognise you because of the press stories, or because I am a big fan of The Boy Who Lived"

"You didn't?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No" Remus smiled "I was at school with your mother and father, and I was there when you were born and while you were growing up"

"You were?" Harry looked at him interestedly "You knew my parents?"

"Very well, yes" Remus nodded.

"What about Sirius Black?" Sally asked, then - when Remus' face turned dark - she said "I'm sorry - I didn't mean...." Remus held his hand up.

"Don't worry.... I'm sorry - I didn't catch your name"

"Oh" Hermione exclaimed "My name is Hermione Jane Potter-Granger, this is my youngest sister Ginny and our very good friend Sally-Anne Perks" Remus looked at Ginny with a curious expression "And yes, my sister is the one that The Prophet wrote about" Remus went slightly pink.

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to stare, Miss Potter-Granger" He said, and Ginny tilted her head in acknowledgement "And yes, I knew Sirius Black as well, but - if you don't mind...."

"You'd rather not talk about him?" Ginny smiled "Believe me, I understand" Harry and Hermione smirked, while Remus grinned.

"Then, if you will excuse me, I should go and talk to the driver" He said, getting to his feet. He glanced at Harry "It was nice to meet you again, Harry. I'm glad to see you have a family again"

"Thank you, sir" Harry nodded. Remus smiled, then pulled the compartment door open, only to come face to face with two more students.

"Oh - sorry. I didn't realise anyone was out here" He stood to one side to let Luna and Neville in, then slipped out, sliding the door shut behind him. Luna and Neville stared after him for a moment, then turned to face the others.

"Who was that?" Neville asked.

xoxox

Blaise looked up as the compartment door slid open, then resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Draco Malfoy swaggered in.

"Zabini!" Draco plumped down next to him "Just the boy I have been looking for"

"And yet I was here, all the time" As he'd expected, the sarcasm went straight over the other Slytherin's head.

"It is time we talked, Zabini" Draco lowered his voice, despite the fact they were the only two students in the compartment "My father has made it clear that our Lord will be returning soon - possibly within the year" He leaned forward, lowering his voice yet further "The escape of Sirius Black is the first sign, and my father says the others will follow shortly"

"And?" Blaise stared at him impassively.

"And it is time to declare where you stand" Draco smiled in a predatory fashion "So what's it to be, Zabini?"

"Has your father spoken to my parents?" Blaise asked, then smirked slightly as Draco's smile faded "He hasn't told you, has he?" Blaise's smile widened "Or, having failed with my parents, is he asking you to recruit me against their wishes?"

"Your parents are unwise to side against our Lord..."

"Your Lord, Draco, not mine" Blaise cut him off "My family was neutral during the last war, and - should it turn out that The Dark Lord was not vanquished by Harry Potter - we will be neutral again" Draco glared at him.

"When The Dark Lord returns, anyone who is not with us will be against us" He jumped to his feet then span round "You will die with the rest of the mudbloods and blood-traitors, Zabini - you and you're whole traitorous family!" He yanked the compartment door open, then slammed it shut behind him, making the glass rattle in its frame.

"Well - that went well" Blaise leaned back in his seat "This year is going to be a lot of fun"

xoxox

"Ron is in the next carriage, in a compartment with Seamus and Dean" Neville looked at Ginny after Hermione had explained all about their new Defence Professor.

"And?" She smiled.

"And so if you need to use the loo, I'd suggest the one at the front of the train rather than the back" Neville grinned, making her laugh.

"How was your holiday, Nev?" She asked.

"Pretty good" He looked at the others "Nan has let me have one of the smaller greenhouses. Seems Professor Sprout told her that I am quite good at Herbology, and she wants to see if she can encourage my talent"

"Go you" She grinned "You're getting along better with her then?" He nodded with another smile.

"I think she has accepted that I am not going to be my father, but that I can still be myself"

"Cool" She leaned back in her seat, then glanced up at the door "Oh crap" Before anyone could respond, the door slid open.

"I hear you've found yourself a new family, Weasel" Malfoy sneered "What did you have to pay them?" He looked her up and down "Or was it not that sort of deal?" Harry moved to stand up, but stopped when Hermione shook her head. Malfoy caught the exchange, and smirked.

"Hiding behind her petticoats, Potter?" Harry frowned, glancing at Hermione.

"Why does that sound familiar?" He asked.

"Elphaba said to me" Neville replied, looking back at Malfoy curiously "Last Easter"

"Is it just co-incidence, do you think?" Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I asked you a question, Potter" Malfoy sneered.

"Not now, Malfoy" Harry waved his hand dismissively, then turned back to his older sister "Is it possible that he's talking to others? Building an army?"

"I suppose" She furrowed her brow "But him? She looked over at Malfoy, who was now looking somewhat confused "Really?"

"Anything's possible" Sally shrugged "Maybe there's a lack of suitable talent, and he's doing the best with that he can"

"Potter...."

"Oh run along, Malfoy" Hermione snapped "Can't you see we're busy!" He stared at her, then turned and stormed out of the compartment. Neville stood up and slid the door closed again, then turned to face his friends.

"Is it just me, or was that kind of fun?"

xoxox

The driver of the Express peered out of the front portal, squinting in to the rain.

"Professor Lupin?" He said after a moment.

"Yes, Charles?" Remus replied, turning from the paper he was reading.

"There seem to be..." Charles frowned "There seem to be shadows floating around out there" Remus looked at him in confusion.

"Shadows?"

"Yes, professor" Charles pointed "See for yourself" Remus stood up and walked up behind him, bending to look out of the portal. After a few moments, he realised what he was seeing, and went pale.

"Stop the train" He exclaimed "Stop it now"

"Professor?"

"I mean it - stop the train now" Charles span round and yanked the brake lever, pulling it back as far as he could.

"Stay here - don't do anything until I return" Remus turned and sprinted towards the door to the rest train "I have to check on the students"

xoxox

"What the frack?" Ginny looked up from the floor "What was that?"

"The Express has stopped" Sally said, then blushed "You probably worked that out" She peered out of the window "But we're not there yet"

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, sitting up from where she'd fallen.

"Halfway over Lake Caladan" Neville peered downwards "Almost exactly" He looked up, then frowned "Is it me, or are there a lot of dark clouds out there?" Hermione pushed herself up and walked out next to him.

"Since when do clouds float against the wind?" She asked, then pulled her hand back from the window "Cold"

"You don't say" Harry looked over her shoulder, but she shook her head.

"No - I mean really cold" She took his hand and touched it to the pane.

"Ice" He took a step back as the entire window froze over. Hermione turned, and saw the windows in the door to the corridor do the same.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking at the others nervously.

"Perhaps the driver would know" Neville reached for the door, but then backed away as it started to slide open on its own.

A few moments later, a dark, shadowy figure drifted along the corridor, and stopped at the now open entrance to the compartment.

"What's.... what's that?" Neville asked. The cloaked figure drifted in to the compartment and looked at each of them in turn.

"A dementor" Luna said in a calm voice "It feeds on bad memories, and is supposedly the most dangerous, scary and terrifying creature in the known world" She stared at it "Anyone thinks it looks kind of silly?"

"Silly?" Sally looked it up and down "Well - now you come to mention it, maybe a little" She smirked "Maybe if the cloak was less raggedy..."

The dementor floated back and forth, staring at them in confusion.

"Why..." Ginny looked over at Hermione "From what my Dad - my other Dad - said, Dementors are supposed to strike fear and terror in to the hearts of anyone that sees them" They both looked at the dementor again, then Hermione shrugged.

"You've seen Penelope, The Wicked Witch, V..." She looked it up and down for a third time "Compared to Pennywise, it's just a guy in a cloak" She walked up to the dementor "What do you want?" The dementor stared at her, then floated backwards out of the compartment and down the corridor.

"Well - that was interesting" Hermione smiled, taking her seat again.

"I never thought I would get to see a dementor up close" Luna added, sitting down next to her "They are quite interesting, if you can get past the smell"

"Do you think we could...." Ginny started, but then all six of them jumped to their feet and drew their wands as the door was flung open.

"Are you all alright?" Remus shouted, looking at the six of them.

"We're fine, Professor" Hermione replied calmly, slipping her wand back in to her robes "Why do you ask?"

"I saw a dementor coming out of this compartment" He looked at each of them in turn, his expression becoming more and more confused as he did "How..."

"Maybe we don't frighten easily, Professor" Ginny said with a smile.

"So you are all okay? No one is feeling faint or weak?"

"No sir" Hermione shook her head "You should probably go and check on the rest of the Express, sir - I don't think everyone will have faired as well as we did"

"Yes, of course" He looked at her in confusion again, then turned and walked out of the compartment. Hermione sat down, then leaned her head back against the seat.

"He's going to tell The Headmaster, isn't he?" She asked in a resigned tone.

"Probably" Luna nodded, then glanced at Ginny "And if he thought you were going dark before...."

"Then being able to resist dementors is just going to send him round the twist" Ginny let out a long sigh "This year is going to be a lot of fun"

xoxox

Four hours later, as the horseless carriage they were in went through the giant, iron gates, Hermione pointed out of the window.

"Dementors. Yonder" A few dozen black shadows were floating around the edges of the school grounds.

"Why...." Harry started, then trailed off "To stop Sirius Black?"

"Probably" Hermione nodded.

"Swell" Harry rolled his eyes, then he smirked "Do you think if we sent him an owl, telling him his Lord and Master is dead, he would give up and move to another country?" He realised they were staring at him with the same, bemused expressions "What?"

xoxox

Dumbledore rose to his feet, and looked around The Great Hall, still feeling slightly angry over his meeting with Minister Fudge.

The Minister, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to station the Azkaban Guards at the school to protect the students from Sirius Black.

When pressed on the issue, Fudge had admitted that there was very good reason to believe that Black was coming after Harry Potter.

"Just before he escaped, Black kept muttering 'He's at Hogwarts' over and over again, Albus" Fudge had told him "He's obviously coming after Potter - maybe to finish of his Master's work?"

Much to his annoyance, Dumbledore hadn't been able to find a suitable argument to Fudge's theories so he had - much to his own reluctance - agreed to let the dementors patrol the ward boundaries.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled.

"The Sorting will commence in a few moments, but I have a very important announcement first" He waited for the noise to die down "This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to the dementors of Azkaban. They will be guarding the school and patrolling the grounds" He paused, then continued in a more serious tone "I would advise all of you not to attempt to get past them, or to try to deceive them. Dementors have no sense of fun, or pity, or mercy. If you try to deceive them, or cross them, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" He relaxed as the students nodded.

"There are further announcements, but they can wait until after the feast" He nodded to McGonagall, nodded back, then turned and carried the three-legged stool to the centre of The Hall.

"When I call your name, come forward"

xoxox

"Anything?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"No" Hermione shook her head.

"So it's a someone who's here already?"

"I think so, yes" She looked around The Hall, then back at The Sorting Hat as it started singing.

  
For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies

Once four good friends ran on dark moonlight nights  
Until one turned bad and fought the dark fight  
But now as the demons gather here all around  
The one will return - the truth will be found

By the moon's gentle hand and a fear of the mind  
The army of light will its last member find  
Though finding the last will cause frolics and fun  
The Gathering's end means the war has begun  


The Hat fell silent, and a burst of chatter filled The Hall.

"Interesting" Hermione stared at The Hat for a few moments, until the first new student walked forward, then put it on her head.

"Hmmm?" She smirked as Harry turned his attention from the Ravenclaw table.

"Worried about little sis?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I know Lu will keep an eye on her, but...." He trailed off, and she nodded.

"Sally and Neville will look after her too" Hermione nodded over to where the two third year Hufflepuffs were watching the sorting.

"I suppose" He looked up the table to where Ron was sat, then turned back to his sister "What's interesting?"

"Pardon?" She replied, then nodded "Oh - I just meant the song" She glanced at The Hat was it was placed on the head of a ginger-headed girl "From what it said, we are going to find the person we're missing this year - maybe pretty soon"

"We are?"

"I think so, yes" She paused, then leaned towards him and lowered her voice "But I think that Sirius Black is also going to attack Hogwarts as well" He looked at her questioningly "The part about four friends and the demons - if Black was friends with your father, Professor Lupin and Mr Pettigrew...." She paused as he nodded "I'll let the others know - if they haven't worked it out already. You should take care"

"You think Black is more dangerous than IT?" Hermione smirked at him.

"Well - when you put it like that...."

"DENNIS CREEVEVY" McGonagall's voice cut across their conversation. They both turned to stare at the group of first years, but - when no one moved - they looked back up to where McGonagall was stood, parchment in hand "DENNIS..."

"Professor - Mr Creevey will not be joining us this year" Dumbledore said softly "His parents did not deem it wise to allow him to attend this school after the death of his brother"

"Can you blame them?" Hermione whispered.

"Very well, Headmaster" McGonagall glanced down at the parchment "REBECCA DELUCI" As the dark-haired girl bounded up the front, Harry looked at his sister again.

"Can you refuse to come?" He asked curiously.

"In theory yes, but since Hogwarts has the reputation as one of the most pre-eminent schools in the country, if not the world, very few do"

"So Dennis won't learn magic?"

"He might go to one of the other schools - there is a small college in Wales, and a larger school in Ireland. But since magic killed their first son, it's possible his parents might just refuse to let him learn it at all" She sighed "We could go, you know"

"Go?"

"Go to another school" She looked up to where Dumbledore was watching The Sorting, applauding as students joined their new Houses "You are the primary Heir to The House of Potter-Granger, so you could afford to go to any school you want" He looked at her for a moment, then looked over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"But..."

"But we'd be leaving Sally, Neville and Luna behind, not to mention running out on the fight against IT" She smiled as he nodded "I know, and I know you won't do it - at least until Pennywise is dealt with"

"But after that...." He looked up towards the Staff table, and smiled at the thought.

xoxox

"....and finally, I regret to announce that Professor Lockhart will not be returning as Defence Professor this year" He paused as there was a ripple of laughter around The Hall "Professor Lockhart has taken up a position in the private sector, and I am sure we all wish him well with that" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the third year Slytherins frown "It is therefore with surpassing pleasure and great pride that I introduce Remus John Lupin, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor" There was polite applause as Remus stood up and took a bow. After he sat down, Dumbledore dismissed the students, instructing the prefects to take the students back to the common rooms.

xoxox

"Do you want to say goodnight?" Luna nodded across The Hall. Ginny followed the gesture, then shook her head.

"I will see them before breakfast tomorrow" She pointed to where Ron was walking up to Harry and Hermione "I'd rather not make a scene my first day back" Luna gave her a sympathetic smile.

xoxox

"Hey - I'm talking to you, Potter" Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room, ignoring the voice coming from behind them. A few seconds later Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Remove your hand, Ron, or I will do it for you" She said quietly, turning to face him. Ron lowered his arm, still glaring at her.

"Why didn't you stop?" He snapped.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I want to know what you did to my sister, Potter" Hermione looked around, noticing the other Gryffindors stopping to listen.

"Do you really want to do this here, Ronald?" She asked quietly "Do you really want all your friends to know what happened?" Ron stared at her, then turned and stomped up the stairs, leaving Harry and Hermione stood in the centre of a crowd.

"Tip your waiters folks - we're here all week" Hermione grinned, then she rolled her eyes as most of the pure-bloods stared at her in confusion.

"Sorry about that" They both turned to see Percy stood behind them "My brothers and I tried to get him to stay away from you, but he has always been somewhat strong willed" He sighed "I think it is because of Ginny"

"Neville called him the last born son of the family who wanted a daughter" Percy nodded at Harry's statement.

"It would also explain why Fred and George act the way they do" He added with a smile "I will try to exercise some control, but I can't be everywhere at once"

"We know" Hermione nodded "And, since I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, thank you" Percy raised his eyebrows "For your support in all this. I know Ginny really appreciates it" Percy smiled back.

"How is she doing?" He asked "I wanted to visit, but..."

"But your parents were probably resistant?" He nodded "I know she's missed you, and the twins, and wants to catch up"

"But she's alright?"

"She's better" Harry said, glancing at his sister "For the first few weeks, she didn't sleep well, but I think she's getting used to being part of our family, and I think she's starting to accept that your family can't hurt her any more"

"That your parents can hurt her any more" Hermione added.

"She was really scared of that?" Percy asked, looking surprised.

"Can you blame her?" Percy looked at her thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"No, I can't" He said softly "Maybe I will say hi to her in the morning"

"I think she'd like that" Hermione nodded again. Percy turned to go, but Hermione reached out and put her hand on his arm. He turned back "A word of warning, Percy"

"Yes?"

"My sister is doing better, but as I said she is still getting over what your parents did" Hermione said in a serious tone "If you do anything to hurt her...." Percy held up his hands.

"I understand, Miss Potter-Granger" He nodded.

"Good" Hermione grinned at him brightly "That way I won't have to beat you to death with a shovel" She took Harry's hand, and they bounded off up the stairs, leaving Percy staring after them with a bemused look on his face.

xoxox

"Remus?" Dumbledore looked up as Remus walked in to his office "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There is something I think you should know" He sat down opposite The Headmaster "About what happened on The Express"

"I read The Ministry report...." Dumbledore gestured to the file on his desk, but Remus shook his head.

"There was something I left out of it" He said.

"Something important?"

"Yes" Remus nodded "Involving Harry" Dumbledore raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Tell me"


	41. Year 3 - The Gathering

"Ginny - may I sit down?" Ginny looked up from her timetable to see Percy stood next to her.

"Of course" She gestured to the empty spot on the bench, then folded up her timetable and slipped it in to her bag "How are you doing?"

"I'm well, thank you" He smiled as he sat down "Penelope and I are thinking of getting a place together when school is finished"

"You're that serious?" Ginny asked with a slight grin.

"After you left, I spent a fair part of the summer with her - I only really went home when I couldn't avoid it" He saw her face fall slightly "Don't even think it, Gin-Gin - it wasn't because of you"

"Really?" She gave him a completely disbelieving look, causing him to turn slightly pink.

"Well - okay, yes. It was because of you, but it wasn't your fault" He admitted "And yes, Penny and I are becoming more serious"

"Do I hear bells?" Ginny smirked, causing Percy to swot her on the arm.

"No - and don't go mentioning that to Penny, or I will..." He trailed off, then smirked "Or I'll do to you what your big sister threatened to do to me!" Ginny stared at him in surprise, then turned to look across The Hall to The Gryffindor table.

"And what was that, exactly?"

"She said that if I hurt you in anyway, she would beat me to death with a shovel" Ginny burst out laughing.

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" She said when she'd calmed down.

"True" Percy smiled "She seems very protective of you"

"She is of all of us" Ginny looked over at her friend again "She lost someone close to her when she was younger, and I think she'd do anything to stop that happening again" She turned to her brother "If one of us is in trouble, there is nothing she wouldn't do to help us"

"And vice-versa?"

"Of course" Ginny nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "What kind of a friend would I be otherwise?"

"And you're happy and healthy?" He smiled when she nodded emphatically "Good" He looked around at the now emptying Hall "Well - I think we should probably get going"

"Oh yes" Ginny stood up "What kind of example would it set for the Head Boy to be late to his first class of his reign?" They both laughed as they walked out of The Hall together.

xoxox

"Good morning class" Remus looked around the Slytherins and Gryffindors "As you know, my name is Professor Remus Lupin, and I was asked to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year after Professor Lockhart chose not to return" He noticed one of the Slytherins in the back look at him curiously "This year, I will be focusing on creatures that are considered dark. How to spot them, how to defend yourself, how to escape from them and - if absolutely necessary - how to fight them" He paused, then picked up his briefcase.

"Today will be a practical lesson, so if you'd like to pick up your bags and follow me?" He walked towards the door as the assembled students go to their feet.

xoxox

Ten minutes later, he lead them in to the staff room.

"If you put your bags in the corner, but bring your wands" He said calmly, then turned to an old, battered wardrobe that was occasionally rattling about.

"What's in there, Professor?" Hermione asked. Remus moved until he was standing next to the wardrobe, then looked out over the class.

"What we have in here, Miss Potter-Granger, is a boggart. Who can tell me what that is?" He watched as a few hands went up "Miss Brown"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter, sir"

"Well done. Two points to Gryffindor. Anyone else? Mister Zabini"

"It takes on the form of what scares you most?" Blaise said hesitantly.

"Well done again. Two points to Slytherin" Remus smiled "So - can anyone tell me why we have the advantage? In this situation I mean? Miss Potter-Granger"

"There are so many of us, sir" Hermione said confidently "It will not know what to turn in to"

"Very good. Three points" Hermione beamed "Now - the charm to repel a boggart is very simple, but it takes more than just the spell" He scanned the group, then smiled "Mr Weasley, could you come forward please?" Ron took a few steps forward "And if everyone else could move back a little? So that the boggart can focus purely on young Mr Weasley here" Hermione smirked at Harry as Ron paled slightly.

"Okay - the charm to repel it is 'Riddikulus', but along with the charm, you have to think of a way to make what you are seeing less scary - comical even" He turned to Ron "Mr Weasley - what scares you?"

"Spiders" Ron said almost at once.

"And how could you make them less scary?" Remus asked in a kind tone. Ron looked thoughtful, then smiled.

"I could put it on roller-skates" he replied "Then it couldn't stand up"

"Very good. Take two points" Ron beamed, then Remus continued "Are you ready?" Ron bit his lip then nodded. Remus reached over and pulled the wardrobe open.

For a moment, nothing happened, then a hairy brown spider the side of a horse jumped out of the wardrobe and landed on the floor in front of Ron.

"Remember Ron - picture it in your mind" Remus called out. Ron nodded then raised his wand.

"RIDDIKULUS!" He yelled, and almost at once, skates appeared at the end of the spider's legs. It flailed round for a few seconds, then crashed in to the ground with a loud thump.

"Very good! Miss Patil - you're next" Parvati jumped forward, and the boggart transformed in to a vampire, which started gliding towards her.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The vampire's cloak got caught on a nail sticking out of the floor, and the vampire fell flat on his face.

"Miss Brown"

Lavender walked to the front, then watched as the boggart turned in to a dementor.

"Oh..." She took a step back, going pale. Remus walked round to stand beside her, noting that neither Harry nor Hermione were showing any overt reaction.

"You can do this, Miss Brown" He said firmly.

"ridd... riddikulus" She whispered, then smiled as the cloak of the dementor vanished, replaced with a pair of translucent fairy wings.

"Well done, Miss Brown" Remus grinned, then walked off to the side "Miss Parkinson"

Pansy watched as the dementor-fairy morphed in to large, black cloaked figure wearing a bone white mask. Remus bit his lip, ready to step forward.

"Riddikulus!" Pansy said in a calm, firm voice, then she grinned as the Death Eater shrunk to a tenth of its original size.

"Mr Zabini!" Remus called out, smothering a laugh at the sight of a seven inch tall Death Eater.

Blaise stepped forward and raised his wand, then he froze as the Death Eater morphed in to a man. A man with a white painted face and a large red nose. A man wearing a silver suit with large orange buttons. As the transformation finished, The Clown gave him a little wave.

"Oh my god" Blaise span round at Hermione's exclamation to find Harry and her staring at him with expressions of complete and utter shock.

"Mr Zabini...." Remus started, but Blaise ignored him. He glanced at The Clown, then back at Harry and Hermione, both of whom nodded.

"MR ZABINI!" Blaise turned back to find The Clown advancing on him.

"Riddikulus!" He whispered, but The Clown merely grinned at him. Blaise looked over at Remus "Help me..." Remus leaped forward, jumping between the boy and The Clown. As Remus stared him down, The Clown started to implode, shrinking in to a globe of white light.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said calmly, and the ball of light exploded in to nothing. He turned round to see everyone staring at him.

"I think that's enough for today" He said in a matter of fact tone "Class dismissed"

xoxox

Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor together, heading for The Great Hall.

"At least I understand the frolics and fun part now" Hermione said after a few minutes of silence "The seventh member of our group is also a member of Malfoy's inner circle?"

"Half the school already think we are leading the others to the dark, and now we're bringing in a Junior Death Eater" Harry shook his head "Is there any chance we are wrong?"

"Do you think we are?" She asked him. He thought about it for a few minutes, then sighed.

"No" He shook his head "I don't know what his boggart is, but Blaise was not expecting to see The Clown. Which means that he isn't afraid of clowns, but that he is truly terrified by Pennywise, even if he doesn't know why yet"

"And since no one in the magical world is afraid of IT because they don't even know IT exists...." Hermione nodded.

"So - how do we do this?"

"We talk to him. Tell him our stories. Let him tell us his story"

"Take him to The Clubhouse?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded again "You are that certain?" She nodded for a third time "Okay then" He paused "I think we should tell the others first" Hermione turned to face him, smiling slightly "But you probably knew that already"

"Probably, yes" She grinned, then her smile faded "What do we do about Ron?"

"What do we do about Draco?" Harry responded.

"Two good questions" She paused "I suppose we're going to need answers, aren't we?"

xoxox

Sally and Neville walked in to The Great Hall, then stopped in surprise.

"Lu? Nis?" They walked up to the end of the Hufflepuff table "Why...."

"Snidge said that she had to talk to us" Luna said "That it was very important"

"Did she say what it was about?" Neville asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"No" Ginny shook her head "In fact, she was down right secretive about it"

"Snidge is keeping secrets?" Sally's eyebrows shot up "From us?"

"Apparently so, yes" Luna nodded with a smile. Sally looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then smiled back.

"I suppose that would make sense" She said, still smiling. Neville and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Any idea?" She asked.

"Nope" He replied "But hey - I'm only a Hufflepuff, not a Ravenclaw or a Secret Slytherin" Ginny laughed, then all four turned as Harry and Hermione walked up to the table and sat down, one on either side.

"We know who it is" Hermione said softly.

"Who who is?" Neville asked, then, after seeing the looks of comprehension dawning on Sally and Luna's faces, he smiled "Really? You've found him? Her?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "But it turns out it's complicated"

"Complicated?" Ginny frowned "More complicated that fighting a shape-shifting clown-creature?"

"Maybe, yes" Hermione smirked, then she looked across The Hall to where Blaise was sat, picking at a plate of chops. The others followed her gaze, then all four turned back to look at Hermione.

"Blaise?" Ginny said in surprise.

"Zabini?" Neville echoed her.

"Yup" Hermione nodded.

"You are sure?" Sally looked over at the Slytherin table again.

"Do you know what a boggart is?" Harry asked quietly.

"A creature that turns in to your worst nightmare" Luna supplied "My mother was attacked when I was six. She drove it off, but for an instant I saw...." She trailed off, shivering at the memory. Harry put his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze.

"Professor Lupin's first class was on boggarts" Hermione explained as Luna smiled at her brother "He had one locked up in the staff room, and we each had to face it in turn" She looked over to where Blaise was now staring up at the ceiling "When it came to Blaise's turn, he saw The Clown"

"Oh my" Ginny exclaimed quietly.

"That was pretty much our reaction" Harry admitted "And not only did Blaise see it, but he knew that we knew what it was"

"Not just a clown, but The Clown" Hermione added. The other four all nodded.

"So how do you want to do this?" Sally asked. Hermione stared back at her with a slight grin crossing her face "Oh why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

xoxox

"Blaise?" The young Slytherin turned round, then smiled.

"Sally-Anne" He slowed down so she could catch up with him "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can we take a walk?" Sally asked, nodding towards the newly rebuilt boathouse.

"A walk?" He looked at her curiously "Sally the Seeker wants to take a walk with a lowly Slytherin?"

"Are you mocking me, Mr Zabini?" She grinned.

"Me? Mock you? I wouldn't dare" Blaise grinned back "And now we have that sorted out - yes"

"Yes you are mocking me?" Blaise laughed.

"No - yes, I would love to take a walk with you" He paused "Assuming you want to be seen with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a dark, evil Slytherin, if you hadn't heard" She laughed.

"Well - according to gossip and rumour, I'm not exactly whiter than white"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, I'm best friends with Hermione Jane Potter-Granger, who - if you believe certain people, has led not one but two innocent young mages astray" She grinned "Apparently I am part of her Dark Court, and we are going to sweep through the school, turning those we can and killing those we can't"

"So are you taking me out in to the grounds to turn me or kill me?" He asked with a smirk, then - when she didn't answer him - he looked at her curiously "Sally?" She let out a long sigh, then turned to face him.

"Hermione asked me to talk to you" She said seriously "The Dark Court I mentioned.... it's sort of real"

"How real?" He asked with a grin.

"It's a long story" She said with a slight laugh "And it has to do with what you saw in Defence Class this morning" The smile on his face fell "We know about him, Blaise - all of us"

"All of you?"

"The three Potter-Grangers, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and me"

"Wow" He started pacing back and forth "You all know about The Clown?"

"Yes" She replied "And his name is Pennywise, by the way"

"He has a name?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yes" She nodded emphatically "A name and a history longer than you can imagine" She walked forward and took his arm, stopping him pacing "Hermione asked me to bring you to our Clubhouse, so that we can all talk"

"You have a Clubhouse?"

"Of sorts" She smirked "Will you come with me?" He stared at her for a long while, then nodded.

xoxox

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Blaise asked as they pushed the door open to the abandoned toilet.

"Her name is Myrtle Megson" Sally said as she lead him over to the sinks "And I would appreciate it if you don't refer to my friend in a disparaging way again"

"You are friends with Mo... with Myrtle?" Sally laughed.

"Trust me, Blaise, I think that will be the least surprising thing you learn today" She pulled her Palantar Globe from her robes and held it up "Don't freak out, okay"

"Oka... what the hell?" He took a step back as the globe emitted a hiss, then stared in disbelief as the sink started sinking in to the floor "You know what? I'm just going to stop being surprised"

"Probably wise" She gestured to the tube "Sit on the edge, and slide down. When you get to the bottom, don't go anywhere - we think the caverns are huge and you might never be seen again" He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"I'm not going to ask"

xoxox

"So - do you think she's nervous?" Luna asked with a smile. She and Ginny were watching Hermione pace back and forth, occasionally stopping to stare at the main door to The Chamber.

"Do you blame her?" Neville sat down next to them "Even though she is sure Blaise is the one, this is still a pretty big step"

"But this is what we've wanted" Ginny leaned her head in her hands "Finding the last member of Team Snidge" She looked back at Hermione, who was still pacing "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well - yes" Neville admitted "But remember what The Hat said?" Ginny scrunched up her face, but Luna replied before she could.

"The Gathering's end means the war has begun" She said quietly "Which means that if Blaise is really the one we've been looking for, then Snidge stops being a den-mother..."

"And starts being a commander" Ginny finished with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then all three turned as the door to The Chamber started to open.

xoxox

"Ready?" Sally asked as the door began to open. Blaise took a deep breath, then nodded "Okay then" She gestured to the door, and he took a step forward then stopped "Where's that famous Gryffindor courage when you need it?" Blaise pretended to frown at her.

"There's no need to be insulting, Perks!" He threw his head back and strode in to The Chamber, only to stop when he was through the door. Sally brushed past him, taking her place with her friends.

"Welcome, Mr Zabini" Hermione said with a smile. She was stood in the centre of The Chamber, with Harry stood to her right, and Ginny to her left. Behind them, Neville stood between Luna and Sally.

"Miss Potter-Granger" He looked around The Chamber, then back at Hermione "So - you know about The Clown?" Hermione nodded, then started speaking in a soft, quiet voice.

"When I was young, I had a best friend named Emily Brown. She and I were very close - we thought of each other as sisters. One day, when I was seven years old, I went over to her house for tea. I was inside, drawing a picture for Uncle Teddy - Emily's dad - and she was outside picking some flowers so that when Uncle Teddy came home, the house would be nice. Aunt Clare asked me to go and fetch her, so I went out in to the garden to find her. At first I couldn't see her, and I thought she was hiding to surprise me. But then I saw a flash of her dress - her favourite purple dress - and I went over, and jumped out, trying to scare her. She was lying on her side, covered in blood. Her entire left leg had gone, and her right arm had been eaten up to the elbow. But the thing I noticed the most - the thing I have never forgotten, and the thing that still occasionally wakes me up in the middle of the night - was the look of absolute, complete and utter terror on her face"

She paused, then walked up until she was less than a foot away from Blaise.

"Each of us has a story to tell, Blaise, and I guess you do too. If, after you've heard our stories, and told your own, you want to leave, none of us will stop you. Everyone who is here is here of their own free will, and they can all leave at any time. But if you want to stay - if you want to find this creature and make sure it will never hurt anyone again - then you are welcome"

She walked backwards until she was between Harry and Ginny again. Blaise stared at them for a few minutes, then smiled.

"Tell me your stories, Miss Granger-Potter" Hermione smiled back.

"Call me Snidge"


	42. Disclaimer & Notes

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.

"IT" (et al) belong to Stephen King.

Penelope Bailey belongs to Mike Resnick.

"V" (et al) belongs to Alan Moore.

The Alien belongs to Dan O'Bannon (as far as I am aware).

Gollum and the Palantari belong to JRR Tolkien.

Xena and Gabrielle belong to John Schulian and Robert G. Tapert.

In addition, I am aware I have used a lot of phrases that I have stolen from various books, shows and movies. I am not going to go through attributing each of these - mostly because I have done it a lot (but hey - good writers borrow, great writers steal. And yes, that was stolen too, from The West Wing) and it would take too long. However my most common targets are "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", "The West Wing", "Babylon 5" and "Lord Of The Rings".

Finally, there might be other characters I have appropriated that aren't mine (I have been writing this for seven months, so you can imagine some of the details have become a tad fuzzy!). If any non-original character is not mentioned above, you can take it as read that they belong to their original creator, and I am not attempting to do anything bad, wrong or evil with them :)

 **Notes**

 _"Into The Black" - The Series :)_

Originally this was supposed to be a single work, telling the whole story of the seven children and "IT" from start to finish.

However, it kind of got away from me.

The main reason for this is that I realised that the key part of the story of "IT" is not about the monster (Pennywise). It's not even about the children fighting the monster.

It's about the children, and the relationships that grows between them.

Consequently, I found myself writing a lot more about Ginny and Luna, and about Harry and Hermione, than I had originally intended to do. Which lead to Year 1 being about 50% longer than I planned, and Year 2 being nearly 200% longer.

I could have continued on, but I am not a fan of ludicrously long stories. Stories that run to hundreds of chapters and several hundred thousand words just depress me - I much prefer them being broken up in to smaller bits.

(When I wrote my first "epic" story - The Silent Trio Saga - I deliberately broke it up in to 9 stories, rather than one long story, because I knew that the entire saga would be very, very long indeed. So rather than one story of 550,000 words, I ended up with 9 stories an average of 55,000 words each).

So "Into The Black" became a series - I am planning three parts, but (as you've probably realised) things change :)

 _Storytelling_

"IT" is by far and away one of the best books I have ever read, and one of my favourite stories. So much so that, when my original copy fell apart, I bought a new one within the week. And after I got a Kindle, I bought it for that as well.

And while the idea of inserting Pennywise in to Hogwarts had some appeal, I knew that - if I simply copied the story and changed the characters, it would be pretty crap. (Not to mention I am a tad more ethical than that - if I am going to write something and claim it as mine, it has to be MY work, not just a bland copy of someone else's).

So I played around with the story a little - Pennywise is slightly more... human (for want of a better phrase) and there is more awareness between the various groups (Pennywise, The Jester and Team Snidge) about what's going on.

Also, and I don't think this will come as much of a surprise to you, but there is not going to be a "30 Years Later" plot where they have to come back as adults.

But while I wanted to change things and mix them up a bit, I also wanted to keep to the original theme of the story as much as I could - the adults know nothing, the kids do the fighting and Pennywise isn't just a creature that arrives at the start of the story - Pennywise is buried so deep in the magical world that Pennywise is a part of it.

(Side note - I originally wrote that last sentence as "It is buried to deep in the magical world that It is a part of it", then realised just how little sense that made :))

And, obviously, the "Unofficial History" of Hogwarts is pretty much a parallel for Mike Hanlon's History of Derry, just with some hints about the past dropped in as well.

 _Coming Soon_

And that is about where I have to end these notes. There is a lot I could write, but since the story is not yet finished, I am somewhat limited as to what I can write.

I am going to take a short break from ITB - there is another story bouncing around in my head I am going to have a shot at - but hopefully I should be back to this by July.

I am probably going to keep to the same schedule - posting batches of chapters every two or three months - since it is a lot easier to write that way :)

If all goes to plan, Part 2 will cover Year 3 and 4 (outside of what I have written already), and part 3 will cover Year 5 and what happens after.

I have dropped a few hints as to what is going to happen (via Hogwarts: An Unofficial History) in the next two parts, but I am pretty sure there are still a few surprises, so I suggest you keep reading :)


End file.
